El resurgir de los cuatro pilares
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Ante un aviso de un futuro peligro, los fundadores de Hogwarts crearon un plan de choque con el que enfrentar la futura amenaza, siendo ellos mismos pero al mismo tiempo otras personas distintas. La única forma aparentemente segura de llegar a un futuro donde enfrentar la gran voluntad oscura que desea extender sus tentáculos por el castillo.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Año 991.

Era una noche tranquila y estrellada, la luna brillaba en el cielo proyectando las sombras de cuatro jóvenes figuras que admiraba lo que era la mayor obra de magia jamás conocida hasta el momento. Una inexpugnable fortaleza que usarían como defensa contra cualquier invasión al tiempo que sentarían allí las bases de lo que esperaban fuese un legado prospero e inmortal; su gran aportación al mundo. De ahí que escogieran el lugar en particular. Nadie se les acercaría por el bosque o por el lago, los que osaran intentarlo no lo lograrían. Aquella era su escuela, desde donde enseñarían a los infantes a controlar su magia, a canalizarla, a utilizarla adecuadamente. Esa era su intención, su mayor ambición.

—¿De verdad crees que era necesaria esa criatura? —dijo uno de ellos manifestando su inquietud al respecto.

—Ella no dañará a ningún estudiante —aseguró el segundo homre. —Tiene orden de dañar unícamente a aquello que sea una amenaza para el castillo.

—Es preocupante que sólo tu seas inmune a sus encantos —manifestó una de las mujeres mirando con evaluadora inquietud al castillo. —Confío en tu criterio, ya lo sabes.

Sólo una de ellas no habló en esos momentos. Era quien había encantado algunas escaleras para que cambiaran de lugar y quien había diseñado in sistema infalible para detectar a sus futuros estudiantes. Su mirada se tornó blanca y se desplomó.

Pasaron las horas en la enfermería del castillo. Ninguno pensó que sería uno de ellos quien la estrenase, pero allí estaban. Los tres amigos velaban por su amiga que poco a poco iba recobrando la consciencia. Estaban preocupados. Sabían que su amiga tenía cierto don, cierta habilidad. Rara vez esa particularidad le había producido algo por el estilo, pero lo que lo que había visto debía ser algo muy serio o traumatico. Aguardaron en silencio, queriendo darle su espacio para que hablase cuando estuviese preparada.

—Hogwarts correrá un grave peligro. No este año, ni dentro de diez, ni siquiera este siglo —dijo al fin. —He visto un calendario que evidenciara que nuestra obra vivirá por mil años, puede que más. La oscuridad concentrarse y ser núcleo en este lugar y siete anclas que rodean a un monstruoso gigante con rostro de reptil.

—No hay ninguna criatura que corresponda a esa descripción —manifestó uno de los hombres colocando la mano sobre su espada. Estaba en tensión, como siempre que había una amenaza. muy dispuesto a enfrentar a quien sea por proteger a los inocentes e indefensos.

—Es una metáfora —Aseguró el otro hombre. —El monstruo con siete anclas y rostro de serpiente. La cuestión es, ¿de qué?

—Tenemos que hacer algo —Aseguró la mujer rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instaurado con las palabras de su compañero. —La magia no me hubiese enviado esa visión si no fuese porque nos necesitase.

—No se puede viajar tanto en el tiempo —dijo la otra mujer. La de rostro afable y noble. — Viajar al pasado es peligroso, las paradojas que pueden llegar a crearse romperían el tejido del universo. Viajar al futuro... No sabemos lo que podemos encontrar, ni siquiera si eso ha sido intentado anteriormente.

—Hay algo que podemos hacer. Pero no os va a gustar. Solo un tipo de magia nos permitiría estar allí. No es oscura en realidad pero se le acerca. Es una magia peligrosa. Tendríamos que ligar nuestras almas al castillo y que este las liberase cuando se sintiese amenazado. Cuando esa amenaza se cierna sobre el mismo. No podemos anticiparnos a ella.

—Y una vez se liberen nuestras almas, ¿que sucedera? —Pregunto la mujer reincorporandose y sentándose en la camilla.

—Vagar hasta hallar el cuerpo adecuado en el que reencarnarse. No tardará más de cuarenta años en encontrar el ideal.

—Y si no puede con alguien de nuestra sangre, lo hará con quien sea compatible por habilidad o prospección de aptitud pasado ese tiempo —concluyó el otro hombre sabíendo por dónde iba su amigo. —Tienes razón, no me gusta ese plan. No soy apto para ser paciente.

* * *

Año 1942.

La muerte de aquella estudiante trajo un gran revuelo. Rumores de cierre circulaban por el castillo, los profesores estaban completamente nerviosos por no dar con un culpable y el propio castillo con las almas fundidas en él sentía la oscuridad crecer entre sus paredes, oscuridad que alcanzó por completo su climax dos noches después de la muerte de la chica. Con la expulsión de un inocente que sólo veía lo mejor en las criaturas y, la aparición de la primera de las anclas. Fue entonces cuando las almas se liberaron y comenzaron a buscar donde acoplarse. El cuerpo adecuado en el que su potencial despertaría y el renacimiento se completase.


	2. Dos leones muy distintos

**Dos leones muy distintos.**

Consultó la carta que acababa de recibir de Hogwarts, la carta con sus útiles para tercer año y señaló en la lista los libros que necesitaría. Pudo percatarse que se trataba de una lista genérica, recordaba de quien era insistencia de mantener aquello y favorecer el autodidactismo de los estudiantes. La busqueda del conocimiento por si mismos. Sonrío, esa mañana al despertar había recordado su vida pasada. Que despertasen al completo al cumplir los trece años era una concidión que él había puesto, para que pudiesen tener una vida normal y sin preocupaciones; para que fuese cuando los niños se convertían en hombres. Hasta entonces había considerado que era mejor que los niños a través de los que regresasen, tuviesen una vida.

Miró por la ventana hacia los invernaderos de su casa familiar, sabía que en el sobre faltaba algo, la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade a partir de ese curso. La carta había llegado con el sello abierto. Su abuela se la había entregado así, recordándole de paso lo patoso que era y que siendo así deshonraba la memoria de sus padres. Haciendo un poco de introspección se daba cuenta que parte de su actual carácter era debido a eso, lo habían ninguneado y tratado de convertir en algo en lo que no era. Plegó la carta y la dejó sobre su mesa de estudio, antes de bajar las escaleras y buscar a su abuela en el estudio de esta. Casi siempre estaba allí. Tocó a la puerta.

—Pasa Neville. Puedes estar tranquilo ya he enviado la autorización firmada a la jefa de tu casa.

—Lo agradezco. — Se planteaba si mostrarse ahora o mostrarse poco a poco, sonriendo irónicamente para sus adentros pues eso era lo que se plantearía su amigo y no alguien directo como él. —Me preguntaba si podemos ir al callejón a comprar los útiles.

—Hoy no. Iremos la próxima semana. Tengo asuntos que atender en el Wicengamot.

—Tiene que ver con la fuga de Sirius Black, ¿no?

—Es información confidencial. —La voz cortante de su abuela daba por terminada la reunión. —Ahora ve a estudiar un rato a ver si un poco de trabajo duro te hace un ser digno de la casa en la Gryffindor y, por supuesto, un adecuado heredero para esta familia. Debo acudir al ministerio y ya llego tarde.

Respondió únicamente con un asentimiento. Había llegado a la conclusión que mostrar un cambio demasiado radical ante su abuela podría ser peligroso, era mejor mostrar el cambio en Hogwarts. Suspiró, nunca pensó que usaría una de las estrategias de Salazar en lugar de ir de frente. Lo que tenía claro era que el chico falto de confianza se había acabado. Le molestaba y le dolía cada vez que su abuela lo comparaba con sus padres, remarcando las diferencias con su padre y obligándolo a usar la varita de este. Ahora que había despertado sabía porque su magia se resistía tanto a fluir por ese catalizador. Eso lo tendría que solucionar, pero no se le ocurría en el momento qué hacer. En cuanto al reproche sobre ser digno de estar en su propia casa, tuvo que contenerse de responder; ¿quien era ella para juzgar quien era un digno Gryffindor?. Lo gracioso de todo era que le había hecho caso al sombrero cuando en primero durante la selección le había dicho que había más de los valores de Gryffindor en él de lo que se pensaba. Neville, creyendo a su familia y que era un torpe con suerte de poder hacer magia había querido ser enviado a Hufflepuff, pero el sombrero lo había convencido de aceptar la que veía la mejor elección para él; eso se lo debía agradecer cuando tuviese oportunidad.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en los invernaderos, descubriendo que aquella habilidad y afición era un factor de sosiego para su habitual forma de actuar. Le ayudaba a relajarse en lugar de saltar a pensar; teniendo la calma y sosiego que sólo aprendió a tener con los años. La delicadeza y atención que requerían las plantas hacía que se tranquilizase. Ahora no solo tenía las habilidades de antaño, sino también las que en esa vida había ganado hasta el momento y pensaba potenciar. A la hora de la cena fue avisado por uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión. Su abuela no había regresado del ministerio, así que estaban sólo su tío abuelo Algie y él.

—¿Donde has estado todos el día?

—En el invernadero.

—Si bien gran parte de nuestra fortuna proviene del tratamiento y comercio con las plantas, no harás así que tu abuela se sienta orgullosa de tí.

—Nunca estará satisfecha. Nunca seré mi padre. Haga lo que haga nunca será de su agrado. Así que he decidido que mejor me dedico a ser yo mismo que a buscar ser alguien que nunca podré ser —dijo con una decisión que dejo pasmado a su tío abuelo. Quizá estaba dejando de lado aquello que horas antes había decidido, pero no quería ser machacado ni estar en la interminable discusión de lo que debía hacer para ser mejor mago. Era mejor cortarlo de raíz. —No hay dos personas que sean iguales y ningún hijo es su padre, tío.

—Voy a iniciar un viaje dentro de poco por el mediterráneo, ¿quieres que te traiga alguna planta?

—Si encuentras alguna curiosa que podamos adaptar a las condiciones de alguno de nuestros invernaderos estaría bien.

La cena prosiguió en silencio, no tenían más que decirse. Normalmente con su tío solía tener una mejor relación que con su abuela, al menos este nunca lo había hecho sentir de menos verbalmente. Eso sí, no se le olvidaba los intentos de llamar su magia poniéndolo en peligro. Neville no era rencoroso, comprendía que las creencias de su familia respecto a la magia eran un poco salvajes, pero eso no quería decir que aquello no se le hubiese olvidado. Tenía claro que nadie en esa casa eran dignos de confianza. Habían reducido a la nada su confianza y aún habiendo despertado le costaría recuperarla de nuevo. No podía confiar en ellos, eso lo tenía claro.

—Me llevo el periódico —anunció. Cogió el diario "el profeta" que estaba sobre la mesa y subió en silencio a su habitación. Desplegando el periódico sobre la cama. Hacía una semana que Sirius Black se había escapado de Azkaban y el ministerio se estaba planteando informar al ministro muggle para que lo tuviesen en cuenta y colaborar ambos en la captura del prófugo. Aquello era preocupante, pues Black era el primero del que se tenía registros en fugarse de la prisión y eso tenía nerviosos a muchos. —Preocupante, pero dudo que sea esta la amenaza que nos ha traido de vuelta. Tendré que buscar a los otros. —Frunció el ceño. El curso pasado alguien emplero el basilisco de Salazar como arma para los ideales de la pureza de la sangre y la purga; y el anterior un altercado relacionado con la piedra filosofal. Tendria que preguntar a Harry todo lo sucedido al respecto. Tenía la intuición que había alguna relación entre ambos eventos.

* * *

Desde que había regresado de Hogwarts se las había tenido que ingeniar para poder realizar las tareas escolares. Para ello, había tenido que forzar la puerta de la alacena donde habían escondido sus útiles escolares y trasladarlos y ocultarlos en su habitación. De todas formas no entraban allí. Se había planteado aprovechar las ausencias de los Dursley para cambiar los bombillos de las cerraduras, pero no contaba con dinero muggle ni tampoco disponibilidad horaria para ir a Gringgots y hacer un pequeño cambio. Así, tras terminar las tareas que su tía le asignaba pasaba las tardes encerrado en su habitación realizando las tareas escolares. No iba a tragarse una semana de castigos por no entregar los trabajos. Comenzó por transformaciones, teniendo pensado terminar por el de pociones. Prefería dejar lo más engorroso para lo último.

Era ya treinta de octubre, y tras una apresurada cena, se encerró en la habitación trabajando en la redacción para historia de la magia, una materia que no le encontraba mucho atractivo y que hacía que poco a poco le diese sueño; quedando dormido sobre la mesa con la brisa de la noche dándole en la cabeza al entrar por la ventaba abierta. Fue pasada la medianoche cuando se despertó de repente, como si despertase de una pesadilla y, casi instantes después la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, como si se estuviese abriendo. Trato de levantarse, cayendo al suelo a causa del dolor notando como algo atravesaba la cicatriz, de dentro hacia afuera. Entreabrió los ojos viendo como una oscura forma humanoide estaba en la habitación unos segundos hasta desvanecerse. Esa presencia le daba la misma sensación que le había dado Riddle. —Maldición. —En su mente comprendió de inmediato de que se trataba, pues podía notar como repentinamente tenía un centenar de conocimientos que estaba seguro unas horas antes no estaban allí. Se sentía cómodo con ellos. Era como si siempre hubiesen estado allí. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, organizando su cabeza y buscando una explicación hasta que dio con ella —He despertado.

Examinó su habitación, el residuo oscuro había desaparecido. Tenía la certeza que había sido destruido. La propia magia liberada al despertar se había encargado de ese parásito, lo preocupante era lo que eso era y lo que significaba. También explicaba algunas cosas. Empezó a recoger los libros viendo que tendría que rehacer la tarea de historia que había quedado emborronada —Podré entregar una mucho mejor que esa —Murmuró mientras veía como dos lechuzas sosteniendo a una tercera entraban en la habitación. Eran una de las de Hogwarts y Hedwing, sosteniendo a Errol.

Cogió en primer lugar la carta de Hogwarts, haciendo una caricia a la servicial lechuza de la escuela y dándole una chuchería para lechuzas como recompensa y agradecimiento por traerle su carta. —No te me pongas celosa —le dijo a Hedwing. Había notado que su orgullosa lechuza se molestaba con ese acto. —Ya sabes que tú eres mi preferida. —La lechuza de la escuela ya había partido, sólo quedaban dos. —¿Te importa si pongo a Errol sobre tu percha?, el pobre es muy viejo y parece muy fatigado. —El ulular de la lechuza le hizo saber que estaba conforme. Con las lechuzas ya descansando, procedió a abrir las cartas. Primero la de la escuela, en la que informaba de lo típico: que debía cogerse el tren el día uno de septiembre y que estaba adjuntada la lista con los libros. Se había matriculado de dos de las optativas, pero pensaba comprarse los libros de las otras y prepararse por su cuenta. La información y el conocimiento eran poder. También había algo más en el sobre. Una autorización para poder visitar el pueblo los fines de semana que hubiese excursión. Gruño, tenían que firmarla los Dursley y estos no harían nada que pudiese hacerlo feliz; a menos que, encontrase una forma de realizar un intercambio que pudiese parecerles beneficioso a ellos pero que en realidad quien más beneficio obtuviese fuese él. El plan B era falsificar la firma de su tío, una bastante simple. Ya pensaría en ello por la mañana, por ahora sabía que debía dormir unas horas.


	3. Una extraña sensación

**Una extraña sensación.**

Despertó temprano aquella mañana de su cumpleaños. Errol ya había desaparecido, al parecer la lechuza de su amigo Ron había emprendido el vuelo en cuanto se había encontrado mejor. Negó suavemente haciendo una pequeña mueca, esa lechuza hacía demasiados esfuerzos. Se cambió de ropa y bajó a desayunar. Estaba encendido el televisor que le habían comprado a Dudley por sus "excelentes" resultados académicos. Estaban dando una noticia urgente, sobre un preso fugado de una institución. Fijó la vista en el hombre: tenía los cabellos largos y descuidados, las facciones pronunciadas a causa de una delgadez extrema en la que se le marcaban los huesos y una mirada desquiciada.

—¡No hace falta que nos digan que es un mal tipo! —Bramó el tio Vernon. — Menuda pinta de vago asqueroso.

Harry frunció el ceño, había cosas de aquella noticia que no le cerraban. Tan solo habían dicho que el criminal era muy peligroso y que se había fugado de prisión. No le gustaba aquello. Por otra parte dudaba que alguien tuviese ese aspecto estando en un centro penitenciario, a menos que fuese alguien deteriorado por la droga y algunas enfermedades.

Apenas escuchó las quejas de su tío mientras terminaba el desayuno, tan solo reaccionó al oír hablar de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon. Una mujer horrible que se lo había hecho pasar mucho peor que tío Vernon, en cada ocasión que había tenido, en cada visita que había realizado a Privet Drive. Esa mujer lo detestaba. El sentimiento era mutuo en realidad. Harry se guardó las ganas de maldecir e ideó un rápido plan. Se levantó y fue tras su tío.

—No te pienso llevar.

—No iba a pedirte eso, tío Vernon. Quería hacerte una propuesta.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo. Tal vez a final de semana si te comportas.

—Se trata precisamente de eso. De esta semana, tía Marge y el resto del verano.

—Te doy dos minutos.

—Se lo que habéis dicho a los del barrio sobre la escuela a la que asisto. Un dato complicado de recordar, ¿no te parece?

—No seras capaz... —dijo tío Vernon. Harry podía notar el miedo en su voz.

—Tranquilo. No sacaré la mierda de bajo la alfombra —dijo con calma. Recreándose. Le parecía divertido jugar de esa manera, pero tenía el tiempo justo y su tío no destacaba precisamente por su paciencia. No era malo para los negocios, debía reconocer. Pero no tenía paciencia para según que cosas. —¿Que te parecería si desapareciese con mis cosas todo lo que queda de verano?, seríais un hogar normal y corriente. Sin que ninguna de mis rarezas pudiese salir a flote.

—No puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

—Legalmente no. Pero siempre puedo relatar ante todos los de mi clase lo cómoda que es la alacena. Es algo que no queréis, ¿no?. —Sonrió con calma. —Pero dejemos a un lado el peor de los casos. Tu me firmas una autorización de la escuela y yo desaparezco por lo que queda del verano. Así de simple. No tendríais que verme hasta el próximo verano.

—Los vecinos...

—Si, tío Vernon. Los vecinos encontraran reconfortante saber que me habéis enviado a un campamento de verano estilo militar para templar mi carácter. Incluso creo que tía Marge te felicitaría por ello.

—Tráeme esa autorización y te la firmo. Luego te largas.

—Trato hecho.

Media hora más tarde Harry arrastraba el baúl por la calle hacía la parada del autobús. No sabía bien como iba a pagar el viaje a Londres pues sólo tenía unos pocos galeones encima. Había recogido sus cosas rápido y había soltado a Hedwig para no llamar la atención. La autorización estaba guardada a buen recaudo, no iba a perderse las excursiones a Hogsmeade por nada del mundo. Estaba mirando el plano del recorrido cuando uno de los comentarios de Hermione le vino a la mente, algo que no existía como tal en la edad media. El autobús noctambulo. Podría ser una buena salida a aquella situación.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de la fina chaqueta baquera que llevaba. Una chaqueta que al igual que sus ropas era demasiado grande. Algo que pensaba remediar pronto. La alzó como si le hiciese un alto a un taxi y unos segundos después un autobús de tres plantas apareció ante él. Sonrió. Tenía transporte.

—Bienvenido al autobús Noctambulo. El transporte de emergencia para el mago extraviado. Soy Stan Shunpike y estoy a tu servicio.

—Quisiera ir al callejon diagon. ¿Podeis llevarme?

—Por supuesto —Aseguró Stan. —Serán once Sickles. Por trece te damos una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua y un cepillo de dientes.

—Creo que me quedo con el billete sencillo, gracias.

Al subir al autobús vio que estaba lleno de mesas con asientos alrededor de estas; pagó el billete y se sentó en una de las sillas aferrando con fuerza su baúl. Sobre la mesa había un periódico. Alargó el brazo para cogerlo y leer, distrayéndose así de la velocidad descomunal a la que iba el autobús. Su mirada se ensombreció al reconocer al hombre de la portada. Era el hombre que había salido en las noticias muggles. Si ese hombre era un mago y los muggles habían sido alertados, debía significar que se trataba de un asunto muy serio.

 _SIGUE SIN HABER PISTAS DE LA FUGA DE SIRIUS BLACK._

 _La pasada semana se produjo un suceso sin incidentes. Uno de los prisioneros en régimen de alta seguridad se fugo de la prisión. Las autoridades no tienen ninguna pista por el momento. El preso fugado en cuestión, Sirius Black es un homicida que era la mano derecha del señor tenebroso cuando este estaba en el poder. Por ahora no se tiene ninguna pista del paradero del criminal._

 _"Sirius Black procede de una de las familias con peor reputación de nuestro mundo, una familia muy ligada a las artes oscuras. Es sin duda uno de los peores magos oscuros con los que hemos tenido que tratar." Declaró el ministro Fudge en una rueda de prensa extraordinaria. "Es muy peligroso y un verdadero demente. Cualquiera que se encuentre con él estará en peligro inminente así que recomiendo a la población mágica que si es visto por alguien no lo enfrente, avise inmediatamente al ministerio quienes mandarán un equipo capacitado para lidiar con este asesino"._

 _Les recordamos a nuestros lectores que hace doce años, un día después de la captura del señor tenebroso. Hace doce años, Black es responsable directo de la muerte de trece muggles y de un mago. Con un único hechizo en pleno centro del Londres muggle. Ademas es sospechoso de multiples actos delictivos relacionados con las actividades de los seguidores del señor oscuro mientras este estaba vivo. Mientras tanto el ministro a puesto al tanto a las autoridades muggles, lo cual a molestado a ciertos sectores de nuestra sociedad que todavía no olvidan en trato que estos nos dieron en el pasado. "Atrapar a Black es algo de vital importancia para todos. Es un criminal muy peligroso tanto para nosotros como para los muggles. Cuantas más personas estén en alerta mejor, antes lo capturaremos." Justificó el ministro. "A los muggles les hemos dicho que Black va armado con un retrover. Una especie de varita de metal que usan los muggles para matarse unos a otros." Así que solo nos queda confiar en que nuestro ministerio uniendo fuerzas con los muggles acaben por atrapar pronto a Black._

Harry suspiró apartando el periodico. Con sólo ese pequeño artículo le quedaba claro que ese hombre, Sirius Black no era ningún juego. Si lo comparaba con alguien, era alguien más peligroso que Quirrel y no sabía hasta que punto podía igualar el nivel de maldad de Tom Ridde. Esperaba, casi deseaba que no se le acercase demasiado. Era una amenaza con la que sabía que podía lidiar, teniendo en cuenta su experiencia anterior, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era conveniente lanzarse a buscarlo. No sin tener más datos que lo pudiesen ayudar a tenderle una trampa, a darle caza. Actuar sin planes de por medio era cosa de Godric, estuviese donde estuviese ahora y si estaba. Él no era así. Cerró los ojos. Aunque sabía quien era, quien había despertado, no dejaba de ser Harry. No debía dejar de tener eso presente. Pues era el nombre por el que sería reconocido en ese tiempo. Ahora comprendía aquello que vio el sombrero y él, con su vulnerabilidad se negó a ver. Ya buscaría la forma de controlar la casa que fundó, aprovecharía cada oportunidad que se le presentase.

—Ya hemos llegado eh... no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Gracias —Respondió Harry. Agradecía que el flequillo le cubriese la cicatriz. No quería que nadie monitorizase sus movimientos, ni que supieran que no estaba en casa de sus tíos. Dumbledore había sido muy insistente en que debía pasar los veranos con ellos.

Se bajó del autobús y entró en el caldero chorreante arrastrando el baúl. El bar estaba bastante lleno y con una clientela igual de variopinta que las dos veces anteriores que había estado. Se acercó a la barra, esperando que el tabernero pudiese atenderle. Supo que el hombre lo reconoció nada más verlo, más no dijo nada. Lo que supuso un contraste en comparación a cuando Hagrid lo escoltó antes de su primer año. Se lo agradecía.

—Buenos días Tom. Quisiera arrendar una habitación hasta final del verano.

—Por supuesto, son dos galeones a la semana. Te daré la habitación numero once.

—Dos galeones a la semana, cuatro semanas que voy a estar aquí hacen ocho galeones. Te ofrezco dieciséis a cambio de discreción absoluta. Pago diez por adelantado y los otros seis a final del verano. ¿Le parece?

No necesitó una respuesta verbal del tabernero. Podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le gustaba ese trato. Harry sabía que él no iba a revelar nada, como también sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo reconocería y el chisme se esparciría. Eso solo le daría tiempo. Unos días. Tal vez una semana.

Cogió la llave de la que sería su habitación hasta el final del verano y subió a instalarse. No le llevó mucho tiempo. La escoba en un rincón, oculta tras una cortina; los libros en un estante al lado del escritorio. En cuanto a las túnicas y uniformes, le habían quedado cortos así que iba a donarlos a la tienda de segunda mano. Se compraría ropa nueva, también ropa muggle, no llevaría de nuevo las desgastadas y grandísimas ropas de su primo. El primer lugar al que debía ir era Gringgots.

Salió al patio trasero del caldero chorreante, y golpeó con la varita el tercer ladrillo por encima del cubo accediendo al callejón diagon. Sonrió al entrar en aquel baluarte comercial, no había mucha gente por las calles pero aún así apretaba el paso hasta el banco. Pasó por las tiendas de túnicas de segunda mano, haciendo el alto entonces para dejar las viejas túnicas. Luego se largó sin más al banco.

—Buenos días —Saludó al entrar. Los duendes lo miraron extrañados. Dedujo que no solían ser saludados muy a menudo. Se dirigió a una de las mesas. —Quisiera disponer de un gerente para conocer el estado de mi cuenta, o cuentas en caso que disponga de más de una.

El duende lo miró de arriba a abajo, como si estuviese realizando un escrutinio, como si lo estuviese analizando. Parecía sorprendido, no debía ser una petición muy común aquellos días. Lo que le hacía plantearse cuanta gente había descuidada con sus fortunas e inversiones.

—Bagdod lo atenderá señor Potter, espere unos minutos.

—Gracias.

La espera no se le hizo muy larga, le hicieron pasar a un despacho donde el duende que lo atendía ya tenía los estractos de su cuenta bancaria y le pasó los documentos. Sólo quedaba lo disponible en la bóbeda de fideicomiso. Frunció el ceño, hasta donde sabía por lo que había escuchado en Hogwarts los Potter eran una familia pudiente; ¿Como podía ser que tan sólo le quedase una décima parte de lo que debía ser su fortuna familiar?.

—Puedo saber ¿cómo llegó a suceder esto?

—La guerra.

Harry frunció el ceño, las guerras necesitaban financiación. Con esas dos palabras el duende lo había dicho todo. Sus padres habían gastado todo el dinero en financiar a Dumbledore. La rabia le recorrió por dentro, no podía creer cómo habían podido ser tan irresponsables de no plantearse el pensar en el futuro. Quería conocer detalles al respecto y cómo era que su padre no había sido asesorado, o quizá era que había desoido los consejos. No había forma de saberlo.

—Prosiga, por favor —solicitó al duende. Por dolorosa que fuese prefería la verdad.

—Sus abuelos paternos fallecieron antes que su padre terminase su último curso en Hogwarts, y no teniendo más familiares puesto que habían perecido en la anterior gran guerra mágica, no hubo nadie que lo asesorase en cuanto al manejo de la fortuna familiar. Su madre procedía del mundo muggle y, todo lo que ahorro durante años paso a formar parte de la fortuna familiar al contraer matrimonio.

—Comprendo. Supongo que no dispondré de ningun tipo de inversión —aventuró.

—Las acciones que su familia tenía en varias empresas fueron vendidas para el financiamiento de la guerra. Fue lo primero que se hizo.

—De acuerdo. Con lo que tengo en mi bóveda supongo que me da para terminar mi educación en Hogwarts y vivir acomodadamente un tiempo, sino lo que me reste de vida pero dejaría sin nada a mi futura descendencia, en caso de tenerla —resumió calculadoramente.

—Así es, señor Potter. Actualmente dispone en bóveda de quincemil galeones.

—Primero me gustaría abrir una segunda bóveda, donde tranferiría la mitad de esa pequeña fortuna. Unos sietemil quinientos galeones. Con esa cantidad realizaré distintas inversiones. ¿Puede hacerse?

—Tiene trece años, señor Potter. Puede hacerse. Aunque ante el ministerio la mayoría de edad este en los diecisiete, nosotros nos regimos por las antiguas normas. Así que se le considera apto para resurguir su fortuna al ser el único Potter que queda.

—Excelente. Dígame, que acciones están disponibles para ser compradas.

—El profeta a sacado un cupo de acciones, hay disponibles un cuarenta por ciento del diario.

—¿Quien dispone del otro cincuenta?

—El ministerio de magia tiene veinte por ciento de las acciones y el otro cuarenta esta a manos de una de las fortunas actuales más importantes.

—¿A cómo saldrían los beneficios? —quiso saber. Mentalmente pensaba en quien podría tener la otra parte de la inversión. El problema era que desconocía quienes eran las familias económicamente más poderosas en ese momento. Los Malfoy eran una de ellas, pero no iba a considerar la opción más obvia. —El profeta puede ser una excelente inversión.

—Cada pack del diez por ciento de las acciones suponen un dos por ciento de las ventas anuales además de recibir de forma gratuita y vitalicia el diario.

El diario costaba tres knuts. En Hogwarts todos los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin compraban un ejemplar, al igual que los de Ravenclaw y la mayoría de los de Hufflepuff. Los profesores tenían todos un ejemplar cada uno y estaba seguro que los miembros del ministerio de magia igual; sin contar los domicilios particulares. Era barato pero se compraban tantos ejemplares que salía a cuenta. Si lo contaba con el beneficio de un solo diario, tres Knuts todos los días, suponían a final de año 1095 Knuts, 1098 si el año era bisiesto. El dos por ciento de esa cantidad era aproximadamente 21 Knuts. Era una buena ganancia para empezar.

—No es el único interesado en esas acciones. Se vende ese cuarenta por ciento a docientos cincuenta galeones y el diario ha recibido ofertas que llegan al doble de esa cantidad

—Ofrecele al diario mil quinientos por ese pack, si es necesario llegue hasta los dosmil.

—Como guste, señor Potter. ¿Alguna otra disposición más?

—¿Algun negocio que con vuestra sabiduría podaís recomendarme?

—Una tienda del callejón, se dedica a la venta de ingredientes de pociones exóticos. No tiene un indice de ventas desorbitado pero si que posee un amplio margen de beneficios.

—Y supongo que pocos se atreverán a invertir en ella.

—Está disponible el setenta por ciento de las acciones.

—Invierta cuatro mil galeones por esas acciones.

—Eso lo dejaría con tan solo mil galeones en esa bóveda, señor Potter. Los beneficios de esas inversiones no se empezarían a ver hasta final del presente año.

—Hágalo. Sé que es arriesgado pero creo que puede resultar beneficioso. Es más, con lo que gane de esas inversiones, tendrá licencia para invertir la mitad de esas ganancias según le parezca.

—Sabe que en el caso de entregar la gestión completa de sus inversiones al banco este se lleva una comisión del siete por ciento, ¿no?

—No lo sabía. Pero entre usted y yo, hagamos que la comisión para el banco sea del quince por ciento.

Con esas palabras había dejado al duende completamente sorprendido, descolocado. No era normal ese movimiento en un mago. Recordaba bien de su anterior vida cómo eran los duendes, les gustaba el oro sobretodo y cobrar varias veces por un producto manufacturado por ellos y vendido a los magos. Así que la mejor forma de mantenerlos contentos y de su favor era precisamente esa, darles más de lo que pedían. Sabía que en su propia codicia manejarían esas inversiones con maestría.

—Muy bien, señor Potter. Ya están iniciados los trámites. Necesitare que venga en un par de días a firmar los contratos de compra de las acciones.

—Aquí estaré —Afirmó. —Ahora quisiera retirar algo de dinero de mi bóveda inicial; y también cambiar algunos galeones por dinero muggle.

—Griphoop lo acompañará a su bóveda.

Salió del banco siendo consciente que entre unos tramites y otros había estado poco más de una hora en el interior. Lo primero que hizo fue regresar al caldero, pagar al tabernero lo prometido y guardar el resto de los galeones en su habitación. Luego se aventuró en el mundo muggle. Con las fachas que llevaba no podía ir a ninguna tienda vistosa así que entró en una de saldos y compro un par de baqueros de su talla, una camisa de maga larga, un par de camisetas que le hicieron algo de gracia y unas deportivas para salir del paso.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un centro comercial, donde se dirigió inmediatamente a los aseos para caballeros y se cambió por completo de ropa. No hacia tiempo para ir con camisa de manga larga, hacia calor, así que se puso una de las camisetas y uno de los baqueros. Los baqueros eran negros, la camiseta era morada, tenía un logo en forma de corona de laurel y las iniciales S.P.Q.R; no sabía lo que significaban. Tiró la ropa heredada de su primo a donde correspondía, la basura. Luego se fue de peregrinaje por las tiendas haciendo algunas compras. No compró demasiado, tan sólo lo necesario, pues ni disponía de espacio en el baúl ni consideraba conveniente llamar la atención hasta saber completamente cual era su situación y la de los demás.

Comió en el propio dentro comercial y ya que estaba actuando como un muggle hizo lo que un adolescente muggle normal haría. Entró al cine y compró un pase para la primera sesión de una pelicula al azar. Era ya bien entrada la tarde, casi de noche cuando regresó al caldero chorreante. Su primer día de libertad no había estado nada mal.

A la mañana siguiente bajó temprano a desayunar con la lista de sus útiles escolares. Media hora después se adentraba en el callejón diagon. Su primera parada fue ollivanders, donde compró una funda para su varita. Se la engancharía al antebrazo, para tenerla siempre a mano y poder reaccionar rápido. La segunda parada que realizó fue la tienda de túnicas. Comprando un juego completo de uniforme y túnicas que incluyese un par de túnicas del equipo de Quiddtch de gryffindor. Todavía se reía de la ironía que eso suponía.

—Quisiera también un par de túnicas normales, por si acaso. —Solicitó a la dependienta, señalando una verde de la tonalidad del agua y otra azul marino como el océano más profundo.

—Aquí tiene, joven.

Pagó por su compra y continuó realizando otras tantas, al tiempo que observaba con atención el callejón para saber dónde estaba cada tienda. Eso sería beneficioso en caso de necesitar algo en algún momento. En la tienda de útiles a parte de tinta, plumas y el doble de pergamino de lo que hubiese comprado de no recordar quien era realmente, adquirió una mochila nueva. Se planteó comprar un diario donde anotar las cosas importantes como los exámenes o las tareas a entregar, pero vista la experiencia del año anterior ya había tenido suficientes diarios. Pasó por la tienda de ingredientes para pociones, donde hizo un alto de media hora no sólo comprando algo más de lo imprescindible para ese tercer año, según la lista; sino seleccionando con cuidado los ingredientes.

Su última parad fue la librería. Enseguida localizó los libros que necesitaría ese curso, tan solo tres. Hagrid le había regalado uno de ellos. De hecho el tendero estaba muy aliviado por no tener que servirle un "monstruoso libro de los monstruos". Harry lo comprendía sin medida alguna.

—¿Ha provado con el encantamiento inmovilus? —Le sugirió.

—Pues no, jovencito. No se me había ocurrido. Le agradezco la sugerencia.

—¿Le importa si miro por los estantes por si encuentro alguno que me interese?

—En absoluto. Eso me facilitaría las cosas.

Harry entendió enseguida porqué lo decía. Había bastante gente en la tienda y esos revoltosos libros debían suponerle un estrés añadido. Caminó entre los estantes, cogiendo por inercia uno de los libros, "Historia de Hogwarts". Era el momento de saber qué habían escrito exactamente sobre él, como habían tergiversado a conveniencia el nombre e imagen de cada uno de los fundadores. Luego pasó a examinar la sección de pociones. Pensaba ponerse al día y cerrarle la boca a ese murciélago que se hacia llamar profesor. No negaba que Snape fuese bueno en pociones, pero no era un maestro adecuado para enseñar y despertar el interés en esa disciplina. No era un buen maestro.

Estaba examinando aquellos libros, cuando lo sintió. Una sensación conocida, una presencia conocida. Era ella, quien más y mejor lo había conocido. La presencia se alejó segundos después de sentirla. Apretó el paso dirigiéndose hacia la salida y asomándose a la calle. Ya no la sentía. Miró a ambos lados. Se veían estudiantes y adultos. Muchos parecían los padres de los alumnos aunque había algún que otro adulto joven, y alguno bastante llamativo; como una chica de cabello corto y rosado que se alejaba en dirección al banco. Suspiró, centrando su mirada en los estudiantes con un uniforme particular.

—¿Donde estarás?

No pudiendo captarla ya, entró de nuevo en la tienda depositando los libros extra junto a los otros y pagando por todos ellos.


	4. Los últimos días del verano

**Los últimos días del verano.**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tras completar aquel informe. Le había costado más de lo habitual, pues no estaba completamente del todo centrada. Se había sentido sola desde su decimotercer cumpleaños, sobretodo al ver que los otros no regresaban. Había llegado a pensar que algo había salido mal en el ritual que habían realizado, que no había la magia suficiente para que los cuatro regresasen. Sentir a Salazar en el callejón había sido una sorpresa que ya no se esperaba. No había tenido el valor en ese momento de buscarle y hablarle, todavía recordaba como había acabado todo entre ellos en el pasado. En el pasado no había sido una guerrera pese a ser una excelente duelista, se había inclinado más por la sanación. En esta nueva vida, se había entregado al departamento de aurores, siendo que estaba en su último año de formación. Para superar este año debía superar el periodo de prácticas estando a cargo de un auror de mayor rango. Moody había sido quien la había adiestrado en la academia, y se esperaba que hubiese sido él quien la supervisase en ese último paso. Pero no, el jefe de aurores había decidido prescindir de Moody porque "estaba muy viejo y paranoico". Bufó con cierta molestia, lo que le pasaba a Scrimgeur era que tenia celos porque Moody era mucho mejor que él aún con los ojos cerrados. La idea se le antojaba divertida. Por eso pensaba que había presionado para la temprana jubilación del famoso auror, quitarse de en medio a alguien que podia superarlo politicamente, eso había sido.

—¿Estas durmiendo?

—No, Kingsley —respondió abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia la puerta. En el umbral estaba el auror bajo el que tenía que concluir esas prácticas. Un tipo simpático, diferente a lo que solían ser la gente del ministerio. Alguien que comenzaba a considerar un amigo. —Tan solo meditaba. Deberías probarlo. Es muy sano.

—No cuela, Nymphadora.

—No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta —protestó.

—Scrimgeur quiere vernos.

Eso si que no lo esperaba. Sabía que "el jefe" daba ordenes a los aurores, nunca a los aspirantes; así que la situación era muy extraña. Esperaba que no tuviese relación con Sirius Black. En cuanto habían saltado las noticias de su fuga, le había confiado a Kignsley que estaba emparentada con él. Su madre era prima del prófugo. Sabía que no informar de esa situación hubiese sido un error. De todas formas era un misterio como había escapado de allí, no se habían hallado signos de magia negra; lo cual, desconcertaba a todo el mundo.

Mientras aguardaban en el exterior del despacho de Scrimgeur, pues estaba reunido con el ministro de magia, se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Recordaba bien lo que había hecho al despertar. Sabía que según el ritual que habían seguido era específico para resurgir en sus propias lineas de sangre, había sentido curiosidad por saber de quien venía. Conocía su historia familiar actual. Su madre era una Black que había renunciado a todo por amor, algo admirable y honorable. En cuanto pudo, se ocultó en el castillo y buscó la respuesta que buscaba. La herencia que le había permitido el resurgir era a través de su padre, un mago de origen muggle. Lo que evidenciaba lo que siempre había sostenido uno de sus amigos; "la magia se mantenía en la sangre". Sólo que no se esfumaba, solo se ocultaba para resurgir. Se preguntaba lo que harían con esa información. Había muchas cosas de cómo se había torcido la historia que no le gustaban. Ahora, pasado el tiempo podía pensar en que pronto se solucionarían esas cosas. Todo fruto de la sensación que había tenido unos días atrás en el callejón. Ya no estaba sola, aunque la situación la había turbado lo suficiente para desaparecer en ese momento.

—Tenemos que entrar. Estás muy rara hoy, Tonks.

—No es nada.

Juntos entraron al despacho para enfrentar a su malhumorado jefe. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

A mitad de agosto, estaba dando otra vuelta por el callejón Diagon cuando lo notó. Era la segunda esencia que reconocía, su amigo estaba allí y no estaba dispuesto a que se le llegase a escapar como ella. Con gesto relajado busco, hasta lograr localizar la procedencia. Venía de Neville. Neville Longbottom era su amigo Godric.

Lo observó desde donde estaba. Se encontraba con su abuela y esta le estaba recriminando el haber "olvidado" la lista con los materiales escolares, y muchas otras cosas que a un niño normal de trece años lo habrían dejado por los suelos. Eso explicaba el comportamiento de su amigo los dos años anteriores, y el complejo de inferioridad. Esperaba que todo ello se hubiese solucionado. Podía notar como se estaba conteniendo, algo que lo sorprendía y le divertía por partes iguales, era algo que antes no hubiese hecho. Aguardó unos segundos antes de acercarse.

—Hola Neville, un gusto verte —saludó con una sonrisa en los labios. Era una sonrisa encantadora, una sonrisa que solo los que lo conocían bien sabían de qué iba. —Esta encantadora mujer debe ser tu abuela, ¿no?

—Así es, Harry.

—Un placer conocerla, señora Longbottom.

—Harry Potter, me alegra conocerte. Neville, no me habías dicho que eras amigo del señor Potter.

—No se dio la ocasión, abuela —respondió con una timidez que sabía que era fingida pero que para anciana bruja parecía suficiente.

—¿Le importa si me llevo a Neville para hacer las compras?, tengo la lista de los libros, la podemos usar los dos y seguro que usted tiene menesteres de alcurnia a los que prestar más atención.

—Por supuesto, tengo unas cosas que resolver en el banco. Os aguardaré en el caldero chorreante.

—La perdiste intencionadamente, ¿no? —preguntó a su amigo.

—En realidad no llegué a perderla, pero como se esperaba que lo hiciese... —Neville se encogió de hombros.

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de entrar en la librería. Dejó a su amigo gestionar sus propias compras mientras se sumergía en la sección de historia. Había decidido investigar en la misma. Quería saber qué había sucedido para que su nombre tuviese tan mala fama. Era cierto que en su momento había manifestado su recelo hacia los muggles y propuesto medidas para que los alumnos de familia muggle no pudiesen hablar del castillo, tanto por el bien su escuela como por el bien de esos estudiantes. El cómo había llegado a que él deseaba la muerte de esos estudiantes, le repugnaba. Empezó a buscar por lo básico, información de hace mil años, información sobre ellos cuatro. No había demasiada, como si esta no hubiese trascendido o se hubiese hecho por que no hiciera. Por otra parte, estaba seguro que el que los jóvenes estuviesen cada vez menos interesados en la historia había tenido algo que ver. Eso y las prohibiciones de textos por parte del ministerio de las que había hecho mención Hermione el curso pasado.

—Ya tengo lo mío. Pensaba que era Rowena quien estaba interesada en la historia.

—Quiero saber como nos han tergiversado a todos —mencionó en un susurro. — Sobretodo cómo se llego a que la cámara era mi arma mortífera contra los estudiantes de origen muggle.

—¿Que pasó en la cámara?

—Tuve que matar a Rea para salvar a aquella chica. —Se sentía apesadumbrado por ello ahora que había recobrado su ser, ahora que había despertado.

—La verdad no se cómo se te ocurrió aquel nombre.

—La mitologia es interesante. Rea corrió el riesgo de ocultar a Zeus para poder salvar a sus otros hijos e indirectamente los apoyó en su guerra contra los titanes. Era nombre adecuado para una protectora.

—Vamos a tomar algo. Luego necesitaré que me ayudes en un asunto.

Avandonaron la tienda y se dirigieron a la heladería; mientras caminaban iban cuchicheando e intercambiando impresiones sobre las materias que habían seleccionado. Ambos coincidían en las mismas optativas. Neville le comentó las que habían seleccionado Dean y Seamus. Harry mencionó que Hermione las había cogido todas; eso era algo que admiraba enormemente. Tomaron asiento en la heladería de Fortescue. El dueño al verlo decidió invitarlo, a él y a su amigo, como tantas veces había hecho durante aquel mes cada vez que lo veía. No era tonto, sabía que se debía a su fama. Algo que no quería desaprovechar pero tampoco aprovechar en demasia.

—Ya he puesto los encantos de privacidad. Ahora cuentame lo de la cámara.

—Como con la piedra filosofal todo comenzó por curiosidad. Primero pensamos que "el heredero" era Draco Malfoy. Elaboramos la poción multijugos y nos colamos el la sala común de la casa Slytherin. —Compuso una sonrisa irónica.—Cerca de febrero encontramos en los aseos un diario perteneciente a Tom Marvolo Riddle.

—¿Los mismos aseos que eran tu laboratorio personal?

—Sí.

—No parece coincidencia.

—Lo fuese o no, casi que mejor que no fuese otro estudiante quien lo encontrase. Al parecer Ginny Weasley lo arrojó allí para deshacerse de el. Ese diario... en su momento no lo supe, ahora estoy seguro que era un Horcrux

—¿Que te hace pensar eso? —Su expresión palideció ligeramente a causa del horror. Aquella magia era un sacrilegio, la mayor de las perversiones.

—Podía responder a lo que se le escribía. Parecía tener personalidad y recuerdos. Me mostró como incrimino a Hagrid y su acromantula. En la cámara, afirmaba haber salido del mismo gracias a absorber la energía del alma de la niña Weasley. El espectro que se estaba formando en la cámara tenía la apariencia de un joven de quince o dieciséis años.

—Entiendo. Tom Riddle creo un Horcrux siendo alumno del castillo. Eso no es signo de un mago oscuro, sino de un señor tenebroso. Sin embargo solo hemos oído hablar de Voldemort.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle. Es un anagrama.

—Ah, continúa.

—Dedujimos donde estaba la cámara y al enterarnos que Lockhart iba a bajar, inocentemente fuimos a darle la información que poseíamos. Se desveló a si mismo como fraude y trató de borrar nuestros recuerdos. En ese momento hubo un derrumbe y quedamos separados. Así que solo quedaba yo para enfrentar al basilisco. —Frunció el ceño. No estaba entrando en detalle. Se estaba dejando cosas en el tintero. Detalles en los que quería pensar personalmente. —La chica Weasley estaba inconsciente y Riddle estaba formándose. Hable con él. Era un desquiciado con delirios de grandeza. Se llamaba a sí mismo heredero de Slytherin y convoco al basilisco a quien le ordenó matarme. Me llamó enemigo.

—Eso es lo que debió usar para utilizarla. La dejaste como guardiana por si venían enemigos.

—Ahora lamento no haber hecho otras especificaciones. El caso es que tuve que matarla. Llegó el fénix de Dumbledore y dejó caer sobre mí el sombrero seleccionador. El fénix dejó ciego al basilisco y el sombrero me entregó tu espada. El resto, lo dejo a tu imaginación. Destruí el Horcrux y la chica se recuperó. Al menos físicamente.

—Los fenix sólo acuden ante terceras personas al mostrarse lealtad hacia los dueños o, cuando estos los envían.

—Lo sé. Aunque no supiese quien era en ese entonces no creo que lo que dijese fuese una muestra de lealtad hacia el director o una forma de aprovechar el miedo que Riddle le tenía, y le sigue teniendo.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Se puso a alardear que gracias a él habían echado a Dumbledore y le dije que nunca se iria del todo, que no estaba tan lejos como se creía.

—Ambiguo es.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras terminaban sus respectivos helados, la conversación que habían tenido había sido algo complicada de sostener, pero sabía que tenía que contárselo, como también a las chicas cuando se encontrasen.

—El está vivo. No es más que un espíritu deforme. Lo vi cuando trató de robar la piedra filosofal.

—Si hizo un Horcrux, es normal.

—Hizo más de uno. Lo sé porque en el momento de intentar matarme cuando tenía quince meses un fragmento de alma se desprendió. —Señaló la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. —Eso indica una gran inestabilidad en su alma además de haber preparado el ritual. Por como estaba, no creo que pueda hacer más sin desintegrarse por completo y esparcirse en millones de partículas por el mundo.

—¡Joder!, ¿Cuantos crees que hizo?

—No lo sé. Hacer uno ya es una verdadera locura.

—Antes que levante el hechizo de privacidad, ¿como vamos a tratarnos? ¿Por nuestros nombres o por los nombres actuales?

—Depende si estamos en privado o en publico, Godric. Reconoce que seria muy raro si nos tratásemos así en la mesa del gran comedor.

—Despertatía suspicacias.

Godric levantó al fin el hechizo de privacidad. Desde la parte exterior del mismo lo que habían estado hablando no había sido más que un murmullo, una concadenación de palabras complicadas de entender.

—Mi abuela me ha dicho que se ha votado en el Wicengamot el poner dementores alrededor del castillo.

—¿Han perdido el juicio?, Rodear a un montón de niños por unas criaturas de esas características, que idea más brillante.

—Cosa del ministro y bueno, muchos en el tribunal le hacen caso sin cuestionar nada. Mi abuela está molesta y Dumbledore... solo ha accedido con la condición que no entren en los terrenos. —Godric negó con gesto de disgusto. —Los guardias de Azkaban por el castillo. Todo porque piensan que Sirius Black se va a presentar el Hogwarts.

—¿Y qué se le ha perdido a Black en nuestra escuela?

—No me lo quieren contar. Pero en cuanto averigüe algo te lo haré saber. Por cierto, ¿quedamos para ir juntos a la estación?

—No puedo. Ron ya ha decidido que iremos juntos, los Weasley llegan mañana y se quedarán en el caldero.

—Tu no eres de los que hacen lo que otros deciden.

—Lo sé. Pero bastante raras se van a poner las cosas como para empezar de forma tan temprana. —Sonrió. —Digamos que el chico que estudiaba lo mínimo y dejaba todo para último momento va a desaparecer. También el que actuaba sin usar la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo, Salazar. Harry Potter va a madurar este curso. Creo que ambos lo haremos, lo que me lleva a lo que quería pedirte.

—Dime.

—No puedo sacar mi varita original del banco hasta la mayoría de edad. Y ahora estoy usando la de mi padre, Frank Longbotom. Según mi abuela así honro el buen nombre de mi padre.

—Que tontería. Necesitas una que sea compatible contigo. La mía de acebo y fénix me funciona muy bien, aunque no fuese mi primera varita real, lo fue porque la obtuve antes de despertar. —Divagó unos instantes antes de centrarse. —Dalo por hecho, iremos a Ollivanders, compraremos una varita adecuada para ti y un tres fundas de varita.

—¿Por qué tres?, con una para cada uno debería bastar.

—Primero porque nos pueden ver y tu abuela se decepcionaría si el salvador del mundo mágico obtiene una funda para su varita y su nieto no cuida su legado igualmente.

—Ya te sigo. Eso no se me habría ocurrido.

Media hora más tarde entraban en el caldero chorreante con todas las compras realizadas, él había hecho algunas adicionales para estar seguro que no le faltaba de nada. Estuvieron conversando con la señora Longbotom y le mostraron las fundas para varitas tal como habían acordado al salir de Ollivander. No podían permitir que se supiese que su amigo había adquirido una varita compatible consigo mismo.

* * *

La noche anterior a la partida al castillo no había podido dormir bien. Primero por los gritos procedentes del dormitorio de al lado; en dicha estancia estaban Ron y Percy Weasley discutiendo por algo de la insignia de premio anual y una fotografía manchada. En segundo lugar no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo que se había mencionado durante la cena. El ministro había prestado al señor Weasley unos coches para que los llevasen a todos al día siguiente a la estación. Por lo que sabía de lo que Ron le había contado los años anteriores, su padre no estaba muy considerado en el ministerio y, dudaba, que esos vehículos se los concediesen a cualquiera. Ahí había gato encerrado. En tercer lugar estaban las miradas nerviosas que le lanzaban los señores Weasley cada vez que mencionaban a Sirius Black durante la cena. No, no se habían dado las circunstancias propicias para dormir adecuadamente.

Cuando los primeros rayos del alba hicieron su aparición, se levantó y se vistió de forma rápida. No tenía sentido quedarse más rato en la cama si no iba a dormir. Trató de arreglarse un poco la maraña que tenía por pelo, para que al menos no se viese como si acabase de bajarse de la escoba. El baúl lo tenía ya preparado de la noche anterior, así que sólo tuvo que convencer a Hedwig que se metiese en la jaula antes de bajar con todo el equipaje a la zona de bar del caldero. Allí ya estaba el señor Weasley desayunando y leyendo el periódico.

—Harry. ¡Que temprano!

—Ya sabe señor Weasley, la emoción por comenzar un nuevo curso con materias nuevas y excursiones a la villa.

—Tercer año puede ser emocionante. Es cuando los estudios comienzan a volverse serios.

Asintió, tomando asiento al lado del señor Weasley y aguardando que le sirviesen su habitual desayuno. Pudo notar como el señor Weasley alejaba el profeta con un gesto dubitativo, como si no estuviera seguro de apartarlo y prefiriese a su vez que Harry lo viera. Era una situación tensa. Quería preguntarle, pero no podía hacerlo sin antes generar la situación propicia para eso.

—Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte, Harry. Ni el ministro, ni Molly, ni Dumbledore estarían de acuerdo. Yo creo que debes saberlo, sobretodo porque te afecta indirectamente.

—¿De qué se trata? —Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le ocultasen información sobre algo en lo que podía verse envuelto. Se sentía como si quisieran mantenerlo ignorante.

—Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban para ir a por tí.

—Quiere matarme. —Era una afirmación. Aunque había algo que no comprendía. Si se había podido escapar después de doce años, ¿porque no lo había hecho antes?; ¿Para qué aguardar si el echo de que escapase indica que pudo hacerlo en su momento? —Gracias por la advertencia, señor Weasley. Me andaré con cuidado.

—Sabía que te lo tomarías con más madurez de la que otros te confieren.

No pudieron decir nada más respecto a ese tema. La señora Weasley apareció enseguida y se unió a ellos en el desayuno. Poco rato después apareció Hermione, con su nuevo gato, un pequeño de ascendencia Knealze; distraidamente le rascó las orejas haciendo que ronronease suavemente. El resto de los Weasley tardó un poco más en levantarse. Mientras se organizaban y desayunaban, Salazar se acercó a Tom y le pagó los seis galeones que faltaban del trato que habían tenido a principio del verano. Sabía que él había mantenido su palabra en cuanto a permanecer discreto.

El viaje desde el caldero hacia Kings Cross fue bastante cómodo. Los coches del ministerio eran limusinas, en las que cabían varios de ellos con comodidad sin verse apretados como el verano pasado con el Ford Anglia; y disponían de un amplio maletero donde pudieron dejar sus baúles sin ningún problema. Al llegar a la estación enseguida se hizo con un carrito portaequipajes y marchó hacia la barrera que separaba el anden mágico del resto de la estación. A su derecha estaba el señor Weasley, y a su Izquierda Percy, en nuevo premio anual de la casa Gryffindor. Tenía claro que lo estaban cuidando.

—Yo me voy con Penelope —dijo Percy en cuanto cruzaron la barrera y se encontraron en el anden nueve y tres cuartos. Un anden completamente abarrotado de ojos vigilantes.

Se le erizó piel al sentirse vigilado. Miro en todos los sentidos que pudo en el anden pero aparentemente no había nadie mirándolo directamente. Cuando los gemelos llegaron enseguida se fueron con Lee Jordan, seguramente a preparar la broma de bienvenida para el presente curso. Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron jadeando.

—Ya habéis cruzado corriendo, ¿no?

—Es más divertido así, Harry —Observó Ron.

—Lo era. Hasta que el año pasado nos estampamos con la barrera solidificada. Desde entonces me propuse no correr hacia ningún muro.

—Al menos esta vez no hay ningún coche que podáis estrellar contra el castillo. —El tono de Hermione era severo, pero se podía entrever un atisbo de sonrisa. —Al menos uno de los dos parece haber ganado algo de sensatez.

—Tu has corrido —dijo Ginny.

—Para no quedarme atrás. Busquemos un compartimento.

—Id vosotros, yo he acordado verme con Luna.

Dejo, junto a los demás el carrito a un lado y arrastró el baúl por la estación hasta subirlo al vagón. Encontraron un compartimento en el que había un hombre dormido. Salazar lo examinó a conciencia durante unos segundos, completamente ajeno a la conversación que se estaba produciendo entre Ron y Hermione respecto al hombre. Pálido y ojeroso, como si estuviese enfermo o lo hubiese estado; tenía cicatrices en el rostro y la ropa vieja, desgastada y reparada varias veces. Había algo en torno a él que le hacía mantener sus reservas; pero tanto Ron como Hermione ya se habían acomodado en el interior así que no encontrando motivos para marcharse de allí se metió dentro. Usó el encantamiento de levitación para poner el baúl en la rejilla y se unió a la conversación sobre Hogsmeade.

—Te digo Hermione, que la casa de los gritos no tiene nada de interesante. Honeydukes si, es el templo de los dulces.

—Tranquilo Ronald Wonka; tendremos tiempo de verlo todo y si es necesario te regalo un dulce de cada. A mi también me interesa la casa de los gritos, ¿que secretos esconderá?

Ron puso cara de desconcierto ante su comentario y Hermione soltó una carcajada antes de aclararle a Ron la referencia literaria que Harry acababa de utilizar. La cara de Ron mudo de ser de desconcierto a ser de fastidio. Él era alguien a quien no le gustaba leer, mucho menos si era algo que no era obligatorio; para Ron leer era una pérdida de tiempo. Salazar, antes de despertar, había disimulado su gusto por la lectura en su desesperación por no ofender a sus amigos. Ahora todo era distinto. Ahora sería el mismo.

—No pensé que tus tíos te firmasen la autorización —dijo Ron. —No siendo del tipo que convierten tu cuarto en una prisión.

—Hice un trato con ellos. Me firmaban la autorización y desaparecia durante el resto del verano.

—Pero Harry —objeto Hermione. —Eso es peligroso. Ningún niño puede estar sin la tutela de un adulto. ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo?

No respondió a ello. No por querer evadir la pregunta sino porque la puerta del compartimento se abrió. En el umbral aparecieron Draco Malfoy, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Los tres con sonrisas de superioridad. Salazar se preguntaba como era posible que Crabbe y Goyle estuviesen en su casa. No eran astutos y su mayor ambición parecía ser los sirvientes de quien tuviese el poder dentro de la casa. Sólo se le ocurrían dos opciones, estaban tan podridos que ni siquiera la casa Hufflepuff los hubiese enderezado o simplemente como él durante la selección se lo pidió al sombrero y este los escuchó. Lástima que el sombrero estuviese sujeto al voto de confidencialidad, aunque por otra parte ese mismo voto ahora lo beneficiaba. Draco Malfoy en cambio, tenía las cualidades de llegar a ser alguien digno de su casa, solo debía dejar de comportarse como un niño malcriado que se refugia bajo las faldas de su padre y abandonar la faceta de matón del colegio. Si se enfocase en alcanzar sus metas y pensar y actuar por si mismo en lugar de por lo que quieren los demás... la cuestión era si resultaba demasiado tarde para hacerle cambiar. Si quería arreglar las cosas en su casa tendría que ser por medio de los más influyentes.

—¿Que se os ofrece? —les preguntó en un tono tranquilo, vigilando que Ron no les saltase al cuello. Entrar al trapo era lo que ellos estaban buscando.

—No olvidaré que mi padre perdió su puesto en el consejo por tu culpa, Potter.

—Cada cual es responsable de sus propios actos —replicó sin alterarse. —Tu padre forzó mucho la mano el año pasado y eso casi termina en al menos la muerte de una persona. Tiene suerte que nadie pudiese relacionarlo con todo lo sucedido.

—Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con la cámara, sólo aprovechó las circunstancias.

—Eso es lo que él te dijo. Sin embargo seguro que te suena de algo cierto cuaderno de bolsillo con el nombre Tom Marvolo Riddle. —Pudo notar la incomodidad en el estudiante de la casa Slytherin, así como también una ligera expresión de no querer creer los cabos que su propia mente estaba atando. —Riddle fue quien abrió la cámara y dejo testimonio de ello en su diario. Diario que tu padre le pasó a un inocente estudiante sabedor que ningún niño desconfiaría de un objeto mágico que te contesta al hablarle. —Hizo una mueca. —Un diario capaz de absorber la vida de cualquiera que lo tocara. Incluso podrías haber sido tú. Recuerdo que lo cogiste del suelo en San Valentin. A tu padre no le importo la posibilidad de ponerte en peligro de forma indirecta.

—No... no puede, mi padre nunca...

—¡Tu padre es una asesino! —grito Ron.

—Ron, tranquilo. —Lo miró con un gesto serio, actuando así no se ganaba nada. Se volvió hacia Draco.

—¡No! —rugió. —Su padre es basura. Uno de los lameculos de quien- tu -sabes. Un asesino que trató de matar a mi hermana el año pasado.

—¡Cállate Weasley!

Los gritos de ambos adolescentes provocaron que el hombre que estaba en el compartimento se moviese entre las mantas. De hecho, Salazar se preguntaba si lo habían despertado o si ya estaba despierto antes. No podía concebir que alguien estuviese completamente inmóvil; a menos que estuviese en coma.

—¿Quien es ese? —preguntó Malfoy mirando al hombre con aprensión.

—Al parecer es un profesor —respondió Hermione cortante.

Los tres estudiantes de la casa Slytherin se marcharon del compartimento, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desprecio a Ron y Hermione. A él, Draco tan solo le dirigió una mirada que iba entre un gesto calculador y el puro terror. Podía notar como Ron seguía enfadado y estaba murmurando improperios contra Draco. Hermione simplemente lo miraba extrañada. Podía entenderlo, el curso pasado lo habría sacado del compartimento a puñetazos.

—Harry, eso que has hecho con Malfoy...

—Lo sé Hermione.

—¿Pero crees que ha sido adecuado?

—El tiempo lo dirá.

—¿Os estaba molestando ese nene de papi? —inquirió una voz que Salazar reconocía bien desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola Neville —Saludó Hermione. — ¿Qué tal el verano?

—Bastante tranquilo.

—Juro que en cuanto coja a ese bastardo de Malfoy va a desear no haber nacido —murmuró Ron aún rabioso.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron y señaló al hombre; era una advertencia silenciosa. Godric le dirigió una mirada a Salazar que este le correspondió con un gesto. Luego le pondría al tanto de todo.

—Ron, la violencia no es la respuesta a los problemas.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer, Neville?¿Agachar la cabeza y dejar que se salga con la suya?

—No. Puedes y debes defender tu honor, pero nunca buscar o usar la violencia como respuesta a todo.

—La violencia engendra más violencia —dijo Salazar matizando a lo que se refería su amigo. —Malfoy sabe que tu reaccionaras así con él. No lo hagas. Ni tampoco busques pelea.

—Yo no busco pelea. Su padre casi mata a mi hermana.

—Si, Ron. Y como Harry ha dicho, si no os hubieseis dado cuenta que se iba a llevar el diario quien hubiese terminado casi muerto hubiese sido él. Es su padre, no él. Malfoy es solo un niño, como nosotros —afirmó Hermione. —¿Te quedas con nosotros, Neville?

—Claro. Estaba solo en un compartimento, voy por mis cosas.

Minutos después se había instalado ya en el compatimento con ellos y comenzó a jugar al ajedrez con Ron. Mientras tanto Hermione leía uno de los nuevos libros de ese curso, Salazar había decidido dormir un raro, recuperar el sueño perdido. Se despertó de golpe al frenar el tren en seco. Consultó la hora, no se creía que hubiesen llegado ya a Hosgmeade. Faltaba media hora para la hora en la que solía llegar a la estación y, de todas maneras el tren no debería detenerse de forma tan brusca.

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó.

—Alguien esta subiendo al tren —respondió Ron mientras se helaban los cristales de la ventanilla y la puerta.

El frío inundo el tren. Un frío intenso y seco que se metía dentro del cuerpo y helaba hasta los huesos. Era un frío sobrenatural que traía al mismo tiempo sensaciones de muerte. Al mismo tiempo sentía algo extraño, como si le hubiesen succionado de golpe toda la felicidad. Se sentía aterrado y deprimido al mismo tiempo y comenzaba a escuchar gritos en su cabeza, algo no iba bien.

—¿No se suponía que los dementores iban a estar solamente en el castillo?

—Eso dijo mi abuela.

—¿Dementores? —inquirió Ron. —¿Han puesto dementores en el castillo?

—¿Que son? —preguntó Hermione.

—Los guardias de Azkaban —dijo Salazar en un tono sombrío. —No deberían estar aquí. —Se encontraba enfadado, molesto con la situación. Habían abordado un tren lleno de estudiantes, de niños.

Salazar notó como uno de esos seres se iba acercando al compartimento en el que estaban. Intercambió una mirada con Godric. Ambos estaban luchando contra los efectos del dementor al igual que Ron y Hermione. Llevaron la mano a la varita cuando la puerta se abrió, dispuestos a hacerles frente. No fue necesario. En nuevo profesor, quien había estado durmiendo desde el pricipio, se levantó de golpe y enfrentó al dementor.

—Nadie esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete —ordenó al dementor. Este hizo caso omiso y trató de abalanzarse sobre los que estaban en el compartimento —Expecto patronum. —Una figura plateada en forma de lobo ahuyentó al dementor, expulsándolo del tren.

El profesor se quedó mirándolos a los cuatro, evaluando si estaban o no bien. Luego sacó una pastilla de chocolate del interior de su túnica y lo repartió entre ellos. Salazar cogió el pedazo de chocolate con un gesto de extrañeza. Se lo llevó a la boca, notando como el chocolate combatía los efectos del dementor. Eso no existía en sus tiempos. No se había descubierto todavía.

—Iré a hablar con el maquinista. Vosotros en cuanto os sintáis mejor poneros los uniformes.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que lo contrariaban; últimamente eran las decisiones que estaba tomando el ministro. Dejar los dementores apostados en Hogwarts no le gustaba en absoluto, los consideraba unas criaturas sin control alguno que a la mínima oportunidad buscaran saciar sus apetitos. Luego permitir que dos aurores ingresen en Hogwarts, por petición del propio ministro. No podía negarse, sería impopular habiendo un asesino suelto que quería matar a uno de sus estudiantes. Ahora acababa de tener una conversación con el ministro por red flu. Una conversación muy breve. Fudge había autorizado a los dementores a registrar el tren, algo que no estaba en el acuerdo inicial y que había puesto en peligro a varios estudiantes. Fudge había argumentado que era por la protección de los mismos, él le había planteado un contra-argumento: Los aurores hubiesen podido viajar en el tren y velar por ellos.

Había sido uno de sus nuevos profesores quien lo había puesto al tanto mediante un mensaje. No solo habían registrado el tren los dementores, sino que habían tratado de atacar a varios estudiantes. Suspiró. Era una suerte que Lupin hubiese decidido viajar en el tren con todos ellos, sino habría muchas cosas que lamentar. Alzó la mirada hacia la puerta de su despacho cuando la escuchó sonar. Sabía de quien se trataba, Los retratos le habían avisado.

—Pasad.

Los dos aurores del ministerio destinados a Hogwarts habían llegado. Los observó bien desde donde estaba. Uno de ellos era un auror en su último año de adiestramiento, como se diría en periodo de prueba. Un auror a cargo de otro auror para proteger el colegio. Si le hubiesen dejado escoger habría pedido a Alastor Moody, un hombre en el que al menos sabía que podía confiar. En cambio tenía a Kingsley Shackelbolt y Nymphadora Tonks. Tendría que tenerlos controlados.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, director Dumbledore —dijo Shackelbolt.

—No voy a negar que me resulta una sorpresa que el ministro considerase asignaros a la protección de mis estudiantes; pero no me gustaría que vuestra presencia aquí alterase la vida normal del castillo.

—No se preocupe, director. Tan solo estamos para garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes, no los importunaremos —aseguró Shackelbolt.

—Dormireís en la zona vacía del castillo, las antiguas habitaciones de los maestros. Esta noche en la cena daré aviso que estáis aquí. No será necesario que entréis a ninguna de las clases, ni con ningún tipo de disfraz.

—Descuide director —respondió Tonks.

—Se que el ministro os habrá informado del objetivo principal de Sirius Black, pero permanecer detrás de él en todo momento no puede ser muy productivo. Es mejor que el joven Potter no tenga que preocuparse de nada.

Observó a sendos aurores, Tonks parecía contrariada con aquella afirmación. Moody le había dado referencias de la jóven y la recordaba de cuando estaba en el castillo. Indisciplinada pero valerosa. Trató de meterse en su mente, de ver que pensaba. Fue rechazado de inmediato. Era más diestra en oclumancia de lo que había esperado en alguien de su carácter. Eran pocos aurores los que en la actualidad llegaban a ser diestros en ese arte. Tendría que controlarla, a fin de cuentas sangre Black corría por sus venas. Aguardó unos segundos, no dijo nada. Usar legeremancia era ilegal, podría meterse en un buen lío si ella lo delataba. Fawkes trinó, mirando fijamente a la auror en entrenamiento; podo ver como compartían una mirada. Su fénix no parecía disgustado sino que parecía aprobar su presencia. Esp le decía que ella no seguía con la oscuridad que rodeaba a la familia Black, lo cual era algo bueno.

—Realizareis vuestras comidas en las cocinas. ¿Sabéis dónde se encuentran?

—No —afirmó Shakelbolt.

Albus Dumbledore guardo nuevamente silencio. Shakelbolt había sido un Ravenclaw muy respetuoso con las normas pero con un deje de ir contracorriente cuando merece la pena. Tonks una estudiante de la casa Hufflepuff, poco seria en cuanto a comportarse pero con un expediente académico brillante; sobretodo a partir de su tercer año. Ella no respondió verbalmente a su pregunta, tan solo negó usando su cabeza.

—De camino a la sala común de Hufflepuff hay un retrato de un frutero; tan sólo tenéis que hacer cosquillas a la pera para abrir la puerta. La señorita Tonks sabe a que cuadro me refiero.

—Yo nunca lo vi. —Shakelbolt miró a su compañera interrogante.

—Los Ravenclaw no soléis frecuentar las bodegas —Comentó. — ¿Crees oportuno que bajemos antes que comiencen a llegar los estudiantes?, si tenemos que ser fantasmas mejor comenzar desde ya.

—Bien obserbado Tonks. Si nos disculpa, director.

—Adelante, y bienvenidos a Hogwarts.


	5. El comienzo de un nuevo curso

**El comienzo de un nuevo curso.**

Caminaron hasta los carruajes una vez llegó el tren a la estación. Se encontraban casi recuperados de los efectos de los dementores aunque no por eso se sentían tranquilos. Tanto Salazar Como Godric intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. No les agradaba lo que había sucedido y tenían muchas preguntas en mente, ninguna que pudiesen realizar o responderse delante del resto de estudiantes. El cielo que los cubría estaba negro, las nubes lo cubrían todo.

Al llegar a la zona de carruajes vieron como unos alumnos de séptimo año de la casa Ravenclaw impedían que Ginny y una chica rubia que vestía los colores azul y bronce; a la que ellos mismos llamaban "lunática".

—No me gustan los matones —afirmó Godric.

Salazar frunció el ceño y asintió mostrando conformidad con las palabras de su amigo. Cuando fundaron Hogwarts acordaron no tolerar los abusos. Siempre que habían detectado alguno habían buscado atajarlo rápidamente. Ver eso le hacía sentir rabia, desear vengarse. Una retribución de eso se trataba.

—Podemos invitarlas a viajar con nosotros hacia el castillo —mencionó mientras acariciaba a uno de los thestals.

—Esa chica esta loca, no se como mi hermana es su amiga —dijo Ron. —Harry, ¿que estas haciendo?

—Acariciando a este hermoso thestal que nos llevará hasta el castillo. Y en cuanto a la cordura o la falta de ella se halla nuestra naturaleza.

—¿Que?

—Que todos estamos un poco locos, Ronald —tradujo Hermione mirando un poco raro a Salazar. —¿De verdad puedes verlos, Harry? ¿Te lo estás inventando?

—Yo también los puedo pueden verlos aquellos que han visto la muerte y la han aceptado. Aquellos que admiten para si mismos la muerte como algo natural —explico Godric. —Sera mejor que partamos al castillo. Las damas primero —ofreció la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

—¡Ginny!, Viajad con nosotros; hay sitio para dos más —captó la atención de las chicas. —En realidad, sería un gran honor para nosotros que aceptáseis viajar con nosotros.

—Gra-gracias.

—Gracias Harry Potter. Eres muy lindo y educado —dijo la amiga de Ginny. —Soy Luna Lovegood.

—No hay de qué.

—Por aquí, señoritas —intervino Godric. —Antes que comience a llover. —Repitió con ellas el gesto que había tenido para con Hermione.

—Estais raros —observó Ron. —Los dos. ¿Que os ha pasado este verano?

—Nada. Simplemente asistimos a una tertulia literaria —respondió Godric en un tono neutro que no dejaba evidencia si iba en serio o en broma.

—Si. Todavía tengo pendiente leer el libro que me prestaste Neville. Orgullo y Prejuicio. Espero poder leerlo antes de las navidades. —respondió Salazar, corrigiéndose a tiempo de usar la palabra navidad en lugar de Yule.

—Pero...

—Comida, Ron. Nos esperan grandes cantidades de comida en el banquete de bienvenida.

—Comida... —se relamió Ron. —Tengo hambre.

Iniciaron el camino hacia el castillo en aquel carruaje tirado por thestals. Los seis sufrían el bamboleo a causa de los propios baches que tenía el camino de piedra. Nada con lo que no pudieran manejarse o soportar. Eran movimientos sutiles, nada que fuese demasiado molesto. Pronto alcanzaron el límite de las barreras de la escuela, donde estaban apostados los dementores. Era inquietante, porque esas criaturas no respetaban limites de ningún tipo. Tanto el ministerio como el director estaban jugando con fuego.

El carruaje se detuvo y caminaron hacia el castillo. En el vestíbulo se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall, quien se dirigió a ellos mirando a ver si estaban bien. Todos afirmaron que todo estaba bien, que habían tomado chocolate. Luego la profesora se llevó a Hermione a parte, al parecer había algo muy importante que quería hablar con ella. Por el ravillo del ojo, Salazar vio como era el profesor Flitwick quien portaba el sombrero seleccionador. Él se encargaría de la selección en esta ocasión. Tenía cierto sentido, como jefe de estudios.

Se despidieron de Luna a la altura de la mesa Ravenclaw y se dirigieron a la de Gryffindor sentándose los chicos a uno de los lados de la mesa y las chicas frente a ellos. Pudieron escuchar en la canción del sombrero la descripción de las cuatro casas así como una ligera advertencia de dejarse llevar por la parte más oscura de cualquiera de esas cualidades. La valentía podía convertirse en estupidez conduciendo a poder provocar catástrofes o pérdidas innecesarias. La lealtad podía ser peligrosa cuando te llevaba a sacrificar el mundo por los que quería o la entregabas a quien tenía claramente fines deshonestos. La inteligencia, necesitaba de la sabiduría para templarla, pues por si sola el ansia de conocimiento podía convertirse en un orgullo autodestructivo. La ambición, podía llegar a convertirse en codicia cuando iba más allá, cuando se cruzaban ciertos límites; no había vuelta atrás. Tanto Salazar como Godric miraron de forma general al resto de estudiantes, guardándose de no ser capturados haciéndolo. La mayoría desdeñaba las palabras del sombrero. Un instrumento que servía para trasmitir la sabiduría de los cuatro era visto como un simple trapo parlante. Los únicos que parecían apreciar sus palabras eran los fantasmas y algunos de los profesores. Terminada la clasificación el director hablo.

—A los nuevos bienvenidos, y a los no tan nuevos bienvenidos a un nuevo curso escolar —Comenzó el director. —Antes que comencemos con nuestra maravillosa cena, debo recordaros las normas de principio de curso. No debeis acercaros al bosque prohibido, esta fuera de los limites para cualquier estudiante sin supervisión. La lista de objetos prohibidos se encuentra en el despacho de nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, os aconsejo consultarla. Las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch se realizaran entre los días veinticuatro y veintiséis de septiembre; los que deseéis entrar a formar parte de los equipos de vuestra casa poneros en contacto con vuestros jefes de casa. —Hizo un pequeño alto mirando con seriedad a los estudiantes. —Este año, y hasta nuevo aviso, tenemos a algunos de los dementores apostados en los límites del castillo. Están aquí como medida de protección, aun así os ruego sed cautos. No está en la naturaleza de un dementos responder a los ruegos y no pueden ser engañados por ningún tipo de disfraz, ni siquiera por capas invisibles. No queremos tener que lamentar ninguna desgracia. —La advertencia estaba más que clara. Los dementores no eran de fiar, así que era mejor no dar ningún motivo, por mínimo e inocente que fuese para que tuviesen carta blanca para atacar. —Además de los dementores, el ministerio ha cedido también a un par de aurores. Ellos estarán por el castillo pero no irrumpirán la marcha normal de las clases ni tendrán potestad para aplicar castigos. Están aquí por un propósito meramente externo al académico.

El discurso del director terminó y las fuentes se llenaron de comida. Enseguida comenzó el comedor a llenarse de susurros. Todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo iniciaban conversaciones con sus amigos y compañeros.

—En otras palabras, podéis atacar a un compañero de estudios delante de los aurores —susurró Godric molesto. —Si os dicen algo serán expediantados por extralimitarse de sus funciones.

—No creo que haya dicho eso —dijo Hermione. —No puede haberlo dicho.

—Tal vez no era su intención hacerlo, pero lo ha hecho —concretó Salazar. —Con decir habrá aurores patrullando el castillo era suficiente. No era necesario explicar cuales no eran sus funciones. Ellos ya deben saber lo que pueden o no pueden hacer. —Se sirvió un poco de todo en el plato. —Lo que Neville quiere decir que, más de uno, siendo capaz de leer entre lineas ahora se habrá dado cuenta que puede hacer lo que quiera que como mucho ellos solo podrán avisar a un profesor.

—Puff... Malfoy se aprovechará de esto —protestó Ron.

—Lo dudo, hermano. Su padre es muy respetado en el ministerio. No dará motivos para que su comportamiento llegue a oídos indebidos —razonó Ginny. —Por ciero Harry, gracias por ayudarnos antes a Luna y a mí —dijo sonrojándose.

—No ha sido nada. —Frunció nuevamente el ceño. —¿Ella estará bien?

—Sabe cuidarse. El año pasado ya la molestaban, pero son solo bromas y algún comentario desagradable.

—No son bromas —afirmo Godric con aplomo. —Una broma la disfrutan ambas partes. Eso es acoso. No se como los profesores no han intervenido ya.

Los entrantes y platos principales dieron paso a los postres. En esa ocasión, Salazar prefirió no comer en exceso. Tanta comida causaba somnolencia y pesadez para dormir. Ahora no estaba dispuesto a darse atracones. Se inclinó hacia Percy que había terminado su postre y le cuestionó por la contraseña. Al ser él no solo un prefecto sino un delegado estaría enterado de ello. De esa forma podrían entrar en la sala común.

* * *

En cuanto terminaron en el despacho del director se dirigieron a las cocinas, Kinsgley permitió que fuese su compañera quien lo guiase. Él no conocía las bodegas. Se sorprendió un poco al ser conducido por un camino distinto al que habían empleado para ir al despacho. Desde el camino principal sabía como acceder a la bodega, pero por ahí...

—Tonks...

—Tranquilo. Conozco muy bien el castillo. No era muy ejemplar en cuanto a comportamiento, según Sprout.

—Así que eras de saltarte las normas. No se porque pero me lo imaginaba.

—Fue divertido.

Recorrieron un pasadizo hasta el vestíbulo. Pasadizo que salió justo al lado del acceso a las bodegas. Iban con prisa. A fin de cuentas los alumnos no debían verlos. No le parecía una buena decisión. Les limitaba mucho el trabajo. Caminaron por el interior del pasillo de bodegas hasta llegar al cuadro en cuestión que había mencionado el director. Se hizo a un lado permitiendo que fuese su compañera quien procediese a abrir la puerta.

—Solo es una pera. No se trata de entrar a la guarida de unos traficantes de huevos de dragón.

Al entrar en las cocinas, pudieron ver como cientos de elfos domésticos trabajaban frenéticamente. Kingsley pudo notar una expresión indescifrable en su compañera.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Esos elfos no tienen el descanso que deberían. Están saludables, sí; pero sobreexplotados. Ni siquiera visten un uniforme digno. Aquí deberían sentirse seguros no sobrepasados en faena —murmuró. Pese a su tono tranquilo se notaba cierta contención en la voz. —Tomemos asiento. —Señaló una pequeña mesa vacía.

Podía notarse en un lado de la cocina cinco grandes mesas repletas de comida. El sistema era muy sencillo. La comida era dejada en esas mesas y de allí enviada a las respectivas mesas del gran comedor. La cocina era tan amplia que, esas mesas, quedaban justo debajo del gran comedor. Mucha de esa comida era desperdiciada.

—¿Quieren algo los señores? —preguntó uno de los elfos.

—El director nos ha sugerido que hagamos nuestras comidas en las cocinas mientras estemos a cargo de parte de la seguridad del castillo —informó Tonks. —¿Puedes servirnos algo, por favor?; cualquier cosa estará bien.

—Enseguida.

Kingsley se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que había tomado la presencia de los elfos, incluso por como había hablado de ellos. Era un dato que se desconocía. De hecho, siempre había imaginado que había magos al sueldo en el castillo y no elfos domésticos. Siempre había asociado a estos a familias de clase alta. Los elfos no tardaron en servirles antes de seguir a lo suyo. Observó a su compañera, le parecía que estaba pensativa.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada Kingsley. Solamente no estoy conforme con el proceder del director respecto a Harry Potter. Si quieres proteger a alguien le explicas donde esta el peligro y lo que podría ocurrir. No creo que permanecer en la inopia sea mantenerlo seguro y tranquilo.

—Tal vez el director quiera preservar su inocencia.

—Puede ser. Pero no son cosas incompatibles. Ocultárselo a un niño de ocho años puedo comprenderlo, pero con trece años ya es casi un hombre. A esa edad los niños detestan ser tratados como niños.

—No hay nada que podamos decir. Dumbledore se molestará si le decimos al chico antes que él decida decir nada.

—Y yo no voy a decirle nada a Harry Potter.

La miró directamente a los ojos. No podía negar que esa decisión lo inquietaba, sobretodo por lo que había oído decir sobre el chico al señor Weasley, cuando este discutía respecto a eso mismo con el ministro de magia. Alguien que se enfrentaba a un mago oscuro por proteger una piedra mágica única y mataba a un basilisco para salvar la escuela, podría sobrellevar bien esa información. Él era leal al director, lo ayudó a preparar su examen de competencias para convertirse en auror. Le debía mucho. Eso era alguien que nadie sabía. Así que ahora estaba en una encrucijada pues Tonks tenía razón en lo que había dicho. No decirle nada puede causar más problemas que hacerlo.

—Nuestros juramentos como auror están por encima de los apetitos políticos de cualquiera —dijo Kingsley tomando una decisión al fin. —Así que esto es lo que haremos: nos mantendremos a la expectativa, observando. En el momento salte una mínima señal de alarma cumpliremos con nuestro deber por encima de cualquier orden cuestionable. —Su voz mostraba decisión y aplomo. También confianza. —Te pido que seas paciente, Tonks.

—Se como ser paciente.

* * *

Con el amanecer se levantó. El resto de compañeros del dormitorio seguía profundamente dormido a excepción de uno solo. Se incorporó y realizó unos estiramientos para evitar tener la espalda contracturada. Eso nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, pero desde que en su cumpleaños había despertado las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

—¿Como has dormido? —preguntó su amigo.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente mientras se vestía con el uniforme escolar.

Era consciente que era temprano para lo que había mostrado estar habituado en Hogwarts, pero prefería desayunar con calma a embutirse el desayuno por esperar a que Ron dejase de remolonear. Una vez listo, le dedicó a Godric una sonrisa divertida.

—Miedo me das. ¿Piensas despertarlos?

—No seré yo quien los despierte. Ese será el trabajo del agua. —Con un movimiento de varita conjuró unas masas de agua flotantes sobre las cinco camas. Las preparó para que cayesen de golpe en unos diez minutos. Eso les daría tiempo para estar tranquilamente sentados en el gran comedor para cuando ellos despertasen.

—Será mejor que proteja mis cosas del agua —dijo Godric lanzando un encantamiento impermeabilizador sobre sus cosas y sobre las cosas de Salazar. —¿Sabes que los elfos se molestarán? —inquirió sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puede ser, pero sólo es agua. No es como si hubiese realizadoa algún tipo de pintada o algo por el estilo.

—Eso es cierto. Vamos a desayunar.

Bajaron a la sala común, se encontraba desértica a excepción de Hemione que parecía haber madrugado para estudiar por adelantado. Se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Antes que pudiese iniciar ningún tipo de interrogatorio salió por el retrato que guardaba la entrada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por Godric. Hermione los alcanzó instantes después.

—Harry. No has esperado a Ron.

—No he querido despertarlo. Que yo madrugue no significa que vaya a forzar a los demás a hacerlo.

—Pero si siempre bajas con él.

—Harry siempre se despierta el primero y espera a que Ron se despierte —informó Godric a la chica. —¿Debe seguir esperándolo a expensas que le siente mal el desayuno?

—Eso suena egoista. Ron es nuestro amigo.

—Si Hermione. Es nuestro amigo, mi amigo. No soy su niñera.

Siguieron adelante pese a la exasperación de la chica. Era buena persona pero era alguien incapaz de ceder, que siempre tenía que ser la mejor y tener la última palabra. Siempre tener razón. No creía que fuese una mejor forma de proceder pero no podía decirle nada hasta que se diese el golpe. Se sentaron en el gran comedor uno frente al otro. Hermione se sentó a su lado, enfurruñada. Había unos pocos estudiantes en el comedor, además de los profesores. Muchos de la casa Slytherin y algunos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. En la mesa de Gryffindor solo estaban ellos tres. Salazar se sirvió algo ligero y nutritivo mientras observaba a los alumnos presentes, los profesores, que estaban todos a excepción del director le eran indiferentes en ese momento. Quería ver si estaba allí alguna de sus amigas. Sentía la presencia de Helga en el castillo, pero le extrañaba que no la hubiesen encontrado todavía; Godric le hubiese dicho de haber hablado con ella. Los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban en silencio, sin hablar entre ellos. Los Hufflepuff cuchicheaban en distintos grupos y los Ravencalw estaban en pequeños grupos a excepción de Luna que estaba algo separada del resto, como si no encajase con ellos realmente. Se concentró, no detectando nada en el gran comedor. La podía sentir en el castillo, pero no estaba en el comedor.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado a buscar el tesoro, Neville?

—No. ¿En qué consiste?

—Alguien esconde algo y el resto lo buscan. Estoy seguro que este castillo esconde muchos tesoros y secretos. ¿Te gustaría que los buscásemos? —Le dedicó una mirada significativa. No podía hablar claramente delante de quien no sabía, y tampoco debían saber nadie ajeno a ellos nada.

—Me gustaría. No creo que lleguemos a tener mucho trabajo escolar hoy.

—Pero eso es un juego de niños —intervino Hermione.

—Es cosa nuestra —replicó Neville, usando una voz que denotaba lo seguro de si mismo que estaba.

Esa forma de hablarle dejó sin habla. Salazar le dirigió una mirada a su amigo. Ambos eran personas completamente privadas; ni a Godric ni a él les gustaba que les dijesen lo que podían o no hacer. Se encontraban ya por mitad del desayuno cuando empezo a llegar el resto de estudiantes. Salazar compuso una mueca estoica sin reflejar en absoluto las ganas que tenía de reír. Godric en cambió compuso una gran sonrisa. Dean, Seamus y Ronald llegaban con el cabello completamente empapado. Detrás de ellos los gemelos riéndose.

—Brillante... —dijo Fred

—...absolutamente magnífico. —agregó George.

—Ha sido lo mejor.

—Que hemos visto.

—Nunca se nos hubiese.

—Ocurrido como hacer algo así.

—¡Parad de una vez! —grito Ronald. —Scabbers esta enferma y ahora se va a poner todavía peor. Ha quedado completamente empapada.

—Ni siquiera yo duermo con trevor —afirmó Godric. —Saría muy raro.

—Nuestro hermano...

—...nació siendo raro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hermione.

—Alguien nos ha despertado a todos de golpe con agua. Toda la habitación ha quedado mojada —dijo Dean Thomas. —Harry y Neville han tenido suerte de no estar.

—¿Habéis sido vosotros? —les preguntó Hermione mirandoles con severidad.

—Claro Hermione —respondió Salazar. —Me he levantado esta mañana y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que importunar el sueño de mis compañeros de habitación.

Hermióne lo miró ceñuda y Godric soltó una pequeña carcajada. Se notaba que no le había gustado nada el tono de la pregunta. Ron seguía discutiendo con sus hermanos y acusándolos de haber causado eso. Los únicos que no parecían protestar eran Dean y Seamus. Finalmente Ron se sentó con brusquedad al otro lado de Harry.

—No me has esperado.

—Buenos días a tí tambien.

—No te burles de mí, bastante tengo con que Fred y George inundasen nuestra habitación. Pobre Scabers, no quiero que se resfrie. Harry, ¿porque no me esperaste?

—No soy tu escudero ni tu mayordomo ni nada por el estilo, Ron. Y antes que te ofendas, te diré la verdad. Prefiero desayunar con calma a tragarme el desayuno para no llegar tarde a clase. —Señaló a la profesora McGonagall. —Mira, ya esta repartiendo los horarios.

—Genial. Tengo ganas de comenzar con las optativas. —La emoción de Hermione respecto a ese particular era demasiado. —¿Cual será mejor de todas?¿Adivinación o aritmancia?¿Creéis que estudios muggles será más difícil que runas?¿Y que me decís de cuidado de criaturas mágicas?

—Frena, frena... la carrera aún no ha comenzado —dijo Godric con una voz clamada y paciente. —¿De verdad has cogido todas?

—Doy fe de ello —afirmó Salazar. —Yo cogí adivinación y cuidado de criaturas magicas. Espero no haberme equibocado.

Salazar cogió el horario que le entregaba la profesora Mcgonagall. Se centró en mirar el Lunes, el resto de la semana ya lo podría mirar por la tarde. Adivinación y transformaciones antes del almuerzo; luego Cuidado de criaturas mágicas e historia. Las dos optativas para comenzar la semana. Terminó el desayuno y se levantó de la mesa.

—Te espero en la torre norte Ron. Está pasando el retrato del caballero medieval chiflado.

—¡Eh!, no está chiflado —protesto Neville. —Seguro que en sus tiempos fue un gran guerrero.

—Seguro que fue alguien que murió cometiendo la gran estupidez de desafiar a alguien sin considerar el panorama global —apuntó Salazar. —Desayuna con calma, Ron. La comida carece de patas. Vamos Neville.

—Harry...

—Hermione, por favor. Aprecio tu amistad pero no me digas qué hacer. He terminado mi desayuno y me voy al aula de adivinación con calma. Si quieres vienes, si prefieres esperar a Ron te quedas; pero no me digas lo que como buen amigo debo hacer —respondió con completa calma. Había conocido a mucha gente como ella, gente controladora. —Un buen amigo deja que sus amigos tomen sus decisiones, pueden opinar sí, pero nunca obligar. —Dirigió la mirada al pelirrojo revolviéndose el pelo mojado. —Nos vemos Ron. Te guardaré un sitio en el aula, no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Salazar y Godric abandonaron juntos el gran comedor, esperándose hasta estar en el primer piso para conversar lo que no habían podido hablar en el gran comedor. Mientras se dirigían al aula, haciendo uso de los distintos atajos y pasadizos secretos que les hacían ganar tiempo, estuvieron planificando como localizar a Helga. Sabían que estaba en el castillo pero no estaba entre los estudiantes. Tampoco entre los profesores.

—Los aurores —dijo Godric. —El director mencionó que estarían en el castillo. ¿Cuántos dijo?

—Dos —afirmó. —Se que Helga siempre fue fuerte y temible cuando se la molestaba, pero imaginarla de auror. No era algo por lo que hubiese apostado.

—Fue una gran duelista. La única que podía seguirte el ritmo.

—Incluso derrotarme.

—Bueno, esto lo hace más interesante. ¿No te parece? —inquirió Godric. —En el pasado no estaba bien visto que una mujer se metiese en un duelo o fuese tras magos oscuros para capturarlos. Es un gran cambio.

—Fue Hogwarts lo que sentó las bases de ese cambio. Nuestra escuela lo hizo.

—Y aún así Gran Bretaña esta rezagada con respecto al resto de Europa en muchos aspectos. Incluso Estados Unidos ha avanzado mucho más que nuestra sociedad.

—Estoy muy atrasado en política Godric, tendrás que ayudarme en eso. Dumbledore tuvo la brillante idea que no supiese nada de nuestro mundo.

—¿Sospechas que pretendía utilizarte?

—Piensa mal y acertarás.

Al pasar por delante de Sir Cadogan lo saludaron con las típicas fórmulas utilizadas en la edad media y perdidas ya con los tiempos modernos. Algo que al caballero pareció agradarle, más no pudo manifestarlo mucho pues quedó tratando de sacar su propia espada del césped. Sin decir nada más siguieron adelante. En todo momento habían buscado zonas donde los retratos no pudiesen escuchar su conversación. Estaban seguros que los retratos reportarían cualquier suceso extraño al director y Salazar no confiaba de hablar libremente en lugares que podrían suponer que se descubriese todo antes que ellos mismos eligiesen destaparlo.

El pasillo terminó en un callejón sin salida. Fue Godric quien después de darle un codazo le señaló la trampilla. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la misma, haciéndola descender suavemente para poder acceder al aula. El interior del aula era agobiante. Un aula cálida, completamente sumida en penumbra y cerrada con un intenso olor a humo de varias plantas. En ese punto los amigos se separaron. Godric quedó más cercano a la entrada, Salazar se fue al lado de una de las ventanas al fondo del aula. Pocos minutos después, algo fatigados, se notaba que habían escogido el camino más largo.

—Bienvenidos, es un placer veros al fin el el mundo físico —dijo una voz teatral entre penumbras. —Soy la profesora Trelawey. Seguramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descender muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior. La capacidad de la visión es algo delicado que debe ser entrenado con mesura. —La profesora miró a la clase en general. —Muchacho, ¿se encuentra bien tu abuela? —se dirigió a Godric.

—La ultima vez que hable con ella estaba perfectamente.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —Luego se volvió hacia Parvati.

La profesora inicio un incesante parloteo de las divinidades de la adivinación mezclado con predicciones de fácil probabilidad y para asustar en general a la gente. Salazar dejó de prestarle atención. Sabía bien que solo los que nacían con el don de la videncia podían aprovechar al máximo esas clases, encontrar en ellas la guía para desarrollar sus habilidades. El resto podían llegar a comprender lo suficiente de la disciplina como para dedicarse a trabajos en los que esa comprensión fuese necesaria. Todo ello contando con un buen guía. Por el momento, la clase le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ahora vais a coger una taza de té. Lo llenareis con las teteras que tenéis sobre la mesa. Luego lo revolveréis, sin emplear ningún utensilio, tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, lo beberéis y dejareis reposar la taza cinco minutos —explicó la profesora. —Será vuestro compañero quien lea los posos de vuestra taza. —La profesora abrió el aparador donde tenía docenas de tazas rosas y azules. —Cuando la rompas, ¿te importaría coger una de las azules?. Las rosas son mis preferidas.

Salazar permaneció sentado, contemplando la expresión de Godric ante ese comentario. Un comentario que lo estaba tirando por suelo de alguna manera. Un comentario que lo hacía quedar como inútil resaltando la habitual torpeza mostrada los dos años anteriores, seguramente fruto de la falta de confianza. Se reclinó expectante en el asiento fijándose en los movimientos de su amigo. Lo vio tirando intencionadamente no una, sino una fila entera de tazas de porcelana rosa.

—Lo lamento profesora, repararé el agravio de inmediato —le dijo fingiendo completa inocencia y utilizando un encantamiento para reparar las tazas.

Sacó la varita. Resultó molesto ver a toda la clase refugiarse bajo el pupitre. Ni que fuese a derrumbar el techo sobre la gente. Salazar permaneció impasible. Observaba con oculta diversión lo que sucedía.

—No. No es necesario —intervino la profesora. —Coge una de las azules, por favor.

Una vez obtuvo su taza, Salazar sirvió el té tanto para él mismo como para Ron y Hermione. Ahora se alegraba de haber escogido en el desayuno tomar únicamente leche. Su hubiese tomado café o té al final de la clase hubiese terminado con un exceso de estimulante. Tendría que tener eso en cuenta para futuras clases. Movió distraido su taza da té bebió el contenido hasta dejar los posos.

—Empieza tú —dijo Ron ofreciéndole su taza.

Salazar la cogió, dándole vueltas a la misma y consultando el libro de texto de adivinación. Mientras lo hacía podía ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione, se notaba el disgusto en su rostro, al punto que no había bebido siquiera su taza de té. Lo podía comprender.

—Veo una mancha en forma de sombrero de hongo y una cruz torcida. Según el libro la cruz significa sufrimiento y penurias y el sombrero de hongo prosperidad —dijo mirando a Ron con gesto aburrido. —Creo que podríamos decir que alcanzarás el éxito tras seguir un camino lleno de obstáculos y dificultades.

—Menuda tontería. Todo el mundo sabe que para trinfar hay que trabajar —bufó Hermione.

—¡Eh! —protestó Ron. —A mi me gusta lo que dice mi taza. Voy a leer la tuya Harry.

—Adelante.

Ignoró un tanto lo que iba haciendo Ron para pasar la mirada por el aula. Pudo notar que entre el resto de sus compañeros estaba casi toda la casa Gryffindor, un par de Ravenclaw y algún Hufflepuff. Se inclinó sobre Hermione quien al final había aceptado tomarse esa taza de té. Se la cogió mirando sus posos. La miro interrogante a lo que ella negó en silencio. No le interesaba lo que decía el té sobre su futuro. Podía encontrar que ello era bastante sensato.

—Veo... la cabeza de un animal sobre un hueso de pollo —dijo Ron. —A lo mejor vas a heredar una granja y te dedicarás a criar animales.

—Eso seria un cambio interesante —comentó Salazar. —Realmente inesperado.

—¿Qué es tan interesante?—preguntó la profesora. Al parecer pasaba por allí en ese momento. —Dejame ver la taza.

La profesora le quitó la taza a un desconcertado Ron. Salazar la miró expectante, al igual que Hermione que había decidido dejar de marear sus posos de té y levantar su hastiada mirada. La clase se había quedado en silencio y todos miraban en su dirección. Estaba claro que eso había levantado cierto nivel de expectación.

—Pobre muchacho. Tienes el Grim. Es el peor de los augurios, es un augurio de muerte. Lo siento mucho muchacho, vas a morir.

—Le agradezco la franqueza profesora. Iré componiendo mi epitafio y escogiendo la moneda con la que pagar al barquero. Ha sido un gesto muy amable por su parte comunicarme la situación, bueno es saber que algún día moriré.

Salazar sintió un gran alivio al poder abandonar aquella aula. No le había agradado en absoluto la forma de presentarse la clase. Caminó apretando el paso para poder llegar a tiempo al aula de tranformaciones. A su lado iban Godric y Hermione. Por detrás de ellos el resto de Gryffindor y los dos Ravenclaw susurrando. Destacando Ron que estaba completamente pálido.

—Hermione. ¿Crees que Mcgonagal me dejaria cambiar adivinación por Runas?. Ya que voy a morir quiero al menos estudiar algo más productivo.

—No lo sé Harry. Pregúntale cuando acabe la clase.

En transformaciones se sentó en segunda fila, junto a Neville. Estuvo distraído durante el comienzo de la clase, con la mente puesta en otros asuntos. Encontrar a Helga puesto que estaba en el castillo. Buscar candidatos que en algún momento pudiesen despertar como Rowena, eso sería complicado aunque tal vez Helena les pudiese ayudar, si Godric y Helga aceptaban el desvelarse ante ella. Y, en tercer lugar, ver como argumentar adecuadamente el cambio de clase. La voz de la profesora Mcgonagall lo sacó de su pensamiento, estaba molesta porque casi nadie en clase le estaba prestando la atención.

—Profesora, acabamos de tener la primera clase de adivinación y...

—No hace falta que diga más señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quien va a morir este año?

—Yo —admitió Salazar alzando la mirada hacia la profesora e ignorando las miradas de la mayoría de la clase. —Le pido disculpas por estar distraído, estaba pensando en que voy a poner en mi tumba. Algo como "aquí yace el chico que sobrevivió, cuyo destino estuvo marcado por unas hojas de té."No se me ocurre nada mejor. —Utilizó para decir aquello un tono de aburrido escepticismo. —Ya que voy a morir, me gustaría pedirle un favor profesora. Quisiera dejar adivinación y tomar otra de las optativas. Runas, por ejemplo. A cambio le prometo que viviré lo suficiente como para entregarle el mejor ensayo que pueda leer. —No era como quería abordar la situación pero era una buena oportunidad.

—Hablaremos de eso durante el receso del almuerzo, señor Potter. —Por unos segundos le pareció ver una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. —No tenéis de que preocuparos, ninguno de vosotros. Sybill Trelawey predice la muerte de un estudiante cada año y hasta la fecha no ha muerto ninguno. Es su forma predilecta de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promoción de estudiantes. —La profesora McGonagall frunció los labios con severidad. —No os negaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Carece completamente de sentido e, incluso en el caso que fuese real, es tan ambigua que cualquier interpretación es peligrosa. —Se notaba que estaba mordiéndose la lengua al respecto. —Ahora sigamos con el tema de la clase.

Estuvieron durante la siguiente media hora tomando notas sobre los animagos, lo complicada que era la preparación y estudio que requería y lo peligrosa que resultaba la transformación sin supervisión y sin el entrenamiento adecuado. en su anterior vida no se había planteado la animagia, ahora podía ser algo interesante; pero con lo de tener que registrarse le quitaba cualquier ventaja que pudiese tenerse al respecto. Además de la existencia de una vulnerabilidad que no había en el pasado, un encantamiento que revelaba si un animal era en realidad un animal o un animago, junto con otro hechizo de transfiguración que obligaba al animago a regresar a su forma humana. Eran factores a tener en cuenta.

Salazar había pasado la media hora del almuerzo en el despacho de Mcgonagall conversando con ella sobre el cambio de clase y sus motivos. Tuvo que explicar los motivos por los que escogió adivinación en primer lugar, cuando todavía era solo Harry, y asegurar que no se cambiaba únicamente por las palabras de la profesora respecto al té. No se quería cambiar por capricho sino porque había decidido actuar con algo más de sensatez y no coger lo que aparentemente pareciese más fácil. Al final la profesora había aceptado gestionar su cambio de asignatura.

Cuando salió del despacho, la hora del almuerzo estaba cercana a concluir. De forma que se dirigió directamente a los terrenos del castillo. No le importaba no haber almorzado, no era la primera vez que se perdía una comida a voluntad y nunca sería la última. Se unió al resto de la clase permaneciendo un poco más rezagado que el resto. Comprendía la molestia de muchos alumnos por el libro enviado por Hagrid. Era uno de esos libros que hubiese sido mejor mandar con manual de instrucciones incluido. Todos habían traído su libro atado con cuerdas y cinturones. Él era el único que no lo había atado, aunque tampoco había logrado descifrar como domarlo.

—¿Como lograste que se quedase quieto, Potter? —le preguntó para sorpresa suya uno de los Slytherin. Nott creía que era.

—Use un encantamiento de congelacion.

—¿Inmobilus?, debo admitir que eso es ingenioso, Potter. —La sorpresa podía notarse en su voz.

—A veces tengo buenos momentos.

Siguió al resto de la clase hacía un prado semioculto entre los árboles. Se apoyó relajado en uno de ellos mientras Draco Malfoy despotricaba contra el maestro que tenían en esa asignatura y el nivel general de clases en el castillo. El chico parecía seguir lloriqueando que su padre hubiese sido relegado de la junta escolar. Parecía que seguia siendo en niño mimado que conseguia todo con llamar a su papa. En opinión de Salazar, ese chico se hacía un flaco favor a sí mismo.

Le llamó la atención el tipo de criatura que Hagrid trajo a clase. Hipogrifos. Era una forma fuerte de comenzar, fuerte y espectacular, y como Hogwarts siempre había contado con libertad de cátedra podría decir que sería un buen comienzo. Al menos para quien tenia experiencia docente, pero alguien como Hagrid que, pese a su conocimiento del tema, no contaba con tal experiencia. Era una apuesta arriesgada. Muy arriesgada. Prestó atención a su explicación, aunque se hizo un poco el sueco cuando pidió un voluntario. Deseaba probar pero ser el primero atraería demasiado la atención sobre si mismo. Harry Potter ya era muy llamativo como para tener más publicidad.

Fue Godric quien se irguió como voluntario, para sorpresa de muchos de su misma casa y disfrute de la mayor parte de los Slytherin que parecían preparándose para disfrutar de una catástrofe. Salazar observó a su amigo con calma. Sabía que lo podía lograr, y sabía que con eso se ganaría el respeto del que no gozaba en su propia casa. Era su momento, y lo apoyaba completamente. Hagrid dejó que probase con un Hipogrifo llamado Buckbeak. Lo vio acercarse al mismo y hacer la reverencia sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sin interrumpir el contacto visual. Luego Hagrid lo montó en el hipogrifo y este se lo llevo de paseo por un breve vuelo alrededor de los terrenos.

—¡Bien hecho Neville! —felicitó a su amigo, contento con el éxito que había tenido.

Muchos más se acercaron a felicitarlo. Era un momento de triunfo bien merecido, un momento en el que había mostrado una gran valentía y temple. Así que ahora todo tercer año de la casa Gryffindor estaba feliz y contento por las agallas mostradas del que consideraban su miembro menos Gryffindor, y los Slytherin estaban sorprendidos y en estado de shock. Solo uno de ellos mostró su amargura, Malfoy. Aunque era difícil saber si era por Neville o porque había visto una ocasión de causar problemas.

—Tu no tienes nada de bueno, maldita gallina deforme —increpó al hipogifo.

Salazar analizó rápidamente la escena. Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio, completamente blancos por el comentario de Draco Malfoy al hipogrifo, por la clara provocación hacia el mismo. Hagrid se había quedado paralizado, sin saber como actuar. Buckbeak se había girado rápidamente hacia Malfoy y se disponía a atacarlo. Salazar tuvo que escoger rápidamente qué hacer. Había decidió no llamar la atención pero no podia quedar al margen de eso, sabía que ocurriría si permitía que el Hipogifo golpease a Malfoy. La ocasión perfecta de causar problemas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se interpuso, empujando a Malfoy hacia atrás y encogiéndose para proteger su cabeza y cuello. Sintió como la piel de la espalda le era desgarrada. Desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura. Se desplomó, a causa del dolor y la perdida de sangre, sin ser consciente del revuelo que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Mas tarde se maldeciría a si mismo por haber actuado de forma tan estúpida en lugar de inmovilizar al hipogrifo como había hecho con el libro. Su vista se torno negra mientras su cuerpo era elevado por una entidad desconocida. Finalmente, quedó inconsciente.


	6. Elecciones y consecuencias

**Elecciones y consecuencias.**

La sala común de Gryffindor era un auténtico hervidero. Todos se habían enterado para la hora de la cena de lo sucedido. Muchos de ellos estaban desconcertados e incluso algo molestos, no comprendían porqué había salvado a un enemigo. Él que más lo manifestaba era Ron, en la sala común, quejándose además que no le habían dejado entrar en la enfermería. Godric entendía esa decisión de la señora Pomfrey, dado que Ron había estado hablando en voz elevada en la entrada de la misma.

—Era Malfoy —espetó el pelirrojo. —Tendría que haber dejado que el hipogrifo lo reventase.

—Eso no hubiese sido buena idea —dijo Godric hablando con calma y firmeza, consciente que toda la sala común los miraba. —Es cierto que Malfoy provocó al hipogrifo deliberadamente, pero todo sería peor si el hipogrifo hubiese dañado a Malfoy.

—Longbottom tiene razón, Weasley —intervino un chico de cuarto. Cormac McLagguen. — Mi padre trabaja en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas y si alguien como Malfoy hubiese sido dañado, ese hipogrifo ya podría ir eligiendo el marmol de su tumba. —Comentó, dándose aires de importancia. —Además, mi padre está en el consejo escolar y ceno el otro día en casa de los Malfoy. El padre de Malfoy estaba muy molesto con el nombramiento de ese guardabosques como profesor.

—Deduzco que a tí tampoco te agrada —Observó Godric.

—No. Soy de la opinión que Dumbledore debería contratar sólo personal cualificado. Está claro que Potter estaba protegiendo a su amigo.

Godric frunció el ceño. Encontraba verdad en las palabras de McLaggen, Buckbeack se había retirado al ver que quien había salido herido no era quien lo había insultado en primer lugar; así que era probable que la criatura mágica hubiese matado a ese bocazas rubio. Ese problema se había evitado, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ser una posibilidad de poder controlar a la casa Slytherin. Todos en esa casa seguían ciegamente a Malfoy y Malfoy literalmente le debía una a Salazar. Le gustase o no.

Cuando la discusión pasó de ser un debate de porque "Harry" había actuado de una determinada manera a lo cierto que era lo que decían las hojas de té, Grodric lo tomo como una señal para abandonar la sala común, era eso o reírse en la cara de los demás por lo ingenuos que eran. Todavía era temprano así que encontraría con lo que distraerse. Comprobar de primera mano el estado del colegio era una de ellas, a pesar de las actuales limitaciones. Era importante saber si tenían o no algo que reparar, lugares que quedaron sin mantener adecuadamente con el paso de los siglos.

No intentó ir a la enfermería, sabía que después de la que había liado Ronald Weasley no dejarían entrar a ningún estudiante, a menos que este se pusiera enfermo y no estaba dispuesto a autolesionarse para cumplir con ese cometido. No le gustaba pero tendría que esperar. Actuar de otra manera sería atraer sobre sí mismo demasiada atención y si lo hacía su amigo probablemente se molestase. Aunque pensándolo bien, en ese momento, no podía decir mucho al respecto.

—Hola Godric —dijo una voz femenina.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando la figura que se encontraba entre penumbras tan sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Era una mujer joven, de pelo corto de color rosa y ataviada con una camisera de las brujas de Macbeth y una chaqueta de cuero. Estaba apoyada con gesto relajado en la pared. Sonrió al verla, incluso con el aspecto que tenía actualmente la reconocía bastante bien.

—Helga. Nos preguntábamos cuando te manifestarías.

—No podía hablarle, no sabría como. Él me protegió, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Cuidábamos unos de otros.

—Lo sé, es solo que...

—Ya encontrareis la forma de tratar lo que de verdad te da miedo. De hecho creo que os da miedo a ambos.

—Godric... —se enderezó. Se notaba cierto nerviosismo tras su aparente calma. —Os he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Fui la primera y he estado sola siete años. Llegué a pensar que algo había salido mal, que solo yo había podido regresar.

—Tendremos que averiguar porqué, cuando estemos los cuatro. Ahora eres tu la mayor, en el pasado fuiste la más joven.

Se sostuvieron la mirada mutuamente. Godric podía ver en la mirada de Helga esa fuerza que ocultaba. Ella siempre fue de las primeras con los moldes de alguna manera. Rowena también, aunque en menor manera. Los cuatro sentaron las bases de un nuevo movimiento, un movimiento que se convertiria con los siglos en una educación universal. Fueron unos pioneros.

—Tonks —sonó una voz masculina al fondo del pasillo. Eso dejaba la conversación por concluida. — Ya sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

—Oh, ¿vosotros sois los aurores de los que hablo Dumbledore? —preguntó Godric haciéndose el despistado. —Maldición. No solo me he vuelto a perder sino que confundo a una auror con una estudiante.

—No importa ha sido divertido —respondió Tonks.

—¿No lo habías corregido? —Inquirió el auror severamente.

—Relajate Kingsley. No es como si me hubiese puesto una túnica y hubiese entrado a una de las clases.

—Que tus momentos de diversión no enturbien tu labor aquí, Nymphadora.

—Tranquilo. No lo harán. Y no me llames así, es escalofriante.

—Bueno, será mejor que siga con lo mío —dijo Godric. —Un gusto conoceros, Kingsley y Tonks. —Soltó una pequeña risa. —Hasta otra, si el castillo lo permite.

—Hasta luego —respondió Helga. —Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Neville Longbotom.

* * *

Salazar estaba tumbado de lado, con almohadas alrededor haciendo que manteniente esa postura y los brazos acomodados de forma que no se los dañase al estar en dicha postura. Lo comprendía, así no apoyaba el peso sobre la reciente herida.Sólo supo que había pasado la noche en la enfermería a causa de la cantidad de veces que había despertado a causa del dolor. Madame Pomfrey no le había dicho nada, más no lo necesitaba. Sabía que era una lesión muy seria. Cada vez que despertaba enseguida era drogado por alguna poción para el dolor que lo enviaba de nuevo a la inconsciencia. En condiciones normales hubiese detestado que hiciesen eso, pero en esa ocasión puntual lo agradecía; soportar ese dolor hubiese sido un infierno. Una de las veces que había despertado le había parecido ver al director Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall, pero habían sido breves instantes en los que entendió que la enfermera les recordaba que debían dejarlo descansar.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno que la enfermera determinó que no necesitaba tomar más de ese narcotizante calmante y pasar a usar otros que lo dejaban menos atontado. Le fue servido un desayuno en el que predominaban las proteínas y algo de azúcar. El azúcar aportaba energía y las proteínas le ayudarían a regenerar el todo lo que se había visto dañado con el ataque del hipogrifo. Reconocía que había sido una estupidez como había reaccionado, que tendría que haber inmovilizado al hipogrifo. Hubiese sido una mejor forma de proceder en lugar de hacerlo de forma que pudiese haberle costado la vida.

Alzó la mirada al ver entrar a un hombre en la enfermería. Era un hombre de cabellos canos, gafas y rostro gentil. Estaba vestido con tonos amarillos y marrones y llevaba una carpeta con el logo del ministerio. El hombre se dirigió directamente a la enfermera, pudo escuchar que le preguntaba directamente a la misma por su estado, al parecer quería solicitar su testimonio sobre lo ocurrió. Poco después Dumbledore antro presuroso en la enfermería.

—Amos — Se dirigió al hombre. —Ya te dije ayer que no era necesario molestar al joven Harry respecto a esto. Ha sido sólo un incidente sin importancia que no pasará a mayores.

—No me diga como hacer mi trabajo, Dumbledore. —La voz del hombre llamado Amos era severa, se notaba que no iba a admitir un no por respuesta. —En un incidente sin importancia no termina con un estudiante en la enfermeria.

—Amos, insisto que no es necesario. La criatura esta bajo control y no ha habrá más incidentes. Dejemos descansar al joven Harry, yo mismo hablaré con él más tarde.

—Una criatura mágica a atacado a un alumno durante una clase. Es competencia del departamento de control y regulación investigar el caso. Del mismo modo que debió avisarnos cuando el curso anterior rondaba un basilisco por la escuela. Ced me lo contó, y no te hagas el tonto diciendo que no sospechabas de lo que podía tratarse. —Las palabras de aquel hombre contrariaban a Dumbledore. Se notaba que no quería a ningún funcionario del ministerio en el colegio.

—No se preocupe director —dijo Salazar con una sonrisa. —Lo que paso simplemente es que Draco Malfoy o no escucho las indicaciones del profesor Hagrid o no las tomó en consideración —comenzó a contar con la más inocente de sus voces antes de ser detenido. No miró hacía el director durante mucho tiempo, se centró en el tipo del ministerio.

Sabía que había sido deliberado, pero recalcar eso con palabras directas podía ser un error. Con lo que había dicho quedaba ya en manos de quien leyese la declaración. Pudo ver como una pluma encantada escribía sus palabras en un pergamino. También veía al director entre disgustado, calculador y sonriente. Era un hombre extraño.

—Hagrid nos dijo que los hipogrifos eran muy orgullosos y que se ofendían con facilidad. Supongo que el que Malfoy lo llamase gallina deforme no debió considerarlo un apelativo cariñoso. El hipogrifo iba a atacarlo a él, yo simplemente me puse por el medio.

—¿Por qué quisiste evitar ese ataque? —preguntó el hombre del ministerio.

—Reaccioné por instinto. —Era mitad verdad, mitad mentira. —Se me pasó por la mente que Malfoy podría aprovechar para causar problemas y simplemente actué. No pensé en ese momento. Lamento si he causado muchos problemas.

—No te preocupes, joven Potter. Con tu declaración queda todo aclarado. La próxima vez permite que sean los adultos los que medien con la situación.

—¿No le irá a pasar nada a Buckbeak?

—Descuida, está todo en orden.

El hombre le hizo un gesto de despedida tanto a la enfermera como a él. También se despidió de Dumbledore quien parecía mucho más relajado que antes de ser preguntado. Decidió dejar esa reacción de lado y terminar su desayuno. Podía ver que el director seguía en la estancia.

—Harry, ha sido arriesgado hablar con el señor Diggory. Es un hombre decente pero no deja de ser un funcionario del ministerio. Cuando se mezcla política con educación las cosas suelen terminar mal.

—Entiendo.

* * *

No fue hasta las últimas horas del jueves que pudo reincorporarse a las clases. Le tocaba pociones pero estaba la clase empezada y sabía que a Snape no le importaba que acabasen de darle el alta, le quitaría puntos por llegar tarde y de paso lo castigaría. Prefería ahorrarse las ganas de estrangular al hombre con sus propias manos. Así que se fue a la biblioteca poniéndose al día con las clases hasta que sonase la alarma y fuese la hora de acudir a defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Respondió vagamente a todos los que le preguntaban por su herida. Actualmente tenía el brazo inmovilizado desde el hombro. Por fortuna era el miembro izquierdo así que no interfería en sus clases o en el uso de la varita. La enfermera le había dicho que debía acudir cada tres días a un cambio de vendajes pero que por el resto podía hacer vida normal, eso sí, sin imprudencias.

Una vez en la sala de profesores con el resto de la clase, intercambió una mirada con Godric al ser este víctima de un mal comentario de Snape. El profesor de pociones trató de castigarle por faltar a su clase pero simplemente Lupin evitó que lo hiciese mencionando que la enfermera acababa de comentarle que le daba el alta y que estuviese atento a cualquier complicación que pudiese surgir. En esa vía, el amargado profesor no pudo hacer nada. Salazar tuvo la certeza que buscaría la oportunidad de desquitarse, o la provocaría. Tenía que averiguar porque ese profesor era especialmente gilipollas hacia su persona.

Notó el codazo que le daba Ron, eso lo sacó de su ensimismamenento para darse cuenta que el profesor le había preguntado algo. No había estado atento a la explicación. Había tenido a mente en otros asuntos. Podía notar a Hermione a su lado con la mano alzada deseosa por responder, así como muchos en clase la miraban como si fuese molesta. Aunque no lo sabía, ponía la mano en el fuego a que ella había respondido ya a alguna de las preguntas del profesor.

—¿Puede repetir la pregunta, por favor?

—Claro Harry, ¿Por qué tenemos ventaja sobre el Boggart? —repitió el profesor, haciendo un gesto hacia el armario.

—Porque somos muchos y no sabría que forma tomar —respondió casi de inmediato haciendo acopio todo lo que sabía sobre esas criaturas. —Además supongo que, por nuestras edades ninguno suele tener miedos que puedan resultar peligrosos o lo suficientemente traumaticos como para que el boggart pueda detectarlo.

—¿Que te hace pensar eso? —El profesor lo observaba con atención, parecía encantado con la respuesta y al mismo tiempo se notaba que no era algo que hubiese esperado.

—Pues que si se transforman en aquello que más tememos quiere decir que pueden detectar el miedo y cual de ellos seria el más poderoso.

—Una interesante deducción. Ahora formad una fila e iréis enfrentándoos uno a uno al Boggart.

Salazar se quedó el último, no creía que fuese a dar tiempo a que todos pasasen así que iba a aprovechar eso. Enfrentar el Boggart suponía desvelar tus temores ante los demás, no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a hacer, pues podrían ser usados como arma. Por otra parte, no podía estar seguro si el Boggart se transformaría en algo que le temiese o algo que se supone debía temerle únicamente como Harry Potter. No quería correr el riesgo y que le llegase algún rumor al director. Era mejor evitar aquellas cosas que podrían hacer que quedase expuesto. Dirigió una mirada a Godric quien asintió, uniéndose a él al final de la cola.

—Tendremos que buscar uno.

—Coincido, si nos hace enfrentarlo frente a él aunque no esté el resto de la clase podría ser igual de catastrófico. Debemos comprobar si lo podemos controlar.

—Por cierto, ella es una de las aurores que esta en el castillo.

—No me sorprende demasiado.

El timbre que marcaba el final de la clase sonó, justo a tiempo. Tan solo habían faltado por enfrentarse al Boggart Hermione y ellos dos. El profesor dio cinco puntos a cada uno de los que había enfrentado al Boggart, otros cinco a Hermione por su respuesta al principio de la clase y a Salazar de dio diez a causa de la calidad de la respuesta. Salazar pudo notar lo poco contenta que estaba Hermione con no haber podido enfrentar el Boggart.

—¿Por qué no le pides que te lo permita ahora? —le sugirió. —La clase ha terminado, pero aun así seria una oportunidad. Además, parece competente.

—No como Narciso Lockhart —apunto Godric con una sonrisa.

—¿Vosotros vais a hacerlo?

—No —respondió Salazar. —Pero lo que nosotros hagamos no tiene porque influir en lo que tú hagas.

La dejaron allí pensativa mientras se alejaban apretando el paso. Dado que a causa de tener el brazo vendado y la espalda herida no podía llevar su mochila, se limitaba a transportarla mediante el encantamiento de levitación. Tomaron un atajo para llegar a la sala común y entraron después que Godric pronunciase la contraseña. Se sentaron en un lugar apartado. Godric comenzó a encargarse de las tareas puestas aquel día. Salazar tuvo que retomar las de principio de la semana, así que para evitarse mucho lío decidió ir por materias, no pararía a encantamientos antes de terminar transformaciones.

No fue hasta media hora antes de la cena que interrumpió su sesión de estudio, y no por voluntad. Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Godric y él y capto su atención dando un fuerte golpe sobre la misma.

—¿Como se te ocurre? —le increpo. —Has dejado a Gryffindor sin buscador por proteger a una mierda de Slytherin. Flint no va a admitir jugar contra un equipo que no sea el nuestro y la ultima vez que jugamos sin buscador acabamos haciendo el ridículo. ¿Acaso querías regalarle la copa de quidditch a las serpientes?

—¿Es más importante una copa que una vida? —planteó alzando la ceja y haciendo un gesto a Godric para contenerlo. —No voy a rendirte explicaciones de mis actos. Ahora bien, puede que este lesionado y no pueda prepararme a tiempo para el partido. ¿Te has planteado en buscar un suplente?.

—Harry entro en el equipo porque no encontraste un buscador pero ahora tienes a todos los de tercero y segundo para probar —mencionó Godric

—No creo...

—Wood, quieres ganar y lo comprendo —dijo Salazar. —Lo comprendo mejor que nadie. Siendo autoritario y enfrentándote a tus jugadores no lo vas a lograr. Habla con el resto de segundo y tercer año, convoca pruebas para el puesto entre ellos. Yo te ayudaré a dar con un suplente a la altura del equipo.

—De hecho deberías tener ya suplentes —observó Godric. —Siempre deberíais tener un par de jugadores que encajasen en cualquier posición, por lo que pueda pasar.

—Lo dispondré todo para este sábado.

Ya más calmado Wood se alejó. Salazar lo siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido. No le habían gustado esas maneras. Sabía que el chico era muy competitivo, el año anterior había diseñado un programa para preparar todos los encuentros. No le bastaba con ganar, quería la perfección. Toda esa competitividad tenía un punto peligroso al que ese chico se acercaba bastante, quedaba algo deshumanizado en su forma de reaccionar; el querer el triunfo a cualquier costo. No era algo muy sano.

—Es complicado escribir las cosas como lo haría un niño de trece años —murmuró Godric. —Tengo que contener la información de lo que sé porque hay cosas que alguien de nuestra edad sería muy difícil que supiese.

—A excepción de Hermione —respondió a su amigo. —Es inteligente, perceptiva y seguramente halla leído toda la biblioteca en primer año, a excepción de cierta sección.

—¿Crees que ella podría ser...?

—Como poder podría, pero no lo creo. Es inteligente, pero su inteligencia es del tipo académico; parece necesitar demostrar ser la mejor en todo y estar por encima de todos. No en el mal sentido. —Dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaba la chica rodeada de un sinfín de documentación. —Sino como si sintiera que debe demostrar que merece estar aquí. Podría llegar a ser brillante por si sola, si dejase de tratar a los libros como dioses infalibles y fuese critica respecto a lo que estos aportan —Concluyo.

—No piensas decirle nada, ¿no?

—No amigo mio. Si tu o yo le diésemos un consejo en esa dirección ahora no nos tomaría en serio. Tu tienes una trayectoria de chico tímido que tiene que esforzarse mucho para lograr llegar al mínimo...

—Culpa de la varita y también mía por creerme lo que mi abuela me decía.

—... Y yo; podría haberlo hecho mejor estos dos años anteriores pero no quería perder las pocas amistades que tenía por sobresalir en algo. —Se volvió a su amigo agachado la cabeza para entrar en confidencia. —Ya sabes que en esta vida fui criado por la hermana de mi madre. Mis tíos. Ellos odian todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia y era castigado cada vez que realizaba magia accidental o me atrevía a sacar mejores notas que mi primo. Cualquier cosa en que destacase o quedase por encima de Dudley era castigado por eso.

—Ya veo, por lo que antes de regresar plenamente actuabas por debajo de la media para no estar solo. Es triste. ¿Planeas vengarte?

—En realidad no. La mejor venganza que puedo obtener es quedarme al margen y esperar; ellos al querer que Dudley destacase por encima mio lo han malcriado al extremo y mi primo ya apunta maneras como delincuente juvenil. No necesito vengarme cuando sé que es muy posible que sean expuestos a la censura del barrio tarde o temprano por los actos de Dudley.

—Siempre que no te echen a ti la culpa.

—Querido amigo, planeo alejarme de esa casa a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

La sala común comenzaba a vaciarse, era ya la hora de la cena. En silencio recogieron sus libros y trabajos y se juntaron a Hermione en su bajada al gran comedor. Mientras no pudiesen revelar quienes eran tenían que seguir con su rol de estudiantes. Por sus trayectorias los dos años anteriores destacar demasiado rápido sería muy llamativo. No tanto si aquel era el año que se producía un cambio en ellos. Así que a Godric no le sorprendió demasiado cuando Salazar preguntaba a Hermione falsas dudas sobre la documentación que había leído respecto a las runas conduciendo después la conversación de forma sutil hacia posibles teorías de la utilización de las runas. Godric se preguntaba si él también debería cambiar adivinación. Aunque había continuado asistiendo le parecía ridícula la forma de enfocar la materia por Trelawey y luego estaban las afirmaciones que había visto el incidente del hipogrifo un mes antes con la bola de cristal. Tal vez la cambiase por estudios muggles, desconocía cómo eran los muggles de le época actual.

—Harry... —se escuchó decir tímidamente a Ginny Weasley cuando se sentaron en el gran comedor. —Wood nos ha comentado lo de la prueba pero no tengo escoba y... bueno Fred y George no me tomarían en serio... —la chica estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Claro que te dejo la Nimbus. —Había comprendido de inmediato lo que ella pedía. —Cuando volvamos a la sala común te la paso, así te puedes familiarizar con ella.

—¿Y eso? —susurró Godric.

—Necesita recuperar la fé en si misma. Además, Luna dice que vuela bien.

—¿Cuando has hablado con Luna?

—Terminó en la enfermería después que unos compañeros "accidentalmente" le tirasen encima unas semillas urticantes que Sprout tenia preparadas para los de quinto. —Se encogió de hombros. —La verdad, tiene una conversación bastante interesante.

—Harry amigo, ¿me dejarías tu escoba para el sábado?

—Lo lamento Ron, ya me la han pedido.

—Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo.

—Eso no va a hacer que retire mi palabra a quien se la he prometido.

—No es justo. Primero tengo que esconder a Scabbers porque el monstruo que ha comprado Hermione se la quiere comer y ahora tu me fallas.

—Bueno, los gatos suelen comer ratas —dijo Godric divertido. —Y Harry no te ha fallado, simplemente, al igual que yo es un hombre de palabra. ¿O te gustaría que te prometiese dejarte algo pero luego llegase alguien que es amigo suyo durante más tiempo y te retirase el préstamo para dárselo a él?

—Eso es imposible. Soy el primer amigo que hizo. Y no te metas en esto, Longbottom

—Es un suponer —respondió Godric sin inmutarse por el arrebato grosero del chico.

—Además Ron. Mi primer amigo, fue Hagrid.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para dejar al chico sin argumento. De todas formas Salazar sabía que la posición que le gustaba a Ron y para la que llevaba realmente preparándose desde que empezó a volar era la de guardián. El resto de la cena continuó en silencio, así pudo organizarse mentalmente para terminar las tareas más prioritarias antes de ir a dormir y además poder leer por adelantado para justificar el no ser pillado por sorpresa en el resto de clases. Desde dónde estaba podía captar la mirada ansiosa de Malfoy, sabía que el chico era consciente de la deuda que había entre ambos y parecía tener cierto temor a que esta fuese reclamada. Ir y señalarselo era una mala idea, era mejor esperar a que este se presentase, darle la prudencial distancia para hacerlo.

El sábado por la mañana bajo hasta el campo de Quiddicth. Lo había acordado de antemano con Wood, se sentaría en la grada principal y observaría a los candidatos a su puesto ayudándole a evaluarlos. En pocas palabras, su decisión sería definitiva. Se encontraba algo incómodo y dolorido, de hecho seguía tomando alguna poción de analgesia de cuando en cuando. Con mucha menos frecuencia de la que según Madame Pomfrey debería, pero sabía que esas pociones tenían un componente adictivo. No quería correr riesgos, con tomarla una cada doce horas en lugar de cada seis lo consideraba suficiente.

Se presentaron un total de tres personas, todas ellas de segundo. La prueba era sencilla. Unas vueltas al campo para determinar la capacidad de mantener el equilibrio a la par que se manejaba una adecuada velocidad. Luego tendrían que hacerlo esquivando al resto de compañeros como si estuviesen persiguiendo una Snich a toda velocidad, lo que incluía esquivar bludgers. Uno de los tres que se había presentado no pasó esa prueba, era veloz y tenía equilibrio sí, pero mostró poca seguridad al temer chocar contra el resto del equipo.

—Veo que te tienen de seleccionador.

Una chica se sentó a su lado, una mujer joven. Era Helga. Esa misma presencia que había sentido en el callejón y que había salido presurosa. Le dirigió una mirada a la par que una sonrisa. Pelo rosa, recordó haber visto a alguien con el pelo así alejarse, pero en ese entonces sólo se había centrado en los estudiantes, no había considerado un adulto. El pelo momentáneamente le cambió a castaño antes de volver a ponerlo como antes.

—Así que eres metamorfa. Hubiese sido divertido tenerte como una nueva compañera de clase.

—El director no nos permite los disfraces. Ni ser vistos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Tu torciendo las normas?, me sorprendes.

—El quiddicth es una posición de riesgo para los estudiantes y la posición perfecta para que un loco actúe. Eso no es torcerlas.

—Llamaló como quieras. Si Dumbledore pensase que fuese necesaria la supervision enviaría a un adulto, claro que también es cierto que el magnifico director de esta institución suele actuar cuando ya ha pasado algo.

—¿O tal vez dejar que sean unos niños quienes protejan la escuela? No me gustan sus métodos. Trato de usar legeremancia en mí y estoy segura que la uso en mi compañero. No se cuan diestro sea Kingsley en Oclumancia.

—No le sostendré la mirada más de lo necesario. Sería muy raro si de repente el chico vulnerable tuviese unos importantes escudos.

Desde su posición, no dejaba de ver lo que sucedía en el campo al tiempo que conversaban. De hecho podía ver como Wood estaba lidiando con el chico que había sido eliminado de las pruebas, de forma un tanto brusca. Eso podía convertirse en un desastre. Al mismo tiempo veía a los gemelos señalandole y cuchicheando, tenía la sensación que alguna broma iba a salir de todo eso. Habría que soportarlo. Cogió el ridículo micrófono purpura que solía utilizar el comentarista de los partidos. Decidió intervenir antes que fuese a más

—¡Colin!, Lo has hecho bien pero no es lo que andamos buscando. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, sigue practicando y preséntate la próxima vez que hagamos una selección.

Apagó el micrófono y se sentó nuevamente, capto una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de las cazadoras. Ellas conocían demasiado bien a Wood como para saber que hubiese terminado todo en una pelea. El capitán era exigente, pero el chico con era malo; con más tiempo hubiese podido llegar a lo considerado los mínimos del equipo. Pronto comenzaron a competir los dos postulantes que quedaban, dos chicas.

—¿En qué pensabas para hacer eso?, es más propio de Godric saltar delante del peligro.

—Sinceramente no sé si estaba pensando siquiera. Quería evitar problemas y no consideré usar la varita. —Soltó una pequeña risa. —Supongo que ahora puedo decir que lo hice para alimentar la paranoia de los que piensan que voy a morir solo porque el Grim apareciese en los posos de mi taza de té. Podría entenderse como... ¿expresar un punto de vista?

—Pues por si acaso no mires hacia la parte baja de las gradas, hay un Grim. —Siguió con su mirada la de ella. —Te dije que no mirases.

—No suelo ser bueno haciendo lo que me dicen.

Había tenido una extraña sensación al ver a aquel perro negro, una sensación de nostalgia. El animal se le hacía conocido, aunque estaba seguro de no haberlo visto nunca. Con cierto gesto de burla volvió a centrarse en el partido, observando los movimientos de las postulantes a buscador. Robbins tenía la agilidad y velocidad de su lado, pero Ginny la astucia. Perseguir una snich era más que ser el más rápido en salir tras la alada pelota, era conocer el arte del engaño, ser capaz de engañar si es posible al otro buscador y al mismo tiempo adelantarse al movimiento de la snich. Así que finalmente, pese lo reñido que estuvo y lo que tardó en atraparse la snich, había sido Ginny Weasley la que lo había logrado.

—Supongo que ya tineis una nueva buscadora.

—Eso parece. Tengo que hablar con Wood.

—Y yo con Kingsley —aseguró con cierta pesadumbre antes de saludar a un hombre que había en las gradas de enfrente.

—¿Tu superior? —preguntó con calma ignorando al hombre y mirándola a ella.

—Si.

—Bueno, pues que te sea leve. —Le tomó la mano y con un ligero gesto la alzó para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Gracias Salazar, muchas gracias —dijo en un tono sarcástico antes de abandonar las gradas e ir al encuentro de ese tal Kingsley.

El equipo de Gryffindor se acercó a la grada donde estaba. Las chicas sonrojadas menos Ginny que parecía estar molesta con unas ligeras lágrimas asomando. Wood estaba adusto, como si quisiera discutir y los gemelos estaban aguantando las ganas de reir.

—Ginny lo ha hecho mejor —le confirmó a Wood antes que preguntase. —En cambio, Robbins puede ser una buena suplente de emergencia, quizá como cazadora. Tiene la velocidad y reflejos adecuados. —Le sonrió a su capitán. —Sigamos el consejo de Neville —aconsejó.

—Nuestra hermanita vuela bien... —empezpo Fred

—... mejor de lo que pensabamos...

—...pero no tiene escoba. —Terminaron los dos con tristeza.

—Si la tiene. Puede usar la nimbus —aseguró Salazar. —Es toda tuya.

—Esa te la regaló McGonagall —observó Wood.

—Puede ser. Pero entiendo que se la regaló al buscador del equipo. Así que por el momento tendrá que servir. Se que la dejo en buenas manos.

—Gra-gracias.

—Harry, ¿quien era la chica?. Parece algo mayor. —pregunto George.

—Debe ser un auror. Dumbledore mencionó que estarían por el castillo —dijo Wood. —No se qué hacía aquí, ni que Sirius Black fuese a aparecer en nuestro entrenamiento.

—Ella era mi Elizabeth Bennet, Oliver.

La mayoría del equipo puso cara de confusión, a excepción de Angelina Johnson que se sonrojo soltando un suspiro.


	7. Un obsequio especial

**Un obsequio especial**

Las semanas se fueron sucediendo y septiembre dio paso a octubre. Salazar seguía sin recuperarse de la herida, esta había cerrado casi por completo, solo quedaba que la nueva piel enrojecida se consolidase y perdiese su fragilidad; aun así tenía que recuperar el brazo de la inmovilidad y no estaría listo para el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin. Se alegraba que hubiese un remplazo adecuado en el equipo de Gryffindor. Acudía a dos de cada seis entrenamientos a observar, el resto lo pasaba "esforzándose" en realizar las mejores redacciones y pasando el rato con Godric y Helga mientras se planteaban si Rowena aparecería o no pronto. Tanto él como Godric habían planteado en más de una ocasión posibles estudiantes que podían serlo. Helga no, ya había pasado por eso en sus tiempos de estudiante cuando los había buscado a los tres sin lograr nada como para volver a sentirse igual; en realidad, pensaba que ya se presentaría cuando llegase, solo debían tener paciencia.

A mediados de octubre tuvo lugar el tan ansiado partido de quidditch, celebrado en medio de una tormenta. Una de las peores tormentas que se habían visto para lo que era un encuentro escolar. Godric había comentado que la presencia de los dementores había exacerbado la tormenta, Salazar estaba conforme con esa observación y se preguntaba cómo era que el partido no había sido pospuesto. Era tormenta era demasiado peligrosa. Podía comprender que los estudiantes en sus ansias de gloria no hubiesen valorado aquello, pero ¿qué había de los profesores?¿o incluso del director? ¿A tanto llegaba la rivalidad entre las casas que los docentes se veían cegados por eso en aras de la seguridad de los estudiantes? Parecía ser así, por desgracia.

Tanto Salazar como Godric habían acudido al encuentro con un chubasquero muggle. Una capa de plástico con capucha con la que se protegían del agua de la lluvia. Eso había traído muchas risas que a Godric habían molestado un poco y a Salazar le habían resultado indiferentes. Ir así había resultado más práctico que usar un paraguas el cual era fácil que fuese arrancado por el viento y así fuese convertido en un arma que pudiese golpear a uno de los jugadores. El encuentro había comenzado media hora atrás, el potente aire desviaba a los jugadores de su rumbo por lo que tenían que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse, sobre todo los buscadores y guardianes. Los cazadores debían ajustar su vuelo al desvío de sus pases con el quaffle o hacer los pases más cortos, esto último los convertía en un blanco fácil de las bludger lanzadas por los golpeadores. El partido era un caos y la tormenta cada vez más fuerte.

—¿A cuánto van? —preguntó una voz soñadora cerca al lado de ellos. Era la chica de Ravenclaw que había viajado con ellos en carruaje a principio de curso. —No se ven los marcadores.

—Treinta a cuarenta ganando Slytherin —comunicó Godric. —Si no atrapan la snich pronto se helaran con esta tormenta.

—Con la visibilidad que hay, será poco probable —Agregó Salazar preocupado. —No debería haberse celebrado el partido hoy.

—Nunca se había cancelado el Quidditch. Mi padre tiene una copia de todas las crónicas de los partidos que hizo mientras fue estudiante.

—¿Alguna hace referencia a tormentas como esta? —inquirió Godric.

—No. Harry, ¿qué pasa?

Salazar miraba el encuentro con el ceño fruncido, en una mueca de disgusto. Los buscadores ya no estaban a la vista y una ligera niebla había comenzado a cubrir el campo. Su cuerpo se había tensado en señal de alerta y su mano estaba sobre su antebrazo izquierdo rodeando su varita, listo para sacarla. Parecía estar aguardando algo. El frío aumentó y la niebla se hizo mucho más espesa.

—Mierda —blasfemo Godric sacando su varita. —Dementores.

—Encantamiento patronus, Neville. Lo hemos estado practicando. —Salazar intercambio con Godric una mirada significativa. Ahora si podían realizar ese encantamiento y argüir haber practicado. Un profesor lo hizo frente a ellos.

—Hagámoslo.

—¡Mirad! —exclamó Luna señalando hacia arriba. Uno de los buscadores había sido alcanzado por un rayo al coger la Snich, mientras que el otro buscador caía de la escoba.

Era Draco Malfoy quien había realizado la captura y Ginny la que, inconsciente, caía hacia el suelo mientras sus hermanos, los gemelos se olvidaban de las bludger y soltando los bates iban a su encuentro para evitar que la caía la matase.

—¡Expecto patronum! —conjuraron al mismo tiempo Salazar y Godric.

Uno de ellos apuntando hacia el cielo y el otro liberando el patronus en el campo para que volase trazando un perímetro alrededor de las gradas. Uno de los patronus era un thestral, el otro un Pegaso. A estos se unieron un lince y un tejón. El tejón se unió al thestral mientras que el lince lo hizo al Pegaso. Unos segundos después un fénix apareció en escena, era el patronus del director. Los cinco patronus repelieron el ataque de los dementores, alejándolos a ellos y la niebla que habían traído al campo.

—¡Prefectos! —La voz del director se propagó por todo el estadio. —¡Escoltad a los alumnos hasta las salas comunes. Los que necesiten ir a la enfermería que aguarden en la zona de vestuarios al profesorado!

Salazar y Godric esperaron a que el resto de los estudiantes que estaban en su grada la abandonasen. Muchos de ellos ya comenzaban a murmurar sobre lo que ellos dos habían hecho así que tenían que comenzar a pensar una explicación lógica por si acaso eran preguntados, llegaron al acuerdo tácito de decir que al enterarse que esos monstruos estaban por el colegio buscaron como protegerse y afirmarían haber tenido mucha suerte al convocarlos.

Unos días más tarde de ese suceso, el colegio se convirtió en un hervidero de rumores por causa de una noticia que salió en el periódico, una noticia sobre que Sirius Black había sido visto en septiembre por un poblado cercano a Hogwarts. Al parecer el ministerio lo había ocultado para evitar dar la alarma general; algo que, por cómo estaban los ánimos en el castillo, no habían conseguido. La tarde de la víspera a la excursión a Halloween Salazar fue llamado al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—No podemos permitir que vayas mañana a Hogsmeade, Harry —dijo la actual jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

—¿Porque? —solicitó saber. Con lo que le había dicho el señor Weasley y lo que había salido en los periódicos se imaginaba de qué se trataba.

—Porque no es seguro, Harry —dijo la profesora con severidad. —Tampoco es seguro que sigas en el equipo de quidditch.

—Profesora, si no es seguro ir a Hogsmeade ¿por qué no han cancelado la excursión?¿Por qué se me retira sólo a mí?¿Y el quidditch?, el año anterior se canceló para todos sin vacilar porque había alguien dentro del castillo queriendo matar a todos —susurró, manteniendo la calma pero con el ceño fruncido. —Si hay un peligro, ¿porque va a ser mayor para un estudiante que para otro?

—No puedo decírtelo, Harry.

—Pues entonces tampoco puede impedirme acudir a Hosmeade. Tengo la autorización firmada como bien se requiere. Si no hay motivo por el que el peligro sea mayor para mí que para el resto no veo por qué no pueda ir. A menos qué se me esté ocultando algo.

—El director Dumbledore está preocupado por tu seguridad. Así que no considera adecuado dejarte salir hasta que pase el peligro.

—¿Qué peligro?

—El director no considera necesario que lo sepas. No irás a Hogsmeade y no hay discusión alguna. Respecto al quidditch ya veremos lo que se puede hacer, quizá entrenamientos vigilados por un profesor

—¿No ha considerado el director que para estar protegido debo conocer cuál es ese peligro que me amenaza?

—No siga por ahí, señor Potter o tendré que bajarle puntos.

—Entendido. Puedo seguir jugando al quidditch porque a Gryffindor le conviene seguir con su jugador estrella, pero su jugador estrella no puede ir al pueblo —dijo Harry con tranquilidad analítica. —Bien, entonces el equipo de Gryffindor puede prescindir de mis servicios, profesora. Si no puedo ser supervisado para una excursión donde habrá muchos adultos cerca por un supuesto peligro en el que sólo yo estoy, tampoco voy a arriesgar a mis compañeros de equipo únicamente por conseguir un trofeo. Por supervisado que este.

—Harry por favor... no lo hagas difícil.

—No lo haga usted difícil profesora. Si estoy en peligro por algo debo saberlo. Ni usted ni el director pueden negarme a saber algo que puede comprometer mi seguridad.

—El director se molestaría mucho si te lo dijese.

Con esas palabras Salazar supo enseguida del conflicto que había entre las ordenes que había recibido la profesora y lo que esta consideraba correcto hacer. El director se movía por unos intereses, quería tenerlo en la inopia y suponía que si era así era para poder engancharlo y enredarlo en algo. Pudiera ser que solo se tratase de alguien que no tomaba las mejores decisiones, pero siempre había tenido la política de ¿qué es lo peor que pueden querer los demás?. Aguardó unos instantes mirándola a los ojos y observando el conflicto que había en su interior. Era una buena jefa de casa, se preocupaba por sus estudiantes y los cuidaba; además los instaba a perseguir sus logros. También pudo detectar que era alguien que quería que sus estudiantes se alzasen con el triunfo, tanto de la copa de la casa como del quidditch; ahí había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Profesora, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Se trata de Sirius Black. —La profesora se mostraba dubitativa. —Él se ha fugado de Azkaban para matarte.

Salazar se tomó unos momentos para impresionarse por esa situación, tal como se suponía que un chico de trece años debía actuar al recibir una noticia así, asustado. Luego poco a poco se repuso y se inclinó hacia adelante. Frotándose las sienes unos segundos.

—Según los periódicos no es más que un loco psicópata que fue lugarteniente de otro loco psicópata. Profesora, ¿cómo pueden estar tan seguros?

—Cuando Voldemort decidió ir a por tus padres, un espía al servicio del profesor Dumbledore se lo comunicó. Albus les recomendó esconderse bajo el encantamiento fidelius, ¿sabes lo que es?

—Se esconde una ubicación en la mente de una persona, de forma que solo esta pueda revelarla voluntariamente.

—Excelente forma de expresarlo para un estudiante de tercer año, veinte puntos para Gryffindor señor Potter. —En otras circunstancias se habría alegrado de ganar veinte puntos para la que ahora era su "casa", pero el tema que tenían entre manos era serio. Muy serio. —La mente en la que se guarda esa información, es la de una persona considerada el guardián secreto. Tus padres nombraron a Sirus Black su guardián secreto y este los traicionó con Voldemort.

—¿Por qué escogerían a un mortífago como guardián secreto?

—Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de tu padre en la escuela. Cuando tus padres se casaron fue el padrino de bodas y cuando tu naciste...

—Cuando yo nací, ¿qué? —empleó un tono suave y delicado para preguntar.

—Fue nombrado tu padrino.—Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. —Sé que puede resultar un poco impactante pero me temo que esto es de conocimiento popular.

—Se lo agradezco, profesora. Mejor saberlo por alguien cercano.

Salazar se mantenía serio. Si había algo que no toleraba era la traición, y eso le hacía tener unas enormes ganas de hacerle pagar por ello. No iría tras él, lo aguardaría pacientemente. La paciencia era una de sus virtudes. Sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba, el mismo hecho que fuese su padrino, pues si era algo más que un papel, si hubiese estado juramentado con magia, la propia magia le hubiese impedido ponerle en peligro de forma consciente. Desde luego, el revelar su posición a un psicópata, podía considerarse poner en peligro de forma deliberada.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Potter?

—Sí solo estaba pensando. Puede estar segura profesora, le aseguro que no cruzaré las puertas del castillo sin autorización —prometió. —Y respecto al quiddicth, ¿conoce una forma segura de adquirir dos escobas nuevas?. Ginny estaba usando la mía cuando el accidente.

—Me pondré en contacto con la tienda de artículos de calidad, aunque dos escobas es demasiado.

—Puedo permitírmelo, puede que no dos Nimbus pero si la nueva barredora 10 y una Nimbus 2001.

—Entiendo que se compre una nueva, pero ¿por qué comprarle una a la señorita Weasley?

—Es buena. Una excelente suplente como buscadora, pero su forma de moverse tiene manierismos de cazadora. Es una excelente adquisición para el equipo y llegará un momento que necesitemos jugadores nuevos. ¿Por qué no incorporarlos antes y tenerlos de suplentes? —razonó. —Cuanto más tiempo jueguen en el equipo mejor será su conexión con el mismo. Y, profesora. Queremos que Gryffindor gane, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. La familia Weasley suele ser muy orgullosa en cuanto al dinero.

—Lo tengo presente, profesora.

Cuando la reunión concluyó se encontró en el pasillo con Godric y los Gemelos. A lo lejos pudo ver que Helga los observaba y estaba seguro que les estaba prestando atención. Les contó lo sucedido, dejando a un lado su lazo con Sirius aunque no evito dar una mirada significativa a su amigo. A él si se lo contaría, más tarde. Como era de esperarse los gemelos protestaron un rato, pero enseguida le quitó importancia al asunto resaltando cierta semántica que había usado en el despacho y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa traviesa. Prácticamente les insinuó que si quería podía ir sin que lo detectasen, que se las ingeniaría.

—Bueno, habíamos pensado regalarte esto en navidades —comenzó Fred.

—Nosotros ya lo sabemos de memoria así que debemos pasar el testigo.

—Esta es la clave de nuestro éxito, sácalo George

—Nos cuesta desprendernos de él pero sentimos que ha llegado el momento. Tú le darás un buen huso. Así que elige bien con quien compartirlo.

—Tranquilos, Neville es de fiar. Es un verdadero Gryffindor. —Aseguró Salazar.

Le mostraron lo que parecía un viejo pergamino, pero podía sentir una potente magia en él. Una magia encerrada en su interior. Por unos instantes le preocupó que fuese algo como el diario, pero la magia que contenía no era oscura, tampoco era magia completamente pura. Era una mezcla de magias que entrelazaba localización y protección.

—¿Qué es?

—Muy observador, Harry.

—Muéstraselo, Fred.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —susurró Fred apuntando hacia el pergamino. Enseguida comenzaron a trazarse en este unas líneas de tinta.

—¡Es un mapa del castillo! —Exclamó Godric en un susurro admirado.

—Y marca cada una de las personas que hay en él —señalo Salazar verificando que sus nombres siguiesen siendo aquellos por los que eran conocidos ahora. —Y esto... esto parecen pasadizos secretos, y... parece que se salen del mapa. —Señaló de forma disimulada algo que ya sabía que existía. Tan solo faltaban en el mapa las salas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin; además de la cámara secreta y la sala multipropósito.

—¡Premio para Harry!

—¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros? —preguntó Godric

—No. Fueron Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. —Fred señaló las firmas que había en el mapa.

—Nosotros lo encontramos en el cajón de Filch en primer año —explicó George. —Filch nos pescó haciendo una broma y comenzó a amenazarnos con distintos castigos. Entonces en su despacho vimos este pergamino en el que ponía "confiscado y altamente peligroso".

—Así que George lo distrajo mientras yo me colaba en el despacho y lo "cogía prestado".

—Un préstamo permanente.

—Nos llevó el resto del curso averiguar su funcionamiento.

—Es fantástico chicos —reconoció Salazar. Podía ver potencial en ellos y se preguntaba porque no estaban en su casa. Si, eran grandes Gryffindor, lo habían demostrado; pero también tenían características por las que él los hubiese admitido en Slytherin. Suponía que la tradición familiar y los sucesos de la última guerra habían tenido algo que ver. —¿Cómo hacemos para ocultarlo?

—Fácil —dijeron ambos apuntando de nuevo al pergamino. —¡Travesura realizada!

—¿Y cómo haréis ahora para que no os pillen en las bromas? —preguntó Godric.

—Tenemos otros recursos —aseguro George.

—Además estamos empezando a fabricar artículos de bromas. Queremos tener nuestra propia tienda.

—Puedo ayudaros con eso —aseguró Salazar con calma. —Vosotros y vuestra familia me habéis acogido desde el principio y tratado como a uno más. Así que yo os pienso tratar de igual forma. —Sí, les haría un buen regalo a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluido a Percy. A los dos mayores de los Weasley no podía, pues no los conocía; tampoco a los señores Weasley, se vería poco apropiado. —Pienso regalar a vuestra hermana una escoba nueva. A Ron un equipo de protección regulable para que se entrene como guardián, aún no lo sabe pero tiene madera para ser uno de los mejores. A Percy, creo que le agradara el compendio de leyes nacionales e internacionales versión actualizada. Pero... ¿y Vosotros?, lo único que se me ocurre es una inversión de capital para el desarrollo de vuestros productos y futuro emplazamiento de la tienda. ¿Qué decís?

—Eso es demasiado, Harry —dijo Fred sorprendido.

—No lo es —replicó Salazar. —Vosotros tenéis algo que puede ayudaros a ser grandes. ¿Qué clase de persona seria si no os ayudase a alcanzar la grandeza pudiendo hacerlo?

—Desbancaríais a Zonko sin problemas y no digamos a esa pequeña tienda del callejón diagon. Sus artículos de broma están muy vistos —opino Godric. —Pronto la gente necesitara cosas nuevas y ahí entráis vosotros.

—Afianzaos un mercado ahora mientras estáis en Hogwarts y el resto irá sobre ruedas —aportó Salazar.

—Eso es... fantástico. Pero no podríamos aceptarlo a menos que accedieses a ser nuestro socio —dijo George. —Y no hay discusión que valga al respecto.

—Está bien, todo sea por que cumpláis vuestro sueño, chicos.

* * *

La cena de Halloween no estuvo mal. Godric disfrutó de la misma, por una vez evito comer dulces y prefirió escoger algunos de los pasteles y comidas típicos de la época del año. Lo extraño sucedió después de la fiesta, cuando regresaron a la sala común. Ante ellos estaba la visión del cuadro que guardaba la entrada completamente rajado y a Pevees riéndose de lo sucedido contó como Sirius Black había entrado en el castillo y había tratado de entrar en la sala común. Uno de los prefectos había avisado de inmediato a los profesores y al director de lo sucedido. Enseguida se tomó la resolución de enviarlos al cobijo del gran comedor. A Godric aquello no le terminó de agradar. Hubiesen estado más seguros dentro de la sala común. Había un mecanismo de seguridad para entrar en momentos de peligro. Lo peor, sacaron al resto de estudiantes de la seguridad de sus salas comunes.

—Esto es un disparate —se quejó. —Que nos manden a nosotros al gran comedor tiene un pase; pero ¿al resto?, es ponerlos en peligro estúpidamente.

—Es preocupante que haya entrado en el castillo sin que saltasen las protecciones —observó Salazar. —Nadie con intenciones de dañar a uno de los habitantes del castillo debería poder entrar. Estudiantes, profesores y personal no docente están dentro de las especificaciones de la barrera.

—¿Crees que siga en el castillo?

—O en el castillo o por las cercanías. Así que lo encontraremos tarde o temprano.

—¿Piensas ir a por él?

—No. A menos que se den las circunstancias. Mejor esperaré a que se presente. No creo que haya obtenido lo que buscaba —le comentó Salazar mientras se establecían en los sacos de dormir, algo apartados del resto.

—¿Que buscaba? Hablas como si lo supieras.

—A mí. Al parecer mi padrino quiere matarme.

—Ya, pero si es tu padrino la magia no le permitirá hacerte daño...

—Ni directa, ni indirectamente. Lo sé. Aunque dado el nivel de introducción de cultura muggle en nuestro mundo no podemos dar por sentado que sea padrino juramentado.

—Escribiré a mi abuela. Por lo que se tu madre era mi madrina, así que debe saber algo.

—Mañana buscaremos a nuestra amiga y evaluaremos el mapa.

—Yo la contactaré, Harry. Con las órdenes de no irrumpir en la vida normal de los alumnos que tienen los aurores sería muy llamativo que te viesen demasiado cerca de alguno de ellos. La verdad no sé a qué juega el director.

—Al adulto que sobreprotege al niño teniéndolo desinformado.

Dormir en el gran comedor con las circunstancias que se estaban dando no resulto muy cómodo, de hecho tuvo un sueño bastante irregular. No era como cuando estaban construyendo el castillo, donde todo era más relajado y dormir allí era una aventura. Le costaba quedarse quieto, al contrario que su amigo. Estaba deseoso de salir a los pasillos y encargarse él mismo del problema, tenía que recordarse constantemente que era un estudiante, y que debía comportarse como se podía esperar de uno.

Dedicó la mayor parte de la mañana siguiente a buscar a Helga por el castillo, le costó un poco, ya no el localizarla sino más bien el encontrarla a solas. Ese compañero auror que ella tenía parecía estar muy pendiente de ella. No en el sentido de tener una relación sino más bien como si la vigilase. Ambos parecían algo más alerta que los últimos días. Estaban buscando alguna evidencia, eso quedaba completamente claro. Consiguió al fin hablar con ella aprovechando que se habían separado unos instantes. Helga le confirmó que estaría en la entrada de la sala de los menesteres para la hora de la cena.

Esa misma tarde, cerca de las ocho de la tarde, Salazar y él se dirigían hacia la sala de los menesteres cuando hubo algo que captó la atención de ambos, que los hizo detenerse y desviarse de su camino. Unos chicos de quinto año de Ravenclaw estaban intimidando a esa chica algo excéntrica y soñadora llamada Luna. Bastó una mirada entre su amigo y él para que decidiesen intervenir. No iban a tolerar el acoso escolar en su escuela. De hecho encontraban repugnante que los profesores lo permitiesen, porque mirar para otro lado y decir "son sólo cosas de niños", es permitirlo, tolerarlo. Aun así Godric estaba preocupado, hacia un par de días que le habían quitado los vendajes a su amigo y sabía que aún no había recuperado por completo la movilidad de ese brazo.

—Cuatro contra uno —comenzó Salazar elevando la voz para captar la atención del grupo. No grito, ni hablo de forma exaltada, sino que en todo momento fue una voz suave, tranquila y fría. —Muy poco seguros debéis sentiros para hostigar a alguien menor que vosotros en grupo. ¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso Luna os supera y necesitáis del número para igualar las fuerzas?

—No lo creo Harry —compuso una burla mirando a esos estudiantes.—Más bien creo que no están a la altura de sus compañeros de grado y necesitan sentir que pueden superar a alguien atacando una chica de segundo. —Los miró con una frialdad, desafiándolos abiertamente. —Es más, apostaría que un chico de tercero puede barrer el suelo con vosotros.

—Longbottom y Potter —dijo el que parecía el líder, claramente enervado por las palabras dedicadas. —El inútil que podría hacerle compañía a Filch en el club de los squibs y el niño mimado de Dumbledore. No deberías meteros en lo que no os incumbe.

Godric pudo notar la cercanía de Helga. Tras pasar la mirada por el lugar pudo ver que estaba parada en una bifurcación del pasillo, entre las sombras observando. Se preguntaba porque no había detenido la incipiente pelea, pero recordó que no podía hacerlo. Los aurores no podían intervenir en las trifulcas entre estudiantes. También pudo detectar al fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw, observando la escena.

—En realidad, si te metes con nuestra amiga te metes con nosotros —afirmó Salazar. —Y yo defiendo a mis amigos.

—Ninguno de nosotros va a tolerar el ataque sistemático ya sea en grupo o individual a otra persona. No sois más que unos cobardes bravucones.

La pelea se inició, los estudiantes de quinto empezaron a atacarlos con todo el repertorio de maleficios que conocían. Tanto Salazar como él aturdieron a los dos que eran más lentos, eso enrabieto a los otros dos. En el mismo momento que paraban a su modalidad favorita de pelea en equipo, uno atacando y el otro defendiendo, vio como Helga conjuraba su patronus y aguardaba. Había dado la voz de alarma pero no podía intervenir. Godric atacaba, Salazar defendía. Ellos no podían usar todo lo que conocían, debían contenerse por dos razones: los brabucones no dejaban de ser estudiantes por muy gilipollas que fuesen y si mostraban saber más de lo razonable estarían en problemas.

Finalmente llegó una de la profesora, Sprout; quien detuvo el duelo de inmediato desarmando a los cuatro que quedaban batiéndose y despertando a los aturdidos. Godric podía comprender porque Helga había evitado avisar a McGonagall o Flitwitch, simplemente para evitar situaciones de favoritismos o acusaciones de ellas. La intervención de la profesora dejo al pasillo en silencio. En ese momento Helena se retiró, alejándose de lo que era una situación problemática.

—Potter y Longbottom nos atacaron —dijo el líder del cuarteto de Ravenclaw, apresurándose a dar la que era su versión. —Desmayaron a Stewar y Frengir. Nosotros solo nos defendíamos.

—Ya veo —dijo la profesora. —Señor Potter, señor Longbottom. ¿Que tenéis que decir al respecto?

—Nosotros solo defendíamos a nuestra amiga Luna de este cuarteto de brabucones —intervino Salazar. —Siempre deteste el acoso escolar, profesora. Tanto en la escuela primaria como aquí. Simplemente he decidido negarme a seguir mirando para otro lado.

—Les pedimos que se detuviesen —dijo Godric. —Puede que insultar su valentía al atacar a una chica de segundo año no fuese el mejor método, a decir verdad.

—Auror Tonks, usted me ha avisado, ¿qué tiene que decir?

—Estaba patrullando cuando me encontré con la situación. —Helga salió a la parte iluminada del pasillo, enseguida pudo notarse como los chicos de Ravenclaw se quedaban pálidos. —Estos cuatro estudiantes tenían acorralada a la chica cuando llegaron Potter y Longbottom. Con sus palabras hicieron que se olvidasen de seguir molestando a la chica y se centrasen en ellos. —Estaba narrando aquello evitando entrar en grandes detalles. —Los cuatro los atacaron al mismo tiempo y de forma casi milagrosa consiguieron aturdir a dos de ellos, y aguantar el tipo con los otros dos. Fue en el momento en que los cuatro Ravenclaw alzaron sus varitas que di la alarma. Hubiese intervenido antes que nada pasara pero el director no nos permite hacerlo. —Compuso una mueca de disconformidad.

—No cabe duda que de haber pasado a mayores te hubieses saltado esa directriz —observó la profesora Sprout. —Los cuatro seréis castigados. Cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw, ahora marchaos de aquí, quiero veros en los invernaderos después de la cena. —En cuanto se marcharon se volvió hacia Salazar y hacia él. —No puedo aprobar que os tomaseis la justicia por vuestra mano pero acepto que defendieseis a una compañera. Habéis tenido suerte de aguantar tanto frente a unos chicos dos años mayores que vosotros, pero os pido que seáis prudentes. No habrá castigo esta vez. —Cuando terminó de hablar se marchó, seguramente tendría que dar parte de aquello a dirección. Godric esperaba que Helga no estuviese en problemas.

—Gracias por ayudarme. ¿De verdad somos amigos?

—Claro que sí, Luna —aseguró Salazar.

—Te acompaño a dejar las cosas a tu sala común —se ofreció Godric recogiendo la mochila del suelo.

—Gracias Neville, eres un cielo.

Godric se marchó con Luna, dejando solos en el pasillo a Salazar y Helga. Por el trayecto se encontraron con Helena que los estaba observando atentamente. A Godric no se le pasó por alto la mirada de reconocimiento que le dio a él. Era sospechoso, tenía que contárselo a Salazar y Helga en cuanto regresará.


	8. El perro y la diadema

El perro y la diadema

Noviembre comenzó siendo mucho más frio que de costumbre. No había forma de saber si se debía a una alteración climática real o a la alteración microclimatica producida por los dementores. Godric ya había regresado de escoltar a Luna, aquel primero de noviembre había resultado muy movido.

—Es una fortuna que avisases a Sprout —Afirmo Godric mirando a Helga.

—Tanto McGonagall como Flitwich, aunque sean imparciales pueden caer discretamente en la parcialidad. Y lo que recuerdo de Snape es favorecer a los Slytherin y cargar contra cualquier Gryffindor por estupideces.

—Snape me odia porque mi padre y él se odiaban cuando eran estudiantes. —Salazar se encogió de hombros. —¿Nos centramos?

Salazar había desplegado el mapa mostrándoselo a sus dos amigos. Los tres estaban asombrados porque alguien hubiese logrado hacer tal topografía de la obra que ellos mismos habían creado. Los trazos no eran perfectos ni completamente exactos, pero era lo suficientemente preciso para que se ajustase mucho a la realidad. Lo mejor de todo era que identificaba a todo aquel que entraba en el castillo.

—Nosotros no salimos —dijo Helga. —Ni esta sala tampoco.

—No es que sea fácil de encontrar —afirmó Godric relajado. —Sigues con la idea que Sirius Black sigue en el castillo.

—Supuestamente su objetivo soy yo; y sigo aquí con vosotros.

—Salazar... —Helga lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

—Es lo que le oí decir al señor Weasley y lo que logré que me confirmase McGonagall. De todas maneras es muy raro que atacase al retrato en lugar de ocultarse y esperar el momento. Si es el psicópata que los medios describen que es, esa forma de actuar es muy desorganizada.

—Envié esta mañana una carta a mi abuela. Supongo que en un par de días tendremos la respuesta. No se hace nunca la ceremonia de nombramiento de padrinos dos veces.

—¿Black es tu padrino? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. —Pero entonces significaría que no puede dañarte, y...

—Que los muertos caminan entre los vivos —interrumpió Salazar, con la mirada fija en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Bueno sí. Nosotros estábamos muertos y ahora estamos vivos. Pero si Black es tu padrino juramentado... bueno eso ya lo hemos hablado.

—No es eso Godric —apuntó Helga. —Black fue condenado por la traición a los Potter por boca de los gritos de Pettigrew en medio de una calle muggle, apoyado por el testimonio de Dumbledore; y por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y una docena de muggles. Sin embargo Pettigrew tiene mucho que decir. Está vivo. —Señaló en la dirección que iba la mirada de Salazar.

—No es por ser cenizo, pero... ¿no podría tratarse de un estudiante?

—Godric, en ese caso tenía que tener nuestra edad, o estar como mucho en la clase de los gemelos. Sin embargo está en nuestra habitación en la cama de Ronald.

—¿Debería preocuparme tanta precisión por tu parte, Salazar?

—Por supuesto que no, mi querida Helga. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para una dama.

Godric carraspeó mirándolos con cierta diversión. Por el momento todo parecía apuntar que ellos en esta ocasión estarían mucho mejor que antes. Esta vez tendrían mucha más suerte. Una parte de él sentía el deseo de ir y atraparlo, cortar por lo sano y destapar el telon lo más bruscamente y rápido posible.

—Ni se te ocurra. Necesitamos actuar con cautela —advirtió Salazar.

—Lo sé.

—Tendréis que averiguar quién de todos los de esa casa es Peter Pettigrew y también tenemos que ver como acorralar al esquivo de Sirius Black —aportó Helga. —Vamos a montar un operativo, chicos.

—Tu dirás —habló Godric mientras Salazar permanecía en silencio asintiendo. Con un gesto le indico que les contase el plan que tenía en mente.

* * *

Helga se presentó en los exteriores del castillo junto a Kinsgley. Ambos se aparecieron en el ministerio de magia. Tenían que reportar su informe al jefe de aurores. Helga reflexionaba sobre todo lo que habían investigado Godric, Salazar y ella. Ahora, una semana después de haberlos visto en aquel mapa que tenía Salazar, sabía que ambos eran animagos, con toda certeza, animagos sin registrar. Eso era una ilegalidad que sabía no podía ser pasada por alto, pero comprendía que viviendo en la época en la que habían crecido que lo ocultasen. No podía decir nada de esas averiguaciones. En primer lugar no les habían ordenado investigar, en segundo lugar revelar aquella bomba sería traicionar a sus amigos y probablemente causar un mayor problema y desequilibrio en el mundo. Tenía claro donde estaban sus lealtades.

—Ahora no te me vas a escapar, Nymphadora. Vamos a hablar de tu proceder respecto a esa pelea entre estudiantes. —Kingsley estaba completamente serio.

—¿Acaso procedí mal?

—No, teníamos las manos atadas. Pero no me negarás que un enfrentamiento de cuatro chicos de quinto contra dos de tercero era un tanto desigual.

—Hubiese intervenido de peligrar la integridad de alguno de los estudiantes. Me limité a avisar a uno de los profesores. Sabes bien que hubiese preferido desarmarlos a todos e inmovilizarlos.

—No son criminales, Tonks.

—No hablo de tratarlos como a criminales, solo de contener la situación como debería ser contenida. De no permitir que una escuela se convierta en el patio de recreo de unos cobardes inseguros que no saben hacer otra cosa que ir de matones con tal de sentirse mejores.

—Eso es algo que deberían tratar los maestros y los jefes de casa en la propia escuela. El acoso escolar escapa de nuestras responsabilidades. No es competencia de los aurores.

—Kingley... técnicamente tienes razón pero... ¿no crees que eso es un problema de la sociedad? —objeto Helga. —Esos jóvenes se incorporaran en dos o tres años a la sociedad. ¿Qué harán entonces?¿cómo actuaran con los demás?

—Eso tiene su punto. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Tal vez... ¿dejar caer la situación de pasada?

—No te metas en líos Nymphadora. Debemos estar a lo que estamos. Es una desgracia pero así es. Recuérdame los mandatos de nuestra misión.

—Patrullar y vigilar el castillo. Proteger a los estudiantes. Capturar a Black si la ocasión se presenta. —Su voz al repetir esos enunciados era de aburrimiento total. —Proteger a los estudiantes es uno de nuestros mandatos. ¿Acaso hacerse a un lado no es incumplirlo?

—No me vengas torciendo las palabras que sabes bien que no se refiere a eso. Pareces una Slytherin cuando piensas así.

—Ha convivido durante muchos años con uno.

—Ya, tu madre lo fue. ¿No?

Helga asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Eso era cierto, pero no era en quien estaba pensando concretamente. Aunque sí que era cierto que le estaba dando una interpretación más amplia al mandato. Permaneció en silencio lo que restaba de espera. En cuanto su jefe terminó la reunión, les hizo pasar. Era el momento de realizar su reporte. Helga lo tenía claro, por el rango que ostentaba debía permanecer en silencio detrás de Kingley y hablar sólo cuando Scrimgeur se dirigiese a ella. Eran cosas de la forma de proceder, el superior inmediato y el que estaba a cargo de una investigación eran quienes debían aportar el informe.

* * *

Aquel sábado de mediados de noviembre tenía lugar el segundo partido de quidditch de la temporada, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. En Godric, por la forma en que lo habían conocido los años anteriores era normal que pasase de asistir al encuentro. Los aurores no tenían permitida la entrada al estadio. Dumbledore lo había desaconsejado. A Helga le parecía que estaba molesto porque habían reaccionado antes que él. Salazar lo tenía más difícil, pero aun así pudo escabullirse y juntarse con los otros dos.

Se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de los menesteres, extendiendo el mapa y estudiándolo. Como habían podido constatar Petigrew estaba en la sala común, y localizaron a Black bordeando el linde del bosque.

—Hemos confirmado que Peter Petigrew es scabbers, la mascota de Ronald Weasley. Una rata —informó Godric.

—La sala común está vacía, a excepción de Hermione que se ha quedado estudiando.

—Yo me encargo de ella, Salazar. Tú se supone que si bajaste al partido.

—Eso me deja a mí a Black. —Helga no apartaba los ojos del mapa.

—Ten cuidado. Que su culpabilidad sea dudosa no implica que no sea peligroso.

—¿Prepcupado? —inquirió mirando a Salazar.

—Llévate el mapa y la capa.

—Puedo desilusionarme.

—No es por meter baza pero la capa es más efectiva —intervino Godric.

—Está bien. Nos encontraremos aquí cuando terminemos la misión. Vosotros también andaos con cuidado. Las ratas son transmisoras de muchas enfermedades peligrosas.

—¿Eh? —Godric la miró desconcertado, mientras Salazar se estaba riendo.

—Nos veremos aquí cuando terminemos.

Al salir de la sala de los menesteres se separaron. Helga continuó hacia los terrenos mientras que Salazar y Godric iban en dirección a la sala común. Estos últimos, fueron interceptados por el fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw, Helena. Se miraron en silencio, ellos dos sabían quién era ella y, por la expresión de dicho fantasma podían jurar que los había identificado.

—Maestros. Es una dicha veros nuevamente. Supongo. —Su expresión era de melancolía, también de culpabilidad. —Quiero hablaros. Es importante.

—Busquemos un aula vacía —propuso Godric.

—No será necesario, si aguardo más no tendré el valor de confesar. He estado reuniendo el valor desde que la maestra Hufflepuff regresó. Y ahora que también vosotros...

—Helena. ¿Qué sucede? —solicitó Salazar con gesto serio y pose relajada.

—Yo... fue mi culpa... se lo conté. La diadema de mi madre. —Se quedó callada, parecía completamente nerviosa, como si quisiera alejarse.

—Tómalo con calma —le insto Godric.

Ambos miraron su expresión, como se iba transformando. Del miedo a la duda y de la duda a la determinación. Cuando comenzó su relato, el relato de cómo había traicionado a su madre y todo lo que había hecho después de aquello. Tanto Salazar como Godric habían escuchado con paciencia para disculparla al terminar. Con tan solo una mirada abortaron la misión de capturar a la rata pues el Horrocrux, una de esas anclas era mucho más importante en el plano general. La libertad de un solo hombre no debía ser más que las potenciales vidas que se perderían de no intervenir en ese asunto, cuanto antes encontrasen y destruyesen todas las anclas más que mejor.

Mientras tanto, Helga caminaba por los terrenos consultando el mapa. Se movía con cautela, completamente cubierta con la capa de invisibilidad y alternando la mirada entre el mapa y el punto que señalaba a Sirius Black. Tras un rato tubo una vista clara del mismo. En el punto donde estaba Black había un perro negro, parecido al Grim. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír, al recordar los rumores sobre lo que había aparecido en la taza de Salazar a principio de curso. "Travesura realizada", activó el encantamiento de ocultamiento de la información del mapa sin pronunciar palabra. Los animales tenían un oído mucho más fino que el humano y, si quería acercarse con éxito tenía que evitar llamar la atención. Tenía un plan en mente, tratarlo como si fuese una mascota abandonada.

Se ocultó un segundo entre los arbustos para quitarse la capa y guardarla en el bolsillo interno de si chaqueta, un bolsillo encantado para ser de extensión indetectable. Luego como si nada y con una sonrisa jovial continuó caminando para hacerse la encontradiza con el animago. Era un movimiento peligroso pero sabía lo que hacía. Al llegar a su altura se detuvo, mirándolo unos instantes y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Hola chico, ¿estás solito? —se agachó cerca de él y aprovechando que tenía unas galletas en el bolsillo las sacó, abriendo la envoltura y ofreciéndole las galletas.

El perro se acercó a ella con cautela, mirándola con cierta desconfianza y algo de reconocimiento con esos ojos inteligentes que tenía. Se mantuvo tranquila, mientras se acercaba a olisquear las galletas antes de comérselas. Mientras comía de su mano avanzó un poco más, alargando la mano y acariciando su pelaje.

— Estas un poco descuidado, ¿eh?. No veo que tengas dueño.

El perro se acercó a ella levantando las patas hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros y darle un lametón en la cara, ante lo cual no pudo evitar reírse, eso le hacía cosquillas. Al mismo tiempo que jugaba con él pensaba en si sería mejor introducirlo en el castillo o aturdirlo y llevarlo. Lo primero era un gran riesgo, lo segundo si salía mal también. Si hacía un movimiento brusco, seguramente se pondría a la defensiva.

—¿Te vienes conmigo? —Pudo notar ciertas reservas en el perro. —Te prometo una buena ducha y toda la comida que quieras. —Le pareció que ese argumento agradaba al perro, pero parecía seguir receloso. Podía comprenderlo. Era un fugitivo, alguien que no sabía en quien confiar o si podía confiar en alguien. Fuese o no culpable de los crímenes por los que había sido encerrado.

De repente llegó a sus oídos una pelea, una pelea entre estudiantes de la casa Slytherin y Gryffindor, parecía que el partido había terminado. Sabía que debía enviar un patronus a algún profesor pero por otro lado eso haría que Black escapase. Aprovechó que el perro se había distraído mirando la pelea para sacar la varita que tenía oculta bajo la manga y aturdirlo.

—Lo lamento, pero era necesario. —Tras susurrarle aquello lo depositó en el suelo, pues había caído sobre su regazo.

Se incorporó y caminó hacia los estudiantes. Varita en mano la alzó en dirección al castillo. No fue necesario que conjurase el patronus, los alumnos al verla se detuvieron, alejándose del lugar. Supuso que se había corrido la voz sobre que había sido ella la que había avisado y delatado a los Ravenclaw y no querían sufrir el mismo destino. Era una verdadera pena que reaccionasen por temor al castillo. Se puso de nuevo la capa y cargó al perro, permitiendo que la capa lo cubriese también a él y regresó al castillo.

Al entrar en la sala de los menesteres se encontró con Godric y Salazar sentados en una mesa sobre la que reposaba la diadema de Rowena. Aquella escena le pareció rara, pues por lo que sabía Rowena había guardado la diadema, aunque eso no encajase exactamente con ella. Dejó caer la capa y se imaginó una cama para perros donde depositó al animago.

—Os presento a Sirius Black. Tuve que aturdirlo.

—¿Te atacó? —inquirió Salazar con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Sólo aproveché la oportunidad. Tú lo hubieras hecho.

—Cierto.

—¿Y eso?. ¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?

—En este mismo lugar, con la forma de la sala de los objetos ocultos. —Godric sonrió con tristeza. —Es un Horrocurx.

—¿Cómo?

—Rowena nunca oculto la diadema, Helena se la robo —explico Godric. —Cuando Riddle era estudiante, la engaño para que le revelase dónde la había escondido.

—Vamos a tener que destruirla —dijo con determinación. Helga sabía que era la única solución, por mucha pena que le causase.

—Sí, pero quiero esperar a la próxima luna llena —manifestó Salazar. —Hay un ritual que podemos aprovechar para ver cuáles y donde están el resto. Nos hará ganar tiempo.

—Yo estoy conforme con realizarlo —afirmó Godric.

—Bueno, somos un triunvirato ¿no?. Me molesta tener que destruirla, pero si sirve para detener el mal, que así sea. ¿Necesitaras ayuda con el ritual?

—Facilitaría las cosas. ¿Ahora, que hacemos con el perro?

—El perro es tu padrino —dijo Godric divertido. —¿Lo sabes, no?

Helga negó con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminó hasta la mesa y cogió la diadema para ocultarla en uno de los estantes ante la mirada de los otros dos. Luego sacó su varita y apunto hacia el perro. Con un gesto les indicó a sus amigos que hiciesen lo mismo

—Enervate.

El perro abrió los ojos y analizó rápido la estancia alarmado. Fijo la vista en Helga, gruñéndole; luego miró desconcertado a Godric y a Salazar, a quien junto al desconcierto miraba con anhelo.

—Qué tal si cambias de forma para que podamos hablar mi buen estimado primo —dijo Helga. —Te puedo garantizar que nadie en esta estancia te causará ningún mal.

—Quiero saber qué ocurrió. —Salazar lo miraba sin mostrar lo que en esos momentos sentía, por fin podía tener algunas respuestas y se iba a asegurar que no le mintiesen. Godric mientras tanto se había desplazado para ocultar la puerta de salida y ordenado a la sala que no permitiese salir a Black. —He oído que eres mi padrino, también que nos vendiste al hombre que anhelaba mi muerte.

El perro los miró a los tres, para terminar transformándose en el hombre que se ocultaba bajo su disfraz. Helga enseguida conjuró unos grilletes para tenerlo sujeto mientras se mantenía con completa calma. Black trató de transformarse de nuevo, pero no podía hacerlo. Los miró como si lo hubiesen traicionado, sobre todo a Helga.

—No me mires así. Sabes que como auror tendría que haberte entregado. Simplemente hay algo que no encaja. Así que danos un motivo para no entregarte a los dementores.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Black mirando a Godric. A Salazar lo había reconocido como su ahijado, Harry Potter; se parecía demasiado a James, casi una copia. A Helga también, era la hija de su prima preferida. Pero el otro... le sonaba familiar, mas no lo ubicaba.

—Neville Longbottom. Ahora, será mejor que comiences a cantar. Yo no soy tan paciente como ellos.

—¡Chicos! ¡Dejadme ir!, no lo entendéis. ¡Solo quiero a la rara! —Dijo el reo.

—La rata, ya —dijo Salazar ásperamente. —Eso lo resuelve todo, ¿no creéis?. Si no va a ser claro mejor lo llevamos con tu amigo auror, Tonks. Ya se había dictado sentencia, ¿no?

—¿Estas seguro, Harry?. El beso del dementor es algo muy serio, sin retorno diría yo —respondió la auror.

—¡Escuchadme, por favor!. Yo no vendí a tus padres a Voldemort, fue Peter Petigrew. Es una historia larga, tienes que creerme, Harry —dijo Black asustado y desesperado.

—Muy bien. Escuchemos esa historia.

—Neville, ve a por comida para nuestro invitado —Helga pensó en agregar un baño a la estancia y una muda de ropa limpia. Luego soltó a Black. —Date una ducha y cámbiate. No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

—¿En serio vais a hacer de Black vuestra carabina? —inquirió con burla antes de marcharse.

Sirius los miró abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al captar el tono y contenido del comentario. Sobre todo ante la fugaz mirada que intercambiaron Salazar y Helga. Le parecía un poco surrealista. Sirius se había quedado sin habla. Eso podía llegar a ser una molestia.


	9. La verdad del perro

**La verdad del perro.**

Sirius los miró interrogantes, pasando la mirada de uno al otro. El comentario de Godric había despertado las suspicacias en aquel hombre, que los miraba entre sorprendido y extrañado. Salazar tuvo que respirar profundamente para no salir tras de Godric. Tuvo que recordarse que, culpable o no, estaban ante un criminal declarado del que ignoraban su peligrosidad. No iba a dejar a Helga a solas con él, por mucho que ella supiese defenderse.

—Así que... ¿estáis juntos? —se atrevió a preguntar Black.

—Depende de lo que interpretes por estar juntos —afirmó Salazar en tono neutro.

—Deberías darte una ducha y cambiarte —sugirió Helga con una seriedad que rozaba la peligrosidad.

—Eso es un sí. ¡Es corrupción de menores!

Helga puso los ojos en blanco y Salazar soltó una carcajada negando con cierta diversión. De todas formas ambos se miraron, estaban pensando en lo mismo. Toda la sociedad reaccionaría de la misma forma, su sistema moral estaba contaminado por las políticas del ministerio. Con eso podían encontrarse con un grave problema. En la actualidad, podrían incapacitar a Helga o incluso algo peor; eso podía manchar su nombre. Salazar no se fiaba de ese hombre, no hasta que este mostrase que era de fiar. No quería que su compañera, su amiga más íntima estuviese en problemas.

—Desde cierto punto de vista podría no serlo, Black. Es discutible al prisma que se le aplique. Si la ley dictada por el demócrata actual o la ley propia de las antiguas civilizaciones mágicas; en las cuales el decimotercer año marca la muerte del niño y el nacimiento del hombre.

—Sirius, llámame Sirius Harry. ¿Y hace cuanto estáis juntos?

—No hemos dicho que lo estemos —afirmo Helga.

—Puedo notarlo. Vuestra forma de miraros, de comunicaros... es como si hubiese una conexión especial.

—Tonks es auror. Preferimos hablar con ella antes que levantar la liebre y que los dementores decidan registrar cada pequeña hectárea de estos terrenos.

—Ahora te ducharás, te cambiaras y nos contarás tu historia —ordeno Helga. —Es eso o enfrentarte a un hechizo desparasitante. Tú decides.

A regañadientes, Sirius entró en el baño que le proporcionaba la sala. Una vez dentro sonrió al ver que la bañera estaba llena, y con agua caliente. Había distintos tipos de jabón y ropa no solo limpia, sino completamente nueva. También utensilios para afeitarse y recortarse el pelo. Olvidando por unos instantes que era preso de una auror que parecía recién salida de la academia y de dos adolescentes de trece años, se zambulló el en agua caliente. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de un baño como no había tenido oportunidad en mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto. Mientras Sirius Black disfrutaba de un primer baño después de casi trece años de encarcelamiento, Salazar y Helga, sin dejar de controlar la puerta de acceso al baño, ahora cerrada para preservar la intimidad del prófugo, mantenían una conversación en susurro.

—Voy a matar a Godric.

—Tranquilo, no te exaltes. Además Black no está en posición de decir nada. En cuanto a Godric, sabes bien porqué lo hace.

—No debería inmiscuirse en esto.

—Quiere que sus amigos estén bien. Es algo de lo que no hemos hablado realmente.

Tuvieron que dejar la conversación en ese momento. Godric había regresado, cargando comida para los cuatro. Enseguida la habitación proporcionó dos mesas, una de tamaño medio alargada para tres comensales y otra para un único comensal frente a la primera. Entre los tres repartieron con la varita las diferentes viandas entre los cuatro. El servicio individual para Sirius y los otros tres para ellos mismos. De paso, Salazar aprovecho para poner unas gotas de veritaserum en la bebida de Sirius.

—Hay mucho —observó Helga. —Los elfos te han agasajado, Godric.

—Suelen hacerlo cuando les muestras respeto.

—Nuestro invitado ha decidido honrarnos con su pulcritud —señaló Salazar mirando en dirección a la puerta del baño.

Sirius acababa de salir por la puerta, vestido con sus ropas nuevas, bien afeitado y con un corte de pelo que dejaba atrás la facha de loco que tenía como preso recién fugado. Si se dejaba su delgadez extrema a un lado, parecía una persona de provecho. Podía recuperarse, con unas buenas comidas y algo de ejercicio. A decir verdad, a Salazar no le parecía bien ese tipo de tortura sobre los presos, delincuentes o no, no dejaban de ser personas.

Los tres; Godric, Helga y Salazar se sentaron a la mesa. Ella en medio de sus dos amigos. Dirigieron una mirada seria a Black, señalando el sitio libre en la mesa individual.

—Bueno, cuéntanos tu punto de vista mientras comemos —dijo Helga. Al ser ella auror y actualmente figura de autoridad, era mejor que fuese ella quien llevase el interrogatorio. —Empieza por el principio. ¿Qué ocurrió la noche que Voldemort atacó a los Potter? —preguntó nada más el reo dio un primer trago a su bebida.

—Esa noche tenía un mal presentimiento. Notaba que algo iba mal. Sabíamos que había un traidor entre nosotros y el ambiente general estaba cada vez más enrarecido. Decidí visitar a Peter en el sitio donde se ocultaba y al ver que no había nadie ni tampoco signos de lucha me alarmé. —Mientras relataba aquello, Sirius miraba en dirección a Harry, quien mantenía la expresión seria y tranquila. —Me dirigí a casa de tus padres. Se encontraba destruida. En ese momento tan sólo sentí una gran desesperación. Allí estaba Hagrid, te acababa de sacar de entre los escombros. Discutí con él. Yo quería cuidar de ti pero él me decía que tenía órdenes de Dumbledore para llevarte con tus tíos, que allí estarías más seguro. Tus padres estaban muertos y yo estaba confundido y dolido por ello. Tan solo quería venganza. —Se detuvo unos instantes, como si le costase hablar de ello. Tomó otro trago de su vaso, era zumo de calabaza. —Fui tras Peter, deseaba vengarme, pedirle cuentas. Cuando lo encontré él se me adelantó, gritó que había sido yo quien había traicionado a Lily y a James, voló toda la calle a sus espaldas y se cortó el dedo antes de desaparecer transformándose en rata. Peter Petigrew es el verdadero traidor, no yo. —Hizo un alto, para comer algo de pollo y terminarse ese primer vaso de zumo.

—Has dicho que Petigrew los traicionó, ¿cómo sabes que fue él? —Helga no tardo en captar lo más relevante y reconducir la conversación.

—Era el único que podía hacerlo. Aunque los demás supiésemos donde estaba ninguno podía revelar su ubicación. La magia no lo permitía. Solo Peter podía, él era el guardián secreto.

—Encantamiento fidelio—murmuró Godric. Tanto Helga como Salazar asintieron.

—Cuando la orden se enteró que Voldemort iba tras Lily y James, Dumbledore les sugirió ocultarse tras ese encantamiento. Dumbledore aseguro que Voldemort iba a por ti, Harry.

—¿Qué orden?¿Por qué Voldemort querría matarme?

—La orden del fénix, por supuesto —respondió incapaz de resistirse a hacerlo. La poción, y el no haber podido prepararse para la misma lo inducían a ello. Era cierto que la oclumancia le hubiese servido, pero en el estado debilitado en el que estaba era muy poco probable tener el control mental para crear un escudo eficiente. Abrió la boca sorprendido cuando se percató de la situación en la que estaba. —¡Me habéis dado veritaserum!

—De alguna forma teníamos que saber si mentías o no —respondió Salazar con tranquilidad, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. —¿Esperabas que te creyésemos por gracia divina? —lanzó una pregunta retórica.

—¿Seguro que eres un Gryffindor?. Hablas como una serpiente.

—¿Por qué Voldemort quería matar a Harry? —preguntó nuevamente Helga, retomando la conversación.

—No lo sé. No le dijo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Lily ni a James. Tan solo les pidió que confiasen en él. Solo Dumbledore lo sabe. De hecho los visitaba de cuando en cuando para ver cómo estaban.

—Si James Potter y tú eráis tan amigos como los profesores dicen y Peter tan torpe, ¿cómo es que escogieron a Peter como guardián? — preguntó Godric.

—En un principio el guardián iba a ser yo, pero tras una conversación con el director respecto a la conveniencia de usar señuelos en las guerras me cambie por Peter. Nadie esperaría que alguien débil fuese la línea de defensa definitiva de los señalados por Voldemort. Ese fue mi error.

—Al algo que no me explico —dijo Salazar. —Leí sobre el fidelio tras escuchar hablar de ese encantamiento a unos de séptimo. Es muy complicado de hacer, muy por encima de los niveles de EXTASIS. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan inútil como Peter pudo conjurarlo?

—Pues... el sacó aceptable en el TIMO de encantamientos. Supongo que lo conjuraría Lily, era la mejor de la clase y extraordinaria en encantamientos; al igual que Flicwitch y Dumbledore.

—Albus Dumbledore tiene una doble maestría —informó Hega. —Transformaciones y encantamientos. —reveló a sus dos compañeros. —¿Por qué te escapaste de Azkaban?

—Para cometer el asesinato por el que fui condenado.

Ante esa revelación los tres intercambiaron una mirada. El más sereno de ellos era Salazar. En cierta manera podía comprender esa motivación, el tampoco toleraba la traición. Pero al mismo tiempo era bien consciente que, vengarse podía llegar a un punto sin retorno. Godric lo miraba con sorpresa y conmoción, él nunca había contemplado la venganza ni siquiera cuando la oscuridad se había llevado a uno de sus amigos. Helga miraba a Sirius como si fuese un peligro andante.

—Termina de comer. Te dejaremos tranquilo. En unos minutos se pasará la poción —le aseguró Salazar.

—¿Soy vuestro prisionero ahora?

—No lo eres —se pronunció Helga. —Sin embargo no podemos dejarte marchar. Trataremos de regularizar tu situación y que el verdadero culpable pague, pero no por tu mano mi estimado primo.

—Tú eres auror.

—Esta conversación es completamente extraoficial. No se habría producido de haber notificado tu captura. Te han sentenciado al beso del dementor.

—Mi abuela dice que quieren dar ejemplo contigo. Así que necesitaremos pensar en qué hacer para que ni siquiera tengas que comparecer.

—Me quedaré de ahora en adelante en la casa de los gritos. Al menos tiene un patio interior, muy amplio. Detesto estar encerrado.

—Nos aseguraremos que no te falte sustento —afirmo Godric. —Sin embargo tendrás que prometer que no intercederás ni te adentrarás de nuevo en el castillo.

—¿Vais a hacerme pronunciar un juramento inquebrantable?.

—No me tientes —pronunció Salazar con un tono de voz algo peligroso.

La sala comenzó a construir una nueva habitación, en la que se encerraron los tres ignorando por completo a Sirius. Al menos, por el momento, tenían asuntos más serios que tratar. Sirius no podría abandonar la sala de los menesteres a menos que ellos le diesen permiso para eso, la sala respondía a ellos, le habían ordenado que no lo dejase salir. Eso debía ser suficiente. Una vez cerraron la puerta, Helga se encargó de los pertinentes encantamientos de privacidad.

—Porque tengo la impresión que Dumbledore esta hasta en la sopa —murmuró oscuramente Salazar con una frialdad que no se había atrevido a manifestar hasta el momento. No le gustaba que jugasen con él. Y si habían jugado con él a saber con cuántas vidas más habían jugado —Dumbledore sabe porque Voldemort atacó a mi familia pero ni dice nada en el momento ni me lo dijo cuándo pregunte hace dos años. Dumbledore sugiere esconderse y usar ese encantamiento tan conveniente. Dumbledore los trata a diario pero no intercede por Sirius ante el ministerio ni le pide juicio.

—Ya sabíamos que había un asunto turbio en torno a todo esto —comentó Godric. —Pero este es un frente que es mejor dejar a un lado hasta que podamos tratarlo. Independientemente de eso, tengo ganas de cantarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara.

—Para acudir a casa de tus padres, debió darle la ubicación el guardián secreto. Ya fuese verbal o por escrito —apuntó Helga. —Si fue escrito bien podía no saber que su sugerencia del señuelo fue tal.

—Lo sé. Como también sé que hay dos opciones de quienes pudieron lanzar ese encantamiento.

—Flitwicth queda descartado. El habría hablado. Tiene fama de persona íntegra e incorruptible, pese a que muchos lo hagan a un lado por tener ascendencia de duende —comentó Godric. —Esa ascendencia lo dota de una barrera mental especial. No puede ser manipulado ni su mente modificada por la magia de los magos.

—Estamos ante una conspiración o una concatenación de infortunios —resumió Salazar con un suspiro. —No podemos atrapar a la rata. Tenemos que forzarla a que ella misma se revele. A ser posible ante adultos que no seas solo tú, Helga. Tu compañero y algún otro docente tendrán que servir.

—Entonces ha llegado el momento de empezar a estudiar el plan de acción.

* * *

Habían pasado las tres siguientes semanas preparando el ritual. Los rituales eran un tipo de magia cada vez más en desuso, según habían podido comprobar. Muchos de ellos habían caído en el olvido y otros tantos habían sido prohibidos por las leyes, tachados de oscuros, de magia negra. No todo lo conocido como magia negra era en realidad magia oscura, la mayoría de veces importaba más la intención que la magia en sí y, muchas de las cosas tachadas como oscuras eran fruto del miedo y la ignorancia. Magia para la que hacía falta una preparación y experiencia de la que muchos que la habían practicado carecían y eso les había conducido a perder sus mentes. Entre eso, esa impaciencia por hacer sin prepararse y que cada vez habían habido menos maestros, el caldo de cultivo para la reacción actual a esas prácticas se había gestado. Era algo que ellos tres lamentaban, todo ese conocimiento perdido y en muchos casos corrompido. Lo triste era, que aquello les costaría mucho de cambiar.

El ritual en cuestión que necesitaban emplear, dado la perversión natural de aquello que buscaban, caminaba sobre el fino filo de la luz y la oscuridad. Tal como había hecho Salazar siempre, el cual sabía que en su anterior vida, sin sus amigos se hubiese convertido en una de esas almas perdidas en la oscuridad. Se había hecho con todos los materiales que necesitaba, entre los tres lo habían logrado: Sal, un elemento purificador; siete velas, tres blancas y cuatro de colores distintos y unos mapas para reflejar los marcadores de aquello que se buscaba. Cuando estos apareciesen.

—¿Solo vamos a usar el mapa de Reino unido? —inquirió Godric. —Si este ritual nos muestra la ubicación del resto de fragmentos de alma, ¿no nos mostraría también la anfitriona?

—Según Dumbledore, Voldemort está actualmente en Albania. —Salazar los observó meditabundo. —Puede ser que si muestre el anfitrión, a fin de cuentas un alma fragmentada es un alma fragmentada.

—Necesitaremos pues uno de Europa también —murmuró Helga. —Con los mapas, si cambian de ubicación lo sabremos.

—Este ritual no destruirá la Diadema.

—Sí lo hará —aseguró Salazar. —La poción marcadora de almas requiere de un ingrediente especial. Veneno de basilisco diluido. La cantidad de veneno no será suficiente para matar a un ser vivo, en caso de accidente solo se pondría muy enfermo. Pero... es capaz de llegar al alma y destruirla en unos minutos. Por eso sólo tendremos una oportunidad.

—Irás a cogerlo del cuerpo de Rea, ¿no? —preguntó Helga con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa algo triste. Le habían contado lo sucedido con la guardiana de la cámara y la decisión que había tenido que tomarse.

—Deseas presentarle tus respetos.

—Bueno, pues mientras vosotros vais a por ese ingrediente, yo terminaré de preparar los mapas y dejare el laboratorio listo para Helga. Nosotros tenemos clase.

Era temprano, muy temprano. Habían quedado así para poder prepararlo todo para la noche. El ritual que debía realizarse a la hora del lobo. La poción que necesitaban para el ritual debía ser preparada en el día, pues tenía un rango de efectividad muy bajo, de tan solo doce horas. Se degradaba muy rápido. Dejaron a Godric en la sala de los menesteres y ellos dos se dirigieron al baño del segundo piso, lo que antaño era el laboratorio privado de Salazar.

—Ingenioso camuflar la entrada en un lavabo, ¿quién lo haría?

—Un Gaunt seguramente —respondió a su compañera mientras revisaba que Myrtle no estuviese rondando por ahí. —Todo despejado. —Se volvió hacia los lavabos, quedando frente a ellos— _Ábrete_ —Como si tuviese un mecanismo interno con unos engranajes que respondían a una sola contraseña, el sifón comenzó a separarse y el lavabo a hundirse en el suelo revelando una anchísima tubería inclinada que se perdía en las profundidades como si de una gruta bajo tierra se tratase. — _Escaleras_ —solicitó. Se negaba a manchar nuevamente su ropa como si hubiese estado esquiando en el barro.

Ambos iluminaron el descenso con el hechizo "lumos", y Harry se aseguró de decirle a la entrada que se cerrase hasta nuevo aviso. El año pasado había revelado a Dumbledore y McGonagall donde estaba la entrada, algo que de haber despertado antes nunca hubiese hecho. No podía estar seguro de que ellos se hubiesen guardado para si esa información y desde luego no deseaba levantar sospechas. Bajar a la cámara de los secretos no creía que estuviese muy bien visto la verdad.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras estas regresaron a ser la tubería completamente lisa de antes. Salazar y Helga observaron la estancia. Una estancia con olor a humedad y repleta de fango y huesos de pequeños roedores; más adelante estaba la piel de serpiente, la última muda de la misma. Pensó en recolectarla y utilizarla para pociones o para algo de ropa. Más de cincuenta metros daban para mucho y apenas había comenzado a degradarse.

—Otro día. —Oyó que le decía Helga. —Ahora lo importante es asegurarse que el túnel no se nos cae encima. Si se derrumba podría colapsar algunas partes del castillo.

—Si no las ha colapsado ya.

Estaba conforme con ella, debían arreglar todo ese estropicio antes que fuese un peligro aún mayor. Reparar los muros y techos. Usar la magia que usaron en el pasado para ello. El daño era importante pero la zona no muy extensa, ellos dos eran suficientes para atender a ese problema. Concentrados y realizando unos rápidos y precisos movimientos de varita, no tardaron en dejar el túnel como antaño, arreglado, sin zonas de peligro y algo reluciente. Como si la vida nunca hubiese pasado por él. Con el camino ya despejado, avanzaron hasta la entrada a la cámara. Lo otro tan solo había sido el pasillo de bienvenida.

— _Ábrete._

La puerta les permitió la entrada. Aquella estancia sí que era más luminosa gracias al brillo del mármol encantado para aportar luminosidad al lugar. El cuerpo del basilisco ocupaba un lugar importante en la cámara, y en el suelo, en un rincón de la misma había un gran manchurrón de tinta, la sangre del diario. El Horrocrux que sin saber lo que hacía realmente, había destruido el año pasado.

—¿No vas a mirar si hay algún huevo? —inquirió Helga señalando hacia la caverna de la cueva del basilisco, la que tenía cierta comunicación con el exterior para que las alimañas entrasen y poder alimentar a Rea.

—No. Hay acromantulas en el bosque. Podrían querer reclamar este territorio. De hecho, estoy por sellarla por completo. Nada entrará por ahí a mi cámara —manifestó con seriedad mientras llenaba una pequeña redoma de cristal con el veneno que necesitaban. —Ten, aquí tienes guárdala bien.

Salazar caminó hacia un despacho que tenía en la cámara, al cual pudo acceder tras pronunciar una combinación concreta de palabras. En ese despacho guardaba muchos libros, entre otras cosas. Cogió un frasco y una daga de veinte centímetros fabricada por duendes. Le entregó el antídoto a Helga, comunicándose ambos con la mirada como solían hacer muy a menudo. Luego se volvió hacia el basilisco e impregno la daga con el veneno del mismo.

—Los metales trabajados por duendes se imbuyen de todo aquello que los fortalece, claro —murmuró Helga.

Una vez impregnada la daga de veneno la dejó reposar, haciendo que el resto se secase. Por último guardó la daga en su funda con una sonrisa satisfecha, ya tenían un arma infalible contra esas malditas anclas. Solo quedaba localizarlas y destruirlas, una a una.

—Convendrás que es mejor esto que el fuego demoniaco, amiga mía. Más fácil de controlar y menos llamativo.

—Regresemos, no deben notar tu falta.

—Cierto. Desde Halloween tanto profesores como alumnos de séptimo me vigilan, como si me estuviesen protegiendo de algo.

—¿De un supuesto asesino, quizá?

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, antes de intercambiar una sonrisa. Era el momento de partir, cada uno hacia sus obligaciones momentáneas. Esa noche tendría lugar el ritual y mientras estuviesen en clase, ni Salazar ni Godric podrían encargarse de prepararlo.


	10. El mapa de anclas

**El mapa de anclas.**

El veneno de basilisco era solo uno de los ingredientes de la poción marcadora de almas, un ingrediente muy específico y complicado de obtener, aunque no el único. Era una poción con cinco ingredientes, donde uno de ellos era la base sobre la que se preparaban los demás. Esa poción no se preparaba con agua, no con agua normal. Era un agua específica de un sitio específico. Era agua la laguna estigia, del que partía el famoso rio del inframundo. Helga había tenido que aprovechar uno de sus días libres para acudir al lugar y obtener el agua de forma segura y en la cantidad suficiente. La obsidiana y el acónito las pudo obtener en una botica. Por seguridad visito diferentes boticas con rostros distintos. La obsidiana era un vidrio volcánico producido en las últimas fases de una erupción, era considerado el vidrio del infierno por muchos. El acónito era una planta muy tóxica considerada con algunas combinaciones como purificadora. En cuanto al pelo de thestral necesario para la poción, tan sólo tuvo que pasarse por el bosque prohibido y atraer a alguno de los que estaban en la manada perteneciente a Hogwarts, y pedirle a la criatura que le permitiese tomar un cabello de una de sus crines.

Una vez lo tuvo todo, dispuso la sala de los menesteres como un laboratorio de pociones. El ambiente adecuado era primordial para todo eso, para realizar cualquier poción y ella deseaba realizar bien esa poción pues si algo salía mal iban a perder una gran oportunidad, la oportunidad de no ir a ciegas. Dispuso los distintos ingredientes de la mezcla con celo sobre la mesa. Luego se dispuso a leer con atención la receta, las veces que le hiciese falta para tener la seguridad que solo con mirar la línea supiera lo que pone y la realizase a la perfección. Era una receta antigua que Salazar le había hecho el favor de transcribirle. En cuanto lo tuvo todo claro procedió a realizar la poción.

Cogió un caldero de cobre de tamaño medio, lo que ahora llamaban "medida 3" y lo llenó con el agua del estigia hasta tres cuartos de su capacidad, luego lo puso al fuego a una potencia mínima para que se fuese calentando. Mientras el agua iba cogiendo poco a poco temperatura cogió uno de los morteros y en su interior puso el fragmento de obsidiana y el acónito troceado en los trozos más pequeños que podían obtenerse; seguidamente lo machacó hasta obtener un polvo muy fino, forzando a ambos ingredientes a mezclarse homogéneamente. En cuanto tuvo eso, cogió un segundo mortero en cuyo interior deposito el pelo de thestral y seguidamente le prendió fuego a ese ingrediente, controlando la potencia para incinerarlo sin dañas las propiedades del mismo; era un paso delicado.

—Perfecto —murmuró para sí misma con gesto de alivio.

Seguidamente vertió el contenido de ambos morteros en el agua caliente, procurando no dejarse nada en ninguno de los dos morteros; removió el contenido del caldero y lo dejó cocer durante una hora a fuego lento, procurando removerlo cada diez minutos para que todos los ingredientes agregados se integrasen bien entre sí. Transcurrida esa hora, sacó con mucho cuidado el caldero del fuego dejándolo a parte para que se atemperase, se enfriase hasta alcanzar la temperatura ambiente. Mientras se enfriaba no dejaba de moverla, alternando cada siete minutos el sentido horario con el sentido anti horario. En cuanto la poción estuvo fría, agregó con cuidado el veneno de basilisco a la mezcla. Después de eso tapó el caldero. La mezcla final tendría que reposar hasta que fuese a ser utilizada. Esa misma noche, a la hora del lobo. Permaneció el resto de la tarde allí, no quería marcharse para no perder la poción. Esa poción era muy importante. Ya mediaría después con Kingsley si su compañero la echaba en falta.

(***)

Salazar alzó la mirada bruscamente al escuchar los gritos de Ron y Hermione. Últimamente se había distanciado un poco de ellos y, el hecho era que desde que había comenzado el curso sus discusiones habían aumentado, hasta el punto de rozar lo absurdo.

—¡No puede ser que te creas eso, Ron!¡Cómo puedes darle crédito a ese fraude?!

—¡Scabbers está en peligro de verdad!¡Esta enferma! Tu estúpido gato no deja de molestarla.

—Ron no seas absurdo.

—¡Tú eres la absurda! Lo que de verdad te molesta es no ser la primera de la clase.

—Adivinación no vale mucho. No aporta nada interesante. Es una pérdida de tiempo y esas predicciones no son más que tonterías.

Salazar frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Godric que, apesadumbrado se había sentado a su lado. Su expresión era como si se viese sobrepasado o simplemente no desease ser pillado en el fuego cruzado de los dos contendientes. Mirando al resto de la clase, clase que compartían con los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, eran los únicos dos que estaban sentados. El resto estaban mirando a Ron y a Hermione. Así que aprovecharon el escándalo para iniciar una conversación en susurros.

—¿De qué va el asunto? —preguntó Salazar. —Me ha parecido oír que la vaticinadora deprimente está implicada.

—Trelawey ha dicho en clase que una mascota enferma tendrá un abrupto final —respondió Godric. —Lavender enseguida se ha puesto a llorar porque se ha pensado que hablaba de uno de sus conejos que nació prematuro. Al parecer los Brown se dedican a la cría y ella se encariño del pequeño de la última camada.

—Ya veo. Pero no pensé nunca que Ron defendería a Lavender.

—No lo ha hecho, más bien se ha puesto hecho un miura diciendo que hay un complot para matar a su mascota.

—Bueno si no fuera porque la necesitamos viva... —dijo Salazar en cierto tono siniestro. —Pero tranquilo, me conviene que viva.

— Tu forma de pensar es preocupante, en ocasiones. De todas formas es un humano disfrazado de mascota.

—No creo que sea una predicción verdadera. De todas formas, ninguna predicción debe tomarse de forma literal.

—¿Una metáfora? —preguntó Godric escéptico. Ninguno de los dos desdeñaba a los videntes o la disciplina; a fin de cuentas Rowena había sido una vidente. En cambio esa docente era un auténtico circo. —Me sorprende que después de largarte de su clase estés dispuesto a darle algún crédito.

—Nunca descarto nada. Y en cuanto a cierta mascota que no es mascota, puede que sea una mascota de cierto mago.

Godric no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe. El profesor Snape entró en el aula, nuevamente estaba sustituyendo al profesor Lupin, el cual estaba enfermo de nuevo. Su sola presencia sirvió para callar a toda la clase, quienes quedaron congelados en su lugar.

— Weasley, Granger diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno y quedan castigados —dijo con su típica voz fría. —Cuando quiera que monten el espectáculo se lo comunicaré con tiempo. —El profesor pasó su mirada por el aula. —Brown, Patil, Thomas y Finigan. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno por no estar donde debéis estar. Patil, Turpin, Goldstein, Cornfoot, Corner y Boot, cinco puntos menos por cada uno por los mismos motivos. —Avanzó hasta quedar en medio del aula. —Sentaos, antes que dejéis a vuestras casas en números rojos.

Salazar y Godric permanecieron quietos y callados, mirando al frente y con los materiales para la clase sobre la mesa. Pudieron notar la mirada de ese pésimo docente, un docente más preocupado en aterrorizar a los alumnos y atacar personalmente a otros. Desde principio de curso Salazar se había contenido bastante, Godric también; pero ambos tenían pensado echarlo del castillo en cuanto pudiesen. Snape, aunque un genio en su materia, no era un docente apropiado.

—Potter y Longbottom. Los únicos que se han comportado como se espera de los alumnos de Hogwarts hoy, en lugar de dar la impresión de estar en un mercado. No esperéis puntos por hacer lo que debéis hacer.

—No, señor —respondieron al unísono, con completa calma. Pudieron notar en la expresión del profesor la ligera molestia por no haber podido molestar en ese punto.

—Continuaremos en donde lo dejamos en la última lección. Los hombres lobo. Tan solo he recibido los trabajos de los Ravenclaw y tres de los Gryffindor. Bastante deficientes todos ellos aunque desgraciadamente suficiente buenos para que no pueda suspenderos.

—Pero profesor Snape, Lupin dijo que ese tema no lo veríamos hasta más adelante —protestó Ron.

—Señor Weasley, yo no soy Lupin —su voz se tiñó de cierto desprecio al pronunciar aquellas palabras. —¿Voy a tener que quitar más puntos a Gryffindor por su causa?

—¡Es usted un tirano!¡Váyase a joder por ahí y déjenos a todos en paz!¡Seguro que hasta viene relajado!

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Weasley y doble castigo para usted también. Escribiré a sus padres a causa de su deslenguada actitud. —Estaba más que claro que tras esas palabras, el profesor no estaba enfadado o molesto, sino lo siguiente. —Ahora, sigamos con la lección.

Salazar y Godric intercambiaron una mirada fugaz. Estaba claro que ambos tenían la intención de hablar con Ron más tarde. En cuanto terminase la clase y se calmasen un poco los ánimos. Ninguno de los dos había permitido en el pasado que un estudiante actuase de esa manera; por otra parte ambos recordaban el Howler del año anterior, como para no olvidarlo. La intervención tendría que ser esa misma noche, antes de escabullirse a la sala multipropósito y realizar el ritual. Salazar sabía bien que en el momento al día siguiente Ron recibiese un Howler, iba a estar insoportable todo el día.

Horas después, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Salazar y Godric abordaron a Ron sentándose ambos en la mesa en la que este estaba inventándose sus predicciones en las hojas de té. Cada uno se sentó a un lado del muchacho. Durante unos segundos ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Ron los miró con sorpresa y curiosidad.

—Harry y yo tenemos que hablar contigo. Es importante —dijo Godric con firmeza.

—¿Qué queréis? No estoy de humor.

—Lo sabemos, pero desgraciadamente de hoy no puede pasar —replico Salazar con suavidad. —Es por la clase de defensa.

—No me digáis. Os vais a poner de parte de Snape. Estáis los dos muy raros este año, sobretodo tú Harry.

—No nos ponemos de parte de Snape —objetó Godric.

—Sí, ya —respondió Ron en tono de fastidio. —Pues vuestras caras no parecen de apoyo.

—Snape es un desgraciado que recibirá su merecido en su justo momento —aseguró Salazar en un susurro amenazante. —Pero hoy tú le has dado lo que quería. Ha visto un punto débil en ti y has actuado como él quería que lo hicieses. —Continuó en tono calmo. —Ron, fuiste tú quien me dijo en primero que no debía caer en sus provocaciones.

—Ya pero...

—Te ha manipulado —aseguró Godric, quien sabía detectar una manipulación con relativa facilidad. La mayoría de las veces.

—Mi madre se va a molestar mucho. Seguro que será peor que lo del coche, ella siempre dice que debo ser respetuoso con todos —se quejó entre asustado y apesadumbrado.

—No bajes mañana a desayunar —sugirió Godric. —Si supiera como evitar que llegasen los Howler lo haría, pero todavía no sé cómo. —Intercambió una mirada con Salazar, de hecho había una forma de controlar el correo, pero sería desvelar sus presencias, sus fuerzas antes de tiempo. —Aunque lo averiguaré.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Mi abuela suele enviármelos cada vez que, según ella, no estoy a la altura de mi apellido.

—El caso es que la idea de Neville es la mejor para ahorrarte la humillación ante toda la escuela —dijo Salazar reflexivo. —Mañana es sábado, así que no habrá mayores problemas. En cuanto a tu madre... puede que le haga llegar una carta con una versión objetiva de lo sucedido y con lo humillante que resulta que toda la escuela oiga como te riñan. Eso puede destruir por completo la autoestima de un niño.

—No sé si...

—Me escuchará. Aún no he hecho nada para que se enfade conmigo y, estoy seguro que cree, o más bien sabe, que lo del coche del año pasado fue idea tuya.

—Gracias chicos. —Les regaló una tenue sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba más animado.

* * *

Faltaba unos pocos minutos para medianoche y, en la sala de los menesteres, lo tenían todo ya preparado. Godric había colocado los mapas que iban a utilizar dentro del perímetro de acción del ritual. Salazar había trazado un círculo perfectamente equilibrado con sal, rodeando a una runa dibujada en el suelo en un círculo menor. La runa que simbolizaba el trascender del alma. Tres velas blancas rodeaban este símbolo de sal, situadas de forma que no convergieran con ninguna de las que estaba sobre la sal en el círculo externo. Las velas situadas en el gran círculo eran de cuatro colores, una de cada uno. Rojo, amarillo, verde y azul. Fuego, tierra, agua y viento. Representaban los cuatro elementos y al mismo tiempo los cuatro puntos cardinales. Ignis, el fuego; representado por la vela roja. Se situaba al oeste. Terra, la tierra; representado por la vela amarilla. Se situaba al este. Aeris, el aire; representado por la vela azul. Se situaba al sur. Aqua, el agua; representado por la vela verde. Se situaba al norte. Siete velas en total, el número mágico por excelencia tomado como perfecto o casi perfecto.

Una vez colocadas todas las velas, fueron encendidas una detrás de otra; empezando el círculo por el este y terminándolo en el norte. Las últimas que se encendieron fueron las del centro. En cuanto estuvieron todas encendidas, Helga llevó el caldero con la poción al centró del círculo, colocándolo sobre la sal dibujada en el suelo. Estaba todo listo, faltaba el elemento principal, la diadema. De eso se encargarían los tres al mismo tiempo. Se situaron frente al círculo, con los mapas ante ellos en disposición de semicírculo haciendo levitar la diadema y desplazándola hasta quedar sobre el contenido del caldero. Dónde tendrían que sumergirlo, en su debido momento. Lo mantuvieron así hasta que escucharon las campanadas que indicaban que era la hora más adecuada para el ritual.

—Animus purificae marcus in movus —recitaron los tras al unísono mientras sumergían la tiara en la poción. Repitieron las palabras hasta un total de tres veces. Hasta que se produjo un estallido en el que la diadema resulto quemada pero los restos de la poción al interactuar con esta se elevaban y señalaban distintos lugares en el mismo. En breve podrían ver los resultados. Solo debían dejarlo reposar.

—¿Podemos limpiar mientras termina de definirse? —inquirió Helga desviando la mirada hacia Salazar.

—No hay problema.

—Pongámonos los guantes para protegernos —sugirió Godric. —El veneno que contiene la poción puede que siga siendo activo.

—Tu siendo previsor, quien te ha visto y quién te ve —bromeó Salazar.

—Esto nos llevará un rato —afirmó Helga.

* * *

En una alargada sala oscura, sumergida parcialmente en el lago, o al menos era esa la sensación que producía a causa del gran ventanal que mostraba el interior de dicha masa acuática y que permitía a los que allí habitaban ver las interesantes criaturas de dicha masa de agua dulce. La única luz que había en el lugar, una luz verdosa y relajante, venía de las lámparas que colgaban del techo. Unas lámparas que siempre estaban encendidas y nunca se agotaban. Le daban al lugar un tono de confortable misterio apropiado para el tipo de conversaciones que solían tener lugar allí. En ese mismo lugar, sentados en un rincón ni próximo al fuego ni apartado del mismo, actuando como si no estuviesen haciendo nada importante pero desde luego haciéndolo había tres muchachos de unos trece años aproximadamente. Uno de ellos estaba relajado mirando al techo, otro con un libro entre las manos y el tercero terminando de escribir un ensayo. Pero eso tan solo era la fachada de lo que en verdad se estaba gestando entre ellos. Eran tres estudiantes. Uno rubio, uno moreno y otro de piel oscura. Los tres iban pulcros pero cada uno con su propio estilo. El rubio iba perfecto, de los pies a la cabeza, sin ninguno de los elementos del uniforme fuera de lugar. El moreno iba con la corbata aflojada, tan sólo ligeramente, de forma que era prácticamente imperceptible para quien no se fijase en ello. El tercero de ellos, el chico de piel oscura, iba sin corbata y con el primer botón de la camisa completamente desabrochado.

—El guardabosques no será expulsado —dijo el chico moreno. —Pero al menos la comisión directiva tiene un ojo sobre él. No pareces muy satisfecho.

—No lo estoy —afirmó el Rubio. —Padre quería no solo echar a esa bestia que nos han puesto como profesor sino además poner en tela de juicio a Dumbledore. Hogwarts necesita un director mejor.

—Incluso el Hipogrifo se ha librado. Potter no ha interpuesto una demanda y, bueno, nadie la ha puesto por él tampoco. ¿Hay algo más que vayas a intentar?

—Si así fuera, no te lo diría Zabini. Ahora le debo una a Potter y prefiero ir con cuidado a ver qué es lo que me pide. —Se notaba en sus palabras la incomodidad que tenía al respecto, algo que sus dos amigos no desvelarían, sobretodo porque en parte era de dominio publico para cualquier observador que se tomase su tiempo. No era una debilidad en sí.

—Si Potter no se hubiese metido hubieses acabado herido, o muerto —dijo el moreno.

—Ya lo sé, Nott. —Arrastró las sílabas con fastidio. —Potter tenía razón.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Zabini.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Nott. —No te veo de los que tendría una conversación civilizada con Potter, tampoco se ha sabido de ningún intercambio acostumbrado de palabras.

—Fue en el tren. Me advirtió que mi padre no dudaría en ponerme en peligro con tal de lograr sus objetivos —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Y eso a santo de qué? —preguntó Zabini mientras Nott fruncía el ceño.

—Ni idea. —Esa afirmación era verdadera, una verdad a medias. Aunque lo hubiese negado ante Potter, su padre había estado implicado en la apertura de la cámara y él había estado en riesgo. En ese momento no lo había visto pero con lo que le pidió su padre hacer al enterarse a través de los amigos que le quedaban en la junta escolar, sin duda lo había puesto en un importante peligro. —Sin embargo, si lo de la bestia hubiese ido a más... —Su propio razonamiento lo estaba aterrando.

—Tu padre no solo tendría la cabeza de la bestia sino las de el guardabosques y el director —sintetizó Nott.

—Y tu madre se convertiría en un alma en pena —agregó Zabini.

—Creo que no quiero ser el peón de mi padre. Ni el de nadie.

—Si vas a revelarte contra tu padre necesitaras el apoyo de alguien poderoso —razonó Zabini.

—¿Convertirse en una mascota del director es mejor opción que peón de su padre y soldado del señor oscuro cuando regrese? —inquirió Nott en tono escéptico. —No creo que te convenga, Draco. No cuando puede que haya una tercera ficha en juego, una ficha que sutilmente se está alejando de lo que ciertos sectores esperan de ella.

—Me he dado cuenta. Es una de las opciones que estoy considerando.

—Yo lo tengo claro —afirmo Nott.

—Yo ya no sé de quién o qué habláis. —Zabini se levantó aburrido. —Me voy a buscar a alguien a quien molestar.

* * *

Tras varios minutos esperando y, cuando ya había quedado todo completamente limpio, desapareciendo toda evidencia de magia realizada allí. Lo había limpiado a mano, con los guantes protectores, no queriendo forzar a la sala a un esfuerzo mágico para desvanecer la evidencia. Ahora los tres contemplaban los mapas. En el mapa de Reino Unido había tres señales. En el de Europa una sola, no más grande que las demás pero sí más intensa.

—Albania —susurró Salazar. —Dumbledore dijo el año anterior que sus fuentes decían que estaba allí.

—Si se sabe que está allí, ¿porque no ha sido desterrado? —inquirió Godric. —Si uno de sus seguidores lo encuentra podría ser peligroso.

—Sobre todo porque dudo que alguien como él comparta el secreto de su inmortalidad —mencionó Salazar.

—No nos preocupemos por eso ahora —recordó Helga. —Valoremos pues los fragmentos que están a nuestro alcance y como llegar a ellos. El mapa es grande.

—No lo suficiente para ver el lugar concreto —objetó Godric.

—Puede hacerse. Examinando un punto en concreto —afirmó Helga.

—Tenemos dos Horrocruxes en Londres y un tercero en la zona norte de Inglaterra, cerca de un lugar llamado Pequeño Hangleton —sintetizó Salazar.

—Los de Londres están uno en el callejón diagon y otro en una de las calles de Londres, barrio Muggle —afirmó Helga tras trastear un poco en el mapa. —Eso no me cuadra.

—No me extrañaría que muchos magos se escondiesen entre los muggles. Ha crecido tanto la sociedad muggle que es casi imposible que vivan sin ocultarse entre ellos —razonó Salazar.

—Investigaré esos lugares. Vosotros no podéis salir pero yo sí.

—De acuerdo, pero no destruyas ninguno a solas. Tratarán de defenderse.

—Lo sé, Salazar. Te preocupas demasiado.

—Se preocupa porque eres tu —comentó Godric soltando una risita.

—Destruí uno sin saber lo que era —dijo Salazar. —El año pasado, en la cámara. El fragmento que había en ese diario trató de matarme.


	11. Dos menos en un mes

**Dos menos en un mes.**

La nieve y el viento azotaban los terrenos a principios de diciembre. Godric, Salazar y Helga se encontraban reunidos en su lugar habitual. No podían hacerlo con tanta frecuencia como deseaban pues eso levantaría sospechas que podían acabar en un cambio de destino de Helga. No podían permitirse algo así. De forma que, aprovechaban cada momento del que disponían para trazar planes. El mapa que habían trazado de los fragmentos de alma ocupaba un lugar céntrico en la sala. La cual había adquirido la disposición adecuada para un consejo de guerra, era lo que en ese momento eran. Su prioridad era solventar el problema más peligroso, el resto vendrían después. Si no atajaban uno cada vez nada saldría bien.

—Hemos destruido tres Horrocruxes en un tiempo corto de tiempo, cosa que no esta nada mal —resumió Godric. —Sin embargo, queda mucho por hacer. Es un avance que sepamos lo que nos queda. Otros tres y la parte principal. Así que si logramos destruirlos antes que Voldemort asome la nariz, tendremos una gran batalla ganada. Solo quedaría acabar con él.

—Tendremos que aguardar a que haga su movimiento. Vista la actividad que ha tenido en los últimos años no creo que tarde en intentarlo —opinó Salazar mirando el mapa de forma analítica. —Vino a por la piedra al castillo, aunque creo que yo era el otro premio que esperaba obtener. Su intento debió trascender de alguna manera, si estuvo lo suficiente fuerte para alimentarse de la fuerza vital de una persona...

—Es posible que de eso le queden energías y si alguno de sus seguidores le ayudase; todo se complicaría. Sería malo —comentó Helga.

—Muy malo. —Salazar miró pensativo el mapa. Tenían tres accesibles en Londres, solo debían desplazarse a los distintos lugares. Los habían estado estudiando ampliando las localizaciones. Uno de ellos, quedaba fuera de cuestión hasta que lograsen obtener la libertad de Sirius, algo en lo que tampoco podían demorarse tanto. Los otros dos eran otra historia. —Creo que debemos ir a por el que esta en Gringgots y luego centrarnos en el que está en Little Hangleton. Puedo encargarme del de Gringgots.

—¿Cómo?, si no puedes ni ir a Hogsmeade.

—Pero si puedo arguir que necesito dinero y que no confió en sacarlo por mensageria. Se lo diré a McGonagall.

—No funcionara Salazar —declaró Godric. —Te tienen en una burbuja. No te será fácil persuadirlos.

—A Dumbledore no, pero McGonagall es otra cosa. Sobre todo si aprovecho la visita del ministro para hacer la petición.

—Entonces yo me ofreceré a escoltarte. —Helga sonrió. —Es un plan que puede funcionar. Siguiente punto, Little Hangleton. Seré yo quien vaya. Creo que el momento ideal para hacerlo es durante las navidades. Tu no puedes abandonar el castillo entonces.

—Lo sé, pero no confío de enfrentarnos a solas a una de esas montuosidades.

—Puedo acompañarla yo. Siempre que no sea el día de navidad —afirmó Godric. —De hecho la mañana siguiente a la festividad mi abuela tiene reunión en el Wicengamot y el tío Algie suele dejarme siempre mi espacio y apenas hace preguntas.

—¿Y qué pasa con el rastro? —objeto Helga. —En Gringgots no habrá mucho problema, es un edificio protegido del que no se puede registrar la magia.

—He estado investigando eso. —Godric sonrió triunfante. —El rastro esta ligado a la madurez mágica biológica. Una vez tu potencial mágico, desarrollado al completo o no, detecta que tu cuerpo a alcanzado la mayoría de edad se rompe el rastro. Sobretodo en un sortilegio tan débil como el que han puesto con esas normas actuales. Curiosamente aquellos que estudian en casa carecen de él. Tampoco los que entraron a edades superiores a los once años, como los que alguna vez han venido de intercambio.

—Interesante, así que se adquiere con una de las ancestrales tradiciones del castillo. Cruzar el lago. —Salazar frunció el ceño. No estaba muy conforme con eso. Parecía una forma de control más que una de seguridad. Algo que, si hubiese un problema o peligro gordo podía meter a la persona en un problema altamente legal. —Tendremos que hacer algo con eso. Modificar la barrera que permite que se haga eso con nuestros alumnos, porque supongo que no sabrán de ello. La razón de los rastreadores era el control de los criminales. —Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estarían haciendo aquello. No quería ni imaginar la respuesta. —Tienes algún plan, ¿no Godric?

—Pocion envejededora. Una pocion que nos haga ser adultos según las normas actuales durante unas veinticuatro horas.

—Suerte que yo no tenga que tomarla —comentó Helga con una sonrisa. —¿Cuanto tardarías en prepararla?

—Unas seis horas —respondio Godric.

—Son las diez de la noche —dijo Salazar. —Es sábado. Si la haces ahora podemos tomarla a las seis de la mañana del domingo y el Lunes estaríamos de vuelta a esta edad que mostramos ahora y sin el rastro colocado.

—Es el momento propicio —reconoció Helga. —Sólo necesitareis una cuartada.

—Eso es fácil. Nos acostamos tarde y nos levantamos temprano para estudiar —propuso Salazar encogiéndose de hombros.

—Prepararé la poción. Mientras tanto poneos de acuerdo para vigilarla, nos turnaremos cada dos horas. Yo también quiero dormir.

Así lo hicieron, preparando los ingredientes y luego comenzando a prepararla, dándose el parte cada dos horas para poder seguirla donde había terminado el anterior. Al final la habían terminado, en las cinco horas de elaboración. La sexta era para que pudiese enfriar y ser ingerida.

—Chicos, el brebaje la está. Es vuestro momento de ser adultos por un día —bromeó Helga al despertarlos.

La poción funcionó, ambos crecieron hasta tener una apariencia de unos diecisiete a veinte años. Sintieron como ese famoso rastro desaparecía de sus cuerpos. Lo desafortunado, que debían permanecer ocultos durante esas horas.

* * *

Unos días después de aprovechar las circunstancias mencionadas por Salazar, este estaba siendo escoltado al ministerio por Helga, algo que había causado la contrariedad de Dumbledore. Eso se notaba en que ambos habían detectado a Hagrid por los alrededores. Salazar no quería ni imaginar lo que le habría dicho al semigigante para que acudiese. Seguro que algo de aportar una seguridad extra desde la distancia o por el estilo. El caso era que no se trataba de algo precisamente discreto.

—¿Crees que habrá por aqui alguien más de esa orden que el perro mencionó? —le preguntó Salazar en un susurro a su compañera.

—Es posible. Esta claro que por lo relatado por el perro, Hagrid lo era. Tendremos que estar atentos.

Caminaron con calma por el callejón, en silencio. Salazar interpretando el papel de adolescente incomodo por tener que ser escoltado y al mismo tiempo asustado por la amenaza sobre su persona. Era lo más sensato. Mostrar demasiadas confianzas con un auror, por joven que ella fuese podía ser peligroso para ellos en el futuro. Sobretodo si los vigilaban. Era un poco paranoico con eso. De echo, ambos lo eran. No tardaron en alcanzar el banco, lugar donde estaban más seguros, lejos de cualquier hombre de apoyo enviado por Dumbledore.

—Buen día, quisiera audiencia con Bagdod. Se trata de un asunto de injundia.

—Enseguida se lo comunico señor Potter y señorita...

—Tonks.

El duende les dejó a solas por unos instantes, tras hacerles pasar a una especie de sala de espera brillantemente ornamentada. Se notaba con esa decoración el poder económico que tenía el banco. Los gravados reflejaban distintos momentos de la historia mágica, de las tensiones entre magos y duendes y como estas habían acabado por influir en la economía. Salazar consideraba que los magos habían sido idiotas en relegar a los duendes únicamente a los asuntos de la moneda. Pues desde ahí podían hacer colapsar todo el ía que estar atento a una posible revelion para tener un plan de contingencia. Aunque no creía que fuese a suceder nada, el clima no era tan tenso todavía.

La espera era larga, pero normal. Muchas veces sucedía que o estaban reunidos o buscaban medir la capacidad de paciencia de los magos. Paciencia era algo que le sobraba a Salazar, también a Helga. No hablaron mucho entre ellos en esos momentos de espera, simplemente aguardaron. Hasta que por fin, llegó el momento. Pasaron al despacho del gerente de cuentas de Salazar que curiosamente había sido nombrado director recientemente. Siendo así, Salazar entendía mejor el procedimiento. Por otra parte les facilitaba bastante los movimientos.

—Le felicito por su nombramiento, Bagdod.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Potter —el duende le dirigió una sonrisa. —No creo que sea solo felicitarme por mi nombramiento. —Luego miró con interés hacia Helga.

—Ella es de confianza. Aunque ante el ministerio y la escuela no sea más que mi escolta.

—Entiendo. Ahora digamé, ¿que les trae por aquí?

—Temo que seamos portadores de malas noticias para su banco. Un artefacto oscuro se oculta en una de sus cámaras de alta seguridad. Un Horrocrux, de Voldemort.

—Eso es un asunto grave. ¿Puedo saber en que vasaís tal acusación?

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada, parecían estar sosteniendo una conversación. Ese detalle no le pasaba por alto al duende, como tampoco que ella era una funcionaria del ministerio pues aunque fuese de paisano había ciertos indicadores en su indumentaria que la señalaban como auror del ministerio.

—Encontramos uno en Hogwarts. Harry ya había destruido uno el año anterior —habló Helga al fin. —Como dicen los muggles, no hay dos sin tres. Así que hicimos ciertas averiguaciones.

—¿Porque no comunicar esto al ministerio?

—Podrían aprovecharlo como argumento contra todos vosotros —Argumentó Helga. El motivo no era ese, sino el secretismo de lo que tenían entre manos y quienes eran, pero aquello no era una mentira después de todo. —Todos aquellos que crecimos en este mundo sabemos lo importante que es, para algunos, controlar todas las esferas de poder.

—Consideramos que esto es un asunto que atañe solo a esta institución —agregó Salazar hablando con tranquilidad. Había captado por donde iba Helga. —A fin de cuentas, este banco es vuestro territorio.

—Sí, lo es —admitió el duende, era difícil saber que estaba pesando. —Aguardad aquí mientras compruevo vuestra información. Dejaré un par de guardias con vosotros.

Ambos asintieron en silencio. Eran conscientes que los duendes eran poco tolerantes con las tomaduras de pelo y los problemas que los humanos pudiesen traerles. También sabían que una vez hallado y destruido el Horrocrux quedarían libres de ese peligro. Si hubiesen acudido al ministerio, primero Helga hubiese tenido que dar demasiadas explicaciones, luego el ministro y su séquito hubiese acusado a los duendes de conspiración con un mago oscuro para derrocar el gobierno actual, y por último todo habría saltado por los aires. No, era mejor lo que habían hecho, ambos estaban seguros de ello. Pasada media hora el duende regresó.

—A sido acertada vuestra advertencia. Un antiguo y valioso objeto ha sido corrompido de tal manera —anunció Bagdod a su regreso. —Supongo que querréis que os sea entregado.

—Nuestro mayor deseo es destruirlo —afirmó Salazar.

—Bien. —Con un signo hizo que entrasen portando el objeto encerrado en una caja que lo contenía de forma segura. —Espero que sepáis cómo.

La imagen que surgió ante ellos los descolocó. Ambos habían reconocido ese objeto y ambos sintieron dolor y rabia al verlo. Era un objeto que pertenecía a uno de ellos, uno de los cuatro. En este caso a Helga. Era la copa en la que había hecho tantas mezclas mágicas en el pasado. Ahora completamente corrompida. No había forma de destruir el Horrocrux sin destruir la copa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mancillar un legado maravilloso de esa forma? Salazar cerró con fuerza el puño alrededor de la daga de plata marcada con el veneno de basilisco.

El duende estaba expectante, maravillado con sus reacciones aunque no sabía porque. Simplemente pensaba que ambos habían identificado el valioso objeto que había sido mancillado y conocían su historia.

—Deja que sea yo quien lo haga; a fin de cuentas fui Hufflepuff.

Salazar se volvió hacia Helga sosteniéndole la mirada antes de desenfundar la daga y entregarla sosteniéndola con la hoja hacia él. Comprendía porqué quería hacerlo y lo que le había costado tomar aquella decisión. Todo terminó en cuanto hundió la daga en la copa. El metal quedó completamente quemado, inutilizado y carbonizado. El fragmento de alma pasó a mejor vida, como suele decirse. En cuanto al duende, no había visto en eso nada raro; de hecho encontraba poético que alguien que había sido estudiante de la casa Hufflepuff fuese quien había destruido aquel Horrocux en concreto. Tras aquello, cada cual quedó por su lado y salieron a hacer las compras, que era el pretexto que habían empleado para toda aquella operación.

Mientras eso sucedía, en el castillo, Godric pasaba la tarde junto a Ron y la rata de este, Scabbers. Si no fuere porque sabía la verdadera identidad de esta, sentiría pena por verla tan demacrada y con incipientes calvas en todo su pelaje. La primera parte de la tarde la habían dedicado al estudio. Godric había logrado convencer a Ron de que si quería más atención por parte de sus padres tenía que destacarse por encima de sus perspectivas. Lo había convencido que se pusiese las pilas con el estudio, para así poco a poco mejorar. Al menos ahora no dejaba los trabajos para el último momento, lo que en sí era un gran avance. El resto de la tarde fue más placentero. Lo pasaron jugando al ajedrez mientras hablaban de distintos temas, Quidditch, Sirius Black, los planes para navidades...

—¿Por qué no le llevas a un magizoologo que la examine? —le preguntó dando un vistazo lastimoso a la rata.

—Son demasiado caros y parece que el tónico le va bien. Si no fuese por ese maldito gato que la persigue todo el rato ya estaría recuperada. Creo que es un problema de stress.

—Aún así, una revisión a fondo no le vendría mal. —Godric sabia que un buen magizoologo sabría diferenciar entre un animal magico y uno que no lo era, pero sobretodo, entre una criatura y un ser humano que se hace pasar por una. —Yo puedo ayudarte en lo económico.

—No, Neville. Te lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlo. Es incedente ir acerptando el dinero de los demás y los trabajos por pena.

—Como veas —dijo justo antes de ordenar un nuevo movimiento de ajedrez. Justo en ese momento entró Salazar en la sala común.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ron, que era quien estaba de cara a la puerta. —¿Cómo te ha ido?¿te han dado la vara mucho los aurores?

—No demasiado. Pero al menos tengo todas las compras. Además, me pareció ver a Hagrid. Creo que Dumbledore quería que me sintiese arropado. —Intercambió una fugaz mirada con Godric quien asintió indicando que había captado el mensaje. —Así que todo bien.

—Me alegro —dijo Ron.

—Espero que no te olvisases de mi.

—No lo hice, Neville. —En publico no podían olvidarse de tratarse con los nombres por los que eran conocidos en esa época.

* * *

El castillo había quedado prácticamente desértico durante el receso invernal. Eso se había notado en la cantidad de gente que había cruzado los terrenos en dirección a los carruajes. Parecía que aquellas navidades la gente tenía prisa por regresar a casa. Godric había regresado, y Helga se había cogido esos días de vacaciones quedando en el castillo tan solo su compañero auror el cual se las cogería después. Las dos semanas de vacaciones navideñas se las habían partido.

Salazar había quedado sólo en la sala común, con la única compañía de los Weasley y de Hermione Granger. No estaba mal, de hecho parecía que iban a ser unas vacaciones entretenidas, si no fuese por las continuas discusiones entre Ron y Hermione sobre la rata de este y el gato de esta; discusiones que le hacían desear desenmascarar a la rata de una vez por todas ante ese auror, el tal Kingsley. Pero eso era inviable, actualmente. Por el momento sólo podían vigilarla, así que tuvo que contener las ganas de estrangularla cuando esta se refugió en sus manos en uno de los envites de Crokshanks, el gato de Hermione. Salazar sabía porque reaccionaba así ese gato en concreto, era debido a su propio mestizage, su sangre que Knalze le dotaba de un don para detectar donde había algo mal.

—No discutáis, por favor. Hoy no es un día en el que se pueda discutir, sino de disfrutar —les dijo. —Pero si tenemos regalos. ¿Los abrimos?

—Yo ya los he abierto. Por cierto Harry me encanta la enciclope...

—Si, si. Tu con un montón de libros de das por contenta. Ahora saca a esa bestia de la habitación para que Scabbers pueda descansar —dijo Ron en un tono desagradable, mientras alargaba la mano a uno de sus regalos.

—Eres idiota, Ronald —profirió Hermione antes de salir de la habitación.

—Y encima va y me insulta.

—En esta ocasión te lo has ganado, amigo. —Salazar había desenvuelto ya todos sus regalos excepto uno. Un fino paquete que había quedado por debajo de todos. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado, para acabar revelando que su contenido era una escoba voladora. La mejor del mercado. Una Saeta de fuego. Un papel había caído de su interior, papel que se apresuro a desvanecer. Ese papel tenía impresa una huella de perro. Notó como vibraba la escoba y al soltarla esta se quedo elevada a la altura en concreto para que pudiese montarla.

—Wow, Harry. Esa es la mejor escoba del mercado. ¿Me dejarás montarla?

—No estoy segudo que debamos hacerlo. —Si iba a fingir comportarse como una persona más sensata era mejor empezar a mostrarlo ahora. Sabía que a la escoba no le pasaba nada, que estaba en perfectas condiciones; pero al mismo tiempo se suponía que había un loco detrás de él dispuesto a matarlo. Una escoba podía ser un arma excelente, un medio excelente para lograrlo. —No venía ninguna nota en ella.

—¿Y qué?, es un regalo maravilloso.

—Que la puede haber enviado cualquiera.

—Alguien que te aprecia mucho desde luego.

Salazar le sostuvo la mirada. Ron no iba mal encaminado en lo que decía. Sirius Black era su padrino y era habitual ese tipo de regalos dentro de ese tipo de relación. No se conocían lo suficiente como para decir que había una relación de aprecio. Haber estado durante unos años separados por las circunstancias que se habían dado había hecho que no pudiese haber continuidad en su relación. Él no se acordaba de cómo había sido todo antes que Sirius acabase en prisión. Debía fingir completa ignorancia

—No imagino quien pueda ser.

—A Lupin le caes bien.

—Si Lupin tubiese tanto dinero renovaría su vestuario.

—Pues McGonagall, ella te regaló la Nimbus.

—El descuento de dinero fue hecho de mi bóveda.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente.

—¿El equipo de Gryffindor?

—Ron, una escoba así puede valer alegremente unos quinientos galeones; tirando por lo bajo.

—¡Ya sé!¡Dumbledore!

—Dumbledore no puede permitirse mostrar ese favoritismo hacía un alumno.

—Por eso precisamente. Eres su favorito.

Salazar negó con la cabeza, gesto que Ron interpretaba como una negativa ante la propuesta pero en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa. El que se pensase que era el favorito del director iba a jugar en su contra en algún momento, sabía que el director quería usarlo de algún modo, pero ¿cual?. Haciendo ver a todos que era su favorito hacia que sus detractores no estuviesen dispuestos a dar apoyo y sus seguidores sí, casi como demarcar el tipo de relaciones que podía tener. Tenía que estar atento a eso y consultar con Godric y Helga, su opinión era importante en esto. Era una lástima que Rowena no estuviese con ellos, podía aportar un tinte distinto a la situación; aunque esa chica de la casa Ravenclaw a la que sus propios compañeros acosaban tenía ideas bastante divertidas y diferentes.

—Tengo que hablar con Mcgonagall —declaró Salazar, antes de sujetar de nuevo la escoba y salir de la habitación. Sabía bien como debía seguir la jugada entonces.

Agradecía que no hubiese casi nadie en el castillo, así se ahorraba los murmullos de las personas, bastante se iba a montar cuando la existencia de esa escoba entre los estudiantes se hiciese publica. De hecho no le extrañaría nada que el resto de los Weasley lo supiesen ya, Ron era buena persona en general, pero tenía la lengua un poco suelta. Toco a la puerta del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. Prefería recurrir a ella antes que al director.

—Adelante.

—Profesora McGonagall, tengo un problema —dijo al entrar. Se encaminó escoba en mano a la mesa de la profesora mientras esta lo miraba con severidad. Era una expresión que solía tener siempre. Suponía que al decir que había un problema se había puesto en lo peor posible. —Acabo de recibir esto. —Depositó la escoba sobre la mesa. —No había ninguna nota en el envoltorio. Es la mejor escoba del mercado y bueno, no creo que nadie regale algo así sin más, de forma anónima. Puede que esté un poco paranoico pero... ¿Y si Sirius Black tiene algo que ver?

—Cualquier cautela es poca. Ha hecho muy bien señor Potter. El profesor Flitwich y yo examinaremos la escoba. Le mantendremos informado.

—Muy bien profesora.

Tras dejar la escoba con la profesora decidió pasar por las cocinas y pedirles algo de comida. Sabía que estaban atareados con el festín navideño, pero esperaba que le pudiesen hacer un hueco. Tenía pensado llevar algo de comida a Sirius Black para que pudiese celebrar copiosamente aquel día. Se llevó un buen paquete y utilizó un pasadizo secreto que llegaba directamente a los terrenos. Así evitaba encontrarse con otro alumno o peor con un profesor, había profesores que no serían demasiado transigentes con que aparentemente optase por comer en solitario en lugar de con el resto del castillo. Era un pasadizo de una sola dirección. Se podía salir a los terrenos pero no entrar a través de ellos.

Recorrió los terrenos nevados hasta el sauce boxeador. Con un simple encantamiento inmovilizo las ramas del sauce para que este no pudiese golpearlo y entró a través del pasadizo. En sus tiempos, aquel pasadizo estaba oculto bajo una formación rocosa. Era una de las rutas de evacuación del castillo. El que ahora fuese otra cosa evidenciaba que había sido descubierto y aprovechado para otros menesteres. No tardó en llegar a la casa de los gritos. Destartalada y ruinosa como siempre.

—Veo que has hecho reformas. Muy listo.

—Lo soy. Me digisteis que no levantara sospechas.

—Y sin embargo me has hecho un hermoso regalo navideño que obviamente he tenido que pedir que revisen a conciencia.

—La escoba no tiene nada de malo.

—Lo sé. Más es muy raro recibir un paquete sin saber de quien es. Nadie regala cosas así porque si.

—Entiendo.

—Sin embargo, me ha gustado. —Le dejo sobre la mesa el paquete con la comida. —Me quedaría a compartirla contigo pero creo que mi ausencia sería demasiado notoria en ese caso.

—Ve y disfruta del banquete. Por cierto, ¿Cuando pensáis atrapar a la rata?

—Tiempo al tiempo. No es algo en lo que podamos apresurarnos. —Le dirigió una mirada antes de abandonar el lugar. —Acuérdate de ser prudente, si te atrapan no podremos ayudarte de ningún modo y no deseo que te atrapen. Tu eres mi pasaporte para abandonar a los Dusrley sin armar un hermoso revuelo.

* * *

La navidad había pasado ya y las familias estaban ya dispersas cada uno atendiendo a sus propios menesteres. Godric se alegraba que así fuera, sino lo tendría muy difícil para reunirse con Helga. Hacía unas horas que su abuela se había ido a la reunión en el ministerio y el tío Algie estaba perdido en los invernaderos de la casa. No le supuso mucha dificultad salir de la casa y dirigirse al callejón diagon. La chimenea le sirvió para eso, después de todo no era tan raro que saliese a comprar algo de pergamino para uno de los trabajos vacacionales. Convenientemente se había olvidado de algunas de sus reservas. Así tenía la excusa perfecta si por un casual era cuestionado. Se encontró con ella en el lateral del banco que iba al callejón Nkockturn.

—Te has retrasado un poco —dijo Helga. La reconoció por la voz, aún no se había habituado al don que tenía su amiga en esta vida. En esos momentos parecía una chica más o menos de su edad, puede que dos años mayor.

—Por un momento pensé que adoptarías el aspecto de mi abuela —bromeó.

—Podría hacerlo. Eso engendraría rumores sobre el don de la ubicuidad, quizá hasta empezasen a decir que es una diosa.

—Mejor que no. ¿Nos vamos?.

—Claro.

Llegaron al lugar mediante aparición conjunta a una senda polvorienta alejada de un pequeño poblado con aspecto parecido a estos que salen en la televisión con leyendas negras o rumores de estar malditos. Claro que un lugar donde habían sido asesinados sus terratenientes y el asesinato no había sido resuelto, lo normal era que suscitase ese tipo de ambiente. Avanzaron por la senda. Ambos tenían presente toda la información que la propia Helga había reunido del lugar. Un lugar que antaño perteneció a la propia casa solariega de los Gaunt y que estos perdieron por sus propios despilfarros. La endogamia destruyo a esa rama de la familia del hermano de Salazar. La endogamia y los aires de grandeza.

Llegaron al punto donde se encontraba la vieja cabaña en la que esa familia había terminado viviendo. Una casa de una sola estancia medio derrumbada y cubierta por las malas hiervas con el paso del tiempo. Pero a su vez tenía algo que la hacía resaltar como lugar peligroso, una vez fijabas tu atención en ella.

—Supongo que tendrá puestos hechizos para que pases de largo y no la notes —Observo Helga mirando desde donde se habían detenido con cautela

—De todas formas no creo que nadie entre en un lugar así, avandonado.

—Te dorprendería, Godric. Los adolescentes muggles son capaces de muchas estupideces.

—Pues aseguremonos que este lugar no se convierta en una tumba para curiosos.

Con las varitas en alto se adentraron en el interior de la casucha, sintiendo ambos el escalofrió propio causado por la magia oscura cuando esta arraigada en un lugar o imbuida en algún objeto. Ese lugar era una trampa y ellos acababan de activarla. La propia magia oscura del lugar los estaba tentando a abandonar cualquier cautela. Por fortuna ellos eran más fuertes que esa magia y podían resistirse y darse mutuo aliento.

—Me alegro que Salazar no quisiese que viniese sola.

—Nadie debería enfrentar solo uno de estos. Ni ninguna situación en general.

—Me temo que tendremos que enfrentar a Voldemort entre los cuatro, una vez aparezca Rowena.

—Pues esperemos que no tarde mucho, Helga. El mundo sería un verdadero caos si llegase a pasar.

—Si el plan funciono con nosotros tambié lo hizo con ella. Según mis cálculos debe llevarse uno o dos años contigo y con Salazar.

—Busquemos el Horrocrux.

Dejaron que la magia del lugar los guiase, hasta donde estaba especialmente concentrada. En una zona del suelo donde se notaba que las tablas del suelo estaban algo sueltas. Pero eso no parecía de deterioro, sino hecho intencionadamente y luego simulado que no. Ese debía ser el escondrijo. Grodric procedió a retirar las tablas tras ponerse los guantes protectores, aunque las tablas no parecían hechizadas pero era mejor prevenir. La oscuridad parecía venir de debajo de las tablas. Una vez retiradas, sobre un lecho de terciopelo, había un anillo. Un anillo que invitaba a tomarlo y a ponértelo. Helga pudo identificar la maldición que encerraba y era de todo menos agradable.

—Putrefacción progreseba infrenable —murmuró mientras sacaba la daga que le había proporcionado Salazar para aquella labor

—Eso no es bueno.

—¿Te apetece hacer los honores? —Le ofreció la daga.

—Esta bien, así me pongo a la par con vosotros.

A Kilometros de allí, en la oscura sala de los menesteres, lugar de reunión de los tres amigos. Un punto más desaparecía del mapa. Había desaparecido uno a principios de mes y ahora desaparecía el otro. Eso evidenciaba que otro fragmento de alma había sido eliminado. Los dos que habían planeado destruir aquel mes habían sido destruidos. Ya tan solo quedaba un Horrocrux y la parte anfitriona. Salazar contemplo el mapa con satisfacción, era el momento de centrar sus esfuerzos en Pettegrew para liberar a Sirius y poder acceder al emplazamiento donde estaba el fragmento restante.


	12. El último despertar

**El último despertar**

Luna se sentía cada vez más sola. Su forma de pensar no era bien acogido por sus compañeros de casa, la consideraban demasiado rara. Para ella los raros eran ellos, incapaces de ver más allá de las rígidas páginas de los libros. En más de una ocasión la habían dejado de lado o tirada con un trabajo a medias, lo que le había valido algún que otro castigo. Eso fue hasta que decidió decir nunca más. Tener a Ginny como amiga le había dado ese peculiar valor, también descubrir a Harry y a Neville como sus amigos; quienes no solo la habían defendido en más de una ocasión sino que le habían mostrado un respeto que muy pocos habían tenido en algún momento hacia ella. El maltrato reiterado de la mayoría de los de su año y algunos de cursos superiores y la indiferencia del resto, habían echo que no se sintiese completamente cómoda en la sala común. Extrañamente, desde mitad del año anterior, había encontrado una fuente de apoyo y consuelo en la dama gris. No conocía su nombre, no se lo había dicho; pero le había ayudado a sobrellevar toda aquella situación. Quizá eso hacía que la tratasen más raro, dada la propia fama que tenía aquel fantasma en concreto; pero no era algo que le importase. Solía estar cómoda con la dama gris.

Aquel mes de enero, las clases habían sido retomadas con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como malo podía ser el clima invernal influido completamente por los dementores. No veía la hora que esas criaturas fuesen retiradas del lugar. No le gustaba en absoluto la sensación que le producían. Le hacían recordar la fatídica tarde en la que su madre murió tras haberle salido mal un experimento; había sido muy triste y doloroso.

—Tierra llamando a Luna, tierra llamando a Luna —la voz de Colin la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Perdona. Deben haberme entrado torposoplos en los oídos.

—Bueno, terminemos el trabajo —dijo Ginny resignada. —Encantamientos sensoriales. A ver que os parece esta definición: Los encantamientos sensoriales son aquellos cuya utilidad es potenciar la percepción de los sentidos, haciendo que la información que llegue a través de ellos sea más fina, precisa y cargada de matices —terminó de leer lo que había encontrado. —¿Qué os parece?

—Mola, aunque no lo entiendo —manifestó Colin.

—Pues que esos encantamientos sirven que que veamos más cosas y mejor, para oír más y mejor y así con todos los sentidos —explicó Luna. —Sirve bien para formar parte del encabezado. Creo que podemos incluir eso y explicar que durante la memoria procederemos a explicar los distintos hechizos aplicables a cada sentido y como funcionan.

—Me gusta. ¿Te encargas tu de escribirlo, Luna?. Tienes mejor retórica que nosotros.

—De acuerdo. Anotemos las ideas y hagamos una investigación de hechizos. Luego lo ponemos todo en común.

Pasaron horas en silencio en la biblioteca, pasando de libro a libro y anotando aquello que les llamaba la atención. Luego lo tendrían que poner todo en común, pero eso ya sería para otra ocasión. Quizá para el día siguiente o al otro. No había prisa realmente para atender aquel trabajo, pues tenían un mes para prepararlo; pero los tres habían acordado hacerlo con calma y tenerlo cuanto antes, para poder pasar a otras cosas.

—Es hora de la cena —dijo Colin tras estirarse y bostezar un poco.

—Id vosotros, yo me quedo un rato más.

—Luna, no puedes saltarte las comidas porque los de tu casa sean gilipollas. —Ginny la miró con seriedad. —Ven con nosotros a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Si, allí nadie te dirá nada.

—Puede que el idiota de Percy, pero con ignorarlo es suficiente.

No tardaron en llegar a la sala común, para ello emplearon uno de los atajos que a Ginny le habían enseñado sus hermanos, así que pudieron unirse a los demás en el gran comedor sin llamar demasiado la atención. En la mesa de Gryffindor les acompañaron Neville y Harry; también Ron y la otra chica con la que habían compartido carruaje el primer día de curso, Hermione. A todos ellos los podía considerar sus amigos. En el poco tiempo que llevaban relacionándose habían llegado a ese punto.

—Odio a los dementores —manifestó Harry. —No deberían estar en una escuela. Por mucho que el ministerio diga que las controla, no lo hace.

—Tu hiciste lo mismo que Lupin en el tren —dijo Ron.

—Encantamiento patronus —murmuró Hermione. —Aún no se como lo hiciste. Ambos lo hicisteis.

—Estuvimos practicando —comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. —Encontré que Neville tuvo la misma idea y bueno, quisimos probarlo.

—¿Podrías enseñarnos? —preguntó la chica.

—Puedo intentarlo —respondió Harry tras un instante de duda. —No puedo garantizar nada, sin embargo.

—Yo también quiero aprender, amigo.

Mientras ellos tres hablaban. Colin entablaba conversación con otros amigos suyos. Lo que la dejaba a ella con Neville y Ginny. Se había percatado del cambio que había dado ese chico tímido. Ahora irradiaba una mayor seguridad. Esa como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado oculto.

— ¿Cómo ha ido vuestro día? —les preguntó a ambas.

—Bien. Quitando el tiempo en la biblioteca trabajando he podido volar un poco con mi nueva escoba —comento Ginny. —Se que a mis padres no les hace mucha gracia pero allá ellos. Un regalo es un regalo, si ellos quieren ir con lo de que está mal aceptar regalos caros van muy mal.

—Sobretodo después de aceptar el premio del profeta —comentó Neville. —Es más, no es por criticar pero...

—Se lo que quieres decir —dijo Ginny con gesto serio. —Una familia sin recursos no debería gastar un premio de esa manera. Simplemente se descontrolaron las cosas.

—Ya mejorará todo —dijo Luna con una voz soñadora y algo misteriosa.

* * *

Era ya pasada la media noche cuando Godric y Salazar llegaron a la sala de los menesteres cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de este último. Helga los aguardaba allí, con una copa de vino entre los dedos; teniendo de fondo el mapa que habían creado con los fragmentos de alma. Ahora tan sólo quedaban dos. Así que iban muy bien. Tanto Godric como Salazar tomaron asiento en un sillón casi igual al que estaba sentado Helga.

—Ron no se separa prácticamente de la rata —informó Salazar con una muca de disgusto. —Sin embargo el gato mestizo de Hermione suele acosarla bastante. Parece que se ha dado cuenta que ni es lo que es, ni es de fiar.

—¿Hermione?

—Una chica hija de muggles amante de los libros —sintetizó Godric. —Ese gato es su nueva mascota. Tiene sangre de Knealze.

—Si hubiese una forma de hacer que se manifestase de forma controlada, podríamos usar al gato. Así nadie nos señalaría a nosotros.

—Solo a Kingley y a mi —dijo Helga mirando a Salazar, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de este.

—No me gusta, pero es nuestra única opción. Ni Godric ni yo podemos vernos mezclados directamente en esta operación —aseguró Salazar.

—Estaré bien, por eso no debes preocuparte. Se cuidarme

—A mi tampoco me gusta que actuemos por separado —afirmo Godric. —Nuestro verdadero poder siempre estuvo en la capacidad de trabajar en equipo, de compenetrarnos. Separados somos más vulnerables.

—Y sin embargo, las mentes estrechas del ministerio no aceptaran testimonio de dos chicos de trece años. Incluso puede ocasionar lo contrario de lo que pretendemos. Los siento chicos, pero tiene que hacerse así.

—Por mi parte he comenzado a tantear a Lupin —informó Salazar. —Sirius me informó que eran amigos en la escuela. Si consigo alguna prueba gráfica de la apariencia de la rata...

—Puedes acudir al intimidante auror compañero de Helga haciéndote el chico asustado —sintetizó Godric. —Entonces cuando esté dispuesto puedo hacerme el torpe y tropezar con Ron para que se le escape la rata delante de ese auror.

—Tened en cuenta que Kingsley fue un Ravenclaw —les advirtió Helga.

—Soy buen actor.

—A mi nunca me pudiese engañar, Salazar.

—Bueno, tampoco es que quisiera engañarte.

—Si queréis le pido a la sala que se transforme en un Hotel —cometó Godric jocoso.

Helga negó suavemente componiendo una sonrisa divertida, ahogando el comentario que acababa de pasar por su mente. Había considerado que era mejor no hacerlo. Por mucho que le apeteciese, para disfrutar verdaderamente sería necesaria otra dosis de poción envejecedora, aunque fuese una standar y no una especial. No quería que el cuerpo de Salazar sufriese la presion de los efectos de la poción. Quien pensase que las pociones no tenían efectos secundarios era simplemente idiota.

—Si lo vais a planear así, tendréis que proteger a vuestro compañero.

—Ronald Weasley estará a salvo en todo momento —garantizó Salazar. —El mayor problema pueden ser los dementores.

—O si Ron quiere hacerse el héroe —murmuró Godric, lo que se gano una mirada algo sorprendida de los otros dos. —No me miréis así. Es buen chico, pero está ansioso por tener una fama propia y dejar de estar a la sombra de sus hermanos.

—Con el talento que tiene para el ajedrez podría ser un profesional —comentó Salazar. —Tal vez se lo deje caer.

—Este verano hay un torneo de ajedrez mágico —mencionó Helga. —Mi padre es uno de los organizadores y pueden presentarse personas desde los catorce años.

—Ron los cumple en marzo. —Salazar la miró reflexivo. —Entraría dentro del plazo.

—Si los cumple antes que termine el día treinta si.

—Entonces le diré. Ya es hora que haga lo que le guste y deje de estar bajo las perspectivas familiares —dijo Godric.

—¡Eh!, pensaba decirle yo —protesto Salazar. —Pero está bien. Todavía no quiero que salte del todo mi tapadera de que no se nada de este mundo.

—Eso sería problemático —coincidió Godric.

—Salazar, ¿no será problematico para Sirius que salga a la luz lo de la animagia? —inquirio Helga.

—Es un mal menor. Ademas, en un contexto de guerra con sospechas dentro del ministerio, ¿quien en sus cabales daria algo que se puede volver en su contra?

—Después de lo que hicieron de encerrarlo sin juicio como mucho le pondran una multa significativa —expreso Neville. —No solo negar a alguien un juicio es cuestionable e ilegal, lo que de por sí daría una buena indemnización; sino que además Black es un Lord. Eso implica un agravio todavía mayor.

—Y si el caso no llego a presentarse ante el tribunal sino que fue una decisión de el propio triunvirato dirigente del tribunal como sospecho que fue... —murmuró Helga. —La multa saldrá de los bolsillos de ellos en lugar del ministerio.

Todos en esa sala entendían que si el resto del tribunal hubiese participado en una votación de haber o no juicio habrían montado uno. Algunos para despreciarlo públicamente, otros para divertirse y sacar algo en claro y otros porque al ser en ese momento un heredero de una importante casa se estaría garantizando ahí su derecho. De hecho el propio Salazar sospechaba que una vez caído Voldemort, y que en ese momento lo creían todos menos sus seguidores muerto, estos preferirían sacrificar a un peón como Pettegrew, un don nadie sin poder político que a alguien como Black de quien si hubiesen jugado sus cartas adecuadamente hubiesen podido aprovechar algo si bien no para ponerlo de su lado pero si del lado de los opositores a Dumbledore. Así, ese triunvirato del tribunal, se había garantizado que el poder de la casa Black desapareciese.

—Godric, ¿Cual es el triunvirato actual? —preguntó Salazar.

—Dumbledore, Fudge y Bones. Dumbledore ha podido manejar a Fudge durante algún tiempo, aunque mi abuela dice que este esta escapando de su control sutilmente. Lo malo es que se deja influenciar por Lucius Malfoy.

—Quien sabemos que no es trigo limpio —agregó Helga. —El triunvirato del momento lo conformaban Dumbledore, Crouch y Bagnold. Millecent Bagnold siempre temió el poder de la casa Black y Crouch tenia una curzada muy personal contra todo lo oscuro y todo lo que se saliese de ley en general. Bangnold se jubiló y Crouch quedó desacreditado después de lo de su hijo.

—Su hijo participó en la tortura de mis padres hasta dejarlos incapacitados mentalmente, así que no me da mucha pena. No es justo que lo que haga uno salpique a sus familiares pero ese hombre no me cayó bien. De hecho creo que oculta algo.

—Lo importante es que ya no esta en el Wicegamot. Fudge, es un títere que hará lo que convenga al mayor postor y no me imagino a Dumbledore haciendo donativos —comentó Salazar. —¿Que hay de Bones?

—Es la directora del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica. Mi abuela dice que es justa. Y se necesita la conformidad de los tres para mandar a alguien a prisión sin juicio así que ella podría forzar un juicio justo, si es lo que te propones.

—En parte. —Salazar dirigió la mirada hacia Helga, quería formarse una idea del caracter de esa mujer. —¿Que puedes contarme?

—Es incorruptible. Dirige el departamento con mano de hierro y guante de seda.

—Bien entonces. Ahora solo necesitamos que todo el publico conozca algunos datos, preferiblemente antes de la captura de Pettegrey —susurró Salazar. —Esto pondrá nerviosa a la rata y puede que haga ver a algunos que es la forma de quitar poder a Dumbledore.

—Salazar —dijo Helga con cautela. —Estando vivo Voldemort, ¿no crees que quitar a Dumbledore de en medio pueda suponer ponérselo todo más fácil?

—Es un riesgo, no cabe duda. Pero no creo que llegue a ese punto. No pienso mencionar lo del triunvirato, a fin de cuentas es algo que supongo solo saben los legisladores y las familias que están metidas desde siempre en los tribunales, ¿me equivoco?

—Eso sin contar con que Dumbledore era el que enfrentaba a Voldemort en primera línea —comentó Godric. —Eso de por sí podría haberlo tenido demasiado cansado como para razonar adecuadamente en momentos en los que todo era caos absoluto.

—El profeta no publicará algo así —advirtió Helga. —Pero sí una publicación que la gran mayoría considera una broma o de locos. —Sonrió. —Y los tres sabemos que hay tres tipos de personas que dicen la verdad: Los niños, los borrachos y los locos. El quisquilloso acepta escritos de anónimos.

—¿Lo publicarán? —dudo Salazar.

—Publican cosas bastante descabelladas, una conspiración así tiene bastante sentido. Además que solo por los rumores aumentaría su tirada. ¿Quien de vosotros dos va a escribir el articulo?. Yo no puedo, los aurores pueden solicitar esa información y podrían notar mi mano.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Godric. —Soy el menos implicado en esta situación.

* * *

Con el inicio de febrero, el castillo se inundo de chicas que buscaban cita para celebrar san valentin en Hogsmeade. Era cierto que las fechas no coincidían con precisión, pero tampoco es que eso tuviese mayor importancia al lado de fardar de pareja. Salazar y Godric encontraban ese comportamiento infantil y superficial; Helga lo encontraba divertido.

—Muchas chicas encuentran bonito hacer algo especial en esas fechas concretas —cometo Helga.

—¿Esperas tú algo así? —Inquirió Salazar con una pequeña sonrisa. Personalmente pensaba que un día al año no era importante, si no que todos los días eran importantes.

—Ya superé esa etapa. Además por lo que veía como estudiante muchas de esas parejitas acaban discutiendo en plan "aquí traías a tu ex"

—Es una etapa que tienen que superar, y nosotros debemos cuidarnos —observó Godric. —Los Longbottom y los Potter son familias importantes y ahora mismo tu y yo somos unos caramelitos apetecibles.

—Lo típico de siempre entre familias antiguas —murmuró Salazar con fastidio.

—Y no tan antiguas —advirtió Helga. —En un mundo duro como el nuestro, en el que muchos son considerados inferiores por no ser familias existentes en estos territorios durante tiempo, las alianzas que puedan formarse, los compromisos... tienen mucha importancia. —Suspiró. —Puede que la edad media haya expirado, pero los juegos de los poderosos siguen existentes. El ministerio es la clara expresión de los mismos.

—O sabes jugar el juego y lo juegas bien o no eres nada —sintetizó Godric. —Yo no suelo tener mucha paciencia para esa cosas.

—Ente los cuatro constituíamos un importante equilibrio.

—Lo recuperaremos, y salvaremos el mundo de su mayor desequilibrio —aseguró Godric.

—La mayor amenaza es Voldemort, pero no creo que sea la única. No es la única.

—Lo sabemos —admitió Helga. —Bueno, tango que dejaros. Debo hacer ronda con Kigsley, al parecer Balck puede atacar en estos días aprovechando la festividad. —agregó con sorna.

La víspera de San Valentín, justo a medianoche, una ola de energía mágica recorrió todo el castillo, era una energía positila que señalaba que sus cuatro dueños estaban ya allí de regreso y bajo el mismo techo. En ese mismo momento, una chica de segundo año que aquel trece de febrero acababa de cumplir trece años se despertaba entre inquieta y sorprendida. Acto seguido, sonrió. Entendía ahora porque a pesar de la actitud de la mayoría del alumnado se sentía a gusto en el castillo. Ella era Rowena Ravenclaw y había renacido como Luna Lovegood.

Se levantó y tras ponerse su bata miró por la ventana hacia el lago. En silencio reflexionaba en como podía haberse convertido los valores de inteligencia y sabiduría en cierto snobismo de intolerancia a las ideas diferentes. No lo comprendía cuando ella misma, en los albores de Hogwarts, había alentado a los que pensaban diferente. Era algo que debía averiguar y solucionar, pero lo primero era encontrar a los otros y hacer frente a la amenaza que ella misma había visto de forma difusa en el pasado. Su intuición le decía que ellos ya estaban allí y que habían estado aguardándola.

Sintió una presencia en la habitación, el sonido que hace un fantasma a moverse, se había acostumbrado a aquello dado que su mayor amistad hasta tener los amigos que tenía ahora había sido el fantasma que moraba la torre Ravenclaw, Helena, su propia hija. No sabía lo que había sucedido, solo que debía haber muerto más o menos con la misma edad en la que se fugó. No le guardaba rencor alguno, ella era más importante que cualquier objeto o conocimiento y había sido error suyo no darse cuenta a tiempo.

—Gracias —le dijo a Helena antes de girarse a mirarla con una sonrisa cálida llena de reconocimiento.

—Tenía la esperanza que fueses tu. Había ciertos rasgos que me hacían pensar que lo eras.

—¿Me comentarías la situación? —inrió tras comprobar que sus compañeras de habitación seguían durmiendo y que no podrían, en caso de escuchar, sacar algo más que la idea de una conversación extraña.

—No se mucho. Solo que el que se hace llamar Voldemort mancillo la tiara por mi culpa. Le conté a Lord Gryffindor y Lord Slytherin. Ellos son ahora estudiantes de tercer año.

—¿Y Helga? —preguntó. Lo de la diadema era preocupante, pero no iba a tomar el camino de los reproches. Sabía que cuando los demás le contasen probablemente no le agradase, pero ese objeto ya había causado demasiado daño entre ellas.

—Fue la primera en regresar. Lo hizo hace años. Es una auror.

—La que aviso a la profesora Sprout asumo —miró de forma significativa a su hija, recordando como meses atras había sido atacada por estudiantes de quinto de su propia casa. —Y ellos... supongo que serán Harry y Neville. Helga no hubiese permitido que peleasen de no saber que podrían manejar la situación. Creo que iré a descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Rowena entró en el gran comedor con aire soñador. Era una expresión que incluso en el pasado había tenido. Un aire intelectual de ver más allá que el resto. Eso había hecho que muchos la considerasen rara; en el pasado y ahora. Sólo que ahora tenía armas para hacerles frente. Muy pocos habían sido capaces de verla a ella por encima de esas peculiaridades. Godric, Salazar y Helga habían sido sus amigos; y en este presente a parte de ellos había ganado otros dos. Pasó de largo la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó en la de Gryffindor, frente a Salazar y Godric.

—Hace un buen día hoy —saludó sonriente.

—Me alegra verte —dijo Salazar.

—¿Otra vez está lunática con nosotros? —inquirió Ron llegando apurado a desayunar. Hermione lo seguía exasperada. —Mi hermana esta allá —señaló un punto distante de la mesa Gryffindor.

—Ya lo sé. Pero estoy con mis amigos —respondió Rowena como si aquello no fuese un acontecimiento fuera de lo común. Era raro ver a estudiantes de una casa en la mesa de otra, pero en su caso era común verla con Ginny y Colin.

—¿Que amigos?

—¡Ron! —le reprendió Hermione con una mirada desaprovatoria.

—Nosotros —dijo Godric señalando a Salazar y a sí mismo.

—Me alegra que tengas más amigos, Luna —dijo Hermione. —Espero que podemos conocernos un poco mejor, aunque admito que en ocasiones me incomodas un poco.

—Yo también quiero conocerte mejor, Hermione. Me gusta hacer amigos de verdad.

* * *

Draco asintió ante la señal que le realizó Theo en clase de pociones. Era el momento de poner en marcha lo que habían estado conversando. De tomar el punto en el que ambos pudiesen hacer su propia vida. El riesgo era mínimo si no resultaba. Theo se encargaba de aprovechar para hablar con Potter y seleccionar un lugar adecuado para reunirse, para ello estaba aprovechando que ambos necesitaban coger material del armario de ingredientes raros que había en clase. Así no habría sospechas de un breve intercambio de palabras.

—¿Como ha ido? —preguntó a su amigo mientras añadía el bazo de rata a la poción.

— A las siete en una sala secreta que hay en la biblioteca, junto a la sección prohibida —respondió Theo. —Me ha dicho cómo entrar.

—Bien.

Continuaron la clase en silencio, centrados en su poción y sin hacer movimiento alguno hacia cualquier otro estudiante de la clase, ni de forma positiva, ni de forma negativa. El atractivo de molestar a los Gryffindor estaba en molestar a Potter y eso ni tenía atractivo ya pues no se exaltaba ni les convenía hacerlo enfadar. De hecho en realidad Draco veía la oportunidad de tener la amistad que había deseado en primer año, pues el chico le había caido bien en la tienda de túnicas. Potter lo había descolocado a principio de curso y sabía que tenía razón respecto a su padre; como sabía que era era su unica oportunidad. No le parecía que el Potter de este curso fuese a dar más de una oportunidad de mantener cordialidades. Por lo que veía, no era alguien que deseases tener como enemigo.

Transcurrió toda la tarde sintiendo cierta incertidumbre, a pesar de ello no lo mostraba externamente. A las siete se encontró con Theo en la biblioteca, había podido sacarse de encima a Parkinson diciendo que tenía un trabajo pendiente. Esa chica no era de estudiar otra cosa que no fuese los artículos de corazón de bruja y tan solo era una aspirando de cazar a un mago rico para despilfarrar su dinero en lugar del poco que quedaba a su familia. Era uno de los motivos por los que su padre aceradamente habia desdeñado una oferta de matrimonio de la familia Parkinson. Así sólo les quedaba cualquier incauto con pretensiones de prosperar en la esfera politica, porque emparentar con una familia de los ventiocho sagrados podía dar mucho status si se manejaba de forma adecuada. Por su parte, Draco no quería pensar en esos tejemanejes por el momento, tan solo en asegurar su propia felicidad y porque no, asegurar que su apellido no quedase ensuciado. Iba a tomar esa arriesgada apuesta por esos motivos.

Se fijó en el movimiento que hizo Theo para acceder a la sala secreta. La sala tenía aspecto de oficina medieval, con la chimenea prendida y antorchas en las paredes y una mesa toscamente tallada en el centro junto a varias sillas. Ni muchas, ni pocas; las justas necesarias. Potter ya los estaba esperando en el interior. Estaba sentado tras la mesa con expresión serena.

—Tomad asiento —indicó a ambos, señalando sendas sillas que había frete a él, al otro lado de la mesa. —Nott me comentó que ambos teníais un asunto de injundia que tratar conmigo. —Era una clara declaración de ir al grano sin andarse con ceremonías, pero su expresión le indicaba que iba a escucharlos. —Quizá pueda ayudaros, en algo.

—¿Que obtienes tu con ayudándonos, Potter? —inquirio Draco.

—Vosotros me habéis buscado. —Salazar sonrió, recreándose unos instantes en sus expresiones. —Pero en fin. No obtengo nada. No os pediré nada a cambio —dijo sinceramente, eran alumnos de Hogwarts y estudiantes de la casa que él fundo. Tenía que protegerlos si lo necesitaban. En la medida que los recursos que tenía actualmente se lo podía permitir. —¿Y bien?

—Todo se reduce a que no quiero ser un títere de nadie. Escucho a mi padre hablar del señor tenebroso y de servirlo. Lo escucho hablar con alegría de los castigos que recibían quienes lo servían mal y de como fue nombrado su mano derecha y cual fue el destino de la anterior —contó Draco de forma sombría. —He pensado en el diario que mencionaste en el tren, el que destruiste el curso pasado y en las palabras de mi padre sobre lo que era. Un objeto perteneciente al señor oscuro que sería un arma para asestar el golpe definitivo de su toma de poder. Pero el señor oscuro desapareció y mi padre lo usó para su propio beneficio con unas consecuencias positivas o negativas según el punto de vista de quien lo viese. El caso es que si bien por un lado mi padre dice que regresara, mi madre teme que lo haga y castigue a mi familia por el asunto del diario.

—Sí. Regresará. Ya lo intentó en primero cuando nuestro brillante director tubo a bien de guardar un jugoso cebo en el pasillo del tercer piso que curiosamente sólo esta prohibido aquel curso —reveló Salazar. No había mucho problema con revelar aquello. Los estudiantes sabían que algo había pasado con un profesor poseído. El resto de información tampoco revelaba mucho de no ser las intenciones de sus interlocutores legítimas. —Y el diario fue destruido el curso pasado. Yo mismo lo hice. Ahora bien, ¿según tu perspectiva eso es positivo o negativo?

—Positivo si resultaba ser una amenaza tal que nadie hubiésemos estado a salvo fuéramos quienes fuéramos. Negativo desde la perspectiva de mi familia. Si el señor oscuro dio eso a mi padre para que lo custodiase hasta liberarlo a una orden suya y ya no esta, el señor oscuro lo puede considerar una falta grave que no solo le haga pagar con el desprestigio dentro de su círculo sino que además acabe suponiendo la ruina de toda la familia. Se bien que el señor oscuro puede llegar a aleccionar a sus seguidores mediante su progenie.

—Temes por tu vida y por tu futuro —observó Harry. —Es comprensible, la autopreservación esta presente en todos los seres vivos; no sólo en los magos de la casa Slytherin. ¿Que hay de tu madre?

—No quiero ser un arma para torturar a mi familia ni tampoco ser arrojado sin haberlo decidido yo mismo a un camino sin retorno —afirmó. —En cuanto a mi madre. Quiero protegerla, pero no tengo la manera de hacerlo. Dejarla en un ambiente en el que cuando regrese el señor oscuro no es una opción, y temo que el pago de cierta persona a cambio de protegernos sea el flujo de información. No creo que uno sea mejor que el otro.

—Ni en manos de Voldemort, ni en manos del director. Así que te quedo yo. ¿Que te hace pensar que no iré a Dumbledore?, bien podría ser uno de sus agentes silentes, si los tuviera.

—Pues... —Ahí Draco dudaba.

—En el rato que llevamos has criticado su forma de proceder sin decir directamente que te parece una locura —intervino Theo. —Respecto al hipogrifo podrías haber dejado que Dumbledore se ocupase de todo y sin embargo sabemos que hablaste con Diggory protegiendo a la criatura pero poniendo sutilmente en tela de juicio el hecho de tener un profesor no cualificado. Sabemos que desapruebas que los dementores estén en la escuela y que el director no haya indicado a su personal que nos enseñasen a defendernos, no por nada Longbottom y tu habéis aprendido a dominar el patronus. —Se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aliento. —Y escuchamos como manifestabas tu malestar al no permitir el director a los aurores a hacer su trabajo al completo puesto que indico que no estaban para interceder en disputas escolares lo que daba carta blanca a los matones.

—En definitiva, no eres muy fan del director —concluyó Draco. —Los años anteriores no parecías muy a disgusto respecto a él, así que suponemos que o eres buen actor o estas despertando a la realidad simplemente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Salazar. —Nott, tu caso.

—No quiero seguir al señor oscuro y sé que mi padre me obligaría a ello. También quiero vengarme de mi padre, pero eso es cosa mía y no espero implicarte. Solo quiero una vía de escape.

Salazar le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes. Muy grave tenía que ser la situación para que un hijo quisiera vengarse de su padre. Un agravio importante bien para el nombre de la familia o más pronto a nivel personal. No imaginaba los motivos que Theodore Nott pudiese tener, tampoco iba a buscarlos. Lo que el chico hiciese con su libertad era cosa de él.

—¿Quereís ser libres y no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie?, Hay una manera —declaró Salazar con calma. —Antiguamente magos y brujas eran considerados mayores de edad a la edad en la que podían establecer un enlace. Los trece años.

—Potter, esas normas ya no existen.

—¿En serio?. Puede que la estrechez de miras del ministerio haya modificado esa mayoría de edad para tener más controlada a la población o quizá por mimetismo con la sociedad muggle. —Se encogió de hombros. —Sin embargo, los duendes de Gringgots siguen siendo fieles a esa tradición. Si la familia ha muerto y el sujeto es el único heredero, a su mayoría de edad a los duendes le transfieren el control de todas sus cuentas. En cambio, si sus padres aún viven les transfieren una décima parte de la fortuna que es lo que les corresponde y sus padres no pueden oponerse a menos que haya sido desheredado previamente. —Los miró de forma significativa. —Por supuesto, tanta gente ha olvidado estas cosas que por norma general hay que pedir el servicio.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Potter? —preguntó Theo suspicaz.

—Me limito a ser amable con todo ser que entreteje la red de la magia.

—¿Esa es la solución que nos ofreces?

—Ese es el primer paso. El segundo es establecerse. Obviamente el rastro es un problema a tener en cuenta. Uno importante a menos que estéis dispuestos a vivir cuatro años como muggles.

—Eso no es una opción —dijo Theo. —Agitará demasiado las cosas y puede crear mucho problema.

—Demasiado llamativo si, al menos por ahora. Un chico de trece no puede pasar por uno de dieciocho, uno de dieciseis quizá si —Concordó Salazar. —Otra opción sería recurrir a un familiar de confianza ajeno al conflicto.

—No tengo a nadie —afirmó Theo.

—Tampoco es una opción para mí —agregó Draco. —Supongo que nos tocará aguardar hasta el momento en que podamos distanciarnos abiertamente. Con los TIMOS en la mano podemos independizarnos.

—Dos años no parece mucho —acepto Theo.

—Por si acaso buscaros una ruta de emergencia —les sugirió Salazar. —No se lo digáis a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. —Luego miró directamente a Draco, quien se estremeció ligeramente al encontrarse con su mirada teniendo la sensación de estar ante un maestro que no es fácil colarle un trabajo copiado. —En cuanto a tu madre, puedes sugerirle que se separe y se establezca contigo; que no tienen porque verse arrastrados junto a tu padre. A fin de cuentas ella es una Black. Ese apellido tiene mucho más peso que el apellido Malfoy. Al final dependerá de ella.

—Entiendo, Potter.

—Gracias por tu tiempo —dijo Theo.

Los tres comprendían que aquella reunión había concluido. Tanto Draco como Theo abandonaron la estancia. Tenían mucho que pensar. No les había dado una salvación completa, sino las herramientas para que se salvasen ellos mismos desarrollando su potencial y astucia, a la par de un par de ideas de como proceder y generarse un punto de comodidad. Tanto uno como el otro sentían que la reunión había sido más positiva que negativa.


	13. Aguas agitadas

**Aguas agitadas**

La última semana de febrero, amaneció con una noticia sorprendente para todos aquellos que leían el quisquilloso. No eran muchos, pero los suficientes para que la noticia circuló de mano en mano, algo que a su vez se vió facilitado por la llegada de ejemplares gratuitos a todas las mesas del comedor. Para el final de aquel día muchos habían incluso encargado un ejemplar. La noticia que traía había tenido un importante impacto.

Al principio de aquella mañana, durante el desayuno, Rowena entró en el gran comedor con su ejemplar, su padre siempre le mandaba uno la noche anterior a la salida de la revista. Caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó donde estaban Godric y Salazar, junto a otros compañeros de estos de tercer año.

— Hola chicos.

— Hola Luna — saludaron Godric y Salazar. También Hermione.

— ¿Otra vez con nosotros? —preguntó Ron en tono de protesta.

— ¡Ron! —lo reprendió Hermione. —Cualquiera pensaría por tu actitud que Luna te gusta y no te atreves a declararte. —Salazar y Godric no pudieron evitar reír ante ese comentario. Rowena dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Qué es eso que traes, Luna?

— Es el quisquilloso. Mi padre siempre me envía un ejemplar.

— Esa revista es un poco… —empezó a comentar Hermione, no encontrando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que pensaba sin ofender a Luna. Se daba cuenta que era una chica muy sensible.

— Hermione. El padre de Luna es el dueño del "Quisquilloso" —dijo Ginny uniéndose al grupo.

— Yo… Luna no quería...

— Oh, no te preocupes. Entiendo a lo que te refieres — dijo Rowena. — Es una revista que se sale de lo común. Puede parecer que se toma las cosas a broma o qué publica información cuestionable; pero la realidad es otra — sonrió. — Solo hay que leer.

Hermione la miró desconcertada, no se le había ocurrido pensar en esa forma de ver las cosas. Ella misma admitía, en ocasiones, que era muy cuadriculada. Pero no podía evitar ser así, solo tener amistad con Harry y Ron le había permitido tener algo de flexibilidad.

Rowena alzó la mirada cuando escuchó llegar a las lechuzas, el correo llegaba. Era ese el momento en el que llegaban los ejemplares gratuitos a todas las mesas. Tanto a las de los estudiantes como a las de los profesores. Eso facilitaba que muchos se enterasen prontamente de la noticia a difundir. Era ahí cuando muchos fueron los que cogieron la revista y empezaron a cuchichear. Uno de los bloques cayó cerca de dónde estaban ellos. Todos los pequeños bloques de revistas tenían sobre las mismas un letrero que ponía. "Ejemplares pagados". No era la

— Esto no es común — dijo Hermione cogiendo una de esas revistas gratuitas y frunciendo el ceño. —¿Y esto? — Sostuvo la revista leyendo la portada antes de abrirla por la página del artículo principal. En la portada había una foto de Sirius Black junto a un jugoso titular.

Muchos de los estudiantes ya estaba cogiendo la revista y reuniéndose en pequeños grupos. Eso de comprar varias revistas para todas las mesas había sido una gran idea por su parte, y no había supuesto una gran inversión. Los estudiantes se reunían en pequeños grupos leyendo, al parecer, un artículo. Los profesores igual; estos se veían entre desconcertados, sorprendidos y, alguno furioso. Salazar, Godric y Rowena sonrieron; no solo habían facilitado que se publicase eso, sino que eran los artífices de enviar esos ejemplares al castillo. También habían hecho llegar unos cuantos al ministerio y a San Mungo.

— ¿Me prestas la revista? —preguntó Salazar a Rowena.

Salazar abrió la revista y fue directo al artículo, fingiendo sorpresa al leer el mismo. El contenido básico lo conocía, pero no la redacción. Lo había escrito Godric y, Salazar estaba seguro, que Rowena le había ayudado. Habían acordado que el primer movimiento, antes de ir a por la rata, era sembrar la duda. Si de paso servía para inquietar a la rata y que esta hiciese un mal movimiento mejor. Para lo que les serviría era para tener el juego a favor en caso que no quisieran celebrar un juicio justo para Sirius cuando atrapasen la rata. Con esas revelaciones habría muchas preguntas, o eso esperaban.

 _SIRIUS BLACK. ¿CULPABLE O CHIVO EXPIATORIO?_

 _Desde la fuga de prisión del señor sirius Black el pasado mes de julio, nuestro mundo no ha dejado de hacerse eco de los progresos, o falta de los mismos, en su búsqueda y captura. ¡Si hasta se le ha pedido ayuda a los muggles! Sin embargo no estamos más lejos de atraparlo._

 _Pese a lo que pueda parecer, este artículo no repasará nuevamente la lista de crímenes del señor Sirius Black, sino que lo hará de sus supuestos crímenes. Por supuesto, todos lo tienen por culpable, eso sin duda; pero… ¿es culpable alguien que nunca fue juzgado?¿es culpable alguien en quien se vulneró la presunción de inocencia al ser arrojado sin poder decir una palabra o contactar a un letrado al horrendo lugar que es nuestra prisión?. Sí, todo esto puede parecer raro, y pensareís que no es cierto, que es un truco; pero toda la información expuesta a continuación es fácilmente comprobable y por supuesto, verídica._

 _Sirius Black fue capturado el uno de octubre, por los aurores, en una calle muggle que había sido abierta según los registros de magia por un encantamiento explosivo, y horas después fue arrojado directamente a Azkaban. No fue hasta el dia siguente que los diarios señalaron su detención bajo los cargos de traición hacia los Potter, el asesinato de Petter Pettigrew, el asesinato de doce muggles y la acusación de no solo pertenencia a un grupo terrorista, sino de ser la mano derecha del líder, el mago tenebroso que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort. Bueno, imagino que en este panorama el señor Black tiene suerte de ser un miembro de una de las más antiguas familias de nuestro mundo. Si hubiese sido uno de las más modernas o incluso un mago de origen muggle, probablemente hubiese sido ejecutado en el momento._

 _Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de James Potter. Todos los que llegaron a conocerlos pueden afirmar que eran como uña y carne, como verdaderos hermanos pese a no compartir la misma sangre; el tipo de amistad por la que uno daría lo que fuese por el otro, hasta la vida. Cuando se graduaron, Sirius Black fue el padrino de boda de James Potter y, posteriormente, cuando nació Harry Potter se convirtió en su padrino juramentado; acto que puede comprobarse lanzando un sencillo hechizo de verificiación de dicho lazo entre ambos magos, (Sirius Black y Harry Potter), o solicitarse el documento infalsificable de dicho ritual oficiado por los duendes de Gringgots. ¿Que importancia tiene esto?, Un padrino juramentado promete proteger al niño y a su familia hasta incluso con su vida; por lo que no puede dañarlos intencionadamente. Por otra parte, este tipo de vínculos y obligaciones no se puede eludir de ninguna manera, ni siquiera con magia negra. Teniendo esto como premisa, es imposible que Sirius Black los traicionará y entregase a Voldemort pues habría muerto solo con el intento y, desde luego, entregar la familia a alguien que deseaba matarlos entra en la lista de cosas que pueden suponer un daño para dicha familia que ha jurado proteger. Se supone que Sirius Black era el guardián secreto sí, pero como ha sido expuesto, si los hubiese delatado, hubise muerto, así que no es probable que fuese más guardian secreto de lo que probablemente creyesen la gran mayoría de allegados de la familia_

 _Respecto al cargo de pertenencia a un grupo terrorista, no fue comprobado y, desde luego todos sabemos que los mortífagos llevaban tatuada la marca tenebrosa. ¡Que fácil hubiese sido retirar sus mangas y comprobar esto!, sin embargo no hay constancia que se hiciese y eso que en todos los juicios contra mortífagos se expuso la marca de estos ante el tribunal. Black fue el único supuesto mortífago que no tuvo juicio, así que esto no fue comprobado por el tribunal en pleno._

 _Las muertes de Peter Pettigrew y los muggles… bueno, los muggles están muertos sí, la explosión se los llevó por delante. La misma explosión que mató a Peter Pettigrew dejando un solo dedo de él. Solo hubo registro que se lanzase dicho hechizo en ese lugar. ¿Me podéis decir qué maldición explosiva licua por completo un cuerpo y no deja más que un dedo que prácticamente estaba seccionado limpiamente?. Los único que se empleó para señalar a Sirius Black como artífice de esas muertes fue el testimonio de los muggles supervivientes justo en las horas siguientes al suceso. Personas que seguramente estaban en shock y que no eran los únicos; el mismo Sirius Black daba indicios de estar en shock y no poder declarar en esos momentos. En lugar de tratarlo y darle el juicio, directo a Azkaban. A los muggles, por supuesto, se les borró la memoria esa misma tarde. Todo esto puede ser comprobado en los registros del ministerio de disposición pública. Parece ser que quisieron encontrar un culpable cuanto antes y cerrar la investigación pronto._

 _A nadie se le ocurrió que Sirius Black pudiese estar desquiciado por la pérdida de la familia que había prometido proteger. No se les ocurrió darle una poción calmante y preguntarle directamente. Fue acusado de esas muertes y de la de Peter Pettigrew, horas después de traicionar a los Potter siendo el testimonio de Albus Dumbledore que él era el guardián secreto de los Potter, probablemente porque el señor Black era la opción más probable y creíble ante todos los conocidos. Con esta información, tanto la ministra Millicent Bagnold como el señor Bartemius Crouch, decidieron quitarle su derecho a juicio y arrojarlo a Azkaban, alguien tenía que cargar con las muertes esos dí aras de hacer justicia y tranquilizar a la población. La administración anterior del ministerio no permitió hablar a Sirius Black en su momento al cometer tales actos, y la administración actual parece dispuesta a cometer los mismos errores al decretar que los dementores besen a Sirius Black, le arrebaten su alma, nada más sea capturado. Sin preguntas, ni interrogatorios, ni cuestionamientos de cómo pudo burlar la seguridad de la prisión "más segura". ¿Es todo una forma de silenciarlo, de evitar que hable o nuestra venerable administración actual no se ha percatado de los errores de quienes los precedieron?_

 _Mercurius._

—Así que tengo un padrino —murmuró Salazar fingiendo sorpresa y poniendo gesto furioso. —Un padrino con el que podría haber vivido si se hubiesen respetado sus derechos.

—Culpa al triunvirato anterior —susurró Godric en tono sombrío.

—Harry tranquilizate —pidió Hermione algo temerosa que en su arrebato su amigo hiciese estallar algo. —Neville, ¿qué es eso del triunvirato?. Sé que en la antigua Roma era el gobierno de tres, pero no entiendo cómo se aplica aquí. —Los estudiantes de Gryffindor más cercanos estaban atentos a esa conversación, escuchándola. También querían saber. Los gemelos se habían acercado tras leer el artículo.

—El triunbirato es la fuerza básica del poder del Wicengamot. Clásicamente se compone del jefe brujo de los tribunales, el ministro de magia y el jefe del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica —Comenzó a explicar Godric. — En la época de la caída de Voldemort estaba constituido por la ministra Bagnold, el señor Crouch y el director Dumbledore. Teorícamente, en tiempos de crisis pueden tomar decisiones como esta garantizando siempre un juicio en un máximo periodo de tiempo de seis meses; pasados esos seis meses si no ha habido juicio debió ser puesto en libertad. Cosa que, evidentemente no hicieron. Ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

—Pero sí debían hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo hicieron? —preguntó un chico de primer año que estaba sentado cerca.

—Bagnold siempre temió el poder de la casa Black y Crouch era un declarado enemigo de las artes oscuras —dijo Godric como si esas fueran razones suficientes.

—Siempre se ha dicho que la familia Black estaba relacionada con tales artes, de hecho se decía que descendían de poderosos magos oscuros. Era una familia oscura y muy pegada a tradiciones que fueron siendo restringidas y prohibidas por el ministerio; como los rituales a los dioses. —Comentó Rowena. —Hay quienes pueden llegar a ver que los sucesos en los que se vio envuelto Black fuesen la circunstancia idónea para deshacerse políticamente de sus enemigos; y desde luego esos dos miembros del triunvirato consideraban a los Black enemigos.

Contra el director, ninguno de los tres, dijo nada. Pensaban que algo podía haber influido a que se diese ese encarcelamiento injusto, más Salazar que cualquier otro. Pero era alguien que de cara a la sociedad no tenía fallas, al menos no que hubiesen salido visiblemente. La sociedad lo tenía idealizado. Además que, si Voldemort regresaba, Dumbledore era un seguro contra los avances del mismo, al menos hasta que pudiesen actuar contra el mago oscuro. No iban a atacar al director, por ahora; y desde luego no teniendo sospechas basadas en la apariencia. Tampoco atacaron directamente a los otros dos, bueno, no mucho. Simplemente se dedicaron a señalar hechos verídicos y comprobables por haber dado, con ese artículo, algo en qué pensar.

—Tiene que ser un escrito anónimo —dijo Fred, aprovechando el silencio generado por la conversación. —No creo que haya muchos magos que actualmente se llamen Mercurius.

—Es un nombre genial —apuntó George. —Es el nombre romano de nuestro dios preferido, Hermes.

—Esos rituales dedicados a los dioses que has mencionado, ¿son peligrosos? —preguntó Hermione.

—No exactamente, simplemente fueron prohibidos cuando fue prohibido el paganismo —expresó Rowena.

—Son magia oscura —afirmó Ron con rotundidad.

—Fueron catalogados de ser magia oscura cuando el cristianismo tomó fuerza en el mundo mágico —Explicó Salazar con tranquilidad. —Los antiguos druidas usaban rituales para las cosechas, prevenir enfermedades, garantizar un buen clima… del paganismo romano derivaron otros tantos. Todos ellos fueron prohibidos por motivos religiosos, del mismo modo que ocurrió en el mundo muggle mucho tiempo atrás. Al convertirse el cristianismo en religión oficial del imperio romano, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el paganismo fuese prohibido y los dioses cayesen en el olvido.

—Todo eso es magia oscura. Los rituales se usan para mal —argumentó Ron enérgicamente. —¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas, Harry?. Tu precisamente entre todos.

—Leí sobre ello en un libro. Fue bastante instructivo —respondió Salazar con calma.

—Pero las artes oscuras son abominables, son una perversión.

—Ron —cortó Godric con firmeza. —Conocer y usar son cosas diferentes. Mis padres, como aurores conocían las artes oscuras como medio para poder combatirlas.

—No puedes enfrentar aquello que no conoces, Ron —agregó Salazar antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y susurras. —Toma de ejemplo los dos años anteriores y piensa lo que sería si el monstruo logra regresar.

—Creo que entiendo lo que queréis decir chicos.

Poco a poco el comedor fue regresando a la tranquilidad, aunque se notaba entre las personas que algunos seguían comentando el artículo. Vistas las reacciones de ese sector de la población mágica general, podían imaginar que el artículo llegaría a todos de una forma u otra. La mecha ya estaba prendida.

—Ron, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué pasa, Neville? —preguntó el chico.

—Harry me comentó el otro día que eres un as en el ajedrez. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te premiaron en primero por eso?

—Si, cincuenta puntos. Y a ti diez por tratar de detenernos; creo que debieron darte más.

—¿Sabías que hay un torneo de ajedrez este año?, podrías inscribirte.

— Me gusta jugar al ajedrez, pero no se si competir sería bueno. —Se lo notaba emocionado y algo temeroso.

—Eres el mejor, Ron. Inténtalo, ya sabes que puedes lograr cuanto te propongas —le instó Salazar. —Tienes un don para el ajedrez. Aprovechalo.

—Gracias Harry. Gracias a los dos. Aunque no creo que lo haga. Quiero hacerlo pero… a mamá no le gustará. Quiere que todos nos dediquemos a algo serio, sobretodo después que Charlie se fuese a trabajar con dragones y Bill a romper encantamientos de las tumbas. El ajedrez no es algo serio, es un juego tonto. —Agacho la cabeza, algo triste. Seguramente porque en lo único que destacaba a su edad no era algo que su madre valorase.

—Estimado hermano… —comenzó Fred

—Si te gusta el ajedrez… —continuo George

—Y quieres competir, hazlo —prosiguió Fred

—No dejes que mamá, o ningún otro —enlazó George

—Te diga a qué dedicar tu tiempo o lo que vale la pena —agregó Fred

—Nunca serás feliz si no decides por ti mismo —dijo George

—Si quieres competir, apúntate y disfruta —agregaron los dos. —Que mamá no te convierta en otro Percy.

—Lo haré. —Ron hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a sus hermanos, con su discurso lo habían logrado animar a tomar esa decisión. Ha ser el mismo y tomar sus decisiones sin importar lo que su madre pensase que es correcto para él. —¿Tienes un formulario?, Neville.

—No. Sólo oí hablar del torneo.

—Hay uno en la última página del Quisquilloso —informó Rowena. —Tienes hasta el treinta de marzo para inscribirte. El torneo empezará el uno de julio y durará dos semanas.

—¿Me dejas a Hedwig, Harry?

—Claro.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el cuarteto, se reunió en la sala de los menesteres. Se reunían con toda la frecuencia que podían; después de todo, no deseaban llamar la atención.

—La mayoría parecen tomarse el artículo en serio —comentó Rowena. —Los estudiantes de origen muggle cuestionan que se mandase a un hombre a prisión sin juicio, y algunos pocos han hecho preguntas a sus compañeros al respecto. Los mestizos están dudosos, han pasado tiempo en sus casas escuchando sobre Voldemort y tienen dudas. Los sangre pura… muchos desconocían que no había sido juzgado

—Algunos Gryffindor piensan que si tan inocente es podría haber solicitado a un abogado desde la prisión en lugar de fugarse —dijo Godric. —Otros piensan que ese asunto huele turbio.

—Dudo que le hubiesen concedido la petición de ver a un abogado —mencionó Helga. —Si no se lo permitieron desde un principio, no creo que fuesen a correr el riesgo de permitir que la mierda saltase; cosa que con el artículo ya es inevitable. Hay algunos funcionarios en el ministerio que piensan que lo que insinúa el artículo es bastante real, que ha sido condenado al beso del dementor para evitar que hable —agregó. —De hecho madame Bones está molesta. Comprobó toda la información tras leer el artículo; así que está que trina y busca la forma de resolver adecuadamente el asunto —informó. —Por otro lado, Fudge, está alterado. No se lo quiere creer y piensa que todo es un truco de Black. Afirma que "Mercurius" es un aliado de Black y esta tratando de prohibir tanto el quisquilloso como que la gente pueda acceder a los documentos con los que esa información puede ser verificada.

—Menudo idiota. Podría intentar aprovechar para afianzar su poder político y en cambio se está hundiendo más en el fango —dijo Salazar. —Con actos así, sobretodo si como me imagino será de cara al público. No va a haber quien lo salve cuando pidan su destitución.

—Eso sin contar con el intento de eliminar y prohibir un medio que no publica exactamente sus apetitos —agregó Rowena. —Además que el sector sangre pura de la sociedad no parece muy contento.

—Dudo que lo estén. Lo que hicieron con Sirius fue vulnerar sus derechos. Si le dieron ese trato a un sangre pura de apellido importante, el más importante en esa época; ¿que harían con los demás cuando necesitasen crucificar a alguien. Muchos se deben de haber dado cuenta que podrían sufrir el mismo destino o uno peor —argumentó Salazar. —Eso sin contar que esos actos están influenciados por las creencias muggles y que algunos ven a Dumbledor como alguien que agita a los nacidos muggle en contra de nuestras tradiciones, haciendo que sean desplazadas y suprimidas.

—Al final todo se reduce a eso y al sesgo de algunas familias hacia las propias tradiciones —comentó Rowena. —Ya habéis visto a Ron esta mañana, tachando algo que desconoce de magia oscura solo porque se le dio esa etiqueta y fue prohibido. Todo por cuestiones de conversión/absorción cultural. Algo que ciertos sectores políticos sabe aprovechar para agitar a las masas. Vale con que digas "quiero recuperar las tradiciones" para ganarte a la mayoría de "sangre pura", aunque tus fines sean otros. O que digas, "igualdad entre todos los magos", para que el resto te siga como ovejas.

—Somos un rebaño de ovejas en manos de quienes están en el poder —dijo Salazar. —Solo pocas ovejas deciden pensar y no "pensar".

—Con estas guerras parece que se quiera abrir mucho más la brecha existente y aprovechar para que las familias antiguas no se mezclen con las de nuevo origen.

—Muchas familias antiguas aún mantienen prejuicios contra las nuevas. Prejuicios que surgieron de la suspicacia en el periodo más negro de nuestra historia y que aumentaron gracias al estatuto del secreto cuando las dos sociedades se separaron por completo no pudiendo evolucionar en paralelo —dijo Helga. —Estas familias "sangre pura" importantes negaron sus lazos con la sangre de origen muggle y para hacerlo se empecinaron en casarse solo entre ellos.

—Lo que ha dado lugar a la muerte de muchas líneas familiares —dijo Salazar.

—Ese daño debe ser corregido —observó Rowena. —La consanguinidad es parte del problema de un importante sector de nuestra sociedad. Los magos de origen muggle pueden irónicamente "purificar" esa sangre —opinó. —¿Acaso no os habéis dado cuenta que actualmente los magos más poderosos son los "mestizos"?. Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks… —Helga gruñço al escuchar ese nombre, era un nombre que nunca le gusto.

—La terminología usada para designar la sangre no es correcta —dijo Helga. — De hecho, sospecho, que es una invención de los últimos siglos. Otra de las cosas negativas del estatuto del secreto. —Suspiró. Esa ley había traído muy buenas cosas, pero también cosas negativas que podían reflejarse en la sociedad actual. —Salazar siempre tuvo razón al afirmar que la magia estaba en la sangre. Mi padre descendía de squibs de mi propia línea familiar. Así que creo que puede pasar lo mismo con los nacidos muggles. No es que haya un repunte de los mismos sino que es magia que regresa a los descendientes de familias o ramas familiares que la que la mayoría de magos de origen muggle descienden de squibs, y que solo unos pocos son nueva sangre verdaderamente y no vieja sangre que regresa.

—Sería una buena línea de investigación. Algo que rompería la rueda actual, probablemente —murmuró Salazar frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad ante el asunto, pero no podía desviarse en eso. Debía centrarse. Los cuatro tenían asuntos más importantes que resolver. — Coincido que los términos actuales debieron ocurrir alrededor del estatuto del secreto, puede que incluso se empezasen a perfilar antes; será difícil determinar cuando. En nuestro tiempo se hablaba de sangre vieja y sangre nueva, y mezclarlas no era un error ni una abominación, sino deseable. Aportaba fuerza mágica a las familias.

—Es irónico que haya tanto prejuicio a la sangre cuando en realidad las viejas familias son sangre mezclada por mucho que deseen no verlo —dijo Godric. —Sería gracioso si se enterasen que el gran Salazar Slytherin fue lo que ahora llamarían un mestizo, un ciudadano de segunda, porque los de tercera son los de origen muggle —rió.

—En fin. Retomemos lo de los Horrocruxes —dijo Salazar. Aunque le gustaría estar la toda la noche charlando, no podía. No sería muy positivo aparecer al día siguiente dormidos en clase.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia el "mapa de anclas", observándolo detenidamente. Sólo quedaban dos focos. Uno en Londres y el principal de Albania. El lugar en cuestión ya sabían cual era gracias a las averiguaciones de Helga. La casa de los Black. Lo que suponía un motivo más para lograr la libertad de Sirius.

—Tendremos que hablar con el perro sobre el hogar ancestral de su familia —dijo Salazar. —El último de los Horrocruxes está allí.

—Pero no ahora —dijo Helga. —Lo primero su libertad. Lo segundo los lazos familiares, Salazar.

—Muy graciosa. Como si tu no quisieras conocer a tu primo en una situación menos tensa.

—Sigo diciendo que deberiais alquilar habitación en un hotel —les dijo Godric. —Aunque Black haciendo de carabina… tendré que preguntarle.

—Siguiente punto. Operación control de plagas —señaló Rowena con intención de centrar la conversación en la rata. —Me gusta vuestro plan en general, pero por lo que me habéis contado de Sirius es bastante impredecible. Tendremos que tenerlo vigilado cuando pongamos en marcha la fase definitiva de la operación. Yo podría ocuparme, aun no lo conozco.

—Yo no puedo desaparecer —dijo Helga.

—Lo comprendemos. Por tu trabajo tienes que estar presente sí o sí —asintió Salazar.

—Nosotros tampoco podemos. Si desaparecieramos del castillo llamaría la atención, más porque este año me han visto mucho con él —dijo Godric señalando a Salazar y a sí mismo. — Eso sin contar con que Salazar está muy vigilado porque todos piensan que Sirius Black quiere asesinar a Harry Potter. Esperemos que el articulo cambie la mayoría de opiniones.

—Llevo semanas tanteando a Lupin —afirmó Salazar. Si no hubiese sido por que se vieron obligados a usar el patronus en el partido hubiese sido interesante usar aprender ese encantamiento como pretexto. — Espero poder obtener resultados pronto, sino, tendremos que buscar otra vía que siga sin atraer la atención sobre la información confidencial que manejamos. No puedo preguntarle a bocajarro, tampoco ser demasiado sutil; el tipo no es tonto.

* * *

Salazar, tal como había estado haciendo desde semanas, se quedó al final de la clase de defensa a hablar con el profesor Lupin. No eran dudas como tal, sino argumentos con los que profundizar en la materia expuesta en clase. Entre los razonamientos que solía plantear y haber logrado un patronus corpóreo y eficaz con un poco de "autoestudio", el profesor lo tenía por un genio en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En aquella sesión se mostró algo diferente, distraído, lo necesario para que el profesor se percatase que algo le sucedía y le preguntase al respecto. No podía revelar la situación por mucho que le agradase el hombre, pues no sabía si estaba implicado o no de alguna manera en el encarcelamiento sin pruebas de su padrino. Debía obtener la información que necesitaba sin arriesgarse a que todo se torciese. Sirius ya le había mencionado a Lupin en alguna ocasión y por lo que sabía eran viejos amigos aunque ahora esa amistad estubiese en un punto delicado, por definirlo de alguna manera

—¿Que ocurre, Harry?. Estas algo descentrado.

—Pensaba en el artículo que salió en el quisquilloso, profesor.

—Harry, es mejor no pensar en eso. Es cierto que Black fue el mejor amigo de tu padre, y padrino o no, hubieron pruebas de que él era el guardián secreto.

Salazar sabía a qué prueba se refería, al testimonio de Dumbledore respecto a eso. El testimonio de una única persona. Se le ocurrían muchas razones detrás del mismo; desde que fuese un falso testimonio, la que creía más probable, hasta que incluso no le dijesen a Dumbledore del cambio de guardian. Pero eso no era algo que le fuese a decir a Lupin. Se limitó a asentir.

— Lo sé. Es solo que… bueno… no sé muchas cosas sobre mis padres y tampoco me cuenta mucho la gente. No conozco a nadie que los conociese más allá de lo que pueda contarme Hagrid o cualquier profesor.

—Podría ayudarte un poco en ...Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts —dijo algo avergonzado. Parecía arrepentido de algo. Como si hubiese hecho algo inconfesable. —Me hubiese gustado cuidar de ti cuando tus padres murieron, pero no estaba en condiciones. De hecho, por mis circunstancias, ningún tribunal me hubiese dado nunca la custodia de un niño. No soy una persona muy estable, laboralmente hablando y en ese momento quedé completamente devastado. Mis amigos eran mi familia y los perdía a todos.

—Lo comprendo profesor. Debió ser un duro golpe para usted. Eso sin contar… bueno, digamos que los trabajos que manda el profesor Snape cuando lo suple pueden llegar a ser instructivos, en cierta forma.

—¿Lo sabes? —El profesor pasó de la vergüenza a la alarma. PArecía asustado y conmocionado.

—Si, lo sé. Y no se preocupe. Llevo semanas tomando té y charlando tranquilamente con usted en lugar de ir gritando por el castillo. Es un buen profesor y eso es lo único que importa, que te sientas indispuesto cada veintiocho días es algo menor.

—Igual que tu padre. Él y mis amigos lo descubrieron y, en lugar de darme la espalda, me ayudaron.

—Eso es admirable.

—Si, lo és. Los admiraba, hubiese entregado mi vida gustosamente por todos ellos. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que un amigo traicionaría al resto.

—Creo que eso nunca se piensa. Si se hiciese, nunca hubiese existido la palabra amistad en su significado más amplio —dijo Salazar reflexivo. —¿Me contarías sobre todos ellos?, creo que con sus historias logro conocerlos un poco mejor.

—No veo problema con hacerlo. Solo… hay algo que me preocupa.

Salazar lo podía notar dubitativo, como si estuviese luchando con ideas contradictorias. Se mantuvo en silencio, dejándolo cavilar en paz. No podía presionarlo y tampoco iba a entrar en su mente para ver el discurso de sus pensamientos. Aguardó que pasasen unos minutos antes de preguntar.

—¿Que te preocupa?, sea lo que sea seguro tiene solución.

—Bueno, siento que estoy traicionando la confianza de Dumbledore. Lo hice en el pasado y lo estoy haciendo ahora, creo.

—¿Que te hace pensar eso?

—Sé algo sobre Black que podría dar respuestas a cómo escapó y cómo entró en Halloween. Es cierto que no se ha vuelto a saber de él desde Halloween, y a la vista está que no logró llegar a ti; y si contamos que los dementores tendrían que haberlo debilitado e impedido usar sus capacidades mágicas en pleno, solo queda que haya usado magia oscura antes que su habilidad.

—¿Que habilidad?, ¿Es peligrosa?

—Eso según se mire, Harry. Fue una imprudencia de la que te hablaré en otro momento, algo que me reconcome.

Salazar asintió. Podía entender aquello. Por la expresión del hombre que tenía ante él se notaba que no sería prudente presionar en esa dirección, ni en la otra. Por mucho que quisiera resolver el entuerto y de paso destruir la última de las anclas, sabía que presionar ahí sería contraproducente; así que debía seguir con temas menos complicados para el profesor. Darle tiempo. Cosa que podía hacer. Era parte de su forma de ser, generalmente; aunque cuando perdía los nervios los perdía bien perdidos.

—¿Y mi madre? —preguntó. —¿Cómo se conocieron ella y mi padre? —De todas formas esas preguntas le ayudaban a conocer su propia historia y si de paso le proporcionaban algún detalle mejor.

Al haber sido esa clase la última de la tarde, Salazar podía estar con el profesor todo el rato que este tuviese a bien a darle y, Lupin parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Estuvo el resto de la tarde escuchando a Lupin hablar de cómo su padre se convirtió junto a sus amigos en uno de los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts, los apodos que usaban para llamarse entre ellos, los cuales encontró llamativos y relacionó en silencio con cierto mapa. Encontraba irónico que casualmente hubiese llegado a sus manos algo que podía ser considerado desde ciertos aspectos una herencia. Escuchó también como su madre estaba molesta al principio con las bromas de su padre, sobretodo porque éstas iban dirigidas a quien en esos momentos era amigo de su madre, su "blanco preferido" lo llamó; aunque no le quiso decir el nombre de ese amigo de su madre. Solo mencionó que esa amistad se rompió y un par de años después comenzaron a salir. Salazar escuchó algunas de las "hazañas" de su padre, pues había quería oír lo bueno y lo malo. Le pareció que habían sido un grupo de acosadoras, algo que le disgusto pues detestaba a los matones, pero se cortó en manifestarlo.

—Profesor. Uno de los chicos a los que molestaban… ¿no sería Snape?

—Lo fue, ¿Cómo lo has…?

—Desde que llegué en primer año tuve la impresión que me odiaba —decidió sincerarse al respecto, con algo que además era "vox populi". Tampoco era como si le estuviese dando mucho de sí. — El caso es no comprendía por qué. No lo conocía y no había hecho nada para grangearme esa actitud. Simplemente lo he pensado, a final de primero Dumbledore me comento que mi padre y el profesor Snape fueron compañeros de clase y no se llevaban bien. Pero no llevarse bien nunca lo vi suficiente como para odiarme solo con verme. Ahora por lo que me cuentas, lo entiendo un poco. —Eso no quitaba el que Snape le pareciese un idiota bastardo por desquitarse con quien no tenía culpa.

—¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo?

—En absoluto, pero hay cosas que se notan.

—Harry tienes que entender que éramos unos críos estúpidos y bueno… Snape tampoco era un santo. Vivimos en un momento en que la guerra comenzaba salvajemente y la casa Slytherin estaba llena de simpatizantes de Voldemort y de hijos que seguramente fueron con él a la escuela. Era un nido de mortífagos y magos oscuros.

—Eso no justifica el actuar así. Defenderse puede pero atacar… Yo también soy un niño y no voy hechizando a compañeros que piensan o podrían pensar como Voldemort. Tampoco creo que Slytherin sea un nido de magos oscuros. Son solo niños, como yo y señalarlos y etiquetarlos de oscuros no les dejará otra opción que ser aquello que se les ha dicho que son.

—Lo sé. Ahora soy capaz de verlo. En ese aspecto eres mejor de lo que todos nosotros juntos fuimos.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, aunque no había sido su intención que se generase, tampoco quería haber iniciado lo que parecía una especie de debate. Salazar creía firmemente que marcar a alguien por lo que su familia hiciese estaba mal. Había pasado y seguía pasando con los hijos de mortifagos, con los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin en general, con Sirius por ser un Black y también en menor medida con Nymphadora, con todos los gryffindor al ser etiquetados de héroes abnegados, con los Ravenclaw señalados de academicos incapaces de ver lo que pasaba bajo sus narices, con los Hufflepuff tachados de inútiles por no querer tomar partido en asuntos de la fama...Incluso podía incluir en esa misma lista la etiqueta de alborotador que le había puesto Snape en primer curso simplemente porque físicamente se parecía a su padre y se había enpecinado en que era un calco, o algo así. Todo eso no dejaba a nadie ser uno mismo, pues convertía a esas personas justo en aquello de lo que eran etiquetados y tratados, no dejándoles casi ninguna salida. Por ello le agradaba aquellos que luchaban contra la etiqueta puesta de los demás, un ejemplo de eso podía verso con dos miembros de la casa que fundó, quienes habían decidido tomar las riendas de si mismos. ¿Habría más?, eso esperaba.

Pudo ver a través de la ventana del despacho que comenzaba a oscurecer. Pronto sería hora de cenar, pero aún podía estar un rato más ahí. Se le ocurrió algo más que mencionar antes de retirarse.

—¿Tienes algunas fotos de cuando estudiabas con mis padres?. Hagrid, en mi primer año, me regaló un álbum con algunas foros, pero son solo de la boda, el bautizo y la graduación. Me gustaría verlos de estudiantes, con sus amigos y esas cosas.

—Podría hacerte llegar algunas.

—Te lo agradecería.

Salazar podía ver que aquello iba para largo, no le importaba esperar lo necesario, pero dudaba que Sirius tuviese tanta paciencia. Por lo que había observado en su padrino era demasiado inquieto y sinceramente no deseaba tener que lanzarle ningún hechizo para tenerlo controlado. Parecía que Sirus quería honrar con cunactitud la idea que se tenía de Godric Gryfindor, una idea bastante lejana de la realidad. Su amigo nunca fue un impaciente, impulsivo puede, pero nunca impaciente; Godric había sido alguien de respuesta rápida pero al mismo tiempo con una enorme cantidad de sentó pensativo en el gran comedor, no creía que pudiesen cambiar por ahora la forma en la que el mundo los percibía mil años después de su primera existencia. Acabar con Voldemort era un objetivo, también acabar con la guerra entre las casas que, en parte había surgido por cómo habían sido tergiversados. Era algo en lo que reflexionar bien. Tal vez no compensarse si quiera y lo único que pudiesen hacer es crear una nueva unidad, una unidad igual y diferente al mismo tiempo que la que existió hace milenios.

—Harry, ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? —preguntó Hermione cuando ella, Ron y Godric se unieron a la mesa junto a él. Rowena, al parecer, había decidido sentarse con los de su casa.

—Fui a ver a Lupin. Me surgieron unas dudas sobre los Hinkypunk.

—Joder amigo, parecer que te has propuesto ser el mejor en defensa —murmuró Ron. —Y yo que quería celebrar contigo que me han cogido para el torneo de ajedrez.

—Podemos montar una fiesta privada más tarde, Ron. Debes estar en las nubes, supongo.

—Si, estoy muy contento con poder participar. Mamá se negó un poco al principio, lo llamó pérdida de tiempo, pero papá consiguió que me dejase ser, aunque mamá me puso condiciones muy duras —dijo Ron. —Quiere que saque buenas notas en todas mis materias. Ningún suspenso y al menos por encima de supera las expectativas en las obligatorias. Lo malo es que mi media es de aceptable. Estoy muy contento porque si lo consigo podré hacer algo que me entusiasma, pero no se por donde comenzar.

—Te haré un calendario de estudios. Desde que acaben las clases hasta antes de dormir, fines de semana incluidos —dijo Hermione. —Si lo cumples a rajatabla, sacarás buenas notas.

—Eso no funcionará —dijo Godric. —Más pronto lo desanimara por no poder cumplirlo y tirará la toalla. Ron no es como tú Hermione. Tu eres muy organizada y meticulosa; muy sistemática. Ron no tiene tu hábito de estudio. Él no puede estar horas estudiando. Ron necesita otro método, un método que le permita crear un hábito.

—Se me ocurre algo —dijo Salazar. —A mi me está funcionando. Empecé a estudiar media hora diaria y poco a poco he ido aumentando. Claro que yo empecé en verano.

—Pero con media hora no hace las tareas —objetó Hermione.

—Media hora de estudio tras las tareas. Esa media hora no las incluye. Solo es cuestión de organizarse bien para cuando haya que entregar las tareas y no dejarlas para el último momento —explicó Salazar. — Es lo que tienes que hacer para lograr lo que quieres, Ron. Poco a poco pero así lo conseguiras. Ahora bien. ¿Que es lo que quieres? —preguntó suavemente mirando a Ron.

—Quiero que me miren y vean a Ron Weasley, no al hermano ni al amigo de nadie. Soy torpe para estudiar, me cuesta centrarme pero adoro el ajedrez.

—Muy bien, pues podemos trabajar en ello —afirmó Salazar. —¿Verdad, Neville?

—Sí —afirmó Godric. —De hecho, lo que proponía Hermione puede ser bueno para más adelante cuando ya tenga un hábito de estudio firme. Bueno para todos, creo que para después de pascua podemos meternos en un punto intermedio entre tu propuesta inicial y la de Harry. ¿Nos ayudarás?

—Supongo que puedo trabajar con eso —dijo la chica.

—¿Me ayudarás con Pociones, Hermione?. No entiendo lo de este curso —solicitó Ron.

—Claro, empezaremos por el principio. Necesitar recuperar la base.

Salazar no dijo nada ante ese comentario, estaba de acuerdo. Lo que Ron necesitaba en esa materia, en ese apoyo de las clases de pociones, era retomar lo que suponía debía conocer de cursos anteriores. Repasar primero y segundo desde el principio para poder entender lo que se iba complicando a partir de ese curso. Era una base que en realidad le faltaba a casi todos los estudiantes y, ello, era fruto del método docente del profesor Snape. Mientras Ron y Hermione se ponían de acuerdo, Godric le susurró un recado a Salazar.

—Helga quiere hablar contigo. Tiene que darte algo de parte del perro.

—Entendido.

* * *

Días después a Salazar se le pasó un poco la molestia de que Sirius se hubiese aventurado de nuevo fuera de la casa de los gritos, todo para traer un diario. un diario que fue de Lily Potter. Apreciaba el gesto, pero no le agradaba que hubiese tomado un riesgo que encontraba innecesario por algo que le hubiese podido dar una vez todo se hubiese resuelto. Si no fuese porque en realidad, al exponerse él, los exponía a todos no le hubiese dado tanta importancia. Pero aunque Sirius no lo sabía, había mucho más en juego que la libertad de un inocente. Si los descubrían antes de tiempo podría ser catastrófico. Desde quedar atrapados como sujetos de experimento de los inefables a ser sacrificados por suponer un "acto antinatural y oscuro". No, era mejor eludir esas situaciones. No le habían revelado la verdad a Sirius, a nadie en realidad, pero bastaba que lo capturasen y alguien decidiese preguntarle quién lo había ayudado antes de arrojarlo a los dementores, para que tuviesen la posibilidad de tirar de la algo hizo que se le pasase el enfado, lo que encontró en ese diario, algo que cayó del mismo al examinarlo en cuanto estuvo seguro de no ser interrumpido. Eran fotografías.

Las recogió y las miró con atención. Eran fotos de su padre, de ella de niña con otro niño que se parecía a Snape, de los amigos de su padre...Fijó su atención en esta última, pues era bastante llamativa ya que registraba la forma humana a la animaga de los amigos. El que faltaba en la fotografía era Lupin. Los animales se movían como si tuvieran sensibilidad y sus miradas mostraban cierta inteligencia. En el reverso de la foto había una inscripción: "James y sus amigos. James (ciervo), Sirius (perro) y Peter (rata)". Salazar sonrió.

—Eureka

Con eso tenía una prueba física, algo que era tan necesario en sus planes. Con eso podía dar parte de una rata similar en el castillo, sólo tenía que encontrar una forma creíble de acercarse a los aurores con esa sospecha. Tal como estaba ahora "Scabbers" no parecía exáctamente la misma rata; eran las consecuencias del stress, pero se le ocurría perfectamente lo que podía utilizar, cierto recorte del periódico de cierto viaje. Por supuesto, antes de hacer nada, le comunicaría a los demás. Sin más y poniendo ese pequeño tesoro a salvo, comenzó a leer el diario de su madre.


	14. Control de plagas

**Control de plagas**

Era la hora de la merienda. Kingsley estaba junto a su compañera en las cocinas. Habían hecho un alto tras, como era habitual, no encontrar nada en sus patrullas por los pasillos del castillo. Poco a poco se había ido habituando a ver a los amigables elfos. Miró a su compañera, quien iniciaba tranquilamente su merienda tranquilamente, sabía que ella no había seguido al pie de la letra las reglas del director Dumbledore, si no que había buscado la forma de saltarselas cuando algo estuviese dentro de sus obligaciones como auror.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde te metes en tus autoimpuestas "horas extra" de patrulla? — preguntó con tranquilidad. Sabía que ella, con el tiempo, se convertiría en una de las mejores aurores que el departamento hubiese visto en años.

—En ningún lado. Solo vigilo que todo esté bien.

—¿Te has acercado a Harry Potter? —pregunto de forma directa. —Ya sabes que el director no quiere que ese estudiante se preocupe por tener la espada de damocles colgando sobre la cabeza. —Kingsley desaprobaba mantener al chico desinformado del peligro que corría, pero como había dicho a principio de curso, poco podían hacer al respecto. Al menos, días atrás una buena parte había estallado en la prensa. Sea cierta o no, ignoraba si era positivo o negativo para el chico.

— Harry Potter. No, a él no me he acercado.

Kingsley frunció el ceño, le pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en Nymphadora, como si esta guardase alguna especie de secreto. Kingsley estaba seguro que además de ese encuentro entre ambos que observó en el estadio meses atrás, era más cercana al chico de lo que parecía. Le resultaba curioso que el chico pareciese desaparecer de la vista de sus compañeros de estudios casi todos los mismos periodos de tiempo que Nymphadora. Cosa que también pasaba con el otro estudiante que la había confundido con una estudiante. En el estadio le pareció ver cierta química entre ellos, entre Nymphadora y el joven Potter; cierta complicidad.

—Es un niño.

—No he hecho nada.

—No digo que hayas hecho, solo que muchos podrían señalarte de cosas poco agradables.

—Ya que has sacado el tema. ¿Cuando piensas pedirle una cita a Amelia?

—Eso no…

—Vamos Kingsley. ¿Entregar todos los informes de todos los casos en mano?, eso solo se hace con los casos graves. Admite de una vez que te gusta.

—Es mayor que yo, Tonks. —No pudo evitar gruñir. Estaba un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su compañera.

—Las mujeres mayores son más interesantes, ¿lo sabías? —dijo una voz adolescente interrumpiendo su conversación.

Kingsley se giró, fijándose en quién había allí. Un estudiante, y no cualquier estudiante, era Harry Potter. Se quedó sorprendido, ni se esperaba que su conversación fuese escuchada ni que un estudiante de trece años hablase con tanta firmeza y decisión de ese tipo de relaciones. Eso sin contar que no esperaba encontrar ningún estudiante en las cocinas, se suponía que los estudiantes no conocían el lugar. ¿Le habría dicho su compañera?. Antes que pudiese hablar o lanzarles un reproche, o siquiera mostrar lo avergonzado que estaba por la situación, el muchacho les habló.

—Estaba buscandoos. Nunca estáis en el gran comedor y teniendo que estar de guardia por el castillo, dudo que vayáis al é que os encontraría aquí.

—¿Por qué nos buscabas? —preguntó Kingsley con voz firme, apartando cualquier cosa que quisiese preguntar o reprochar a su compañera. —¿Y cómo sabes donde estaban las cocinas?

—Los gemelos Weasley me dijeron. En cuanto al motivo que me trae aquí, me he encontrado con algo muy raro. Pensé que dado que sois la autoridad debía mostraroslo; quizá me equivoque, pero prefiero asegurarme. ¿Y si el Quisquilloso estaba en lo cierto con alguna de sus insinuaciones?

—¿Que te hace pensar que podría ser así? —preguntó Tonks con gesto serio. —Habla con confianza, ya te dije en el estadio que estábamos para lo que necesitases.

—Encontré una fotografía en un viejo diario de mi madre —sacó una fotografía donde se veían tres animales muy distintos poniendola sobre la como posando. Era una fotografía magica, así que no cabía montaje alguno. — Me pareció rara la foto ya que los animales salvajes no suelen quedarse quietos ni mucho menos posar. ¡Si hasta en el zoologico se alteran cuando les sacas fotos!

—Animagos —aventuró Kingsley. El joven Potter tenía razón. Los animales no se comportaban así; bueno, tal vez el perro. Miró a Harry con interés. —Estas formas animales no están registradas. Son animagos ilegales.

—Lo que me llamó la atención es lo que pone en el anverso y el hecho que la rata se parezca mucho a la mascota de un compañero de casa, mi amigo Ron Weasley.

Kignsley sostuvo la fotográfia miándola detenidamente antes de dar la vuelta a la misma y leer el anverso para quedarse instantes después completamente sorprendido. Seguidamente le pasó la fotografía a Tonks.

—¿Tienes algo con qué comparar? —inquirió Kingsley algo tenso mirando a Harry. Desde que salió el artículo había estado haciendo sus averiguaciones. Lo del encarcelamiento sin juicio había sido verdadero y lo de la maldición que causase esos efectos para encontrar un solo dedo de Pettegrew, perfectamente seccionado, como decían los informes… no había hallado indicios que existiese algo así. En esos momentos, consideraba que si el joven estudiante tenía una sospecha, no estaba de más comprobarla. Seguramente no llevase a nada pero eso haría que el chico estuviese tranquilo; y si el chico tenía razón...era el momento de hacer las cosas bien.

—Tengo algunas fotos con Ron en las que sale scabbers, tanto recientes como de cursos pasados y también el recorte del periódico de cuando fueron a Egipto de vacaciones. En las más recientes se vé algo enfermiza. Está así desde mitad del verano; según Ron desde que volvieron de Egipto.

—Danos todo lo que tengas, lo estudiaremos —Afirmó Kingsley con firmeza.

—Te lo devolveremos —aseguró Tonks.

—Gracias por la información, señor Potter.

—Es Harry, prefiero que me llaméis así.

—De acuerdo, Harry entonces. Nosotros somos Kingsley y Tonks.

—Será mejor que regrese a la sala comun. Mis amigos deben estar preocupados.

Kingslet se fijó en el chivo, no hablando hasta que se aseguró que se había marchado. Por esa breve conversación le había parecido un chico serio, correcto y maduro; cualquier otro de su edad hubiese tratado de indagar el asunto por su cuenta sin decirle a ningún adulto, lo cual podría llegar a ser catastrófico. Le había agradado el muchacho. Terminó con tranquilidad su merienda antes de proceder a revisar el material. Pasaron horas comparando las fotografías aportadas por el estudiante con la que les había mostrado en primer lugar.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó a Tonks tras un buen rato de estudio de aquellas "pruebas"

—Que no perdemos nada por comprobarlo con la mascota. Sólo necesitamos un simple hechizo.

—Tendremos que buscar el momento y forma de acercarnos —le aseguró a su compañera. —Además. Ahora puede que sepamos algo más sobre la fuga de Azkaban. —No se había encontrado magia negra alrededor de la celda, por lo que esa fotografia le daba una idea de lo que podía haber pasado. — Es posible que se transformase. Los dementores no distinguen las emociones de los animales y sabemos que son ciegos.

—Yo sólo me pregunto, ¿por qué no huir antes?. Si tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, no entiendo porqué esperar años.

—Yo también me lo pregunto, Tonks.

Kingsley se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Su mente analítica lo había hecho ser un Ravenclaw diferente a sus compañeros de casa, quienes estaban más orientados a lo academico. Todo eso lo había conducido en su adultez a ser un auror muy respetado que rara vez se equivocaba en su juicio. Decidió aparcar esa cuestión en su mente para más adelante y cambiar de tema, centrándose en un asunto más trivial pero igual de importante.

—Tonks, a ese chico le gustas —le dijo sin medias tintas y con mucha más seriedad y contundencia de la que había empleado anteriormente. Se lo había notado al chico, tanto en su comportamiento hacia ella en el estadio como ahora que lo había tenido más de cerca durante la conversación. —Creo que te conviene. Es más maduro que tu.

—Ser infantil en ocasiones es mi válvula de escape.

—Lo sé. Sólo ten presente algo. La edad de consentimiento es los quince.

—Kingsley…

—Creo que podría hacerte bien. Además, sospecho que sí ha confiado en nosotros, es gracias a ti.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron dejó caer la pluma y cerró los libros de encantamientos. Había terminado su sesión de estudio y logrado aumentar su tiempo de estudio de treinta minutos a cuarenta y cinco. Al principio le había costado mucho, pero Harry había tenido razón: estudiar era algo a lo que se le cogía el truco poco a poco.

Con lo que siempre había tenido problemas era con ponerse a estudiar, le costaba concentrarse y eso le había hecho sentirse inútil. Sin contar que su madre siempre le había recriminado su poca apetencia por el estudio diciéndole que siendo un vago no se llegaba a ninguna parte. Ron no quería ser un vago, pero no podía evitar que le costase estudiar pues siempre se distraía con facilidad con cualquier cosa.

Había sido Hermione quien le había encontrado una explicación a eso que le pasaba. Trastorno de déficit de atención lo había llamado, y aunque no lo entendió del todo cuando le explicó lo que era, se había sentido aliviado de no tener la culpa de ser un poco inutil para los estudios.

Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y alzó la mirada. Podía ver a fred y George repartiendo algunos pergaminos por la sala común , imaginaba que era algo relacionado con la tienda esa que querían abrir. Lo veía un rollazo, pero veía bien que sus hermanos siguieran con los sueños que tenían, que siguieran los mismos consejos que le habían dado, luchar por lo que quieres y no por satisfacer a los demás.

Notó que Scabbers se movía un poco inquieta en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, últimamente estaba muy nerviosa y cada vez con peor aspecto. Se le había caído mucho el pelo, mucho más que antes y, en más de una ocasión, la había sorprendido mordiéndose a sí misma; estaba seguro que lo hacía de puro nervio. La sacó y la dejó sobre la mesa. Destapó un bote de moscas de azúcar y le dió unas poquitas, quería ver si así se animaba pero no quería que cogiese un empacho. Fue en ese momento que el gato de Hermione saltó arriba de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre Scabbers, quien nuevamente salió corriendo.

—¡Otra vez no! —protestó Ron. Le dió un manotazo al gato antes de salir tras Scabbers. —Hermione, ¡controla a esa bestia!

Ron persiguió a Scabbers por toda la sala común, le sorprendía que incluso huyese de él, quien tan bien la trataba. Debía estar muy asustado para actuar así o puede que confundido por causa de su delicada salud.

—¡Scabbers vuelve! —gritó tras tropezar y caer al suelo mientras su mascota se iba hacia el retrato que se habría en esos momentos. —¡No te vayas! —El resto de la sala común se reían.

—Inmovilus, Wingardium leviosa.

Scabbers quedó paralizada y fue levitada justo después hacia las manos de quien había entrado en la sala común, Neville. Ron suspiro tranquilo al ver que no iba a perder a su mascota y se incorporó mirando agradecido a Neville, a quien comenzaba a considerar un buen amigo.

—Tuve que aprender bien esos hechizos, ya sabes que Trevor se me escapa muchas veces. Con un finite incantatem bastará.

—Sí, gracias Neville. —Recogió a Scabbers de las manos de su compañero de casa. —Si no fuese por ese maldito gato.

—Ron, Crookshanks hace lo que todos los gatos. Pero se me ocurre algo. Esperemos a Harry, seguro que entre los tres podemos evitar que el gato entre en nuestra habitación, ahí debe estar segura. Algún encantamiento o algo.

—¿Pero eso existe?

—Puede ser.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se giró. Tras él había estado Hermione cargando a su gato. Eso lo molestó un poco, así que al pasar por su lado no le dijo nada, simplemente cogió sus cosas y subió a la habitación dejándola con la palabra en la boca. En esos momentos le soltaría unas palabras de las que luego seguro se arrepectiría, prefería evitar eso.

—Disculpale —Oyó que le decía Neville a Hermione. —Ya sabes que aprecia mucho a Scabbers aunque no lo diga. Está un poco sensible. Se le pasará.

Ron reconocía que quizá era un poco duro con Hermione. No era ella quien lo molestaba, ella era su amiga y lo ayudaba. Era ese extraño gato y su obsesión con Scabbers lo que lo tenía molesto.

* * *

Sirius estaba cansado de estar encerrado. Si aguantaba ahí, era porque le había prometido a Harry no moverse. Sobretodo después de lo molesto que había estado con lo del diario. Sabía que su ahijado tenía razón, pero se aburría de estar ahí y había querido darle una sorpresa; pero este se había molestado y comenzado a enumerarle los riesgos y consecuencias de dejarse ver antes de tiempo, antes de que la verdad fuese revelada. En momentos como esos, Harry le recordaba más a LiLy que a James.

Escuchó un ruido procedente del túnel por lo que alzó la mirada espezando que fuese Harry o su sobrina; incluso el chico Longbottom. Era una chica rubia que no conocía. Se tensó, había sido descubierto.

—Tranquilo Sirius Black. Soy amiga de Harry. Te traigo comida.

Vió que la chica dejaba unas bolsas encima de la reparada mesa del comedor y comenzaba a sacar su contenido. Muslos de pollo, patatas fritas, un jamon, verduras rebozadas y fritas, y dos jarras de zumo de calabaza. También vio como la chica disponía la mesa para cenar dos personas. Se fijó en la niña. Sus rasgos parecían indicar que acababa de entrar en la adolescencia, por lo que eran predominantemente infantiles. Debía tener más o menos la edad de su ahijado. Eso lo hacía sentir aliviado, no sabría que hubiese pensado su Harry hubiese hecho amistad con otra chica mayor.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Luna Lovegood

—¿Lovegood? —Frunció el ceño. —¿Estás relacionada con el director del quisquilloso?

—Es mi padre.

—Oh, vale. Tengo que agradeceros por el artículo. Me gustó

—No hay que agradecer. Todo el mundo merece conocer la verdad y dejar de ser ovejas. Creer incondicionalmente lo que dice una sola persona, puede ser peligroso.

—Eso parece —sonrió.

Ya desde antes de leer el artículo había estado molesto con Dumbledore al darse cuenta que él podía haberle dado un juicio justo. Tan solo era necesario que uno de los tres jueces del tribunal lo hiciese para que el resto se callaran y se lo concediesen. Sirius podía entender que hasta cierto punto, la nación fuese un caos durante esos días posteriores al fin de la guerra, pero no veía que fuese motivo suficiente para hacer algo así; se preguntaba cuántos más habían sufrido un destino similar al suyo o incluso peor. Imaginaba que si hubiese sido mestizo o hijo de muggle, o incluso un sangre pura de apellido menor, hubiese sido besado en el acto doce años atrás. Justo lo que ahora planeaban para él según el profeta. Todos esos pensamientos hacían que sólo confiase en su ahijado y los amigos de este. Se sentó en la mesa mirando expectante a la muchacha, una Ravenclaw, a juzgar por su túnica.

—Tengo que contarte algo importante para ti. Es posible que en las siguientes horas podamos ponerte en contacto con un abogado.

—¿Voy a ser libre?

—Quizá, pero Harry se molestaría si cantamos victoria antes que sea realidad. Mi padre ha consultado tu caso con uno de los abogados de confianza y cree que hay posibilidades. Está gestionado todo para pedir un juicio en base de las leyes que rigen los tribunales: pasado el tiempo de crisis debe garantizarse un juicio a todos aquellos que no habían sido juzgados.

—No sé qué es eso.

—Al parecer es un eximente del truco que permite encerrar a alguien sin juicio. Algo para garantizar todos los derechos.

—No lo admitirán a trámite, o seguramente lo hagan y se encargarán que no pueda acudir

—Lo admitiran si se presenta la instancia a Madame Bones, de hecho ahora mismo está siendo presentada. Por otro lado si te conceden un juicio y algo, cualquier cosa, impide que vayas al mismo lo que ahora es un rumor se convertirá en la certeza de eliminar al completo toda una familia. En pocas palabras, se arrepentirán si algo te sucede.

Sirius estaba sorprendido. Cada amigo de ahijado le sorprendía de formas diferentes. Eran como los merodeadores pero parecían mucho mejores.

—Siempre me gustó cómo cocinaban los elfos.

—Esta buena la comida de Hogwarts. En cada, mi padre lo intenta pero no lo consigue del todo. Quien hace buena comida casera es la señora Weasley. Su hija y yo estamos en el mismo año.

—¿Vas mucho a comer con ellos?

—Antes sí, todas las semanas. Deje de ir un mes antes del comiendo de mi primer curso. Algo de que tenían en casa un invitado especial. Luego me enteré que era Harry. Me hubiese gustado conocerlo antes, es muy agradable. ¿Sabes que él y Neville me defendieron de cuatro estudiantes mayores?

—No, no lo sabía. ¡Cuéntame!

* * *

Mientras Rowena entretenía a Sirius, Helga y su compañero procedían a la "comprobación" de la rata. Ya días atrás había acordado que propiciar un intento de fuga de la misma y atacarlo con un encantamiento reversor de la transformación, resultaría demasiado llamativo, muy extraño que ese instinto brotase de esa manera. Era mejor esperar a que fuese su compañero Kingsley quien tras haber comprobado lo aportado por Salazar diese el paso de comprobar a la "mascota".

Permaneció un paso por detrás de su compañero, con la varita preparada pero sin sacarla por el momento, no era preciso alarmar a los estudiantes que quedaban aquella tarde por los terrenos, ni de generar de por sí esa situación de peligro. Por fortuna, no había muchos estudiantes en los terrenos en esos momentos. Vió como Kingsley se acercaba al chico Weasley e iniciaba una conversación con él. El muchacho parecía reticente a dejar su rata en manos del auror. Desde donde estaba no podía saber lo que le había dicho Kingsley para convencerle, pero el muchacho le dejó comprovar a la rata. Kingsley lanzó el hechizo y la rata de inmediato se quedó paralizada antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a transformarse en un hombre bajo, regordete que conservaba algunos rasgos gatunos, seguro que era secuela de haber estado doce años transformado en rata.

—Peter Pettigrew —dijo Helga. Apuntándolo con la varita, veía que Kingsley hacia lo mismo. —Nos preguntamos cómo alguien ha estado doce años haciéndose pasar por muerto.

—¡Tenía miedo!, los amigos de Sirius Black vendrían a por mí —dijo algo tembloroso.

—Eso es algo que tendremos que establecer en el ministerio —afirmó Helga firmemente.

Pettigrew Se abalanzó sobre el desconcertado Ronald Weasley antes que ella o su compañero pudiesen reaccionar y le arrebató la varita. El golpe dejó al chico fuera de juego, pero por lo demás no parecía estar herido. Rápidamente se inició un duelo entre los aurores y Pettigrew. Mientras Kingsley detenía el primer ataque, Helga aprovechó para mandar un mensaje al ministerio, a Amelia Bones concretamente. Sintetizando lo ocurrido. "Peter Pettigrew hallado vivo y atacandolos en ese momento tras herir a un estudiante". Ese mensaje era más que suficiente para poner todo en marcha y que acudiese con refuerzos. No porque no pudiesen ellos dos con ese mago, sino porque ella sabía que esa información debía caer en alguien que fuese justo y no lo barriese todo bajo la alfombra. Tras esos segundos saltó a la acción junto a su compañero. El intercambio de hechizos se fue intensificando, quedando demostrado que Pettigrew no era el inútil que todos habían pensado que era, tenía un buen dominio de una magia peligrosa. Solo se le notaba la falta de valor que tenía y que luchaba por la oportunidad de huir. Con su reacción quedaba claro para ambos aurores que Pettigrew tenía algo para ocultar.

Helga percibió demasiado tarde el ataque de Pettegrew hacia el inconsciente estudiante, una maldición lacerante. No había tiempo de alzar un escudo y Kingsley tampoco tenía tiempo. Solo había una solución para proteger al estudiante, interponerse el la trayectoria del hechizo. Así lo hizo se desplazó en esas décimas de segundo recibiendo el ataque a nivel del costado derecho. Apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos a causa del dolor y escozor del corte; enseguida empezó a notar un líquido caliente fluir. Maldijo internamente, no podía detenerse a evaluar los daños hasta que lo hubiesen reducido.

Captó que desde la entrada al castillo se acercaban corriendo desde el castillo la profesora McGonagall. Rápidamente McGonagall se encargó de revirar a su estudiante y curar precariamente a Helga, ante eso ella de dió una mirada de agradecimiento a la profesora, eso le ayudaría a no claudicar en un enfrentamiento que se había prolongado más de lo esperado. Finalmente, la experiencia y el entrenamiento de los aurores, junto con la ayuda de Minerva McGonagall para proteger al estudiante, no tardaron en reducirlo y capturarlo. Kingley se encargó de ponerle los grilletes en el mismo momento que llegaba Amelia Bones, con el ministro de magia y un par de aurores más; todos ellos seguidos por un soprendido Albus Dumbledore que, al mismo tiempo parecía un poco contrariado, o al menos en ese momento se lo pareció a Helga.

—Esto, esto es… —el ministro no tenía palabras.

—Esta claro que esto debe ser investigado; así que nada de decisiones apresuradas. Pettigrew deberá ser interrogado de inmediato —aseguró Amelia Bones. —Buen trabajo Kingsley, Tonks. Actuasteís con buen juicio. Ahora, vayamos dentro del castillo y procedamos con la interrogación preliminar.

—Llevaré al señor Weasley a la enfermería —dijo la profesora McGonagall, parecía consternada.

—La señorita Tonks parece que también tiene que visitar la enfermería —dijo el Director. —Y su compañero quizá necesite descansar un poco.

—Estoy bien —aseguró.

—Ya descansaremos cuando acabemos —dijo Kingsley con su habitual voz calmada y pausada.

Se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. A Helga este le pareció algo disgustado pero no había forma de saber si era porque la conspiración que sospechaban iba a revelarse o si se trataba de que estaba contrariado por la intervención del ministerio en lugar de haber avisado a él del problema. Desde que llegaron se había dado cuenta que Dumbledore quería que todo lo que sucediese en Hogwarts pasase por él; pero ellos tenían unas órdenes que cumplir. Si bien no era Sirius Black, desde luego era chocante que un muerto apareciese años después.

—Resumid qué ha sucedido —exigió Dumbledore, metiéndose en el papel de juez supremo del Wicengamot.

—Hace unas semanas, un estudiante se nos acercó preocupado. Nos encontró en las cocinas del colegio. Nos mostró una fotografia de unos animales que parecían estar posando —Empezó a hablar Kingsley. Al ser el auror de mayor rango estacionado en Hogwarts le correspondía a él. Mientras hablaba, sacó la fotografía mostrando a todos la evidencia de tres animagos no registrados. — Ese mismo estudiante nos dijo que la rata de la foto se parecía a la mascota de uno de sus compañeros de cuarto. Le pedimos fotos de la misma —ahora sacó el resto de fotos y el recorte del profeta. — La evidencia era tal que teníamos que comprobarlo. —Kingsley dirigió una mirada a su compañera, dándole la ved.

—Esta tarde nos acercamos al joven Weasley y le pedimos que nos mostrase su mascota, usamos en ella un encantamiento que en caso de ser un animago, lo obligaría a transformarse. Nada más ser transformado dijo algo de que se había estado ocultando por miedo y, cuando le indicamos que debíamos aclarar eso al ministerio nos atacó. —Helga estaba sintetizando la situación. —Saltó sobre el joven Weasley antes que pudiesemos evitarlo y lo desarmó. Luego tratamos de reducirlo a parte de dar aviso de inmediato según dicta el protocolo.

—¿Que estudiante os dio el aviso? —inquirió el ministro.

—Harry Potter —afirmo Kingsley. —Nos sorprendió que acudiese a nosotros.

—Le administraremos veritaserum —dijo Amelia Bones mirando a Peter Petigrew. —Dadas las características de su "muerte" y como ha aparecido años después, la ocasión lo requiere.

—Proceda a administrar la poción Dawlish —indicó el ministro.

Pettigrew miró con horror cuando accedieron a administrarle el veritaserum. Los grilletes se iluminaron, en señal que acababa de intentar trasnformarse en rata, sin éxito. Kingley y ella habían decidido tomar esa precaución no sólo para el caso actual sino para cualquier otro reo que se enfrentasen en el futuro. Esa situación era la prueba que el sistema era ineficaz en algunos aspectos. Dawlish le sostuvo la mandíbula abiendosla y obligándolo a ingerir la poción. Luego esperaron unos segundos antes de comenzar el interrogatorio. Sería Amelia Bones quien lo llevaría adelante.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado transformado en rata?

—Desde el día siguiente a la caída del Lord tenebroso, cuando logré escapar de Sirius.

—¿Porque te transformaste y cómo llegaste a los Weasley?

—Para esconderme hasta saber que el señor oscuro era fuerte nuevamente y poder regresar a su protección. Necesitaba ocultarme en una familia de magos y los weasley eran lo suficientemente pobres como para adoptar a una rata perdida en su jardín como mascota.

Si Black no hubiese escapado de Azkaban hubiese podido seguir viviendo en esa familia hasta que llegase el momento oportuno para actuar.

—¿Que ocurrió en aquella calle de Londres hace doce años?

—Me aproveche de que Sirius estaba desquiciado con la muerte de los Potter para tenderle una trampa y hacerlo parecer culpable de mi muerte y de los muggles. Fui más listo que él, y funcionó.

—¿Quien era el guardián secreto y por qué todo el mundo pensaba que era Sirius?

—Yo fui el guardián secreto. Fue un honor dar la dirección a mi señor. En cuanto a Sirius fue idea suya. El lo sería de cara al público porque era lo que todos esperaban. Para hacer eso tuve que escribir cartas con la dirección a varios miembros de la orden del fénix para hacerles saber la ubicación. Sirius se encargaba de entregar esas cartas en persona.

—Pero Dumbledore declaró que el guardian secreto era Sirius… —objeto el ministro desconcertado.

—Eso es porque Dumbledore creía que era Sirius. Dumbledore se ofreció a ser quien lanzara el encantamiento, pero los Potter se negaron. Fue la propia Lily Potter quien lo lanzó.

—Administren el antídoto —dictaminó Amelia Bones. Ya tenían los detalles más importantes. —Señor ministro, creo que hemos estado persiguiendo al hombre equivocado.

—Si, bueno… yo pensé que era culpable.

—Quizá sea el momento de reparar ese grave error —dijo Dumbledore, parecía preocupado.

Lo dispusieron todo para llevar a Pettigrew al ministerio. En el mismo momento en que el ministro, Amelia Bones y los dos aurorea avandonaban Hogwarts junto a Pettigrew, Helga se tambaleó. La herida se había abierto y se notaba algo débil. Su compañero la sostuvo.

—Será mejor que ahora, si o sí, la lleves con la señora Pomfrey —indicó Dumbledore, su expresión le pareció preocupada.

* * *

Salazar maldecía el no poder intervenir directamente en la captura de la rata, de hecho para evitar suspicacias tanto Godric como él se habían tenido que quedar al margen, muy al margen, con tan solo unos simples puestos de observadores desde una de las torres que había en el castillo. No podían estar en los terrenos en esos momentos. Se resigno a ver como esa rata generaba una oportunidad para escapar que pronto fue atajada, pero fue un momento de peligro. Tuvo que ser sujetado por Godric cuando Helga fue herida, quería bajar y ayudarla, asegurarse que estaba bien, desintegrar a la maldita rata por dañarla… Al final fue aturdido por Godric y llevado a la sala común. Allí ya se tranquilizó un poco, ella estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. Había seguido peleando y ese Pettigrew no parecía un gran desafío. Había sido la necesidad de defender y proteger a Ron a toda costa lo que había provocado que saliera herida. Pero no podía evitar estar nervioso por la situación, si algo salía mal se quedarían sin la principal prueba y eso sería fatídico en muchos sentidos. Tomó una poción calmante que su amigo le ofreció y se recostó inquieto en una de las butacas. Pasó casi una hora hasta que tuvo noticias nuevas. Hermione entraba en la sala común alterada; así que rapidamente los dos amigos la cuestionaron.

—Bajé a la enfermería para un tonico para los nervios, ya sabeis que estudio varias materias más que el resto. Me encontré con Ron que era dejado por la profesora McGonagall, al parecer fue atacado por un mago al que todos creían muerto —comenzó a explicar hablando rápido. Salazar notó que Godric la miraba muy atento, casi ni perdiéndose palabra. Mejor así, porque él no estaba en esos momentos para otra cosa que no fuese el que Helga estuviese bien. —Me quedé un rato con él, cuando se recuperó tuvo una crisis de pánico y no paraba de gritar que Scabbers era un hombre. Madame pomfrey tuvo que darle una poción sedante y me indico que me marchase. Justo a la salida vi a dos adultos entrar, nunca los había visto antes. Un hombre negro con la cabeza rapada y una chica con el pelo rosa. Ella parecía tener mal aspecto… Harry, ¿a donde vas?

—A la enfermería —respondió saliendo de la sala común y comenzando a recorrer el pasillo.

—Espera que te acompaño —dijo Godric.

—Pero la enfermera dijo que no quería a nadie en la enfermería esta noche. Y además, Ron está dormido.

—No es a Ron a quien voy a ver.

—Pero…

—Hermione —dijo Godric. —Harry se nos ha enamorado.

—Oh, vale… ¿No es un poco mayor?

—Debatid entre vosotros lo de la edad que tiene que tener una persona para que me guste, yo me voy —Aseguró Salazar.

—¿Y como piensas entrar? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es casi el toque de queda —dijo Godric. —Te puedo romper el brazo y ya te encargas de convencer a la enfermera de que te deje quedarte. También puedo desvanecerte los huesos.

—¡Neville! —exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

—No fue agradable la experiencia, con una tuve bastante —respondió Salazar un poco ácidamente.

—Al menos alguien sensato hay aqui. — Dijo la chica.

—Un maleficio rompehuesos bastará, Neville. Es fácil de revertir.

—¡Harry!

Salazar se plantó ante Godric con el brazo izquierdo en posición para que este se lo rompiese con un movimiento de varita. Confiaba plenamente en él, sabía que nunca le haría más daño del necesario. Antes que Hermione pudiera hacer nada, Godric lanzó el maleficio, a baja intensidad pero al mismo tiempo la intensidad suficiente como para que se requiriese tomar aunque sea un dedito de crecehuesos. Eso le garantizaría quedarse en la enfermería.

—Ya lo acompaño yo a la enfermería —dijo Godric. —Tu…

—Yo no quiero saber nada de esto. Me voy a estudiar un poco.

Salazar apoyó el brazo contra su pecho en una posición que reducía el dolor y se dejó acompañar a la enfermería. Sería insensato no hacer tal cosa. Las fracturas podían ser muy dolorosas y los cuatro en el pasado habían visto a grandullones perder el color de la cara y desplomarse por un hueso roto. No era aconsejable correr el riesgo de que pasase algo así. Al llegar a la enfermería esta no parecía muy contenta de verlos. No era de extrañar con el trabajo que debía tener. Pero cuando a alguno de los dos se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión. La enfermera despidió a Godric de mala manera y permitió a Salazar quedarse la noche al ver el estado del brazo. Una fractura de cúbito y radio bien logradas. Le dio su dosis de crecehuesos después de soldarlos y le recomendo acostarse.

—Espero no tener más contratiempos —murmuró la enfermera. —Si necesitáis algo, estaré dentro. —Estaba claro que trataría de echarse un rato.

En cuanto la enfermera se hubo ido, Salazar se incorporó con cuidado. Tal como esperaba, madame Pomfrey le había puesto un cabestrillo. Paseó la mirada por la enfermería. Podía ver a Ron al fondo, completamente dormido. El pobre seguramente tardaría en digerir lo sucedido; eso era algo que debían abordar Godric y él. Busco la ubicación de Helga, estaba sobre una camilla algo cubierta de sudor y podían entreverse unas vendas en el costado. Estaba a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a ella cuando algo lo detuvo. De entre las sombras, en la penumbra de la enfermería surgió una persona; era el compañero de Helga, Kingsley.

—Ella se pondrá bien. Era innecesario que te rompieses el brazo para colarte aquí.

—¿Como lo has sabido? —Salazar no había notado ninguna intrusión en su mente, y ahora que revisaba a fondo veía que no había habido ninguna. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre haber deducido sus intenciones?

—Creo que yo sería capaz de hacer algo similar. Sin contar con que también he tenido trece años.

Salazar sentía la mirada de ese hombre, parecía que lo estaba evaluando. Era como si lo juzgase, pero no sentía que se entrometió dentro de su mente o en su burbuja personal; más bien parecía algo protector hacia su compañera.

—Ella es la persona más pura, valiente y leal que he conocido —dijo el mago. —No le hagas daño. Ya ha sufrido bastante debido a su particular don.

— _Se lo que es eso_ —dijo Salazar intencionadamente en parsel, lo que sobresaltó al otro mago. —No pretendo dañarla y se bien lo que es ser señalado por un don que no elegiste. El curso pasado todos creían que era el que atacaba a los estudiantes solo porque hablo parsel y porque aparecieron pintadas diciendo estupideces sobre un heredero de Slytherin. Se lo que es ser juzgado por un don, y me imagino que el de ella más que juzgarlo ha sido aprovechado por los demás en algún momento.

—¿Has dicho que hubo ataques a estudiantes el año pasado?

—Si. Es una larga historia. ¿Quieres escucharla?

—Tenemos una larga noche de velarla por delante, comienza por favor.

* * *

Esa misma noche, pocos se retiraron del ministerio. El ministro de magia estuvo reunido con Amelia Bones a los que más tarde se unió Albus Dumbledore. Los tres estuvieron parlamentando de lo sucedido y acordando que contar a la prensa. Lo sucedido debía llegar a todos los medios antes que alguno de ellos publicase la información de la forma más dañina posible. Por supuesto que el asunto Sirius Black sería dañino pero eso podían solventarlo haciendo un juicio y desviando la atención a la administración anterior, la culpable que un hombre inocente hubiese acabado entre rejas. Decidieron que ambos juicios se realizarán uno detrás del otro y que aprovecharían para esclarecer como Sirius pudo fugarse de Azkaban. Aunque la fotografía que era ya una de las pruebas, mostraba una importante evidencia. No había barreras contra animagos en las celdas de Azkaban.

Estaba claro que Sirius BLack debía ser exonerado e indemnizado. Por otro lado recibiría una multa por lo de la animagia y se lo obligaría a inscribirse. No sería enviado a prisión por eso, pues en cierta forma esa condena la había cumplido ya. En cuanto a Pettigrew… eso sería más peliagudo, por lo pronto retirarle la orden de merlín y exigir la devolución del dinero. En cuanto al resto, quedaba en manos del tribunal.

—Redactaré el comunicado de prensa —declaró el ministro. —Mañana a primera hora estará en todos los medios.


	15. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Helga se sentía un poco impotente de tener que apoyarse en su compañero para llegar a la enfermería, más no dijo nada. Sabía que tan solo necesitaba un poco de descanso y quizá algo adecuado para terminar de cerrar la herida. Al llegar a la enfermería, la señora pomfrey los recibió preocupada. Enseguida se lanzó a curar la herida de Helga. Con un par de encantamientos y un ungüento aplicado además de un posterior vendaje todo estaba solucionado. Lo hubiese podido hacer ella misma si las circunstancias se hubieran dado de otra manera.

—Ahora deberías descansar —le dijo Madame Pomfrey. —Puedo ofrecerte una poción para dormir si lo deseas.

—No creo que lo necesite, pero te lo agradezco.

—Te la dejaré sobre la mesilla.

—Gracias.

Helga se recostó sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo. No quería tomar pociones para dormir porque embotan los sentidos, no le apetecía experimentar en esos momentos el embotamiento del somnífero. Tan solo una poción para calmar un poco el dolor. No necesitaba más.

—Después de esto puede que tengamos unas semanas de descanso —le dijo Kingsley. —Es bueno que no tengas que preocuparte todavía por el informe oficial, aunque tendrás que presentar tu propio informe.

—Lo suponía. Esto de elaborar simulacros de informes durante el último año es una aburrida preparación para cuando tenga la placa oficial.

—Por ahora descansa. Yo me quedaré por aquí.

—Gracias Kingsley

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos cayendo en el mundo de los sueños, en su mente, en esos momentos, se evocaban imágenes del pasado.

 _Observó a través de la ventana de madera el exterior. Vivía actualmente en una pequeña aldea donde la mayoría de las casas, eran prácticamente iguales. Era una aldea completamente mágica, de esas que comenzaban a verse amenazadas por las actividades de ideología extrema de los muggles. Podía tomar conciencia que el modo de vida de los magos se veía cada vez más amenazado por los no mágicos; no veía que fuese a mejorar en un breve periodo de tiempo. En los ultimos años había habido varias epidemias y los muggles culpaban de ello a los magos y brujas, del mismo modo que hicieron los romanos con los cristianos cuando les acontecía una desgracia; siendo acusados y perseguidos hasta la llegada de Constantino I "El grande"._

— _¿Alguna novedad?_

— _No gran cosa, maestro —respondió la jovencisima Helga Huflepuff dejando a un lado sus pensamientos y girandose para encarar a su mentor. —Una mujer ha traido a su hijo con unas fiebres. Parecía una inflamación de garganta. Le he dado pociones una pocima para la fiebre y otra para rebajar esa inflamación. Espero que en tres días mejore._

— _Buen trabajo._

 _Llevaba un par de años como aprendiz. Su padre le había enseñado mucho sobre magia, sobre las distintas ramas de la misma, pero ella había querido especializarse en curar y atender a los demás, tratar sus heridas, enfermedades...La sanación era algo a lo que había querido dedicarse de un principio. Así que su padre le había buscado un maestro adecuado con el que aprender, un maestro que admitiese enseñar a una mujer, pues estas debían quedarse en casa y dedicarse a la familia y el hogar. Esa era la concepción general que la sociedad tenía de la mujer. Helga suspiró. Su padre siempre la había valorado de forma diferente, enseñandole y tratandola igual que a sus hermanos y no como a un instrumento con el que hacer negocio vendiendola al mejor postor. Muchas veces las mujeres eran herramientas de intercambio político. Sus hermanos no habían visto esto con buenos ojos, en parte por que no había calado esa ideologia progresista en ellos y en parte porque les molestaba ser menos habilidosos que ella, habían estado desde un principio en contra de que recibiese una educación completa. Afortunadamente, su padre seguía siendo el cabeza de familia y quien tomaba las decisiones, sus hermanos poco tenían que decir respecto a una decisión tomada._

 _Helga se había percatado que el miedo general a que los magos fuesen atacados por las personas sin magia se iba incrementando poco a poco; no podía negar el terror que circulaba entre las personas magicas, sobretodo las que vivian en zonas muggles o bien en zonas magicas demaciado cerca de poblaciones muggles en expansión. Podía notarlo en los habitantes de esa aldea. La incertidumbre de cuando serían o no atacados. Muchos de ellos no habían podido formarse bien en el control de la magia, por lo que enseñaban lo que podían a sus hijos. En más de una ocasión había considerado tener sus propios aprendices;pero le faltaba conocimiento en magia para poder transmitir adecuadamente, le faltaba formación y mucho que andar hasta alcanzar el punto de poder enseñar a otros. Pensaba que el futuro estaba en la trasmisión de los conocimientos a amplios grupos._

— _Ve a descansar un poco, Helga._

— _Si, maestro._

 _Tenía una habitación en alquiler en la pensión de la aldea. No era mucho pero era suficiente para vivir de forma decente. Abandonó la casa del curandeto y se dirigió a la pensión. Descansaría un poco, unas horas y luego se pondría a trabajar en un proyecto que tenía a medias; algo que de resultar, podía llegar a ser muy provechoso. Se había percatado que en ocasiones había que administrar grandes cantidades de pócimas para lograr un efecto adecuado. Así que estaba trabajando en una forma de potenciar las pocimas para con una dosis menor lograr un mejor efecto. Había pensado en utilizar un recipiente, un cuenco o una copa. Pero lo más importante de todo era los elementos para constituirla, entre el que se encontraba el oro puro. Encontrar oro era sencillo, lo difícil era lograr purificarlo pero encontraría la forma de hacerlo._

Un leve pinchazo en el costado la despertó, era la herida la que le causaba ese dolor, pero no quería tomar otra dosis de calmante sin que le tocase tomarla. Conocía bien los efectos secuandarios de cada una de las pociones usadas en sanacion, tanto por su experiencia pasada como sanadora como por el hecho de tener en la actualidad un padre sanador y haber invertido su tiempo en conocer los avances a lo largo de los siglos. No, no tomaría más medicación de la necesaria. Podía ser que el dolor la hubiese despertado, pero no era lo suficientemente intenso como para necesitar de una dosis extra.

Escuchó unos murmullos en la distancia, estaba segura que provenían de la misma sala en la que estaba, la enfermería. Se enfocó en tratar de distinguir las voces pues ambas le parecían similares. Eran dos personas. Salazar y Kingsley. No podía distinguir bien lo que hablaban, pero podía deducir que estaban muy juntos durante esa conversación. Curiosamente, no estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiese salir de la misma. Respiró hondo antes de forzar a su mente a entrar de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, pensando mientras lo hacía en su familia, los que fueron sus amigos y en Salazar.

 _Hacía un par de años que había regresado a su hogar familiar en los verdes valles del reino de Gales. Su formación como curandera había terminado, al menos a niveles básicos. El resto lo había alcanzado ella por su cuenta. Los conocimientos y su capa mágica. Su padre no se encontraba del todo bien en esos días, por lo que ella repartía su tiempo entre cuidarlo y atender el consultorio que había abierto a pesar de las malas caras de sus hermanos. Cada vez veía a su padre más desmejorado._

— _Mi oferta sigue en pie, Helga —le dijo un amigo suyo de la infancia, Edarg Thomcs. — Sabes que tus hermanos no perderán el tiempo cuando vuestro padre falte._

— _Lo sé. Creen que no me entero, pero se que están en negociaciones con la familia Smith._

— _¿Esos pretenciosos? —frunció el ceño con disgusto. — Se las dan de increiblemente poderosos sólo porque han dado con oro en sus minas._

— _No me gustan, Edgard._

— _Por eso te lo digo. Piensalo._

 _Helga miró a su amigo, sabía que él no se sentía cómodo con las mujeres, al menos a nivel íntimo y que, recibía presiones de su familia para que encontrase a una mujer adecuada. Había valorado y valoraba que al menos, por lo que sabía, él la respetaría y la dejaría ser. Había tomado ya una decisión._

— _No tengo mucho que pensar. Arreglemoslo ahora que podemos. —Prefería vivir un matrimonio sin amor con un amigo que un matrimonio sin amor con alguien con fama de disfrutar poniendo a las mujeres en su lugar; uno como ese le quitaría toda libertad._

 _Lo acordaron todo entre ambas familias y ella se quedó con parte de la dote. Se instalaron a vivir en ese mismo lugar, en la parte de arriba del consultorio. Helga era especialista en curar a los demás, Edgard en reparaciones; así se las apañaban para vivir._

 _Un día llegaron magos de otras partes, de distintas regiones de Gales y de otros reinos. Se trataba de una competición de duelo. Ella se aseguraría de atender a los heridos, pero también deseba participar._

— _Pues adelante —le dijo su esposo, Edgard. —Eres una excelente duelista. Disfruta simplemente._

— _No estoy de acuerdo. No es lugar de una mujer —dijo uno de sus hermanos, Alric. Seguía molesto por no haber podido entregar a su hermana a Darin Smith, aunque hubiese alcanzado otros tratos con él. Frente a eso Helga no podía hacer nada._

— _Es mi esposa —afirmó Edgard. —No tiene porque responder ante ti._

— _Un matrimonio no es matrimonio sin hijos. ¿Pensais tenerlos en alguna ocasión?_

— _Eso es cosa nuestra —dijo Helga en tono frío a su hermano._

— _No hablaba contigo —espetó Alric._

 _Ambos lo ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo. Edgard le firmó un consentimiento para que pudiese participar y de lleno se metió en aquella competición. La mayoría de contrincantes fueron bastante fáciles de abatir; muchos no eran muy diestros y algunos la suberstimaron por ser mujer. No lo celebro, pues no creía en celebrar victorias fáciles; ella creía en el esfuerzo y si no tenías que esforzarte por lograr la victoria no era tan importante. El último con el que le tocó batirse, fue el mago que había sacado de la competición a su hermano Alric y a Darin Smith. Su nombre, Salazar Slytherin. Eso sí podría suponer un desafío. Lo había estado observando durante toda la competencia, él era alguien con quien podía llevar sus habilidades al límite. Eso, en esa fase de su desarrollo, le gustaba porque podía formarse más, aprender. Siempre que, aquel hombre se tomase en serio el duelo; que no fuese flojo por subestimarla. El duelo comenzó, Helga se alegró de ver que el hombre no aflojaba, sino que por contra no dejaba de presionar. Iban intercambiando el dominio del duelo constantemente, sin llegar a imponerse el uno por encima del otro. Quedaba claro que, de los dos, se alzaría con la victoria el que lograse sostener el duelo durante más tiempo. Pasaron horas en esa situación, hasta que finalmente Helga logró desarmar a Salazar._

— _Me siento muy honrado de haber tenido un rival digno —dijo Salazar tendiéndole la mano. Parecía impresionado._

— _El placer es mío_

 _Aquel fue el comienzo de una larga y fructífera amistad. Una amistad que llevaría a ambos a deasarrollar sentimientos que nunca podrían verbalizar; pues no llegaron a encontrarse en las condiciones de dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos. Salazar se quedó a cenar con ellas y acordaron mantenerse en contacto cuando el mago anunció su partida._

Estaba desficiosa, y eso repercutía en su calidad de sueño. El dolor hacía que se despertase con frecuencia y eso comenzaba a ponerla algo nerviosa. Abrió los ojos y miró al techo. La enfermería estaba en completo silencio. Imaginaba que tanto Kingsley como Salazar se habrían dormido ya, pues no notaba que hubiese una mínima luz en la enfermería, así que su compañero o había terminado el informe o lo tenía a medias. en cuanto al chico Weasley, había estado presente durante la crisis de ansiedad que había sufrido, sabía que madame Pomfrey le había dado un buen coctel. Cambió de postura, buscando una en la que el dolor fuese menor. En cuanto lo logró, dejó a su mente volar, admiraba como el castillo había aguantado tanto y se había convertido en un importante legado. Lo mejor de todo, Hogwarts no se había construido en un día; eso lo recordaba bastante bien.

 _Helga se hallaba lejos de lo que había sido su hogar. Por salvar las apariencias antes el resto, ella y su esposo habían tenido un hijo, al que habían llamado Edmund. Un único hijo, nada más. Al principio había ido todo bien. habían podido seguir viviendo en paz. No fue hasta que Edmund creció un poco que se hizo evidente que no tenía signos de magia. Entonces vino lo peor. Alric intentó meterse de nuevo en la situación, empezó a hacer correr la voz sobre la condición de Edmund y pretendió exiliarlo de la comunidad por ser "una mancha para la sociedad". Al negarse a abandonarlo a su suerte y con la mayoría de la comunidad en su contra, una noche fueron atacados. Ataque liedado por Alric y Darin. Lograrón escapar gracias a los pocos que estaban de su parte, estos les dieron el soplo, pero no todo salió redondo. Edgard se quedó rezagado, enfrentándose a ellos mientras les compraba tiempo a Edmund y a ella. Nunca lo volvieron a ver. Ninguno de los dos olvidó nunca ese sacrificio. Un sacrificio que ambos se prometieron honrar por siempre._

 _A pesar de todo, había seguido en contacto con aquel amigo que hizo en esa competencia de duelo; carteandose el uno con el otro por medio de lechuzas e intercambiando conocimientos e ideas. Era una bendición que esos animales tan diligentes pudiesen encontrar al destinatario. En esos días se enteró que su buen amigo ambicionaba abrir una escuela de magia y, en una de sus cartas le ofreció colaborar en el proyecto. Helga no tardó en aceptar, hacía tiempo que consideraba que el futuro estaba en la educación. Tardó semanas en llegar al lugar de encuentro, una pequeña aldea llamada Hogsmeade._

— _Me alegra que hayáis podido venir._

— _Ha sido un viaje costoso._

— _La reunión está a punto de comenzar —dijo Salazar. —Le hablé muy bien de tí a mi buen amigo Godric. Él llamó a una amiga suya, creo que le caeras bien._

— _Espero que disfrutemos con este proyecto._

— _Lo haremos —confirmó. —Tu muchacho puede, si quiere, pasar el rato con los hijos de Godric y la hija de Rowena. Son todos más o menos de edades similares._

 _Helga miró a su hijo de apenas diez años. Sabía que sería bueno para él estar con otros niños, pero no deseaba que sufriese por ser diferente, por no poder hacer magia._

— _Quiero ir —dijo Edmund._

— _Ve entonces, diviertete._

 _Pasaron meses planteando el proyecto y conociendose hasta ser los cuatro una unidad. El proyecto que tenían entre manos era un proyecto educativo muy ambicioso con el que esperaban generar un importante cambio para bien en la sociedad. Así que no solo necesitaban tener claro lo que iban a hacer y a enseñar sino cómo hacerlo y por supuesto, como garantizar la seguridad._

 _Entre los cuatro construyeron el castillo sobre un nexo mágico, uno de los lugares en los que los antiguos celtas se reunían para sus rituales más importantes, los más mágicos y que habían cotinuado hasta la época en la que estaban, solo que ahora los magos no se reunían sino que los hacían en sus casas o en sus pequeñas comunidades completamente magicas. Los sabios driudas habían desaparecido con el tiempo y con las absorciones culturales de los pueblos que ocuparon de forma predominente esos territorios después de ellos. El lugar escogido estaba cargado de magia, por lo que era el lugar ideal para construir una escuela, un lugar conectado a la magia._

 _Tardaron años en construirlo a su forma definitiva. En ese tiempo tuvieron unos pocos estudiantes que lograron acomodar adecuadamente y los niños, sus hijos, crecieron un poco. Cuando Edmund cumplio los quince años le comunicó que deseaba partir para establecerse por su cuenta. Lo dejó marchar, tras darle los mejores deseos, era consciente que si lo retenía en un lugar tan mágico podía acabar haciendo que se amargarse._

— _Escribiré, de vez en cuando. Siempre que pueda —aseguró Edmund antes de partir._

 _Durante todo ese tiempo, Salazar se hizo muy cercano a ella, al punto de iniciarse un leve cortejo entre ambos que se vio interrumpido cuando Salazar tuvo que cumplir con un contrato que tenía un hermano suyo fallecido recientemente. Así que esa naciente relación no pudo continar, avanzar; siguieron como amigos._

— _A veces me gustaría que fueses menos compasiva y más egoísta. Pero es precisamente eso lo que me gusta de tí, mi querida Helga._

— _Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes. Ten cuidado, Salazar; y regresa pronto._

— _Regresaré._

 _Cuando Salazar regresó, lo hizo con una mujer de aspecto tímido. Helga vió enseguida que él no estaba tan sereno como aparentemente parecía. Lo conocía lo suficiente para poder verlo; también como para saber además que no debía presionarlo. ¿Le gustaba Salazar?, Si, lo amaba, pero el destino no les había dado las cartas para que pudiesen estar juntos en plenitud. Fue una noche, pasado casi un año que se lo contó todo; justo unos días después que la esposa de Salazar saliese de cuentas._

— _Mi hermano no murió por causas naturales. Sospeché en su momento que lo quitaron de en medio los Gaunt. Mi hermana se casó con uno unos meses antes de eso —le explicó Salazar. —He recibido una carta que confirma mis sospechas._

— _¿La muerte de tu hermano?_

— _En parte, pero no es todo. Los Gaunt desean ser los únicos que continúen el linaje Slytherin; absorber el linaje._

— _¿Te dijeron eso en una carta?_

— _La carta es una amenaza. Nos insta a renunciár al nombre y apellido en favor de ellos —dijo Salazar sombríamente. —Debo proteger a mi familia._

— _Nosotros te ayudaremos. Siempre nos hemos cuidado unos a otros._

— _Lo sé. Hablare con Rowena y Godric más tarde._

— _¿Volverás a partir? —inquirió preocupada. El castillo era bastante seguro para mantener a la familia de Salazar a salvo, sin embargo, no dudaba que su amigo no querría correr el riesgo que esos locos se presentasen e hiciesen daño a sus estudientes._

— _No. Me seguirian allí donde fuese y no podría garantizar su seguridad. Tampoco pueden permanecer aquí._

— _Veo que has pensado mucho en esto._

— _Desde que supe que iba a ser padre. Era una de las alternativas que podía esperar._

— _¿Puedo conocer qué harás?_

— _Ataré los poderes de mi descendencia y permanecerán ocultos a través de varias generaciones hasta que despierten en el futuro. No sé cuándo despertarán, pero lo harán con el tiempo. Ellos huiran de aquí y se establecerán cuanto más lejos mejor, con un apellido diferente. Sin magia. No tendré contacto con ellos ni ellos con nada mágico. Serán una viuda con su recién nacido y desde el momento en que entre en acción el plan, yo no seré nada más que un hombre viudo. Necesitaré vuestra colaboración en cuanto a las noticias._

— _Quieres que seamos los que creemos y alimentemos la noticia._

— _Así es. En cuanto esté todo listo._

 _La reunión en la que comunicó tal resolución a todos fue algo tensa. A Helga no le agradaba que su amigo tuviese que llegar a esos extremos, pero parecía ser la única salida aceptable. Era eso o asesinar a todos los Gaunt, desde ancianos a niños, y Salazar tenía sus principios. Aprovecharon que estaban en la estación cálida para que todo fuese algo más fácil, pues no había testigos que pudiesen afirmar lo contrario. Ninguno de los cuatro supo nunca qué apellido adoptó la familia de Salazar, cortar comunicaciones al completo era parte de eso, de no tener la posibilidad de contactarlos. Aun así Salazar lo gestionó todo con los duendes para que solo su verdadera sangre pudiese hacer reclamos, nadie que tuviese una sola gota de sangre Gaunt sería nunca considerada heredero o heredera suyo. Esos sucesos los dejaron a todos un poco amargos, a ninguno le gusto que un amigo tuviese que alterar tanto su vida por una familia de locos._

 _Helga sabía que aunque Salazar no lo dijese, no deseaba iniciar una relación con nadie. pues su amigo no quería que nadie más se viese amenazada por estar demasiado próxima a él. Así que, de cara al público, comenzó a mostrarse algo más distante; gestos sutiles que harían creer al publico que no era tan unido al resto._

Estaba en estado semidespierta, intentando dormirse nuevamente cuando notó que era despertada suavemente. Entreabrió los ojos, y vió que era la enfermera. Se incorporó un poco para tomar la poción que le entregaba. Era otra dosis de la poción calmante. Debía ser la hora de tomar una nueva dosis. Aunque no dijese nada, internamente lo agradecía; le adormecía un poco el dolor. Lo suficiente esperaba para poder dormir tranquila el resto de la noche. Rara vez se había despertado y vuelto a dormir tantas veces en el transcurso de una sola noche. Se recostó nuevamente y esperó que el sueño la reclamase de nuevo.

 _La escuela con el tiempo fue adquiriendo mayor fama. Entre los cuatro formaron a las primeras generaciones de las que salieron formidables estudiantes, muchos de los cuales, con el tiempo, estarían listos para la docencia_. _Era algo que ya desde un rpincipio iban planeando, alguien a quien pasar el testigo y que continuase su legado cuando ellos ya no estuviesen allí. Por ello crearon el sombrero seleccionador, el cual empezaron a utilizar un par de años atrás. No era perfecto, pero algo tenían que hacer para que su escuela pasara a la posteridad._

 _Salazar fue el primero en morir, ocurrió durante una madrugada. Faltaba una semana para que los estudiantes llegaran al castillo, cuando un mago al que no reconocieron, pues ni era uno de sus estudiantes ni lo había sido, asaltó el castillo. Por lo que pudieron entender, procedía de una familia de magos tenebrosos y su abuelo había sido derrotado y capturado por uno de sus antiguos estudiantes. Un brillante estudiante de la casa Hufflepuff que había decidido dedicar su vida a hacer del mundo un lugar más justo._

 _El ataque los pilló a los cuatro por sorpresa. El mago tenebroso logró herirla nada más comenzar, lo que la convirtió casi desde el principio en el punto vulnerable de aquel duelo. No sabían de dónde sacaba su poder, pero parecía que la propia oscuridad con la que se envolvía lo alimentaba._

 _Helga lo vio suceder todo a cámara lenta; al mago tenebroso lanzar una desconocida maldición hacía ella; una maldición que emitía una luz verde, y a Salazar apartándola de la trayectoria y recibiendo la maldición en su lugar. En cuanto sucedió, Godric y Rowena aumentaron la intensidad de sus ataque hacia el tenebroso mago mientras ella comprobaba el estado de Salazar. Estaba muerto y no tenía ninguna herida perceptible, ningún rastro visible que lo explicase, ¿una maldición que cortaba la vida de inmediato?, eso era horroroso, Regresó a la pelea con una peligrosa mirada en el rostro; entre los tres lograron derrotarlo. Solo lo desarmaron y encadenaron, pero ese mano no pasaría tampoco de esa noche. Nada más encadenarlo, murió._

— _Juramento inquebrantable —murmuró Rowena al examinar al mago. Ese tipo de juramentos existían desde la era egipcia y eran algo muy serio. —¿Y Salazar?_

— _Ese hechizo lo mató en el acto —les contó._

— _¡No es posible que exista una maldición así! —exclamó Godric. —Es contranatural._

— _Pues existe._

 _Dieron un entierro adecuado a su amigo. el mayor problema fue explicar su ausencia. Contaron lo sucedido sin dar demasiados detalles. Los Gaunt no tardaron en tratar de hacerse con el legado de Salazar, su fortuna y su parte de la escuela. Les fue negado y juraron vengarse de todos por ello. La mayor consecuencia que tuvo la muerte de Salazar fue que poco a poco la unidad de la escuela se fue fragmentando, algo que en un principio fue imperceptible. Ni ella, ni los otros dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _La segunda en marcharse fue Rowena. Enfermó meses después de la abrupta partida de Helena y nunca más se recuperó. Simplemente perdió las ganas de vivir, de luchar y de abandono frente a la enfermedad. Tiempo después de su muerte, Helena regresó en forma de fantasma seguida de la forma fantasmal del muchacho que Rowena había mandado a buscarla._

— _No deseo hablar de lo ocurrido —fue lo único que Helena dijo. Ambos respetaron sus deseos._

 _Godric fue otra historia diferente. Él siempre había sido muy enérgico y también de comer bastante para estar bien fuerte. No había forma de hacerle ver que su forma de comer no era buena. Helga siempre había visto que los que comían así de mal y en grandes cantidades enfermaban y acababan muriendo; pero como no sabía que lo producía en concreto no tenía forma de ponerle remedio. Lo de Godric comenzó con que se fatigaba al subir las escaleras o realizar algún trabajo fisico importante y, dejó de hacer ejercicio físico. Una tarde todo acabó, se llevó una mano al pecho y de la enfermería no salió. No se recuperó. Helga quedó sola encargándose de la gestión de la escuela, convirtiéndose en la primera directora de Hogwarts._

 _Todos sus amigos habían terminado falleciendo y de su hijo solo sabía por cartas. Le escribía en un principio en las épocas de los equinocios y los solsticios, luego una vez al año y pasado un largo tiempo dejó de recibir cartas._

Sentía que llevaba horas con calma, por el momento no había vuelto a dolerle pero parecía que se había desvelado un poco. Seguramente porque faltaría poco o era la hora en la que normalmente se levantaba. Solo que no le apetecía mucho. Escuchó a lo lejos los cantos de los gallos de Hagrid, debía ser ya cerca del alba. Todavía podía descansar un poco más. Ahora el dolor era más molestia que otra cosa. Eso era indicativo de que las cosas iban bien.

 _Lo encontró en el bosque aledaño a los terrenos del castillo, una tarde de octubre que iba a recolectar unos ingredientes para pociones. Lo escuchó trinar, era el trino de un pájaro que nunca había oído antes. Se acercó a ver de qué se trataba. Era un fénix, una cría de fénix. Nunca había visto uno en persona, tan sólo en grabados y algunos textos. Se acercó al pequeño y lo acarició suavemente. El pequeño fénix la miró y se subió a su mano. Helga notó enseguida que algo la unían al pequeño fénix. El fénix se había vinculado con ella._

— _Hola pequeño_

—" _Hola"_

— _¿Tienes nombre?_

—" _Fawkes"_

— _Un placer conocerte, soy Helga. —Si le hubiesen dicho que tras perder a todos sus amigos encontraría un nuevo amigo nunca lo hubiese creido._

 _Pasaron los años y Fawkes pasó a ser la mejor compañía que tuvo en la etapa final de su vida. Un compañero adecuado que la ayudaba a cuidar de la escuela. Helga, en sus últimos días, notaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba para dejar todo en orden. Había decidido ya quién ocuparía su puesto y organizado el futuro equipo directivo._

— _Fawkes, queda poco tiempo._

—" _Lo noto"_

— _Quisiera pedirte un último favor. Quedaté como guardián de Hogwarts_

—" _Lo haré. Y seré la guía de aquellos que necesiten ser guiados o vigilados"_

— _Te lo agradezco, Fawkes. Nos volveremos a ver en algún momento, ya sabes. —Le había contado practicamente la misma tarde en que se conocieron sobre la amenaza percivida por Rowena y lo que sus amigos y ella habían hecho para reencarnarse. —Si en algún momento encuentras o reconoces a uno de mis amigos y puedes ayudar, Hazlo._

Abrió los ojos al fin. El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de la enermería. Se incorporó sintiendose algo entumecida. Salazar estaba en la camilla frente a la suya con el brazo sujeto en un cabestrillo y tomando su propio desayuno. En la otra parte de la enfermería estaba Kingsley que parecía estar hablando con calma con el joven Weasley mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Era una buena estrategia. Se imaginaba que Salazar le habría dicho a Kingsley que lo distrajese con el ajedrez. Enseguida pudo captar que tenía el desayuno sobre la mesilla listo para ser ingerido. Miró a Salazar interrogante, no le preguntaría. No por el momento. No hasta que estuviesen a solas, pero se imaginaba cómo podía haber acabado con el brazo lo suficientemente lesioando para tener que hacer noche en la enfermería.


	16. Guardia y custodia

**Guardia y Custodia**

—El director os espera a tí y al señor Longbottom en su despacho, señor Potter —les anunció la profesora McGonagall durante la comida.

Ambos amigos se voltearon hacia la mesa principal, Dumbledore no estaba allí. Entendían que los requería de inmediato.

—¿Cual es la contraseña, profesora? —preguntó Salazar.

—Ranas de chocolate.

—Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido algo así —murmuró Godric.

—Será mejor que vayamos —aseguró Salazar. —Vamos Neville.

—Pero si estáis comiendo —objetó Ron; todos en la mesas estaban sorprendidos. Al menos todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

—No tiene importancia, Ron. No te preocupes —le aseguró Salazar.

Tomaron uno de los pasadizos para llegar cuanto antes al despacho del director. Se mantuvieron en silencio. Salazar imaginaba que tendría que ver algo con la captura de la rata, a fin de cuentas, según Kingsley habían tenido que mencionar su declaración ante el director y aquellos que acudieron del ministerio. Salazar se esperaba que un hombre como Dumbledore que quería tener el control sobre todo, quisiera llamarle para hablar al respecto. Solo recordar lo reticente que estaba a que hablase con Amos Diggory tras lo del incidente del hipogrifo. Lo que no sabía era que tenía Godric que ver en todo eso, ¿porque lo había citado el director a el también?, ¿se trataría de una cosa que no se le había ocurrido?

—Ranas de chocolate —dijo Godric alto y claro. —Es una contraseña ingeniosa.

—Sí, si la gente no sabe que te gustan los dulces.

—A todo el mundo le gustan.

—Pero no todos lo usan de contraseña. La contraseña del año pasado fue sorbete de limón; y oí de los prefectos que cada año es un dulce diferente.

—Siendo así ya tenemos una forma de entrar. Sólo debemos adivinarla —dijo Godric divertido.

—Eso es algo que podemos usar a nuestro favor, desde luego.

Esa conversación cesó en cuanto llegaron al final de la escalera de caracol. Tocaron a la puerta del despacho y aguardaron en el exterior hasta que escucharon la autorización de passar.

—¿Nos mandó llamar, director? —dijo Salazar con voz calmada.

—Si, pasad. La señora Pomfrey me ha mencionado lo que ocurrió anoche. ¿Tenéis alguna explicación?

—Es sólo una práctica que se nos fue de las manos —dijo Godric. —Mi abuela quiere que sea tan bueno como mi padre; así que pedí ayuda a Harry.

—Entiendo, me alegra ver que entre compañeros os ayudáis. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Era eso lo que quería aclarar. La próxima vez, muchachos, hablad con un profesor para que os supervise.

—Si, director —respondieron al unísono.

—Señor Longbottom, puedes retirarte. Me gustaría hablar de una cosa con el señor Potter.

—Nos vemos en la sala común, Harry.

Salazar permaneció en silencio esperando a que Dumbledore hablase. Imaginaba que el director tenía la intención de mantener la conversación entre ellos. Pasados unos minutos el director seguía sin hablar, signo inequívoco de que estaba esperando a que le preguntase, quizá para así poder llevar la dirección de la conversación.

—¿De que quería hablar, director?

—No hace falta que seamos tan formales mientras estemos a solas, Harry.

—Vale, ¿de que quieres hablar?

—Siento curiosidad por saber por qué recurriste a los aurores en lugar de contar tu sospecha a los profesores o acudir a mi.

—Me pareció lo más seguro. Los profesores no sé si me hubiesen creído o dedicado su tiempo en algo que parecía una locura. Y… bueno, no quería preocuparte. Creo que ser director es mucho trabajo, por ello pensó que era mejor contarle a los aurores.

—Eres un buen chico Harry, muy considerado; pero la próxima vez que tengas un problema me gustaría que supieses que puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias. —En todo momento Salazar trató de parecer avergonzado, lo que garantizaba no tener que mirar al director a los ojos.

—Puedes retirarte.

* * *

Amelia cerró el diario "El profeta" y lo deposito en la mesa. Sabía que con el comunicado la noticia iba a llegar pronto, lo que no esperaba era algo más además del comunicado. No sólo había especulaciones al respecto y teorías conspiratorias, sino que además había salido publicado el mismo artículo que semanas atrás apareció publicado en "el quisquilloso". Era evidente que lo habían comprado a la revista, por mucho que lo vendieses como si fuese un artículo en exclusiva. Alzó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta cuando escuchó llamar.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó Kingsley, uno de los mejores aurores del departamento. Tenía aspecto de estar cansado.

—Pasa. ¿Cómo está tu compañera?

—Ha pasado mala noche, pero se repondrá sin problema. Según la enfermera de Hogwarts, la herida está curada. Tan sólo debe descansar.

—Me alegro. Hicistéis un buen trabajo.

—Cumplimos con nuestro deber.

—Más que eso. Disteis justicia a un hombre al que le fue negada y atrapastéis al verdadero culpable. Aunque me pareció ver que el director Dumbledore no parecía muy contento.

—Creo que quería ser él quien lo resolviese. De hecho si el joven Potter no nos hubiese buscado, no hubiéramos sido conscientes de lo que ocurría.

—Siempre que pase algo en Hogwarts nos enteramos con retraso —dijo Amelia. —El año pasado hubo una serie de ataques a estudantes y no se comunicó nada al ministerio. Me enteré cuando mi sobrina Susan me lo contó. Incluso entonces trate de ponerme en contacto con Dumbledore y me aseguró que estaba todo controlado. Eso fue por diciembre. Y los ataques no cesaron.

—Quizá yo sepa algo de lo que pasó. El joven Potter me comentó algunas cosas al respecto.

—¿En serio?¿Le preguntaste?

—Surgió la conversación.

—¿Lo compartirías conmigo?

—No veo porqué no hacerlo

Amelia ofreció asiento y té a Kingsley. Se aseguró de poner un encanto de privacidad en la puerta y asegurarse que nadie fuera a entrar. Escuchó con calma lo que Kinsgley le relataba. Era consciente que el relato era una transcripción de lo que el chico le había contado, pero lo encontraba lleno de detalles y bastante escalofriante. ¿Un basilisco?, eso era completamente espantoso y una razon de peso para haber movilizado diferentes departamentos del ministerio. Lo peor de todo era que había sido un niño de doce años el que se enfrentó a la bestia y protegió a toda la escuela cuando debieron ser los profesores y adultos del ministerio quienes lo hiciesen . Lo que peor le sentó era que Dumbledore había sido consciente del peligro y no había dado aviso y tampoco actuado. Tenía la impresión que se había hecho intencionadamente a un lado y había dejado que fuese un niño quien hiciese su trabajo, un niño de la edad de su sobrina. Eso no hacía más que ponerla furiosa.

—¿A qué juega Dumbledore? Siempre ha sido considerado un sabio y un líder adecuado; sin embargo con decisiones de este tipo es evidente que es todo lo contrario.

—Yo he quedado decepcionado por su forma de hacer las cosas. Limito nuestra actuación en Hogwarts. No quería que dijéramos nada al joven Potter sobre la amenaza que se le venía encima y no podíamos ser vistos por nadie en el castillo, lo que limitaba mucho nuestro actuar.

—Dumbledore nunca fue de compartir lo que pasa por su cabeza y es cierto que tiene cierta fama de actuar a través de otras personas —admitió Amelia. —Sin embargo esa situación era demasiado grave como para no informar hasta que el ministro presionado por la junta escolar arresto a Hagrid simplemente por ser el que había sido acusado de ello en el pasado. ¡Hasta a mi me parecio raro que una acormantula fuese la asesina cuando no se hallaron rastos de la misma en los cuerpos!, el ministro no escuchó en esa ocasión. —Amelia bufó. En esos momentos no sólo estaba molesta con la corrupción del ministerio sino con los métodos del director Dumbledore de ir completamente a la suya. —¿Cuantas otras situaciones así se habrán producido? —Tenía que hablar con Susan. Sin embargo, sabía que nada podía hacer al respecto. Suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el documento con el que había entrado Kingsley en el despacho. —Veo que pasaste toda la noche elaborando el informe.

—Consideré que, dadas las circunstancias, era lo más necesario.

—Te lo agradezco. Tomaros tu compañera y tu unas días de descanso.

—Gracias.

* * *

Salazar se encontraba en la soledad de la habitación de los dormitorios de la casa Gryffindor. Hacía una semana que Helga había tenido que marchar del castillo. Con la captura de Pettigrew y el haber demostrado la inocencia de Sirius Black, no tenía mucho sentido que hubiese aurores en el castillo. Era una situación que admitía, lo había dejado algo triste, pero no era como si nunca se fueran a volver a ver. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso, se habían llevado a los dementores. Se recostó en la cama y giró la mirada hacia la mesilla, allí reposaba el que había sido el diario de su madre. Con curiosidad lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo.

 _13 Junio 1968_

 _Hola diario, esta es la primera de las entradas. Mamá y papá quieren que practique la escritura para tener una letra bonita, así que cómo odio los cuadernos de caligrafía les dije que escribiría un diario._

 _El colegio está a punto de terminar y tengo buenas notas en todo. Bueno… menos en educación física, esa sólo la tengo aprobada; nunca se me dio del todo bien. Siempre he pensado que el deporte era algo tonto. Tengo muchas ganas de que empiece el verano._

 _1 Agosto 1968_

 _Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que empecé el diario. Yo quería escribir todos los días pero no me acorde. Me divierto tanto que lo he ido dejando para otros momentos y se me pasa escribir._

 _Hoy mamá nos ha dejado a Petunia y a mi a solas en el parque. Dice que Petunia ya es mayor y tiene que empezar a tener responsabilidades. Ella tiene once años y yo solo ocho. Ir al parque con Petunia no es divertido. Siempre me está diciendo que no vuele desde el columpio y no juegue a abrir y cerrar las flores. Todo lo divertido la asusta, dice que eso no son cosas normales._

 _3 Agosto 1968_

 _Hoy ha pasado algo raro. Petunia y yo estábamos en el parque y he vuelto a hacer lo del columpio. Petunia se ha asustado y yo también, pero yo cuando un chico con ropas raras se nos ha acercado. Era un tal Snape, un chico que vive en una zona marginal poco respetable. El chico me llamó bruja y dijo que yo era como él. Eso fue molesto, pero ahora quiero preguntarle. Tal vez lo busque y le pregunte._

Salazar frunció el ceño al leer aquella entrada. Snape no era un apellido muy común entre magos. Era extraño. ¿Snape conociendo a su madre?. Le parecía algo sorprendente, pero a la vez no era lo raro. Si Snape había coincidido en la escuela con su padre, era obvio que tambíen con su madre. Lo extraño es que Snape y su madre se conocían de antes. Esa era una posibilidad que no había imaginado.

 _9 Agosto 1968_

 _Hoy he hablado con el niño. Su nombre es Severus y es bastante más agradable de lo que por su aspecto parece. Me ha contado sobre la magia y sobre un castillo llamado Hogwarts. ¡Una escuela de magia!, suena divertido, yo quiero ir, pero tengo que esperar tres años a tener once para poder hacerlo. En casa no he dicho nada. No me creerían. ¡Di hasta a mí me ha costado creerlo!¡Puedo hacer magia!_

Salazar fue pasando la páginas, leyendo cada una de ellas; al parecer Severus Snape había sido un amigo importante para su madre, un amigo de la infancia. Eso hacía que careciese de sentido que lo tratase más por parecerse a su padre habiendo sido amigo de su madre; a menos que en todo eso hubiese algo más. Era un interrogante que pensaba despejar en algun momento y, el diario de su madre parecía que podía ser una buena fuente; al menos una mucho mejor que cuestionar a Snape. Pasó las páginas y continuó leyendo. Encontraba el diario fascinante. Era después de todo una forma de conocer a su madre, pues todos solían hablar más de su padre que de su madre.

 _11 Junio 1971_

 _Estoy muy nerviosa. Tengo ganas que llegue la carta de Hogwarts. Sev dice que tiene que llegar este verano. Cada vez que hablamos, Petunia no deja de acercarse a llamarnos raros y a decir que Hogwarts no existe._

 _15 Junio 1971_

 _¡Por fin ha llegado la carta!, Petunia ha estado de morros todo el día. A primera hora de la mañana llegó una mujer muy seria que vestía de verde y se presentó como profesora McGonagall. Nos explicó sobre la magia y sobre Hogwarts. Papá y mamá estaban muy sorprendidos, no se lo creyeron hasta que convirtió el mueblebar en un cerdo. Ha sido muy curioso. Nos ha dado las señas de a donde ir a comprar los materiales. Mañaná iré con Sev, mamá nos llevará._

 _16 Junio 1971_

 _El callejón Diagon es fascinante. Cambiamos el dinero por monedas de oro en un banco que estaba dirigido por duendes, Gringgots se llama. Las tiendas eran todas bonitas e interesantes, ¡me han faltado ojos para verlo todo!. He empezado ya a leer mis nuevos libros y pienso al menos llevar dos o tres capitulos estudiados de cada uno antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Solo ha habido una cosa en el callejón que me ha asustado, la tienda de varitas. Ollivander es muy raro, tenía los ojos saltones y un aire de chiflado. Tengo ganas de llegar a Hogwarts._

Salazar continuó leyendo, no encontraba nada nuevo en todo ese verano relatado en el diario; a menos que se contase los cada vez mayores celos de Petunia hacia su madre. Petunía trataba de ser admitida en Hogwarts, de hecho hasta le había enviado una carta a Dumbledor cuya respuesta había sido comunicarle que no disponía de las habilidades para entrar en Hogwarts. Eso explicaba el odio que le tenía a él su tía; todo eran celos por las habilidades que desearía tener y que no tiene. ¿Las hubiese tenido también de Dudley si esta hubiese resultado ser mago o se hubiese sentido orgullosa?. Era algo que no podía responder.

 _2 Septiembre 1971_

 _¡Al fin estoy en Hogwarts!. Ayer no escribí porque se me hizo tarde y estaba muy cansada. Así que resumiré en estas líneas los dos días._

 _Ayer cogí el expreso de Hogwarts a las diez de la mañana. Es una locomotora, ¡como los antiguos trenes a vapor!. Lo triste es que me volví a pelear con Petunia, ella me llamó monstruo. En el tren me junté con Sev y después entró en nuestro compartimento dos chicos muy idiotas y desagradables. James Potter y Sirius Black. Fueron muy malos y se burlaron de Sev cuando este dijo que quería entrar en Slytherin._

 _La selección ue bien. Sev entró en Slytherin como quería y a mi el sombrero me puso en Gryffindor. Aunque antes de anunciar mi casa me dijo algo extraño, algo que de mi vendría uno de los que regresaran. Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Me gusta mi nueva casa, lo malo es que Potter y Black están también en Gryffindor._

 _Hoy hemos comenzado las primeras clases, han sido muy interesantes y ya tengo ganas de saber cómo son las demás. He hablado con Sev, no vamos a dejar que estar en casas contrarias nos separe. La profesora McGonagall es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, eso es… algo así como el profesor que es tutor de una clase en concreto. Si tenemos algún problema es a ella a quien debemos acudir. En el desayuno nos repartio los horarios del curso. En ellos pone cuando tenemos cada clase y con que casa compartimos esa clase. Es una pena que no coincida en todas las clases con Sev, pero eso también es positivo; así puedo conocer más gente._

—Harry, es hora de cenar —dijo la voz de Ronald Weasley.

—Voy

Salazar colocó un marcador en la página del diario en la que se había quedado y cerró el diario, bastante avanzado estaba para el rato que llevaba leyendo.

* * *

Sirius estaba nervioso, hacía unos días había terminado una serie de exámenes médicos que eran muy importantes para él. Los físicos no eran, ni habían sido un problema, pues las carencias nutricionales producidas por Azkaban habían comenzado a ser subsanadas desde el momento que se topó, con Harry, su sobrina y el chico Longbottom. Siguiendo una dieta adecuada y tomando algunas pociones se repondría por completo para inicios del verano. Lo que lo tenía preocupado eran los exámenes de su salud mental. Necesitaba que saliesen favorables para poder demostrar que era competente para adquirir la custodia de su ahijado, custodia que en su momento no se le concedió por su encarcelamiento ilegal y nada más se demostró su inocencia le había sido denegada a causa del argumento de algunos miembros de la corte sobre que su estabilidad mental no estaba garantizada.

Abrió el sobre nada más lo recibió y leyó su contenido hecho un manojo de nervios. Suspiró tranquilo cuando todos los exámenes habían salido favorables. No tardó en contactar con su abogado para poder iniciar todos los trámites necesarios para adquirir legalmente la custodia de Harry.

Ignoró la decimotercera carta de Dumbledore, ya había dejado de responderle a partir de la tercera. Era todo el rato lo mismo. En esas cartas le recordaba las medidas que él había tomado para garantizar la protección de Harry y lo conveniente que era dejar las cosas como estaban y mantenerse en la distancia en el papel de "tío guay". Sirius no pensaba que dejar a Harry en casa de la hermana de Lily fuese protegerlo, pues está odiaba a Lily y la magia en general; no era un buen ambiente para que una persona, mago o no se desarrollarse saludablemente. Puede que como afirmase Dumbledore estuviese protegido de otros magos, pero no de lo que el desprecio de Petunia pudiese hacerle.

La chimenea de la sala de estar de la casa de su prima Andromeda no había tardado en prenderse; allí era donde se estaba quedando por el momento. Se volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era su abogado.

—Acabo de recibir tu mensaje. Debo decirte que hay caso. Podemos obtener la custodia de tu ahijado. Seguramente antes del verano.

—Genial. Tengo ganas de dar a Harry la infancia que siempre debió tener.

—Hay más. He recibido insistentes mensajes tanto de Albus Dumbledore como de Remus Lupin. Ambos quieren verte.

—Escribiré a Remus. En cuanto a Dumbledore… ¿puedo denunciarlo por acoso?

—No te lo recomiendo. Te aconsejo que veas que quiere y lo solventes.

—Lo mismo que en las cartas que te mostré, supongo. Manejar la vida de Harry. —Sirius se pasó la mano por la cara agobiado. — Supongo que lo mejor será concertar una cita, aunque no deseo verlo solo.

—Así se hará. ¿Puedo sugerirte esta tarde mismo?

—Me gusta eso. Lo tomará por sorpresa. Que sea en el callejón diagon, en el lugar más público que haya.

Horas después, en una zona visible del callejón diagon, Sirius esperaba junto a su abogado a Albus Dumbledore. Se había dejado aconsejar por su abogado sobre cómo proceder en esa reunión, básicamente se trataba de ser correcto y permanecer calmado. Perder los nervios en público podía jugar en su contra y temían que Dumbledore pretendiese aprovechar su explosividad. También le aconsejo que de ser necesario hiciese creer que haría lo que le pedía. Si eso servía para que lo dejase en paz, sería excelente. Ambos habían preferido un lugar público a un despacho o algo por el estilo. Tanto lo uno como lo otro eran armas de doble filo.

—Sirius muchacho, me alegro de verte tan bien. Fue una desgracia su circunstancia.

—Una desgracia evitable.

—Sí cierto. No fueron buenos tiempos, ni tampoco buenas maneras.

—Director Dumbledore, ¿de qué quería hablar?

—Sirius muchacho, no son necesarias las prisas. Puedo aguardar que termines de hablar con tu amigo.

—Es mi abogado. Estará presente durante nuestra reunión.

—Sirius, eso no es necesario.

—Yo creo que sí, Director. He supuesto que venías a hablarme sobre Harry y lo que le conviene, a convencerme que no lo saque de la casa en la que lo dejaste.

—Tienes que entender…

—Te respondí a la primera de las cartas, y también a la segunda. Harry es mi ahijado, y voy a cumplir con mi deber.

—Podría ser peligroso para él.

—¿Por qué? Han pasado doce años. Voldemort está muerto y sus seguidores no van a arriesgarse a perder el buen nombre que se han labrado este tiempo. Es una mierda que sigan sueltos pero no hay nada que hacer.

—Voldemort sigue vivo y cuando regrese Harry será su objetivo, por eso debe volver con los Dursley. Es lo único que puede protegerlo.

—Eso es lo que tu piensas. Yo difiero

—Si le ocurre algo caerá sobre tu conciencia.

—Soy su padrino. Estoy en posición de protegerlo, y no me ha gustado como a sonado eso ultimo. ¿Era eso una amenaza?

—No, pero…

Dumbledore pasó los siguientes minutos tratando de persuadirlo para que dejase a Harry en casa de los Dursley y aprovechase su nueva libertad disfrutando de una vida sin obligaciones. Luego, al ver que no lo conseguía trato de conseguir que al menos lo dejase un mes en esa casa para que las protecciones no se debilitasen. Sirius no pensaba dejarlo en ese lugar ni un minuto, pero tampoco iba a decírselo al director, así que opto por poner en práctica el último consejo de su abogado. Hacer creer a Dumbledore que había logrado una pequeña victoria. Lo irónico de la situación es que su madre habría estado orgullosa de él. También de cómo había manejado el asunto de recibir la indemnización de los responsables directos de su encarcelamiento ilegal, el señor Crouch y la exministra Bagnold. Ambos tuvieron que pagar una costosa indemnización que al menos a Crouch, quien salió peor parado, lo dejó prácticamente en la ruina, con todas sus cuentas vacías y teniendo que subsistir únicamente con el sueldo de su puesto en el ministerio. Sirius no había querido ese dinero pero aún así lo había cobrado, todo para dar orden que fuera depositado en la cuenta de su ahijado. Él había pasado doce años en prisión y su reputación apenas comenzaba a repararse, pero el que peor había salido de todo eso había sido Harry, completamente lejos de sus verdaderos lazos familiares a la merced de quien parecía haber pasado de mago brillante a titiritero.

—Lo tendré en consideración, Director Dumbledore. —Fueron las últimas palabras de Sirius antes de concluir la reunión.

* * *

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Cada vez, Harry y Neville, la sorprendían más. A principio de curso los había visto algo más estudiosos, y ahora parecían haber alcanzado el nivel de estudio que ella seguía e incluso habían logrado algo que ella no. Hacer que Ron se pusiera a estudiar en serio de forma constante. ¿Estaba celosa?, lo estuvo un poco al principio, pero ahora no. Tenían métodos diferentes a los de ella que parecían funcionar bien. Aunque esos días había visto a Harry un poco distraído y eso la había preocupado, ¿estaba volviendo su amigo a su irresponsable yo anterior?

—¿Pasa algo, Harry?

—Al final voy a dejar a los Dursley. Me iré a vivir con mi padrino.

—Me alegro por tí. ¿Harás la mudanza este verano?

—Eso espero.

—Ahora no parece que puedas concentrarte mucho —le dijo Neville, dejando él también de estudiar. —Mejor descansa un poco. Y antes que digas nada Hermione, sí, sabemos que los exámenes empiezan mañana, pero acuerdate que tener la mente despejada es la clave del éxito y eso sólo se logra con un descanso adecuado. Además, tu ya te lo sabes todo.

—Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez.

Al final de la semana de exámenes estaban todos agotados en la sala común, esperando a que sus compañeros regresaran del exámen de adivinación. Ron llegó tranquilo con una sonrisa. Neville parecía algo perturbado. Suerte que ella no había tenido que sufrir ese exámen, pues había dejado la materia a finales de marzo. Lo consideraba una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado ese curso.

—Es por la profesora Trelawney. Ha dicho…

—Esa mujer es un fraude Neville. No hay que hacer caso de lo que diga —manifestó Hermione.

—Esta vez fue diferente —susurró Neville. —Entró en una especie de trance.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Harry.

—¿En serio Harry? —pregunto Hermione. —¿Le vas a dar crédito?

—Neville dice que fue diferente esta vez —Harry se encogió de hombros fijó la mirada en Neville.

—"Va a suceder pronto. El fiel vasallo del yugo del padre será libre y a su maestro acudirá. Los poderes del señor de la oscuridad serán restaurados y se alzará nuevamente tan poderoso como antes de caer" —recitó Neville.

—Parece una adivinanza —dijo Ron. —Se ha esmerado esta vez. Una buena despedida de curso.

—Suena más elaborado de las tonterías que suele decir, no lo niego —afirmó Hermione. —Pero aún así es una estafa. Una forma más de dar la nota.

—Si no fuese porque puso la voz áspera, los ojos en blanco y luego no recordaba lo que había dicho, yo tampoco la creería —dijo Neville.

—Sigo pensando que todo eso es un acto —insistió Hermione.

—Acto o no, las palabras no son muy alegres —dijo Harry. —¿Y si bajamos a cenar?

Por un momento a Hermione le pareció que intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con Neville, pero lo descarto. Debía ser cosa del cansancio de los exámenes.

Recibieron las notas de los exámenes una semana después. Las suyas fueron excelentes como de costumbre, todo extraordinarios menos el no presentado de adivinación, cosa que no le importaba demasiado, y los dos supera las expectativas de pociones y defensa. En pociones nunca tendría la nota que realmente merecía mientras tuviese a Snape como maestro y en defensa, por mucho que lo intentase nunca superaría a Harry quien parecía tener una habilidad innata en dicha materia; sobretodo si eran calificados por un profesor decente como el profesor Lupin. Lo triste es que ya no tendrían a ese profesor el próximo curso. Había tenido que dimitir porque a cierto profesor se le escapó en pleno gran comedor su condición de licántropo. La gente se había escandalizado por ello. ¿Qué más daba eso si era un buen profesor?¡Maldita sociedad llena de prejuicios!. Esas cosas hacían que lo que más desease fuese cambiar el mundo. Esa fue una de sus determinaciones a final de ese curso, la otra fue devolver el giratiempo a la profesora McGonagall. No creía que pudiese aguantar otro año de locura como el que había tenido. No había sido sensato estar usándolo, demasiado desgaste.


	17. Mudanza

Salazar no tuvo mucho equipaje que preparar o que recoger de casa de los Dursley. Llevaba siempre sus escasas pertenencias en su baúl; en ningun momento había dejado nada en Privet Drive por si acababa siendo pasto de las llamas, cosa que conociendo a sus tíos no le sorprendería en absoluto. Ni siquiera antes de despertar lo hubiese hecho. Así que el traslado a casa de Sirius fue muy rápido. Con tan sólo llevar el baúl le había bastado.

La casa de Sirius se encontraba en Londres, en un barrio muggle de estilo arquitectonico elegante. La casa estaba camuflada entre dos. El número doce de Gridmauld Place, era el hogar ancestral de los Black. Una casa de tres pisos bastante oscura y llena de tenebrosos objetos. Salazar se instaló por el momento en una habitación de invitados que le había preparado Sirius, era una habitación provisional, hasta que pudiesen acondicionar el resto de la casa.

—Harry, te autorizo a hacer magia dentro de las paredes de esta casa.

—Gracias Sirius.

—Lamento si el lugar es algo tenebroso, todavía no he podido acondicionarlo al completo.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema. ¿Necesitas ayuda para acondicionarla?

—Lo agradecería. Vendrán a ayudar mi prima Andromeda y mi sobrina, a la cual ya conoces. ¿Es cierto que estais juntos?

—Eso es algo que no puedo responderte. No sería adecuado.

—De acuerdo, no os presionare.

—¿Puedo invitar a Neville, Luna, Ron y Hermione? —solicitó. No le gustaba tener que estar pidiendo permiso como si fuese un niño en lugar de hacer lo que le gustase; pero entendía que si ahora estaba bajo la tutela de otro mago, tenía que mantener las apariencias y cumplir con las normas de la casa, cualesquiera que fuesen.

—Puedes invitar a quien te plazca. Eso sí, infórmame cuando lo vayas a hacer. Además tendrás que esperar a que la casa esté bien limpia.

—Entiendo. Si por como dijiste tu familia fue algo tenebrosa, es de esperar que haya objetos poco recomendables y peligrosos en la casa. Esperaré.

—Ahora, ve a cambiarte que nos vamos de compras y a cenar por ahí.

Cuando se quedó solo, Salazar se volteó hacia el lugar del que se había sentido observado toda la conversación. Allí había un elfo que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, como si quisiera sacarlos del lugar más estuviera resignado a tenerlos allí. Ese debía ser el elfo de la familia Black. Salazar le lanzó una mirada serena antes de regresar a lo suyo. Decidió que mientras el elfo no se metiese en sus asuntos y no supusiese un problema no le haría nada. Al contrario de lo que opinaba sobre el retrato de la madre de Sirius, se había propuesto destruirlo dede que lo había comenzado a escuchar gritar estupideces horas atrás. Sirius la había callado cerrando la cortina del retrato con un hechizo, pero Salazar se estaba planteando si no sería mejor gritarle algo en parsel para que cerrase la bocaza. Aunque eso sería mostrar demasiado por el momento.

Salazar examinó las prendas que tenía y se colocó algunas de las que había comprado durante el verano. Le quedaban ya algo cortas pero todavía se dejaban llevar. Lo primero que haría sería quemar las viejas prendas de su primo, ni siquiera valían para ser donadas a la beneficiencia. Al final se miró al espejo, no estaba muy elegante pero estaba presentable, al menos.

—Ya estoy listo.

—Entonces, en marcha. Pasaremos por un centro comercial muggle y luego cenaremos algo. Ya mañana, a primera hora nos pasaremos para lo mismo por el callejón Diagon.

Salazar sentía que Sirius quería darle todo lo que en doce años no había recibido. En cierta forma estaba agradecido con el hombre, aunque pudiese conseguirse según que cosas por sí mismo. Se había sorprendido lo que le había contado de camino a casa. El dinero de las indemnizaciones que había recibido se lo había entregado a él; lo que suponía tener sus cuentas saneadas mucho antes de lo esperado con las inversiones que había hecho el verano anterior. Así su bóveda quedaba como que nadie le había metido mano que no debiese nunca o más bien, como si su fortuna no hubiese sido despilfarrada. Había visto en ese gesto que Sirius no quería tener nada que le recordase al infierno que había pasado. Algo que admiraba en él.

—¿Hablaste al final con tu amigo?

—¿Con Remus?, si. Está todo aclarado.

—Me alegro. Me caía bien, es una lástima que no pueda seguir siendo profesor. Me inventaría que voy flojo en defensa solo por contratarlo de refuerzo, pero esa no cuela.

—He visto tus notas y no, no cuela.

—¿Y en el mundo muggle?, Alli seguro que puede encontrar algo o incluso crear su propia empresa. No debe ser tan dificil.

—Se lo comentaré, Harry; aunque dudo que acepte. Ya sabes el tipo de problemas que tiene.

—Sí, problemas de orgullo. Problemas de ver una mano tendida como una limosna

—Eso aparte —murmuró Sirius divertido. —Él siempre fue la voz de la conciencia en el grupo y siempre sintió que nos arrastraba a los demás únicamente por ser sus amigos; lo que hacía que en ocasiones se sintiese deprimido y se apartase de los demás. Sobretodo de las chicas. Siempre encontraba una excusa para rechazarlas con el argumento que no era bueno para nadie.

—Esta acomplejado, desde luego.

Las compras fueron bien. Harry no se sintió muy agobiado por las mismas. Tan sólo quiso comprar lo imprescindible. No necesitaba hacer ostentación de mucha ropa después de todo, con tener algo adecuado para distintas ocasiones era suficiente. Después de las compras se quedaron a cenar en un restaurante de los que había por el centro comercial muggle en el que estaban y luego entraron a una de las últimas sesiones de la noche de la película Jurasic Park. A Salazar la idea de resucitar poderosas criaturas agresivas con un cerebro excesivamente primitivo, le pareció un horror y un claro ejemplo de lo que podía llegar a ser el límite de la estupidez humana. La película estaba bien, eso no lo negaba, e incluso le había gustado. Pero no podía evitar analizarla desde otras perspectivas. Había sido una buena tarde en general y de paso había convencido a Sirius para no ir a Madame Malkim hasta que se acercase la fecha de regresar a Hogwarts.

* * *

Helga había insistido en formar equipo con Harry en las labores de limpieza. El argumento que había utilizado para ello había sido muy simple. Tanto su madre como su Sirius tenían que recuperar lo que el tiempo les había arrebatado, y formar equipo en una casa que ambos conocían bien podría ser la mejor de las oportunidades. Andromeda había tratado de Objetar, pero Sirius les había echado un capote; así que al final había podido juntarse con Salazar a solas. Lo que ambos pretendían era encontrar y destruir el horcrux faltante sin tener que alertar a los otros dos. No era que no confiasen en ellos. Helga confiaba plenamente en su madre y sabía que Salazar estaba empezando a confiar en Sirius. Simplemente, habían acordado no dar esa información a nadie, a menos que fuese completamente necesaria. Cuanta menos gente estuviese implicada en eso, cuanta menos gente conociese lo que sabían, mejor para ellos y para lo que tenían que hacer.

—Aquí está, lo tengo —le dijo Helga en un susurro, sosteniendo con cautela un gaurdapelo que a Salazar le resultaba muy familiar.

— _Bastardo_ —murmuró enfadado en lengua parsel. — Lo guardaré, luego lo destruiremos.

—Sí, será mejor que continuemos. Al menos nosotros no nos tenemos que enfrentar a un batallón de Doxis y otros parásitos como los que hay en el salon.

—No, solo tenemos que apilar los objetos tenebrosos, destruir un ancla y deshacernos del Boggart que hay en ese armario.

—Como sabes que es un Boggart.

—Lo usé como práctica. No me apetecía deshacerme de él por ahora.

—Iré a buscar a Sirius —dijo Helga con una sonrisa. —Seguro que le apetece un poco de acción.

—Yo subiré a por la daga. Segundo piso, habitación de la izquierda.

Helga vio a Salazar ir escaleras arriba, sabía que le había dado la localización de donde encontrarlo en esa casa. Pero por el momento se dedicó a hacer lo que había pensado, pasarle el testigo de eliminar el Boggart a Sirius; y aguantar la mirada de su madre al respecto. Helga se sorprendía de la cantidad de objetos malditos que había en esa casa, parecía que cuantos más se sacaban, cuantos más se apartaban, más surgían. Era como si la casa hubiese adquirido cierta conciencia y los considerase invasores. Eso o era cosa del elfo. Quien parecía buscar la forma de causarles todas las molestias posibles. Nunca pensó que encontraría un elfo doméstico que la haría enfadar, pero como le había advertido Salazar, era mejor ignorarlo. Dejó a su madre y a Sirius en la habitación del Boggart y subió a la habitación donde le había dicho Salazar.

—¿Has tapado el retrato? —preguntó, fijandose que había una tela negra que ocultaba completametne uno de los retratos de la pared. El único de esa habitación, a decir verdad.

—Es el retrato de cierto miembro de la familia Black que fue director de mucho sobre eso, así que decidí enfadarlo un sabes lo que dicen del orgullo y la familia Black.

Helga asintió, mirando a Salazar con cierta diversión. Sabía que era cierto lo que decía que lo había hecho por molestar al retrato, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ahí había otra intención. Los retratatos de los directores tenían copias en distintos lugares e intituciones, además de estar conectados directamente con el despacho del director de Hogwarts; por lo que este podía utilizarlos para lo que necesitase. Salazar simplemente no quería ser espiado por Dumbledore, así que había tomado medidas en cuanto a lo visual. Podían destruir el objeto en silencio, sin intercambiar palabras entre ellos, pero si el objeto tenía fuerza para resistirse el retrato sabría que algo extraño había sucedido aunque no pudiese verlo. Podían hablar sin decir lo que estaban tratando, pero estarían en las mismas.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte Harry —dijo con voz tranquila mientras señalaba con gestos hacia el descansillo.

—¡Guay!

Salieron al pasillo y Helga vió como Salazar cerraba la puerta tras de sí y ponía encantamientos de privacidad de forma silenciosa. El descansillo no era el sitio privado que habían deseado tener, pero estaba claro que con ese retrato ahí, tenían menos privacidad. No había forma de saber el grado de lealtad que el retrato del director Black tenía hacia el director actual de Hogwarts. Era mejor, entonces, no correr riesgos. Salazar le entregó la daga que meses atrás habían impregnado con el veneno del cuerpo de Rea; luego sostuvo el guardapelo. Fue cuando estaban a punto de decidir quien de los dos lo destruía que el elfo doméstico intervino.

—¡No!¡Dama eso, mestizo!¡El guardapelo del amo Regulus!

Helga vió como el elfo saltaba sobre Salazar pretendiendo quitarle el guardapelo y como este lo esquivaba y dejaba al elfo inmovil. Lo vio poner el guardapelo en el suelo mientras apuntaba al elfo con la varita y una expresión amenazante.

—Tonks, destruyelo.

Helga asintió, desenfundando la daga y haciéndola bajar con un golpe seco al centro del guardapelo. El metal se partió cediendo y destruyendo el pedazo de alma que había en su contenido. La masa de alma negra del señor oscuro gritó con rabia mientras moría perdiéndose. Habían destruido el último que les marcaba el mapa y ahora solo les quedaba el foco original, para el cual tenían que prepararse; pues no iba a ser sencillo hacerle frente. Vió como Salazar liberaba al elfo del hechizo el cual recogió el guardapelo suelto del suelo y se puso a llorar. A Helga no le pareció que estuviese triste o dolido, parecía más bien que estaba ¿feliz?. Se escucharon pasos apresurados por la escalera, era evidente que los dos adultos que estaban abajo habían sido alertados por el ruido.

—¿Qué … ?—trató de preguntar Sirius con cara de asustado, bueno Andromeda también parecía estarlo.

—No ha sido nada. Un pequeño malentendido con Kreacher —dijo rápidamente Salazar. —El creyó que íbamos a tirar un viejo recuerdo que guarda de tu hermano.

—¿Le habéis dejado que se lo quede? —cuestionó Sirius.

—Sí, no veo nada de malo en eso. Si se lo quiere quedar que se lo quede —dijo Helga. —Al fin y al cabo esto es una casa y él forma parte de ella, no es que seamos la orden Jedi y sus ortodoxias en contra de todo lo del apego y esas cosas.

—¿Orden jedi? —cuestionó Salazar.

—Me gusta la ciencia ficción, ¿vale?. Tengo varios comics.

—El amo Harry puede dormir en el cuarto del amo Regulus —dijo Kreacher saliendo un poco de su trance y mirando con respeto tanto a Salazar como a ella misma. —Kreacher servirá con gusto a los jóvenes amos Harry y Tonks.

—¿Os habéis ganado la lealtad del elfo? — inquirió sorprendida Andrómeda

—Es lo que parece que hayan hecho —afirmó un todavía más sorprendido Sirius Black.

Helga intercambió una fugaz mirada con Salazar antes que ambos se encogiesen de hombros. Mientras Sirius y Andrómeda seguían sorprendidos, Salazar recogió sus cosas y siguió a Salazar hasta la famosa habitación de Regulus. Entró tras él en la habitación. Era una habitación muy verde, que evidenciaba la pertenencia de Regulus a la casa Slytherin.

—Creo que respetaré la decoración. Me gusta el verde, es bastante relajante —dijo Salazar. —Kreachar, ¿te gustaría quedarte con las fotos de Regulus?

—Sí, amo Harry.

—Bien, pues coje todas las que quieras.

* * *

Sirius se encontraba sentado en la larga mesa de la cocina, situada en el sótano. Leía y releía constantemente una carta que acababa de recibir sin saber bien qué hacer al respecto. Decir que la misiva lo había sorprendido era quedarse corto. Nunca había imaginado que dicha persona él escribiría y mucho menos pidiendole ayuda. De todas las personas que había imaginado que en algún momento le escribirían, nunca pensó que sería Draco Malfoy quien lo hiciese. Era verdaderamente desconcertante. No sabía qué hacer al respecto, si responder o ignorarlo, si echarlo al fuego o romperla en cachitos.

—Buenos días, Sirius —le saludó Harry, quien bajaba a desayunar. —¿Ocurre algo?, pareces preocupado.

—No es nada, sólo estoy pensando.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—Harry… ¿qué sabes de Draco Malfoy?

—Slytherin, está en mi curso. Suele ser un poco estúpido en ocasiones. El año pasado repetía como un papagayo las mismas imbecilidades que le decía su padre. Este año… a sido algo diferente. Admitió que su padre le instó a provocar a un hipogrifo con tal de poder poner en tela de juicio las decisiones de contratación de personal docente del director. No me lo dijo a mí, pero tengo maneras de enterarme de los chismes.

—¿Os lleváis bien?

—Hemos comenzado a limar algunas asperezas. No me cae bien ni creo que yo le caiga bien por el momento. Creo que estámos en un punto de no agresión.

—Lo que comentas es más o menos lo que pone en su carta. Expone su situación, y el deseo de no verse manejado dentro de los juegos de poder de su padre. Quiere huir de su casa y su madre no va a ayudarlo. Me pide ayuda.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Es con lo que tengo dudas. Yo huí de mi familia cuando tenía quince años y me refugie en casa de tus abuelos. Los padres de James me trataron como a un segundo hijo. Lo que no se es cuán en serio puede ir este chico.

—¿Por qué no lo hablais en persona?, quizá eso ayude.

—Querer hablarlo en persona sería precisamente como si le estuviese diciendo que iba a ayudarlo.

—No necesariamente. Simplemente sería tratar el tema en persona; no decirle sí o no.

Sirius le pasó la carta a Harry, quien la estudió en silencio mientras la leía para finalmente devolvérsela sin decir nada. En ocasiones veía que su ahijado pensaba y actuaba como si fuese más mayor o maduro. De hecho él mismo se había sentido un crío en ocasiones estando junto a Harry. Se dió cuenta que no iba a decirle que hacer, ya le había dado su opinión y con eso bastaba. Tenía que decidirlo él mismo. Una parte grande de él deseaba ayudar al hijo de su prima, pues este le había pedido ayuda para salir de un pozo de oscuridad y si no le tendía la mano lo estaría condenando a permanecer allí. Por otro lado, una pequeña parte de él le decía que era una treta y que podía tratarse de otro Pettigrew. Unido a todo esto, Sirius temia que su experiencia pasada respecto a la rata le influyese demasiado en tomar esa decisión. Los Black eran una familia orgullosa, pero los Malfoy también; estaban casi a la par con los Black. No creía que un Malfoy que fuese a la vez también un Black hubiese hecho algo como esa carta fácilmente, así que seguramente Draco se había tenido que tragar una buena parte de su orgullo.

—Si finalmente está dispuesto a abandonar a su familia, tendrá que venir aquí.

—La casa es lo suficientemente grande, Sirius. Si es lo que te preocupa.

Sonrió a su ahijado. Podía ver que se convertiría en un gran hombre, el tipo de hombre capaz de tender una mano para ayudar a un enemigo en apuros en lugar de darle la espalda y regocijarse en su desgracia. Si ya a la edad de trece años, casi catorce, se mostraba así de sabio y maduro, sabía que podía esperar muchísimo de él. Se levantó con la carta en mano leyéndola nuevamente mientras iba al despacho que tenía en la casa, el despacho que había pertenecido a su padre, anterior Lord Black. Comenzó a escribir una carta para el joven Draco Malfoy con cuidado y esmero, siendo cauteloso en las palabras escogidas e invitándolo a una reunión a un lugar que ambos considerasen neutral. Se imaginaba que sus padres le habrían prohibido tener contacto con él, pero eso no lo iba a frenar. No podía acudir a la mansión Malfoy y, por el momento, era mejor que Draco no acudiese a la casa Black. Un punto intermedio lo haría sentir más cómodo. Releyó su carta antes de enviarla, en esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber prestado el celo suficiente a las cuestiones políticas.

* * *

Salazar fijó su mirada en el calendario que tenía en la habitación, el dia 31 de Julio acababa de comenzar, era su cumpleaños. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de lado las tareas escolares, en las cuales ya empezaba a mostrar un nivel muy superior a los de su primer y segundo curso. La fiesta era importante, pero no por ello iba a dejar de estudiar un solo día. Lo bueno era que podría hablar con Godric y Rowena y mencionarles lo del guardapelo, ya los tenían todos. Lo malo era no haber podido hacerles llegar la noticia. Hubiese levantado demasiadas sospechas. Ahora que sólo quedaba la parte principal, podían estar entrenando y preparándose para cuando se revelase. No había muchos planes a corto plazo que pudiesen hacer por el momento.

—Amo Harry. Tiene correo. Ha llegado esta mañana.

—Gracias Kreacher.

—El desayuno estará listo en diez minutos.

—No tardare en bajar, buen trabajo Kreacher

Salazar miró el remitente de la carta antes de abrirla. Era una carta de Ron. Le extrañaba eso porque iba a verlo a la tarde en la celebración de su cumpleaños. Le había enviado la invitación una semana atrás; también a Hermione, Rowena, Godric, los gemelos, Ginny y curiosidad la abrió. Desplegó el contenido y leyó los desgarbados trazos de su amigo.

 _Harry,_

 _No he podido escribirte antes, no fue hasta anoche que mamá se pronunció sobre ir a tu cumpleaños. Nos ha dicho que no podemos ir por el simple hecho que ahora estás viviendo en la casa de una familia oscura y los "weasley", no pisamos ese tipo de casas. Como si la casa la hiciesen los que habían vivido en ella y no los que viven ahora. La verdad hay veces que ni la entiendo. Sigue pensando que no es saludable que un hombre que ha estado doce años entre dementores se encargue de cuidarte y que la elección de esa "casa maldita" es un claro ejemplo de eso. No ha habido forma de hacerla entrar en razón, incluso con mi padre diciéndole no sé qué cosas se examenes de salud mental aprobados o algo por el estilo. Creo que lo que quería mamá era que celebrarás tu cumpleaños en la madriguera y te quedases con nosotros el resto del es muy justo, tampoco el escucharla la pérdida de tiempo que sigue pareciéndome que me presentase al torneo, pero tuvo que cumplir su promesa. Ahora que he sacado buenas notas, va y dice que con notas así podría ser alguien en el ministerio. Es aburrido con sus charlas, y me han dado ganas de replicarle que si tanto amor le tiene al ministerio que se ponga a trabajar ella en él. Claro, luego me he acordado de los mundiales de Quiddicth y no he querido ser castigado. Lo que me dijisteis Neville y tú de respirar antes de hablar funciona._

 _Ginny nos convenció para enviarte el regalo por la noche. Esta vez hemos juntado dinero los , Fred, George y yo. No te diré que és, pero espero que te guste. Mamá está enfadada porque los gemelos no han sacado todos los TIMOS que ella quería que sacasen. Han sacado tres cada uno y justo esos tres con extraordinario. A mí no me engañan. Los dos son talentosos en muchas cosas y saben más de lo que parece. Podían haber sacado más TIMOS de haber querido. Fred sacó Defensa, Encantamientos y Pociones. George Defensa, Transformaciones y Herbologia. Para lo que ellos quieren hacer, eso se complementa entre sí, o al menos eso es lo que dijo Ginny. Así que mamá está enfadada con ellos porque se necesitan mínimo cinco TIMOS y sus respectivos EXTASIS para entrar a trabajar en el ministerio. En serio, ¿por qué tanta insistencia con el ministerio?, parece que le paguen por colocar ahí a sus hijos. Por cierto, quede primero en el concurso de ajedrez._

 _Esta semana han llegado Bill y Charlie. Te encantará conocerlos, son guays. Mamá les insiste en que cambien a un trabajo más seguro como en el ministerio. El que sí que ha entrado a trabajar en el ministerio ha sido Percy. Mamá organizo una fiesta en casa por eso. Eso nunca lo hizo por Bill o por Charlie. Creo que voy a seguir los pasos de Fred y George y hacer lo que me dé la gana, como me dijisteis en una ocasión es mi futuro_

 _Me alegra que tengas entradas para los mundiales, así podremos juntarnos para ver el partido y eso. Creo que mi padre iba a hablar con Sirius al respecto._

Salazar cerró la carta de Ron y la dejó junto a sus cosas en su mesa de estudio. Era una pena que los Weasley no fuesen a acudir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, podía ver como ahí entraban los prejuicios de la señora Weasley al dictaminar que al ser la antigua casa de los Black no era un buen hogar. También podía ver, por lo que expresaba Ron, que de alguna manera quería dirigir la vida de sus hijos. Salazar podía ver que ella quería lo mejor para cada uno de ellos, lo cual era comprensible; pero a veces lo mejor no es lo que se ve como mejor sino aquello en lo que cada uno funcione bien. A Bill y a Charlie no los conocía, así que no podía opinar. Fred y George tenían buen olfato para los negocios y les encantaban las bromas, así que triunfarían antes por ese camino que estando tras una mesa de escritorio. Ron no era alguien a quien pareciera gustarle que le dijesen qué hacer, así que agobiarlo por ese camino y no querer que respirara usando otras aficiones era contenerlo demasiado lo cual podía ser malo. Y Ginny… nunca le había preguntado sobre sus expectativas de futuro.

—Los Weasley no van a poder venir —comunicó a Sirius antes de sentarse a desayunar.

—Dejame adivinar. Molly Weasley no los deja venir porque ella no ha podido "cortar el pastel"

—Algo así. Ron me ha mandado mi felicitación y me mandarán un regalo a la noche. Creo que lo quiere hacer a escondidas de su madre.

—Molly nunca fue mala persona, si un poco intensa y dada a guiarse por los prejuicios; pero nunca mala en sí.

—Lo sé.

Cuando llegó el medio día, el timbre de entrada comenzó a sonar. Por suerte, aunque no habían conseguido quitar el retratato de la "encantadora" madre de Sirius, un par de amenazas en Parsel de parte de Salazar y un encantamiento silenciador lanzado por Sirius, fue más que suficiente para que dejase de resultar tan molesta. Eso supuso una buena mejora. Salazar los fue recibiendo uno a uno y acopañando a la cocina de la casa, la cual había cambiado bastante con la decoración. Hermione acudió ella sóla, al igual que Rowena. Godric vino con su abuela quien parecía mirar el lugar con forma critica, como si estuviese pasando revista al lugar tal como haría un sargento pasando revista a las tropas. Salazar entendía que si se había presentado en el lugar iría a buscar hablar con Sirius de cualquier cosa que los adultos tratasen, seguramente asuntos del Wicengamot.

—Está hecho —les susurro a Godric y Rowena en cuanto pudo.

Helga fié la última en llegar,al parecer había tenido papaleo de última hora en el ministerio por lo que no podía haberse escaqueado antes. Mientras se ponían al día y trataban de hacer que Salazar revelase lo que tenía de sorpresa preparada para el resto de la tarde. Augusta Longbottom parecía estar discutiendo algunos puntos con Sirius para al final dar su aprobación. Salazar imaginaba que tenía que ver con los mundiales de Quidditch y con la salida que tendrían todos esta tarde tras la comida, con motivo de celebración de su cumpleaños.

—Tonks, me alegra que hayas podido venir —dijo Sirius. —Eres el otro adulto responsable.

—¿Adulto responsable?¿Que has planeado, Sirius?

—En cuanto comáis nos vamos al parque de atracciones.

Salazar miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa, había planeado esa sorpresa y era una pena que a los hermanos Weasley no les hubieran dejado venir, pues estaba seguro que hubiesen disfrutado del parque de atracciones. Él nunca había estado en uno, los Dusley nunca le dejaron ir, así que ese había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Sirius; regalo que había querido compartir con el resto. Hermione no sabía si había estado o no en uno, pero al menos sabía que si que sabía lo que era. Godric y Rowena seguro no habían estado, así que para ellos sería todo completamente nuevo y probablemente alucinante.

—¿Por eso nos dijiste que viviésemos con ropas muggles? —preguntó Godric

—Así es. Ya veréis, lo vamos a pasar de miedo en las atracciones. Hay algunas en las que te tiran agua, otras que están bajo tierra y otras que recuerdan a los raíles de Gringgots pero en el aire. Lo he visto y siempre he querido montar.

—Dicen que los duendes construyeron los túneles siguiendo el patrón que les dio el dios de las riquezas —dijo Rowena

—Terminemos la comida y preparémonos —dijo Hermione. —Sólo fui una vez de pequeña y me apetecía regresar. Aunque a lo que suva muy alto yo no subo. No me gusta.

—No te preocupes, yo me quedaré contigo —dijo Godric. —Así no te quedas sola.

—Gracias, Neville.

Poco después estaban todos preparados en la puerta para partir hacia el parque de atracciones. Sirius había pedido un traslador al ministerio para que los dejase en una zona cercana al parque donde no llamasen la atención. Iban a pasar una grandiosa tarde. Godric había decidido no separarse de Hermione, por lo que Salazar podía deducir. Rowena parecía estar analizando el entorno y, a saber lo que le pasaba por su mente. En cuanto a Salazar y Helga, permanecieron toda la tarde juntos, buscando incluso sentarse juntos en las atracciones siempre que pudiesen.


	18. La marca oscura

**La marca oscura.**

Godric se encontraba ansioso. Si un año antes le hubiese manifestado a su abuela que deseaba ir a la final de los mundiales, esta le hubiese dicho que no merecía ningún premio por no mantener un adecuado honor a la casa Longbottom. Ahora no podía usar eso como argumento, no con las notas que le había llevado al terminar el año escolar. Aún no eran excelentes, pero eran bastante mejores de las que había estado sacando hasta el momento.

Godric iba a ir a los mundiales, su abuela se lo había confirmado después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Salazar. Al parecer, Sirius Black había sido quien había extendido esa invitación e incluso había conseguido las entradas para el palco principal. Según la última carta de Salazar, irían ellos dos con Sirius. Para hermione también tenían entrada, pero esta acudiría junto a los Weasley. Helga no iba a poder ir, pues estaba en medio de su primer operativo en solitario y no iba ni a poder acercarse a los mundiales, no iba a poder disfrutar de ellos. Rowena en cambio, estaría con su padre en el palco de la prensa; pues ambos tenían acreditación de periodista.

El día anterior al partido, acudió temprano a la casa Black por medio de la red flu, con una pequeña mochila para hacer noche en el campamento de los mundiales. Desayuno junto con Salazar en la casa de los Black, siendo atendidos por un anciano elfo que daba malas miradas a Sirius mientras miraba con infinito respeto a Salazar. La situación le parecía divertida.

—¿Estáis listos, chicos? —les preguntó Sirius pasado un rato.

—Listo —dijo Salazar.

—Listo, señor Black.

—Bien. Agarrad vuestras cosas. Tenemos un traslador esperándonos en el ministerio. Iremos hasta allí en el metro.

—Nunca he ido en metro —afirmó Godric.

En su casa, si bien no se tenía prejuicios hacia los nacidos muggle, era cierto que no se tenía contacto con las cosas muggles, ni siquiera conocimiento sobre las mismas. Así que para él, en esos momentos, coger el metro suponía un curso acelerado de cómo desplazarse por el mundo muggle. Godric caminó junto a ellas hasta lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva o pasadizo subterráneo, se quedó en silencio mientras Sirius compraba los billetes y Salazar le explicaba en susurros las diferentes tarifas que tenía el metro, así como las distintas líneas que habían. Todo le parecía raro en muchos aspectos. Después de unos minutos en uno de los metros se bajaron y salieron a la calle de nuevo en otro punto de la ciudad. Caminaron hacia lo que parecía un armario rojo y acristalado que tenía dentro uno de esos aparatos muggles a través del cual unos muggles hablaban con otros.

—¿Conoces la entrada para visitantes al ministerio, Neville?

—No, señor Black. Mi abuela me ha traído pocas veces y siempre por chimenea.

—Bueno, yo por no saber, no sabía ni donde estaba el ministerio —dijo Salazar.

—Entrad en la cabina y que uno de los dos descuelgue el auricular y marque los números seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos. Cuando lo hagáis, debéis decir nuestros nombres y el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

Godric fue el primero en entrar, siendo el que quedó más cercano al aparato muggle. Descolgó el auricular y se lo pasó a Salazar, luego marcó los números que le había dicho Sirius pensando que debían verse bastante ridículos ahí los tres metidos dentro de la cabina. Desde luego los muggles los miraban entre extrañados y curiosos.

—Bienvenido visitante al ministerio de magia. Por favor, indique su nombre y el motivo de su visita —dijo una voz metálica.

—Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black y Harry Potter —respondió Salazar. —Venimos a coger un traslador para ir a los mundiales de Quidditch.

—Por favor visitante, póngase la chapa identificativa en un lugar visible y muestre su varita en el mostrador se seguridad. ¡Que tenga una buena visita!

La máquina escupió tres capas, una para cada uno. Mientras la cabina descendía metros y metros en el subsuelo de Londres, Godric se colocó la chapa que lo identificaba como Neville Longbottom. Lo mismo les vio hacer a Salazar y Sirius.

—Menuda birria de sistema de seguridad —murmuró Salazar. —Se nota que la voz es una grabación sincronizada. No hay nadie al otro lado. Puedes decir que vienes a quemar el ministerio que seguro te deja pasar igualmente y te desea una buena visita.

—Bueno, ya sabíamos que no eran muy listos — comentó Godric. Ese parecía un sistema muy deficiente. Nada garantiza que pudieses dar tu nombre real si no había una comprobación que no fuese pasar por el mostrador de seguridad. Además que, en un momento de ajetreo podías directamente no pasar por dicho mostrador. ¡Cualquiera podía colarse en el ministerio!

—La próxima vez diremos que somos Obi Wan Kenobi y Darth Vader. Y para Sirius…

—Yo me pido ser Han Solo —dijo Sirius entre risas.

—¿Sabeís que no se de lo que estáis hablando? —replicó Godric entre la diversión y la irritación.

Una vez en el atrio se dirigieron al mostrador principal, eso ya se lo conocía más, aunque nunca antes había pasado por ese protocolo. Tras el mostrador había un jóven. Su abuela decía que los que contratan de seguridad básica eran aquellos que fueron rechazados para la academia de aurores y seguían insistiendo en trabajar para seguridad. Godric personalmente, encontraba aburrido estar todo el día comprobando las varitas de la gente. Dieron sus varitas por turnos y luego se dirigieron a los ascensores para bajar al departamento de transportes mágicos. En esta ocasión se invirtieron las tornas y fue él quien le explicó a Salazar el funcionamiento básico de los diferentes departamentos del ministerio por los que iban pasando. O más bien, lo que no le había contado ya en ocasiones anteriores. La verdad, no habían tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en el ministerio desde que despertaron, hubo asuntos más apremiantes.

—Nos tienen un traslador preparado, sale en cinco minutos.

No tardaron en hallar su traslador asignado y se situaron en torno a este tocándolo con una sola mano. Al llegar la hora de la partida, el traslador comenzó a vibrar, era un mecanismo de seguridad que avisaba de la inminente partida del traslador. Mecanismo del que no disponían la mayoría de aquellos creados de forma clandestina o urgente y que podía llegar a ocasionar graves accidentes. Cuando se activó por completo, sintió un tirón en el ombligo que lo impulsaba en el aire hacia el lugar de destino. Aterrizaron los tres erectos en lo que parecía ser un páramo.

—Llegada desde el ministerio de magia britanico, a las 8:55. 3 personas —anunció un empleado del ministerio que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo de recibir a la gente que asistía a los mundiales.

Godric observó el lugar en el que estaban y podía jurar que Salazar estaba haciendo lo mismo; mientras tanto, Sirius conversaba con el empleado del ministerio, quien le indicaba el prado en el que tenían la reserva y le daba lo que parecía ser unos planos. Godric sabía que habían reservado su espacio junto a los Weasley, quienes vendrían al día siguiente con Hermione, pues esta se estaba quedando el fin de semana en casa de Ron. No era un mal arreglo, además que había podido ver que Hermione y Ginny se habían vuelto muy unidas.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al prado fue instalar la tienda de campaña y acomodarse en su interior. Mientras Sirius preparaba la comida, Godric y SAlazar estudiaban el plano del camping comparándolo con el que les había dado el responsable del ministerio, buscaban donde se encontraba ubicada la zona de los periodistas.

—Sirius. Neville y yo salimos un rato a ver si encontramos a Luna.

—Si la encontráis, invitarla a comer —dijo Sirius. —Y tened cuidado.

—Si, señor Black —dijo Godric.

Dieron una larga vuelta por el camping, localizando la fuente de agua potable y también donde se habían colocado las aficiones de Irlanda y Bulgaria. Los Irlandeses habían engalanado sus tiendas de verde brillante con trevoles desplazándose por la carpa, parecía que el mundo se había puesto de color verde. Los búlgaros tenían una decoración aún más extraña todavía; en todas las tiendas de su zona había la fotografía de un sólo individuo, el buscador búlgaro Viktor Krum. A Godric le dió la impresión qye mientras que la afición irlandesa animaba a todo el equipo, los búlgaros sólo lo hacían con el buscador; eso le parecía contraproducente. Al final, llegaron a la zona donde estaban ubicados los de la prensa.

—… y es una pena que el señor Chouch no haya podido venir con lo que nos ha costado organizar estos mundiales —dijo un hombre que Godric no tardó en identificar como Ludo Bagman, antiguo golpeador de las avispas de Winbourne, y director del departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos. A quien no logró identificar fué al tipo con el que estaba hablando. Tan sólo le había parecido captar que llevaba acreditación del profeta.

—Dicen que los Búlgaros han traído de mascota a las sirenas de la Odisea —dijo una voz tras ellos. Era Rowena. —Me alegra veros.

—Veníamos a invitarte a comer —dijo Salazar. —Estamos junto al bosque.

—¿Amigos tuyos, Luna? —preguntó un hombre rubio de aspecto estrafalario. Vestía los colores amarillos y tenía un colgante en forma de triángulo con un círculo dentro y una varita partiendo el círculo.

—Sí, papá. Son Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom. Te hablé de ellos.

—Ah, los chicos que han cuidado de mi pequeña. Un placer conocerlos.

* * *

Salazar había disfrutado del partido. Los irlandeses habían mostrado ser excelentes y los Búlgaros de sangre caliente; pues en cuanto comenzaron a perder el partido, empezaron a jugar sucio. A pesar de todo, fue un partido inolvidable. Luego, más tarde, en el campamento, después de cenar junto a los Weasley y Hermione, estaban comentando las jugadas y el partido cuando empezaron a escucharse disturbios en el exterior.

—Corred, marchad al bosque y permaneced unidos —dijo Sirius, haciendo un gesto al señor Weasley quien asintió. —Nosotros ayudaremos al personal del ministerio.

—Bill, Charlie, Percy; venid con nosotros. Fred, George, quedáis al cuidado de Ginny.

Salazar salió junto a Godric al exterior de la tienda y divisó el disturbio durante unos instantes. Tiendas de campaña incendiadas, gente corriendo en todas direcciones, y la familia de muggles dueña del camping suspendida en el aire mientras era torturada. La imágen era repugnante. Intercambió una mirada con Godric. Sabía bien que su amigo deseaba ir a ayudar a esas personas; que cosas, él mismo quería hacerlo pero era algo que sabían los descubriría, además que era mejor cuidar a los que entraban en el bosque. Nada podía garantizar que fuese más seguro que simplemente crear un traslador y huir a un lugar seguro. Se volvió y se fijó en los gemelos, Ron, Ginny y Hermione. La expresión de los Weasley era de pura rabia, la de Hermione de puro asco. No le extrañaría que fuesen capaces de ir y tratar de ayudar a esa gente, pero no podía dejarlos hacer eso y tampoco podía dejarlos ahí.

—¡Chicos!. Será mejor que vayamos en grupo y no nos separemos —dijo Salazar, haciéndoles reaccionar.

—Fred, George, delante con Ginny entre vosotros —indicó Godric. —Ron, Hermione, justo detrás. Dejad a Harry la retaguardia. Yo iré a buscar a Luna.

—Neville… —trató de objetar Hermione.

—Ten cuidado, amigo —dijo Salazar asintiendo. — Vamos, será mejor que nos movamos. —Si a alguno de ellos, les extrañó que Salazar tomara el liderazgo no lo dijeron ni manifestaron.

Fred, George y Ginny se pusieron de inmediato en acción. Habían avanzado ya un poco cuando Ron y Hermione reaccionaron; por lo que tuvieron que apretar un poco el paso para tratar de alcanzarlos al llegar a la espesura. Salazar encendió su varita, lo mismo hicieron Ron y Hermione. La gente corría a su alrededor, Salazar les aconsejó no hacer lo mismo; correr en una situación así no era una buena idea, era mejor mantenerse alerta. Pasado un rato dentro del bosque, Ron se detuvo bruscamente.

—¡Tu! —escuchó exclamar a Ron y lo vió volverse para encararse con alguien que al parecer había visto tras un árbol.

—Si, yo. Diría que me alegro que después de tres años en Hogwarts me reconozcas, pero no creo que sea un gran logro —replicó la persona escondida. Era Draco Malfoy. — De hecho hemos coincidido en el palco, claro que tu estabas muy ocupado tratando de saltar hacia las veelas. —Se encogió de hombros. Como si aquello no le importase ni le preocupase en absoluto. Seguramente así era. — Y pensar que iba a felicitarte por estar madurando y empezando a conseguir logros por ti mismo, aunque sea en ajedrez.

—Serás…

Ron estaba furioso, o más furioso todavía después de lo que había visto; y Hermione lo miraba con sospecha. Salazar pensaba un poco de lo que sucedía mientras se mantenía alerta, por si algo se acercaba a ellos; eso sí, escuchaba lo que decían entre sí.

—Me extrañaba que no estés cerca del espectáculo —bufó Ron. —Seguro que tu padre es uno de los enmascarados.

—Si lo fuera, no serías tú a quien se lo diría, Weasley. Y estás perdiendo el tiempo. No querrás que la vean, me imagino. —Draco señaló con la cabeza a Hermione.

Ese comentario hizo enfurecer más a Ron quien apuntó a Draco con la varita mientras Hermione miraba a Draco frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera un nuevo enigma a resolver. Salazar se percató que ella se había dado cuenta que Draco se estaba comportando de forma correcta aunque estuviese en su línea. Sonó una explosión proveniente del campamento al tiempo que veía a Godric y Luna acercarse apresurados con las prendas algo raídas y cortas. El peligro era inminente, aunque se alegraba que sus dos amigos estuviesen bien.

—Ron ya vale —advirtió Salazar bajando el brazo del menor de los Weasley. —Draco sólo nos advertía que esto es más que un grupo de ebrios armándola —dijo el pelirrojo. —No profería amenaza alguna. —Se volvió hacia Draco. —¿Estarás seguro ahí?

—Descuida Potter, se cuidarme.

—De acuerdo —dijo Salazar. —Vamonos chicos. Neville, Luna, me alegra que estéis bien.

Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Salazar captó por el rabillo del ojo las miradas que Ron y Hermione le dieron a Draco Malfoy. Una era de desconfianza, otra de agradecimiento. Entendía la desconfianza de Ron hacia Draco y viceversa. Por un lado, hasta dónde sabía, eran generaciones y generaciones de enemistad entre familias. Así que ahí se juntaba la tradición con las formas de pensar bastante opuestas. Salazar escudiñó el bosque en busca de un lugar seguro, no tenía esperanzas de ver a los gemelos, hacía rato que había quedado separados. Sólo quedaba encontrar un lugar seguro. Entre los árboles podían esconderse, pero podían ser rodeados sin darse cuenta. En un claro a campo abierto, podían tener buena visibilidad, pero podían ser sorprendidas igualmente si les acataba alguien que se escondiera entre los árboles. Era una decisión importante a tomar y ambas alternativas tenían sus pros y sus contras.

—Pongámonos en el claro. Sentados en el centro, en círculo con las espaldas pegadas —les sugirió. Le pareció que era la mejor de sus opciones.

Los cinco se sentaron como dijo Salazar, con las varitas preparadas y cubriéndose unos a otros las espaldas. Mientras aguardaban, iban conversando sobre lo que se suponía que estaba pasando en el campamento y si podrían bajar del aire a esos muggles. También de lo que suponía que representaban esos enmascarados; eran lo que quedaba del ejército de Voldemort, los que se habían librado de la prisión. Pasado un rato, sobre ellos apareció en el cielo una calabera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca, brillando en un tono verdoso. Era una monstruosidad, casi una broma macabra. La gente nada más verla, comenzó a gritar y a huir despavorida. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo Rowena apremiante y resolutiva. —Es la marca tenebrosa.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Tarde —murmuró Salazar al ver que dos decenas de funcionarios del ministerio los rodeaban y comenzaban a lanzarles aturdidores. —¡Al suelo! —Insto al resto del grupo a tirarse al suelo, pues no le pareció que esos magos les fuesen a dar la oportunidad de hablar. Exibían un disparar primero y preguntar después, y ya ni eso, después de lo que se había demostrado que hicieron a Sirius. Encierra primero y pregunta cuando se demuestre tu corrupción e incompetencia.

—¡Alto!¡Deteneos!. Es mi hijo y sus amigos —gritó un hombre cuya voz Salazar pudo identificar como la de Arthur Weasley.

—No intervengas —dijo muy serio un tipo con cara de malas pulgas al que Salazar no identificó. —Están en el lugar donde se cometió el delito —agregó señalando a la marca tenebrosa.

—Claro, como que eso es evidencia suficiente. ¿No, Dawlish? —le esperó Sirius, se notaba furioso. Salazar le había contado que ese era el auror que lo había arrestado y maldecido varias veces cuando estaba contenido. Algo que no había podido demostrar. De Helga había oído que ese auror en concreto era el "perro de presa" del ministro Fudge. —¿acaso pretendes acusar a mi ahijado de convocar esa monstruosidad?. Dime, ¿vas a acusar a Harry Potter de conjurar la marca tenebrosa?

—Están en el lugar de los hechos y deben ser interrogados por ello. Debemos llevarlos al ministerio —dictaminó Dawlish.

—Eso no será necesario —intervino Kingsley quien había llegado unos instantes antes y había estado escuchando la discusión. Amelia Bones estaba junto a él, parecía algo consternada. —Son niños. No tienen el poder ni la habilidad para conjurar la marca. Mucho menos el conocimiento. ¿Te debo recordar que sólo los mortifagos marcados podían conjurarla? —dijo Kingsley con voz helada. —No veo ningún mortigago entre esos niños y sus antebrazos están limpios, si tienes a bien observar. —Salazar sonrió para sus adentros, cada vez le caía mejor ese auror.

—Han sido encontrados aquí y se disponían a marcharse. Eso es sospechoso —insistió Dawlish.

—Como el resto de los que estaba en el bosque en el momento apareció esa aberración —dijo Amos Diggory, uno de los magos que había lanzado los aturdidores. Parecía un poco avergonzado por haber atacado a unos niños y de hecho les estaba dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa. —Chicos, y señoritas. ¿Vistéis algo? —les preguntó en un tono informal.

—No, señor Diggory —afirmó Salazar. Recordaba a Amos Diggory del curso pasado, fue el funcionario que envió el ministerio a resolver el asunto del hecho, le sonaba que había un Diggory estudiando en Hogwarts, en Hufflepuff. —Nos perdimos en el bosque al huir del altercado y cuando encontramos el claro pensamos que era un lugar seguro en el que esperar a Sirius y al señor Weasley. Al poco de estar aquí apareció esa cosa en el cielo.

—Eso no es prueba suficiente —siguió insistiendo Dawlish a quien ya casi nadie parecía hacer caso.

Salazar se distrajo al fijarse que había un insecto sobre el hombro de Dawlish, aunque no podía distinguir bien qué clase de insecto era, sí que parecía irradiar el mismo tipo de magia que había irradiado Pettigrew en su forma de rata. Era un animago. Eso no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que parecía que ese auror quería encontrar un culpable como fuera y no atendía a razones. ¿Como demonios aceptaron a alguien así en la academia?, desde luego era alguien que no había aprendido de los errores que el ministerio había cometido en el pasado. Simplemente acababa de ocurrir algo que ponía de los nervios a la gente y la hacía sentir insegura y parecía pretender cerrar todo el asunto rápidamente y regresar a la burbuja de felicidad en la que la sociedad mágica había vivido los últimos doce, casi trece años.

—¿Podemos comprobar vuestras varitas? —les preguntó Kingsley tras cuchichear con Madame Bones. —Creo que mi compañero Dawlish necesita una prueba mucho más tangible que la simple lógica de la situación para convencerse.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Salazar caminando hasta quedar frente al auror. —Dime qué debo hacer.

—Yo tampoco tengo problema —dijo Godric.

—Ni yo —añadió Ron.

—Ni nosotras —agregaron al mismo tiempo Rowena y Hermione.

Salazar siguió las indicaciones de Kingsley mientras este revisaba su varita con el encantamiento "prior incanto". Luego la guardó mientras sucedía lo mismo con el resto del grupo. Mientras eso pasaba podía ver las caras de aburrimiento de la mayoría de los presentes, la cara de "la he cagado" de Dawlish y las expresiones preocupadas de Sirius, el señor Weasley, Kinsgley y Madame Bones.

—Tal como suponíamos, están limpios —afirmó Madame Bones. —Será mejor que regresen al campamento.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el campamento. Ninguno parecía querer mencionar la situación y Salazar estaba conforme con ello. No era algo que pudiesen hablar en un lugar que no fuese privado, primero tendrían que garantizar la seguridad y el bosque no era lugar para hablar sobre ello. Las miradas de Hermione y Ron auguraban una larga conversación en el momento que pudiesen. Una conversación en la que sería mejor exponer toda la situación y lo que supone la misma. Lo que estaba claro era que o bien eso era una estupidez para dar miedo o una señal que el verdadero terror estaba a punto de regresar. Eso lo tendría que hablar con sus tres amigos en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba teniendo una semana ajetreada. Quedaba por ultimar los detalles del torneo de los tres magos y debía reunirse con los representantes de las otras dos escuelas, el señor Crouch y el señor Bagman. Por si fuera poco, además debía encontrar un nuevo profesor de defensa, si la persona que tenía en mente le fallaba. A todo eso tenía que añadirle la última reunión que había tenido en el Wicengamot. una reunión extraordinaria para tratar los sucesos acontecidos en los mundiales de Quiddicth. Acababa de salir de la misma y las cosas no habían ido muy bien; a decir verdad, habían sido un poco obtusos y se negaban a aumentar las medidas generales de seguridad. Personalmente, le parecía que se estaba alterando un poco el ambiente general y que Voldemort estaba preparando su regreso. Había habido desapariciones, aunque el ministerio solo parecía tener constancia de la de Bertha Hopkins y no parecían darle mucha importancia. Pero había habido otras de las que los magos parecían no saber o no sospechar. Eran desapariciones de muggles, en extrañas circunstancias y en lugares vinculados de alguna manera al pasado de Voldemort.

—Tengo que empezar a contactar a la orden —murmuró para sí mismo. —Ojalá Sirius me hubiese escuchado y no hubiese retirado a Harry de la seguridad de los Dursley.

Se abrió paso por el ministerio hasta el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos donde tendría lugar la reunión. Llegaba algo temprano. En la sala de reuniones estaban únicamente el señor Crouch y el joven Percibal Weasley quien parecía entusiasmado con su trabajo de asistente del jefe de cooperación mágica internacional. Por un momento pensó en saber qué pensaba Crouch sobre lo acontecido en los mundiales. Sabía que el hombre siempre había odiado las artes oscuras y de forma indirecta la marca de Voldemort había hecho saltar por los aires su prometedora carrera en el ministerio. Pero no se atrevía a meterse en su mente, aunque Bartemius Crouch no fuese un gran oclumante, era bastante competente y, sobretodo, conocía la ley al dedillo.

La puerta se abrió, entrando los representantes de Bauxbattons y Durmstranga. Trato de iniciar conversaciones con ambos que no avanzaron demasiado. No parecía que tuviesen muchas ganas de conversar en esa ocasión; sino más bien parecía que querían acabar cuanto antes allí. Al igual que él. Por fortuna, no tardó en llegar Ludo Bagman, y con su llegada comenzó la reunión. Esa fue la última reunión en la que se verían antes del comienzo oficial del torneo. Tuvieron que tratar muchos asuntos en dicha reunión, la cual se prolongó por horas. Una vez finalizada, se disponía a irse cuando el joven Weasley se dirigió a él. Un joven que desde que lo vio por primera vez en Hogwarts supo que tenía aptitudes y disposición para la política.

—¿Ya tiene nuevo profesor de defensa, director Dumbledore?. Es una lástima que el del curso anterior no pueda continuar.

—De hecho, me dirigía ahora mismo a cuestionar a un viejo amigo mío. Seguro que os suena su nombre, Alastor Moody.

Dados los acontecimientos recientes, tener un ex-auror de confianza enseñando en el castillo le pareció una de las mejores medidas de seguridad de las que podía disponer. Mejor incluso que tener a dos aurores patrullando por el castillo. No negaba estar algo molesto todavía por haber sido excluido del asunto Sirius Black y del hecho que tuviese que inmiscuirse el ministerio en los asuntos de Hogwarts.


	19. El profesor Chiflado

**El profesor chiflado**

Las dos semanas siguientes a los sucesos de los mundiales de Quidditch pasaron rápidamente. Semanas en las que en los periódicos no dejó de constatarse lo sucedido, la marca tenerbosa en el aire, el número de heridos, las pérdidas materiales y una crítica bastante directa al ministerio por pretender incriminar a unos niños de catorce años en lugar de hacer su trabajo. Dicha crítica había sido redactada por una periodista llamada Rita Skeeter, alguien que Sirius había afirmado que no era de fiar y que siempre buscara la forma de torcer la verdad. Con esas palabras, Salazar supo que era alguien con quien era mejor tener cuidado si llegaban a encontrarse. Esas dos semanas habían sido algo ajetreadas. El mismo día que había llegado a casa, se había encontrado con Helga quien estaba bastante preocupada con la situación. Primero por su seguridad, pues parecía que Kingsley le había comentado lo sucedido en el claro del bosque. Segundo por lo que potencialmente podía suponer la presencia de aquellos sucesos.

—Así que el torneo de los tres magos —murmuró Salazar cuando la tarde previa a ir a comprar sus útiles escolares Helga le comentó lo que había oído por el ministerio. —No me gusta. —Helga le había explicado lo que sabía sobre dicho torneo.

El día que comenzaba el curso amaneció triste, plomizo; era una especie de mal augurio. Salazar revisó su baúl, confiaba en que si se dejaba algo, Sirius se lo mandaría al castillo; pero prefería asegurarse que eso no sucedía. Lo tenía meticulosamente organizado, de forma que todo lo que le era útil le cabía sin problemas. Si no hubiese sido por la advertencia de Helga sobre el torneo, se habría preguntado los motivos de hacerles comprar túnicas de gala cuando la única gala que había realmente era la de graduación de los de séptimo.

—¿Estás listo, Harry? — le preguntó Sirius asomándose a la habitación.

—Casi. Termino de revisar el baúl y listo.

—Te espero abajo. Iremos por aparición.

—Vale.

Siempre había usado la entrada muggle para acceder a la estación, ahora estaba bien hacerlo de la forma mágica. Sentía ganas de experimentar el viaje desde esa perspectiva. Bajó el baúl levitandolo, sabía que Sirius no le diría nada por usar la magia dentro de la casa, además que lo del rastro sólo afectaba a aquellos que vivian en zonas muggles, algo que podía encotrar bastante irónico. ¿A quien se protegía así?¿Al mago o a los muggles?. Creía que eso tenía que ser revisado. Tenía que haber otra forma de proteger la magia sin exponer a esa importante parte de la población.

En cuanto llegaron a la estación, enseguida se puso a buscar un hueco, un compartimento en el que pudiesen estar. Había quedado con Godric y Rowena; además sabía que al menos se les unirían Ron y Hermione. No tardó en encontrar un compartimento vacío donde dejó sus cosas y bajó nuevamente de la locomotora a despedirse de Sirius. Una cosa que le gustaba de su padrino era que le daba autonomía, no iba tras él tratándolo como si fuese un niño pequeño ni lo trataba de envolver en una capa sobreportectora.

El tren comenzó a moverse y la puerta del compartimento se abrió, donde entraron apresurados Ron,Ginny y Hermione mientras los gemelos decían algo de haber quedado con Lee Jordan. Rowena levantó la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo, un ejemplar del quiquilloso y les echo un vistazo.

—Habéis venido corriendo —observó Rowena.

—Muy gracioso Luna —protestó Ginny. —Los taxis que venían a recogernos se perdieron, así que por poco perdemos el tren.

—Al menos esta vez no hay un coche volador de por medio —comentó Gocric riendo. —Eso fue bastante épico.

—¡Eso fue una tontería! —exclamó Hermione. —Una tontería que hicieron este par.

—No fue la idea más brillante de todas —reconoció Salazar. —Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Era un ignorante niño de doce años junto a otro niño de doce años.

—Al menos no demolistéis nada del castillo —susurró Rowena. —Con lo que debió costar a nuestros bienamados fundadores levantarla.

—Mucho esfuerzo, sudor y dedicación —concordó Salazar en tono de broma, pero no se le había pasado la reprimenda que se encontraba en esas palabras.

—Para que un dragón intente prenderle fuego a la roca sólo porque un hombre valiente lo despertó a base de cosquillas —agregó Godric.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron mientras Ginny se tapaba la boca haciendo fuerza por no reír.

—Eso es el lema de la escuela. Estás jugando con el lema de la escuela —le dijo Hermione a Neville con una sonrisa. —¿En que libro dice que fue Godric Gryffindor quien hizo cosquillas a un dragon?

—Es un secreto familiar. Tal vez un día te lo cuente, Hermione —Respondió Godric.

—Yo me he perdido. ¿Tenemos un lema? —preguntó Ron.

—Draco dormiens nuncuam titillandus —susurro Salazar. —Ese es el lema.

—¿Que idioma es ese? —preguntó Ron desconcertado. —Solo he entendido lo de Draco y no creo que los Malfoy estuvieran por ahí metidos. —En ese momento Ginny no pudo resistirse más y soltó una carcajada. Hermione y Godric permanecieron separados del resto conversando entre ellos y, Rowena miraba a Ron como si fuese un espécimen a estudio.

—Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragon durmiendo —dijo su amiga antes de ignorar al muchacho y regresar la mirada a la revista. —¡Ya lo tengo!, es una mezcla de gaelico antiguo y lenguaje vikingo.

—¿El lema está en vikingo? —preguntó Ron.

—No. El lema está en latin, uno de los lenguajes antiguos que suele usar la magia como vehículo. Ella ahora está hablando del acertijo de la revista. En quisquilloso suele sacar mensajes cifrados en sus pasatiempos de vez en cuando.

—Ah. ¿Juegas al ajedrez, Harry?

—No se me da bien, Ron. Y tu necesitas rivales a tu altura. Tal vez si tratas de jugar contra ti mismo sin pensar que juegas contra ti mismo.

—Eso suena a rollo, pero vale.

Las siguientes horas, las pasaron conversando de los mundiales, de lo que los adultos no habían querido explicar del todo, de los artículos que habían salido en los periódicos y a especular porque si no había habido muertos habían conjurado la marca tenebrosa. La teoría que el grupo veía como ganadora era precisamente que la habían conjurado para generar terror. Una forma de recordar "seguimos aquí", pero tanto Godric como Rowena compartían el temor de Salazar sobre que probablemente Voldemort se estuviese moviendo. Salazar no era alguien que creyese en las coincidencias.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, diluviaba. Conforme habían ido avanzando hacia el norte el clima se había ido poniendo peor. A ese paso daba igual que los de primero fuesen a cruzar el lago en barca o a nado. Sobretodo siendo Hagrid alguien que por sus circunstancias no había podido desarrollar de forma adecuada su magia y menos con su varita rota oculta en el paraguas. Al apearse pudo ver que, en efecto, era Hagrid quien recogía a los de primer año. Hubiese sido mejor que hubieran enviado en esa ocasión a un profesor capaz de proteger del agua a los alumnos.

—A este paso se va a desbordar el lago —comentó Ron.

—Mucho tendría que llover para que eso sucediese —afirmó Salazar, seguro de lo que decía. —Vamos hacia los carruajes. —No le preocupaba la lluvia o mojarse, pues siempre podía usar después un encantamiento de secado sobre sí mismo y sobre el resto.

Al llegar al vestíbulo pudo contemplar como Pevees lanzaba globos de agua helada a los que iban entrando por la puerta. Por fortuna, consiguió evitar que el que lanzó en su dirección le diese a alguno de sus amigos. Seguidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall trataba de reñir a Pevees, Salazar tomó control de los globos que le quedaban al poltergeist e hizo que lo persiguiesen hasta estallar contra él.

—Bien hecho Potter, aunque no está permitido usar magia en los pasillos.

—Lo sé profesora.

—Y pensar que quería asistir al banquete este año. Dumbledore hizo bien en escucharnos y negarse.

—Supongo que eso no le sentaría muy bien — dijo Godric.

—No mucho —admitió la profesora. —Causó destrozos en las cocinas. Ahora ir a sentaros.

Era evidente que la profesora se preparaba para recibir a los de primer año. Caminaron hacia el interior del Gran comedor donde Salazar tuvo a bien secarlos a todos antes de ir a sentarse a la mesa. Rowena tuvo que separarse de ellos, al ser un acto oficial no podían mezclarse con otras mesas. Se sentaron Godric y Salazar a un lado, junto a los gemelos; Hermione, Ron y Ginny tomaron asiento frente a los dos amigos.

—Pues el personal de la cocina estará contentito con Pevees —comentó Hermione.

—Los elfos domésticos no estarán muy contentos, eso seguro —confirmó Salazar.

—¿Hay elfos domésticos aquí?, eso es…

—No es esclavitud, Hermione —dijo Godric. —Si no están ligados a la magia de una institución o a un amo, morirían. Se alimentan de la magia de esa unión. Es cierto que hay muchos magos que los tratan fatal, y que eso debería estar regulado de forma adecuada, pero muchas mentalidades tienen que cambiar para llegar a eso.

—Me gustaría ayudarlos.

—Lo sé.

La selección no tardó en comenzar, se notaba que los niños de primero estaban ateridos. Eso no era forma de tratar a los estudiantes. Había en ocasiones que Salazar deseaba que los cuatro pudiesen tomar el control de Hogwarts solo para reparar esas evidentes negligencias cometias por el director. Porque sinceramente, consideraba que Dumbledore no era un director adecuado. No podía serlo cuando permitía que sus estudiantes corrieran el riesgo de pillar una pulmonía al tenerlos en esa circunstancias.

* * *

La misma noche del uno de septiembre, al terminar el banquete, dos estudiantes de cuarto año se quedaron en la sala común de Slytherin en un rincón mientras el resto ultimaban sus conversaciones y recibían las indicaciones de los prefectos. Draco pasaba de lo que tuviesen que decir, no iba con él aquello; así que prefería estar junto a quienes podía considerar sus verdaderos amigos y aprovechar esos momentos en los que no serían oídos.

—¿Lo lograste, Draco?

—A medias. Tuve una conversación con Sirius Black. Me pareció que estaba dispuesto, aunque al mismo tiempo podía notar su desconfianza. ¿Y tú?

—He comenzado a mover algo de capital, podría tener un lugar franco para finales de este año. El problema sería no usar nada de magia hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Mi padre no puede desheredarme a menos que se case de nuevo y tenga un hijo varón.

—Mi madre no estaba dispuesta a huir. Se que mi padre la hace desgraciada pero no quiero que me conduzca a un punto sin retorno.

—No te has decidido pues.

—Si que lo he hecho; pero tengo ciertas dudas.

En ese momento cesó esa conversación, pues notaron que algunos compañeros de curso se les acercaron. Así que lo que tuviesen que comentar quedaba aplazado para momentos en los que supiesen que estaban entre gente de absoluta confianza. Si les planteasen al resto sus ideas de no seguir al señor oscuro cuando regresase y de huir de sus familias, todos sus planes e ideas se verían truncados.

—Debió ser divertido estar el primera línea cuando esos nobles magos ponían en su lugar a esos sucios muggles —dijo Pansý Parkinson, sentándose frente a él y habiendo ojitos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿aquella chica no entendía que no quería nada con ella? Ese era otro de los motivos que tenía para salir por patas. No le extrañaría que su padre estuviese tratando de comerciar con él para establecer una alianza con los Parkinson. Algo que ni deseaba ni podía tolerar.

—No estuve en primera línea —afirmó Draco.

—Nosotros tampoco —dijo Crabbe señalándose a si mismo y a Goyle.

—Nuestros padres no nos dejaron participar. Lamentablemente —agregó Goyle

—Yo ni siquiera estuve en la final del mundial —afirmó Blaise. —Yo iba con italia y estos fueron eliminados en octavos.

—No quise ir. Siempre encontré el deporte una estupidez —susurró Theo.

—A mi no me dejo ir padre. El quiddicth no es un deporte que debe ver una buena señorita —dijo Pansy. —Pero me describió todo lo que le hicieron a esos repugnantes seres. Me hubiese gustado disfrutarlo. Es una pena que el que lanzó la marca les interrumpiera. Al parecer eso no formaba parte del espectáculo. Lástima que ningún repugnante muggle o sangre sucia muriese.

—¿Lastima?, por lo que se la marca apareció justo en el momento que los aurores iba a atraparlos —susurró Draco con un deje de ironía en la voz. En parte hubiese deseado que los pillasen, en parte no. ¿Por qué tenía todo que ser tan contradictorio?. —La marca tenebrosa para los enemigos del señor oscuro era señal de muerte. Para sus aliados una señal de retirada.

—Si el objetivo era aterrorizar a toda una multitud en fiesta, este se cumplió —agregó Theo tras las palabras de Draco. —Aunque no muriese nadie.

—¿Y si hablamos de algo más alegre? —interrumpió Blaise. —¿Qué os parece lo del torneo?¿Tenemos alguna posibilidad?

—Es para mayores de edad, Blaise —advirtió Theo

Draco suspiró. Ya había sabido del torneo antes de llegar al castillo. Su padre le había dicho. Como también se había quejado que era una pena que Draco no pudiese participar por la reciente restricción de edad. Draco no veía eso como algo malo, sino como algo bueno; como la perfecta forma de hacer creer a su padre que fallaba de forma estrepitosa al colarse en el torneo. Sabía que la intención de su padre era que la casa Malfoy acumulase cada vez más y más poder. Personalmente, Draco encontraba que el torneo era estúpido. Había revisado su historia y veía que era una estúpida forma de arriesgar el cuello por un trofeo. ¿Eterna Gloria?, desde luego se obtenía. Muriendo de la forma más estúpida que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

—¿No estarás pensando en colarte? —le preguntó a Blaise, ignorando las tonterías de Pansy y "los guardaespaldas" que su padre le había buscado. — Hay mejores formas de entrar en las páginas importantes de la historia.

—Solo un idiota se ofrecería como carne de cañón para el entretenimiento de los demás —afirmó Theo.

—Me da igual que digáis. Pienso intentarlo —afirmó Blaise.

—Bueno. Llegados a este punto me voy a dormir. —A Draco comenzaba a cansarse la conversación. —Si por casualidad logras entrar, empezaré a mirar las flores. ¿Te entregarás tu del féretro, Theo?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

La semana fue avanzando. Tras un fin de semana largo, que incluyó también el viernes, las clases iniciaron al lunes siguiente. Por lo que Salazar escuchaba por los pasillos, la clase que más expectación causaba era la de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. Lo que quería decir que nuevamente tenían un profesor competente, o que al menos lo parecía. Eso hacía que él también sintiera curiosidad por cómo enfocaría ese maestro el temario. Era una lástima que tuviese que esperar hasta el jueves por la tarde para conocerlo. Trató de antemano preguntar a los de otros cursos lo que habían dado en su clase, pero se encontraba con un silencio al respecto y con una expresión de haber disfrutado la clase. Parecía que querían mantener el enigma, o a lo mejor el profesor había lanzado algçun hechizo para evitar que hablasen.

El jueves por fin llegó. Se sentó en primera fila al lado de Godric, mientras que Hermione y Ron hacían lo mismo en el pupitre de al lado. Por el momento el profesor no estaba en el aula, así que esta se fue llenando poco a poco. Se notaba que, por primera vez, muchos estaban descontentos por no poder tener los primeros lugares. ¿Tanta expectación había generado?. Suponía que solo debía esperar unos minutos para descubrirlo. Al menos no había detectado ningún hechizo en contra de los alumnos en el aula. Si la famosa maldición sobre el puesto de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Maldición que él no podía retirar por sí solo. Se necesitaría del trabajo de los cuatro para ello. O bien que muriese quien la lanzó; a menos que, se tratase de una maldición de origen egipcio. Entonces, ni con esas.

—Guardad todo en la mochila. No lo necesitaréis —gruño una voz desde la puerta.—Ni los libros, ni las varitas. Quiero toda vuestra atención. —El profesor entró en al aula haciendo sonar su pata de palo en el suelo. El silencio se instauró por completo. Salazar podía concederle al profesor que parecía intimidante. Era el momento de ver el resto. —Cuando digo guardar todo eso incluye la prensa del corazón, señorita Brown. Esta no es clase para conocer en nuevo amorío de su cantante preferido.

Algunos rieron. Otros miraron con sorpresa. Salazar frunció el ceño e intercambió una fugaz mirada con Godric. De alguna forma había podido ver lo que Lavender que estaba a sus espaldas había sacado. Salazar suponía que el ojo tenía algo que ver, el ojo protesico-mecánico. Le hizo un sutil gesto a Godric quien asintió. Ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo. Con ese ojo podía ver muchas cosas que escaparía a alguien normal. Eso era, desde cierto punto de vista una ventaja. También era un inconveniente, según se mirase.

—Estaré un año aquí dando clase por mero favor a Dumbledore. Nada más —dijo tajante. —He recibido una lechuza de su profesor anterior con los contenidos vistos en clase. Por lo que me informa esta clase está altamente formada y capacitada en hacer frente a diferentes criaturas oscuras; pero andáis un poco rezagados en cuanto a maldiciones. —El profesor los miró uno a uno tanto con su ojo normal como con su ojo mecánico. —Eso será a lo que dediquemos este curso. A aprender lo que un mago es capaz de hacerle a otro. —Un nuevo momento de silencio, en el que se pudo sentir el entusiasmo de toda la clase. — El ministerio consideraría que no debéis ver estas cosas hasta sexto año. Lo que significa que los incautos que dejen esta materia se quedan sin el conocimiento necesario para sobrevivir. La visión del ministerio es algo estrecha, os considera demasiado pequeños; yo tengo otra opinión, cuanto antes conozcaís a lo que os enfrentais mejor para vosotros. Tanto Dumbledore como yo pensamos que estáis listos para conocer lo que son las maldicones imperdonables. ¿Alguien sabe decirme por qué se les llama así?

—Porque su uso sobre los seres humanos está condenado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.—Se adelantó Hermione.

Salazar había leído un poco sobre eso, y si bien era esa la respuesta judicial no era la que él hubiese dado. Esas maldiciones actuaban directamente sobre la mente de las personas y sobre su dignidad, como muchas otras. La diferencia estaba en que para que funcionasen el lanzador debía desear que el efecto sucediese y en algunos casos disfrutar con ello. Se debatía entre mencionarlo o no cuando el profesor habló de nuevo.

—Bien. ¿Alguien sabe cuales son?

Algunos cuchichearon con emoción. Algunos levantaron la mano deseosos de participar. Salazar no entendía el porqué del entusiasmo. ¿Acaso no veían que eso no iba sobre cosas divertidas?. No entendía como podía emocionarles una clase que era en realidad una lección de vida. Uno de los que levantó la mano fue Ron, cosa que sorprendió a Salazar. Él no solía participar en clase. El profesor le dio la ved al pelirrojo Weasley.

—Mi padre me habló de una, la maldición imperius.

—Oh sí, una de las favoritas de los mortifagos para doblar la voluntad de las personas —dijo el profesor. —Esa maldición trajo de cabeza al ministerio hace unos años. Ahora veréis porqué. —Sacó una tarántula de uno de sus frascos. Salazar pudo captar como Ron se iba hacia atrás. Eso le hizo acordarse de su aracnofobia. El profesor apuntó a la araña. —Imperio.

La araña, bajó de la mano del profesor desprendiéndose con un hilo y comenzó a balancearse como si estuviese en un columpio, describiendo un arco cada vez más amplio, cogiendo cada vez más inercia hasta que saltó, dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó sobre la mesa apoyada únicamente en sus patas traseras y haciendo reverencias como si fuese un actor que saluda al final de una obra de teatro. La mayoría de la gente en clase se reía de aquello.

—¿Os parece gracioso? —preguntó el profesor, parecía molesto. —¿Que le ordeno ahora?¿Que salte por la ventana?¿que se ahogue en el lago?... Esta maldición supone la anulación de la voluntad. Podrían haceros cometer los más horrendos crímenes e incluso haceros asesinar a vuestras familias. —Eso cayó a la gente. —Muchos de los mortifagos capturados tras la caída del señor oscuro aludieron en el juicio que habían estado y actuado bajo la maldición imperius y así se libraron. Yo me pregunto, ¿quien miente?¿quien dice la verdad?. —Dejó unos instantes de silencio. —¿quien dice el nombre de la siguiente?

La clase había quedada un poco tensa después del episodio de la araña y la reprimenda del profesor. Ese profesor no les había quitado puntos, pero les había hablado con tal rudeza como si estuviesen fuera del castillo. Esas maldiciones no eran ningún juego. Esta vez sólo dos se atrevieron a levantar la mano Hermione, lo cual no era una sorpresa y Godric. Salazar pudo notar que ambos tenían expresiones muy tensas.

—Longbottom —señaló el profesor.

—Está, la cruciatus.

—Si, la maldición tortura. Muchos mortífagos disfrutaban de usarla. Ahora os mostraré por qué. —Apuntó a la araña que había hechizado anteriormente y la aumentó considerablemente de tamaño antes de aplicar la maldición. —Crucio.

La araña comenzó a convulsionar y a retorcerse. Sus alaridos llenaron el aula. Era una visión espantosa. Conforme la maldición se mantenía esta se iba intensificando, lo que se notaba en la araña, en las sacudidas que daba, en como se retorcia y en la intensidad en aumento de sus gritos. Salazar pensó que la muerte sería mucho más misericordiosa que esa maldició ó por el rabillo del ojo como Godric aferraba la mesa con los puños en blanco y una expresión de horror tras la que veía ocultar la rabia y el dolor. Salazar creía saber por qué. Antes que pudiese decir nada, Hermione intervino.

—¡Ya vale!

Eso detuvo al profesor en seco, que se quedó mirándola y luego a toda la clase. A Salazar no le hacía falta ser un genio para saber que toda la clase estaba horrorizada. Ya no se lo tomaban a cachondeo, lo cual podría considerarse un avance; si no fuera porque todo se había convertido en una película de terror. Se fijó en la araña, la cual todavía tenía espasmos después de la maldición que había sufrido.

—Tal vez la señorita Granger quiera aportarnos la última —dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Hermione. Esta realizó un gesto negativo con la cabeza. —¿No?, ¿alguien se anima?

—Avada Kedabra —susurró Salazar.

—La última y la peor —dijo el profesor. Salazar no estaba seguro que esa fuese la peor. —La maldición asesina. —El profesor apuntó a la maltrecha araña y pronunció las palabras. un destello verde impactó contra la araña quien cayó muerta al instante. —No hay contramaleficio, ni forma de pararla. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a ella y está en este aula.

Pasaron lo que quedó de clase tomando apuntes sobre las tres maldiciones. Apuntes dictados por el propio profesor. Unos apuntes bastante extensos y bastante detallados sobre cada una de las maldiciones. Al finalizar la clase, les comunicó que los sometería a la maldición imperius para que reconocieran lo que se sentía y ver si podían o no resistirse. Pero que eso sería dentro de unas semanas, cuando hubiesen estudiado adecuadamente dicha maldición.

* * *

Rowena alzó la mirada desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y los saludó haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran. Con ella ya estaba Ginny. Le extrañó ver que con ellos no venía Godric, lo cual la tenía bastante sorprendida. No era raro que se separasen, pero si que no estuviesen juntos en la hora de las comidas. Además todos ellos traían una cara de espanto, como si hubiesen visto un espectro o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué sucede? —les preguntó

—Moody —respondió Hermione, parecía furiosa.

—¿Que ha hecho?¿Soltaros criaturas magicas en el aula y encerraros con ellas? —preguntó. Era lo que les había hecho en clase.

—Nos ha mostrado las imperdonables —dijo Salazar en un tono muy serio.

—Oh, por eso Neville no ha venido con nosotros. —Rowena sabía de qué iba ese asunto.

—A Neville se lo ha llevado el profesor a hablar a parte —dijo Ron. —Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tu también lo estarías si nuestros padres estuviesen en san mungo completamente locos tras haber sido torturados —le espetó Ginny a su hermano. —Después de lo de la cámara, me llevaron a San Mungo a revisarme y nos encontramos con madame Longbottom. Me enteré así.

—Yo…

—A veces pareces cruel, Ron —le dijo Rowena. —Tienes momentos graciosos, pero eres cruel en esas veces que no piensas lo que dices.

—Lo lamento.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—¿Has dicho que os llenó la clase de criaturas mágicas? —preguntó Salazar mirando a Rowena y a Ginny.

—Así es. Algo de hacernos ver que tenemos que estar siempre alerta. Cualquiera diría que vamos a sufrir un ataque —mencionó Ginny.

—Nunca está de más ser precavido —afirmó Rowena. —Sus métodos me parecen demasiado brutales. El mundo es demasiado brutal en realidad.

—Y la gente emocionada con sus clases —susurró Salazar. —Se recrean con algo que es una lección de vida.

—Viven en un mundo demasiado seguro. Un mundo que el ministerio ha llenado de algodon de azucar y felicidad; y no ven que marte anuncia una nueva contienda.

—Hablas como los centauros que encontramos en el bosque en primer año, Luna. ¿Verdad Harry? —dijo Hermione. —"Esta noche marte brilla mucho. Marte es el señor de la guerra. Los primeros en morir son los inocentes" —los citó.

—Cierto —admitió Salazar dando un sorbo a su zumo de mandragora. —Teniendo en cuanta que sabemos desde primer año que Voldemort sigue vivo. No me extrañaría que en cualquier momento se prendiera la mecha y una guerra estalle.

—Eso es un poco deprimente —dijo Ron. —Ya tengo bastantes cosas deprimentes con adivinación. Harry, desde que te fuiste no para de decir "tu mejor amigo morirá". Me canso de oirla.

—Si hubiese muerto todas las veces que lo ha dicho sería un milagro médico.

—Serías el caso más raro de síndrome de Lazaro que se haya documentado jamás. —se rió Hermione.

—¿Qué es eso de Lazaro? —preguntó Rowena.

—¿Y qué es eso del bosque? —inquirió Ginny.

—Hermione os lo contará —dijo Salazar levantándose. —Iré a buscar a Neville. Ron, come más tranquilo que nadie te va a quitar la comida.

* * *

Godric camino en silencio tras el profesor. Estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre él y darle unas cuantas lecciones. No debía hacerlo. Si lo hacía descubriría todo el pastel. Tenía que recordarse que se supone debía actuar como un estudiante horrorizado, no como un adulto espantado por la lección que unos adolescentes acababan de recibir. Era cierto que el mundo era bastante blando al respecto, pero pasar de cero a cien en nada era demasiado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el profesor de camino al despacho. —Entiendo que la lección haya podido ser un poco más dura para algunos de vosotros en particular. Pero tenéis que aprender. Tenéis que conocer los horrores que contiene el mundo.

Godric no habló, se limitó a asentir. Temía que si hablaba le gritase unas cuantas cosas no muy agradables que le venían a la mente. Muchas de las cuales eran palabras que hubiesen hecho que su abuela sacase el estropajo y le limpiase la boca. Pasó al interior del despacho de Moody, estaba completamente lleno de detectores de tenebrismo y cosas por el estilo. Sabía para que servían y que, por el aspecto que tenían debían ser de buena calidad, con una sensibilidad muy superior a los que se encontraban en cualquier tienda.

—Supongo que estos se pondrán a pitar por cualquier broma que haga alguien.

—Bien observado Longbottom, por eso he tenido que desactivarlos. ¿Te apetece un té?

—¿Me hace acompañarle para ofrecerme un té?

—Es una formalidad. Sólo quería saber que estabas bien. Se que la clase ha debido ser dura tanto para el señor Potter como para ti. Era por si querías hablarlo.

—No estoy muy seguro de querer hablar de eso. Tengo asumido lo que pasó y que es irreversible. Simplemente… No estaba preparado para ver la maldición.

—Nadie lo ésta la primera vez. Ni tampoco la primera vez que la sienten.

—Así que la clase de hoy… no era para preparar sino para advertir que eso podía pasar a cualquiera en cualquier momento….—Estaba nervioso y alterado, pero hablar le venía bien para no hacer algo más drástico. Aunque fuera con ese hombre. Ese auror chiflado. —Creo que voy a aceptarle ese té.

Pasaron un buen rato conversando y tomando té. Moody fue bastante agradable, algo distinto a lo que había mostrado en clase ante todos. Rudo, pero agradable. No volvió a tocar el tema de la clase, ni a mencionar a sus padres. Se interesó por él. Algo que a Godric le sorprendió un poco aunque al mismo tiempo hacía que no supiera que pensar. Pudiera ser que el hombre hubiese entrenado a sus padres, pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarle. En momentos como esos añoraba tener un poco de la habilidad de Salazar para ver segundas intenciones si las había. La conversación se prolongó hasta que casi terminó la cena, y, al final de la misma, antes de retirarse a la sala común. El profesor lo obsequió con un libro. " _Las plantas acuáticas del mediterráneo"_. Le dijo era era para él, que había oído que se le daba bien la herbología. El caso es que a Godric el libro le pareció demasiado nuevo como para ser de segunda mano. Incluso olía a libro sin abrir. Eso era raro, sin duda.


	20. El arcaico juez

**El arcaico juez**

Paseó arriba y abajo por aquel comedor destartalado mientras esperaba al resto. Habían acordado verse en la casa de los gritos. era el único lugar que tenían para reunirse en esos momentos, pues no podían arriesgarse a que alguien la viese en el castillo y los rumores que eso generase llegasen al director. Debía andarse con cautela y, si decidía entrar, hacerlo cuando no pudiese ser descubierta. Si era sincera consigo misma, prefería la "libertad de actuación" del año anterior; sobretodo después de lo acontecido en los mundiales. Le constaba que el ministro había ofrecido a Dumbledore un destacamento de aurores como seguridad extra para el torneo. Algo a lo que el director se había negado. Al menos, había algo que la tranquilizaba. Su antiguo mentor estaría como maestro en Hogwarts; aunque a decir verdad, le costaba imaginarlo dando clase. Alastor Moody nunca fue alguien que tuviese mucha paciencia para las tonterías y, los niños no solían tener medida alguna para cometerlas. Sonrió, eso era algo que pagaría por ver.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada secreta al escuchar el crujir de una tabla. No veía a nadie, pero eso no significaba que no hubiese nadie. Unos segundos después pudo ver a los tres salir de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad que pertenecía a Salazar. Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda y algo destartalada.

—Es una pena no poder juntarnos como el año anterior, ¿no creeis? —dijo Rowena.

—Albus Dumbledore —bufó Helga. —No quiere que los aurores nos distraigamos con asuntos de menor injundia.

—No me sorprende —afirmó Salazar.

—En dos semanas llegan las delegaciones de Bauxbattons y Durmstrang —informó Godric. —Está planeado que lleguen el 30 de octubre por la tarde, y que los campones sean seleccionados el 31 de octubre durante la cena. Algo que tiene molesto a Salazar.

—Siempre ocurren desgracias ese día —comentó el mencionado con simpleza.

—Razón por la cual debemos estar especialmente atentos —dijo Godric. —Dumbledore dijo que un juez imparcial escogería al campeón de cada escuela. No creo que sea nadie del ministerio, ni de las escuelas participantes. Sea quien sea, si Salazar piensa que puede estar en peligro hay que tenerlo en cuenta.

—Es un objeto —aclaró Helga. —El cáliz de fuego. Creado con magia ancestral por los tres directores que impulsaron el primero de los torneos. El cáliz queda bajo custodia de la escuela que gana el último torneo. En caso de ser la anfitriona aquella que no tiene su custodia, esta debe ser entregada a la anfitriona dos meses antes del comienzo oficial del torneo. En esta ocasión no ha habido movimiento del cáliz; aunque me consta que la desde del torneo debió ser Durmstrang, ya que el último fue en Bauxbattons y el anterior en Hogwarts. Todo antes que la sensatez se impusiese y lo suspendieron a causa del número de muertes.

—Así que han alterado el ciclo —murmuró Salazar frunciendo el ceño.

—Tendremos que vigilar ese cáliz — afirmó Rowena. Estaba decidida.

—¿De verdad creéis que va a pasar algo? — preguntó a sus tres amigos vestidos con las túnicas de estudiante.

—Es un torneo muy peligroso que ha sido revivido con numerosas medidas de seguridad. Eso no está mal en un principio —admitió Salazar. —Eso sí después de lo sucedido en los mundiales...No me fio. Aquello no se esclareció, ¿cierto?. Y un torneo así genera tanta expectación como los propios mundiales.

—Una oportunidad de oro para que la ficha sea movida —concordó Rowena. — No tendrían que haber seguido con esto.

—Crouch no ha querido que lo de los mundiales afectase al torneo —informó Helga. —Logró que lo otro se viese como un incidente aislado sin potencial relación con el torneo.

—Mi abuela dice que Crouch está desesperado por recuperar la credibilidad —dijo Godric. —Primero lo de su hijo hace años, y recientemente salió a la luz lo de Sirius. La indemnización que tuvo que pagar fue importante, a eso sumale el descredito.

—Se lo merece —afirmó Salazar fríamente. Ella sabía que si le interesaba podía llegar a tomar una compensación por el agravio el mismo. —Pero no nos desviemos. Tenemos un problema más peligroso entre manos. Ayer, Godric y yo, por fin pudimos escabullirnos a la sala de los requerimientos. Voldemort está en territorio británico; se ubica por la zona en la que encontramos una de sus anclas.

—Y no es lo único —anunció Godric. Se notaba la gravedad que había adquirido su voz en ese momento. Así que la noticia era mala e importante. —Ha creado otro Horrocrux. Lo mantiene junto a él.

—Me parece increíble que alguien haya mutilado tanto su alma y siga haciéndolo —comentó Rowena. —Cualquiera se hubiese matado antes de llegar a ese punto.

—El no es cualquiera. Es un monstruo. Se mantiene vivo por pura maldad. Está muy por encima de la maldad normal —gruñó Helga. —No hay otra explicación.

—Lo que es evidente, es que está en movimiento. Posiblemente esté preparando su regreso —observó Godric.

—Necesita un cuerpo. Es lo que busca más desesperadamente, un cuerpo con el que tener su poder en todo su potencial. La piedra filosofal se lo hubiese proporcionado hace años —mencionó Salazar. —Supuestamente dicha piedra ya no existe. Fue destruida, según nuestro director.

—Investigaré en la biblioteca de los Black —Aseguró Helga. No creo que sea prudente que ninguno de los tres lo hagáis aquí. Ni siquiera en tu sala común, Rowena.

—Desde luego, colarnos en la sección prohibida no es una opción y no tenemos un "profesor Lockhart" que firme un permiso sin mirar lo que firma —comentó Salazar. Helga pudo ver como Rowena y Godric se reían disimuladamente de ese comentario. Miro interrogante a Salazar quien le respondió que le contaría después con un ligero gesto.

—Pasemos el siguiente punto —dijo Godric. —El profesor de defensa. Creo que está majara perdido.

—¡No te pases!. Es un excéntrico y un paranoico, sí —lo defendió Helga. —Pero…

—Nos mostró la imperdonables en clase —dijo Godric. Se podía notar que estaba furioso. No alzaba la voz. No le hacía falta. Simplemente el tono y su expresión lo decían todo. —Uso los hechizos sobre arañas ante un aula de niños lo suficientemente maduros como para reírse de ver a la araña sometida a la imperius hasta que los paró en seco amenazando con hacer suicidarse a la araña y con que eso nos podía pasar a cualquiera. Reconozco que ese comentario fue una buena lección pero… parecía estar recreandose con las maldiciones, disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo.

—Que os mostrase eso no me extraña. Rompió con los conceptos que todos teníamos de esas maldiciones y muchas otras haciéndonos una demostración con escorpiones. Pero, ¿disfrutarlo? —Helga frunció el ceño. —Es cierto que esas maldiciones requieren de una mezcla de intención y deseo de hacer sentir eso a la víctima. Anular la voluntad, dolor...Disfrutarlo es excesivo, no me lo creo. Puede que sólo lo simulase ante vosotros.

—Quizá. Pero yo tengo una pregunta. ¿También sería propio de él hechizarnos con la maldición imperius para que sepamos lo que se siente al estar bajo la misma? Dijo querer enseñarnos a resistirla —susurró Salazar.

—Bueno, en la academia de aurores hubo momentos en los que pensé que lo haría. Nunca lo hizo, solo nos hablo de herramientas como la firmeza mental y la capacidad de relajar la mente para echar la intrusión. No creo que la llegue a usar en niños, cuyas mentes aún no están formadas y podrían salir dañadas. Si lo hiciese, eso sí que me sorprendería. Es algo paranoico, ya os lo he dicho.

—Transformó a uno que estaba molestando a unos de primero en un hurón. Creo que le llaman Montangne —dijo Rowena.

—Eso no me llama la atención. Trataba así a los que le daban problemas en la academia de aurores. Según he oído, uno de los que más sufrió ese castigo por no usar la cabeza fue Dawlish.

—Pues no debió servirle de mucho. Cualquiera diría que tiene aire en lugar de cerebro —dijo Salazar.

—Ya me contó Kingsley lo idiota que se puso en los mundiales. —Helga puso los ojos en blanco negando ligeramente con la cabeza. —Dawlish es actualmente el perro de presa de Fudge.

—De todas formas hay algo en Moddy que no me gusta —manifestó Godric.

—Es posible que su paranoia haya aumentado. Hace dos años que no hablamos, pero trataré de acercarme a él. Solo pasadme el calendario de visitas a Hogsmeade.

—Te lo haré llegar en unos días. Creo que este año hay alguna más que las típicas —dijo Salazar dándole una mirada significativa.

Helga era consciente que se hacía tarde y que sus tres amigos debían regresar al castillo. Lo cual era una pena, pues le encantaría àsar más tiempo con ellos, en especial con Salazar. La conversación se alargó unos minutos más. Planearon en ese tiempo la forma de proceder para vigilar el cáliz en cuanto este fuese colocado. Sabía que si las otras escuelas llegaban el día 30 y que la elección era el 31; debían vigilarlo durante la noche del 30 al 31.

—Ten la capa —dijo Salazar tendiendole la capa de invisibilidad.

—Mejor no. Alastor puede ver a través de las capas. Me disfrazaré de estudiante.

Un disfraz era la mejor de las opciones, por eso les había dicho lo de la capa. Sabía que si ellos sospechaban de Alastor tratarían de vigilarlo y si ojoloco los pillaba con la capa, podían tener serios problemas.

* * *

El día 30 de octubre llegó al fin. En una semana en la que estaba molesto porque Moody lo había sometido cuatro veces a la imperius en una sola clase para que el resto viesen como se resistía. Lo había logrado la primera vez, pero el profesor había insistido repetidas veces para que todos lo pudiesen ver. Algo similar había hecho con Godric, al menos, hasta que Hermione le había gritado de nuevo. La última vez fue cuando el numerito de la cruciatus a la araña. Entonces el profesor se centró en ella lanzándole el hechizo a traición y obligándola a interpretar a un castor. Eso hizo que la mayoría de la clase se riera. Idiotas.

Dejando eso a un lado, ese mismo día, Snape les había hecho probar los antídotos. Al ver que el suyo había funcionado a la perfección, le había asegurado que sería el "conejillo de indias" de toda la clase. Por suerte se había librado de ello al coincidir con el horario de recepción de las delegaciones de Beauxbattons y Durmstrang. Sino, seguramente hubiese acabado envenenado por alguna de las pociones de sus compañeros de clase.

Sintió alivio que esa clase fuese interrumpida, pues habría acabado estallando tal como parecía que había estado a punto de hacer Godric. Ya se ocuparçia de ajustar cuentas en su momento con Snape. Su comportamiento no era el adecuado para un maestro. No era el tipo de maestro que Hogwarts necesitaba si la tomaba con los niños por sus rencillas escolares con los padres.

—Los Gryffindor por aquí —anunció la profesora McGonagall. —Debéis situaros por cursos, unos detrás de otros.

A Salazar le dio la impresión que les estaban poniendo a formar, algo muy del estilo militar. Parecía como si tratasen de mostrar una formalidad de la que Hogwarts carecía. Le parecía una tontería. A su alrededor escuchaba los comentarios de la gente respecto a esperar allí afuera a los de las otras escuelas. ¿De verdad tenían que hacer eso?. Los estudiantes no dejaban de especular.

—¿Cómo crees que vendrán?

—Supongo que en traslador, como en los mundiales.

—Tal vez en escobas.

—A lo mejor viajan en tren hasta Hogsmeade y vienen caminando.

Salazar sinceramente lo dudaba. Se imaginaba que antes que eso tratarían de hacer una maniobra de intimidación y demostración de poder. Se trataba de una competición, después de todo; así que seguramente competirían por ver quién hacía la mayor entrada triunfal. Unos minutos más le dieron la razçon. Bauxbattons llegó en un gran carruaje tirado por abraxans, y Durmstrang lo hizo en un barco con el que salieron en medio del lago. Se preguntaba cómo habían logrado transportarse así.

Cuando entraron todos en el castillo, tras los alumnos de las escuelas invitadas, se dirigieron al gran comedor para la celebración; ya era la hora de la cena. Los de Bauxbattons se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw y los de Durmstrang en la de Slytherin. Cosa lógica teniendo en cuenta que eran las dos menos masificadas.

—...deis la bienvenida a nuestros invitados y los hagáis sentir como si estuvieran en su casa. Recordad que la finalidad principal de este torneo es establecer lazos de amistad entre distintas naciones. —El discurso del director se hacía un poco largo. Todo para hablar que ganar era lo secundario. Salazar pensaba que si alguien se apuntaba a ese circo que era el torneo era para ganar. —Ahora permitid que os presente a los dos jueces restantes, los representantes de nuestro ministerio. El señor Barthemius Crouch, jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional; y el señor Ludovic Bagman, jefe del departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos. Darles un gran aplauso por sus esfuerzos en revivir este venerable torneo.

El aplauso fue más por Bagman que por Crouch. Muchos veían al primero más simpático y agradable que el segundo, eso sin contar con que ya era famoso de sus tiempos como jugador de quidditch. Crouch por otra parte tenía aspecto de serio e inflexible, de persona poco agradable; eso sumado al hecho que todavía estaba muy reciente el descubrimiento de su proceder en el caso Black hace trece años, no le daba buena fama. No lo hacía precisamente popular.

—Señor Filch, por favor. Traiga el cofre —ordenó Dumbledore

Los murmullos no tardaron en propagarse por el gran comedor. Muchos se preguntaban qué era eso del cofre. Pronto se supo que era, una gran y pesada caja de madera que no habia forma humana de cargarla con la mano. Tenía que ser desplazada, preferiblemente con magia, cosa que Filch no podía hacer por ser squib, así que le tocó empujarla por todo el gran comedor. Eso cosechó unas cuantas risas de muchos de los estudiantes, casi todo el comedor, incluso algunos de los invitados. Salazar tuvo que darle un codazo a Ron para que dejase de reír. No le encontraba la gracia al asunto.

—A veces creo que Dumbledore lo hacer a posta —murmuró Godric.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hermione. —Es un buen director. No ha hecho nada.

—El pedirle a Filch que le traiga algo pesado, pues este es un squib. O tenerlo contratado en una escuela de magia, viendo cómo a diario cientos de niños hacen lo que él nunca podrá —concretó Godric. —Eso es algo cruel.

—Visto así, puede que tengas razón —admitió Hermione.

El cofre quedó frente a Dumbledore, que sacó su varita y con cierta ceremocia destapó el cofre exhibiendo un hermoso cáliz de llamas azules que se desplegaba hacia arriba, quedando en exhibición ante todos. Ese debía ser el famoso cáliz de fuego. Desde donde estaba, Salazar podía notar el poder que emanaba el objeto. Un poder para crear contratos vinculantes, pero no al nombre sino a la esencia mágica de quien se presentara candidato ante el caliz. Era un objeto muy poderoso.

—Este, es el cáliz de fuego —anunció Dumbledore. —Los candidatos tan sólo deberán acercarse y dejar sus nombres. Tendréis hasta mañana antes de la cena para depositar vuestros nombres. Los campeones serán anunciados una vez finalice la cena —explicó. — Para evitar que candidatos menores de edad intenten engañar al cáliz, trazaré una línea de edad. El cáliz permanecerá en el vestíbulo hasta mañana antes de la cena.

Salazar observó a varios de los que tenía alrededor e incluso escuchó decir a los gemelos algo de una pocion envejecedora. No creía que fuese tan sencillo en ese caso. Sería más fácil que tratasen de encestar el pergamino con su nombre. Pero era algo que no iba a mencionar a nadie. No les iba a dar ideas. Lo que intentasen no le preocupaba, sabía que Dumbledore no era tan idiota e iba a cubrir cualquier idea que pudiese tener un adolescente mágico. Los magos no tenían mucha tendencia a usar métodos muggles. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era que no parecía que Dumbledore fuese a custodiar el cáliz por la noche, eso a sus ojos era un error. El cáliz era un elemento fundamental del torneo y debía ser controlado. Por fortuna, sus amigos y él, tenían un plan para hacer guardia.

Salazar y Godric convencieron a Ron y Hermione que se adelantaran, que debían hablar algo con Luna en privado. Era la mejor forma para escabullirse. No podían arriesgarse a perder el tiempo subiendo a las salas comunes y esperar a que todos se durmiesen. Debía ser una noche de completa guardia, al menos esa era la previsión inicial y esperaban cumplirla. Se cubrieron los tres con la capa y se dirigieron a la esquina en la que Helga los aguardaba.

—Instalarán el cáliz en el vestíbulo —informó Rowena mirando a su amiga.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto para ocultarnos. Es uno de loqe que he preparado. Nadie nos detectará —aseguró Helga.

—¿Ni siquiera Moody? —preguntó Godric. Salazar sabía que su amigo seguía con la mosca tras la oreja.

—Ese ojo no puede ver a través del plomo.

Se ocultaron en dónde podían contemplar todo el vestíbulo. Godric se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados, Rowena parecía estar mirando al vacío y él, Salazar le cogió la mano a Helga. Ninguno de los cuatro esperaba que hubiese movimiento hasta que todos los estudiantes se marcharan. Madame Maxime se llevó a sus estudiantes enseguida, seguramente a descansar. Igor Karkarov, en cambio, hizo aguardar a sus estudiantes mientras el cáliz era colocado en el centro del vestíbulo y la línea de edad era trazada. Los alumnos de Durmstrang depositaron sus nombres en el cáliz y abandonaron el vestíbulo.

El lugar quedó vacío durante un par de horas, durante las cuales se pusieron a teorizar cúal podría ser el Horrocrux faltante; el nuevo que había creado, y porqué lo mantenía junto a él. Viendo la obsesión que tenía con los objetos que habían pertenecido a ellos o sus familias. No servía de mucho teorizar al respecto, pero con algo debían matar el tiempo. Se quedaron en silencio en cuanto la puerta del vestíbulo se abrió de nuevo e Igor Karkarov entró por la misma. Lo vieron acercarse al cáliz, penetrar en el círculo y lanzar algunos hechizos sobre el cáliz. Luego se marchó. Los cuatro aguardaron un tiempo prudencial antes de acercarse. Fue Rowena la que examinó el cáliz.

—Lo ha manipulado para anular las candidaturas de todos sus estudiantes excepto uno, Viktor Krum.

—¿Podemos revertirlo? —inquirió Helga

—No con seguridad —respondió Rowena. —Podríamos afectarlo demasiado.

—No corramos el riesgo —dijo Godric.

—¿Tu no queriendo correr riesgos? —Salazar miró a su amigo alzando una ceja divertido.

—Si quiere jugar con una sola carta no es cosa nuestra —afirmó Godric.

—Tal vez sea porque Krum tiene la cabeza llena de aire y es más manejable —Comentó Rowena.

—Karkarov quiere ser él quien compita a través de un "hombre de paja" que seguro no sabe que es un mero peón —resumió Salazar. —Sigamos con la guardia.

Tuvieron que pasar otras tres horas para que sucediese algo nuevo. El castillo a esas hora dormía, incluso estaban seguros que tanto Filch cómo los profesores lo sabían; por eso el repentino movimiento les sorprendió. Pensaron que se trataba de un estudiante o algo por el estilo, pero no. Se trataba de Alastor Moody. Lo vieron acercarse al cáliz, lanzar unos hechizos y luego introducir un fragmento de pergamino en el mismo. Esperaron hasta que dejó de oírse el resonar de su pata de palo para acercarse al cáliz.

—Rowena, procede —instó Helga. Salazar pudo captar en su expresión una mezcla de sorpresa, desconcierto y preocupación.

—Le ha hecho creer al cáliz que hay una cuarta escuela que compite —sentenció tras unos minutos. —Harry Potter es el estudiante de dicha escuela. No hay forma de revertirlo.

—Puedes negarte a participar —dijo Godric mirando a Salazar. —Ese artefacto capta la magia del que arroja el papel; se vinculará a él, no a ti.

—No entiendo por qué ha hecho esto —dijo Helga entre decepcionada y furiosa.

—Lo averiguaremos —aseguró Salazar. —Seguiremos a ver dónde lleva esto.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Helga. —Con un juramento como que tu no has puesto el nombre debería bastar.

—Puede, pero aunque haya mejorado mis notas, sigo siendo un niño que no sabe nada del mundo.

—¿Tendrás cuidado? —le preguntó Helga.

—Por supuesto —respondió Salazar. Mientras intercambiavan esas palabras se iban acercando el uno al otro.

—Cualquiera diría que estáis solos aquí vosotros dos —comentó Rowena. —Nosotros podemos marcharnos.

—Siempre les digo que se vayan a un hotel, pero no me hacen caso. —Godric se desperezó. —¿Seguimos con la guardia o nos vamos a dormir?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba pasando una buena jornada. Había previsto desde un principio que algunos estudiantes intentarían de engañar al cáliz para entrar; por eso, había configurado la línea de edad para que buscase cualquier truco utilizado para envejecer momentáneamente y les hiciese tener el pelo cano y una barba crecida. Se había divertido mucho a lo largo del día con estudiantes que habían acabado de esa guisa. De hecho había tenido que resistir la tentación de sacarles una fotografía y guardarla de recuerdo. Aunque eso no hubiese sido apropiado para alguien de su posición, siempre podía atesorar esos momentos.

Poco antes que comenzase la cena, tanto él como los otros jueces, metieron dentro del comedor el cáliz dejándolo frente a la mesa principal. Como la noche anterior, había hecho que se sirvieran los platos típicos de las regiones donde estaban situadas las escuelas de Beaxbattons y Durmstrang, quería que se sintieran acogidos. Ya tendría el resto de días del curso para presentarles la gastronomía británica.

Terminada la cena se levantó y avanzó hacia el cáliz; notó que gracias a su movimiento todo el comedor se había quedado en completo silencio, esperando algo. Estaban expectantes.

—En breve, el cáliz nos anunciará a los campeones. Cuando sean nombrados deberán atravesar el vestíbulo y salir por la puerta que está tras la mesa principal. Allí aguardarán indicaciones.

Dumbledore pudo notar el aumento de la expectación entre los estudiantes; el cáliz no tardó en empezar a funcionar, haciendo que la llamas azules comenzarón a hacerse más grandes y se volvieron de color rojo. Dumbledore estaba seguro que la gente pensaba que el cáliz estaba decidiendo en ese momento, si tan solo supiesen que la decisión la había tomado media hora antes y que había sido su contacto con el mismo lo que había indicado al cáliz que era el momento de mostrar a los candidatos…, pero no, no iba a estropear la magia del momento. Eso rompería por completo con el encanto del momento. Las llamas escupieron un fragmento de pergamino al aire el cual tuvo que atrapar. Lo leyó antes de anunciarlo públicamente.

—El campeón de Durmstrang es, Viktor Krum.

Dumbledor centro su mirada en el buscador búlgaro, al que vió levantarse entre las ovaciones de sus compañeros de Durmstrang y de muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Se notaba que era alguien famoso y conocido, aunque no parecía precisamente inteligente. No creía que Krum fuese un gran competidor, pero lo importante era que sería un excelente contacto para el futuro. Intuía que Voldemort estaba gestionando su regreso y sería importante tener aliados en el exterior cuando este surgiese de entre las sombras. Era algo que ya había hecho con Grindelward, tejer una red de influencias con métodos poco ortodoxos para comunicarse. Sólo esperaba que el que fuese escogido por el cáliz no fuese problemático para las relaciones internacionales. El cáliz volvió a adquirir unas llamas grandes y rojizas, antes de expulsar un nuevo fragmento de pergamino.

—La campeona de Bauxbattons es, Fleur Delacour.

El aplauso esta vez no fue generalizado, sino más bien algo frío; más pronto simbólico que de celebración. Los de Bauxbattons parecían un poco decepcionados con la elección. Dumbledore se percataba que era una cuestión de racismo por la forma en que la miraban, pues la chica parecía tener ascendencia Veela. Le parecía extraño que precisamente madame Maxime permitiese esas actitudes en sus estudiantes. El cáliz escogía al que encontraba un candidato más digno de entre todos los presentados, así que la ascendencia de la chica no importaba. El cáliz escogía al que mayor potencial mágico tenía de cada escuela, por ello en ocasiones habían salido seleccionados niños de doce años por encima de magos casi formados; simplemente porque su potencial era mayor. Esa era la razón de acotar el torneo a un mínimo de edad. Era un filtro más.

Ahora, la expectación por parte de Hogwarts era máxima. En breve sería anunciado el o la representante de la escuela que dirigía. Las llamas se tornaron rojas por tercera y última vez, escupiendo ahora el nombre del tercer campeón. Esperaba que fuese alguien que dejase bien a la escuela por encima de sí mismo.

—El campeón de Hogwarts es, Cedric Diggory.

El aplauso fue casi uniforme en esta ocasión. La mayor parte del mismo venía de toda la casa Hufflepuff, algunos Gryffindor y Ravewnclaw, y unos pocos Slytherin. Con solo ver eso, estaba seguro que una vez pasase la sorpresa inicial, todos apoyarían a Diggory. Nadie hubiese esperado que un campeón saliese de la casa Hufflepuff; siendo sincero, él ni lo había imaginado. Se había esperado un Gryfffindor, o puede que un Slytherin; aunque Gryffindor era más adecuado para algo así. Al menos le consolaba que tener a un Hufflepuff como representante era mejor que tener a un Slytherin.

—Ahora que los campeones han sido elegidos, espero que no dudéis en apoyarlos, pues pruebas difíciles los aguardan y…

Entonces ocurrió algo sorpresivo. Algo que nadie se esperaba. El cáliz transformó sus llamas azules por rojas una cuarta vez y extrajo un nombre más. Lo tuvo que leer varias veces a causa de la sorpresa, antes de leerlo en voz alta.

—Harry Potter.

El comedor se llenó de murmullos, miradas extrañadas, malas miradas hacia el chico y comentarios llenos de rabia que decían "tramposo". Tuvo que llamarlo una segunda vez. Fue entonces cuando el joven Harry comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia la mesa principal. Parecía confundido y asustado, y no era para menos.

—Harry, pasa adentro con los demás campeones —le dijo entregandole el pergamino salido del cáliz.

Dumbledore se dirigió al resto del gran comedor. Trató de hacerles ver que ahí había un malentendido y los mandó a todos a la cama a descansar. Tenían que solucionar eso, más no había solución posible, una vez el cáliz daba un nombre no había marcha atrás o eso pensaba la mayoría. Solo unos pocos conocían sobre los mecanismos de seguridad del cáliz y no iba a ser él quien los mencionase. De hecho estaba seguro que además de Crouch nadie más lo sabía y este estaba molesto porque su corrupción había sido destapada gracias a Harry Potter. Estaba seguro que las casas Gryffindor y Hufflepuff tenían mucho que celebrar. Una vez despedidos los alumnos y, con la confianza que los profesores se encargarían de controlarlo todo, era el momento de confrontar esa situación.

—Alastor, Severus acompañadme. —Solicitó. No se lo decía a Minerva porque sabía que no le permitiría aprovechar la situación y exponer al chico como cebo. Estaba claro que él no había engañado al cáliz y que quien lo había hecho sacaba algo. Usar a Harry así era la mejor forma de saber qué era, pero el chico no lo podía saber. Sería asustarlo más de la cuenta. Sobretodo si la peor de sus teorías se cumplía y ese era un movimiento del propio Voldemort.

En la habitación que había al otro lado del comedor se montó un escándalo porque Harry Potter tuviese que participar. El chico lo negaba, pero nadie o casi nadie parecía creerlo y Snape ayudaba a que se pensase eso al señalarlo de alborotador. No dijo nada del juramento para poder salir y por lo que vio Crouch tampoco, solo dijo que el chico debía participar, aunque parecía estar luchando contra algo. Karkarov estaba indignado, casi colérico, amenazando falsamente con retirar a su campeón aun sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. Eso sólo perjudicaría al campeón de Durmstrang. Madame Maxime estaba ofendida, pero no había argumento posible que pudiese usar en esos momentos para conseguir que lo escuchara y aceptase la versión de Harry quien ya no podía escapar del torneo. Lo lamentaba por el chico pero era lo mejor para destapar el panorama mayor. Bagman parecía haber encontrado su caballo ganador, miraba a Harry como si fuese una fuente de oro. Le daba igual lo que hiciese, siempre que no corrompiese al muchacho y lo metiese en sus problemas de juego. Alastor señaló lo evidente. Era imposible que un niño de cuarto año hiciese tal magia para engañar al cáliz. Por otro lado cualquier persona mayor que hubiese puesto el nombre en su lugar hubiese hecho que el de Harry estuviese con los demás, así que eso no cuadraba con que se hubiese presentado un cuarto campeon como si compitiese una cuarta escuela. Eso era un trabajo fino, hecho para asegurarse que Potter saliese elegido bien como broma, la cual era la mejor de las opciones, o bien para que muriese durante el torneo, para asesinarlo. Eso pareció sobresaltar al chico, aunque vió como asentía con cierta resignación. En esa reunión se esclareció la obligatoriedad del contrato vinculante del cáliz y que debía participar si o si.

Dumbledore observó a los otros campeones. Viktor Krum parecía indiferente, se notaba que a él lo mismo le daban dos que tres. Fleur Delacur estaba furiosa, al punto de desafiar a Harry. Cedric Diggory estaba receloso. Dumbledore aprovechó para entrar en su mente y ver lo que pensaba. Creía que Harry había entrado de forma intencionada para llamar la atención de la gente y quedar por encima de Hufflepuff; pero al mismo tiempo se convencía que aquello no era posible, pues muchas veces había visto a Harry reuir las miradas de los curiosos y tratar de mezclarse con los demás, de no llamar la atención. Parecía que tenía un lio de pensamientos, que estaba confundido entre creer a Harry o no. La reunión terminó después de que Bagman los citase el 20 de noviembre después del almuerzo para la primera prueba en la que tendrían que enfrentar lo desconocido.


	21. El inicio del torneo

**El inicio del torneo**

Salazar evitó la sala común de Gryffindor y se refugió en la sala de los menesteres. Conocía bastante bien a sus compañeros de casa como para saber que insensatamente le habrían montado una fiesta por quedar como campeón. Así que prefería ahorrarse el mal trago y descansar, de paso pensaría en si había tomado o no la decisión correcta. Estaba claro que había un propósito oculto tras que saliese su nombre "Harry Potter", del cáliz; y que para descubrirlo había que seguir el juego. Pero a lo mejor hubiese sido más sencillo hacer el juramento que se supone no conocía y dejar a todos boquiabiertos, además que el que puso su nombre se vería en un serio aprieto mágico. Pero eso no podía hacerlo, hubiese levantado la liebre; así que al final no había podido hacer otra cosa.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba seguro que no habría mucha gente en la sala común se dirigió a ella. Nada más entrar se encontró con Ron, Hermione y Godric aguardándolo. Sabía que Godric quería saber cómo había ido y lo que harían de ahora en adelante. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionarían, que estuviesen allí era ya un indicador de que al menos era probable que quisieran escuchar.

—Yo no puse mi nombre. —Fue lo primero que les dijo. — Pese a que lo dije ayer me obligan a participar.

—Pero no pueden hacer eso —dijo Hermione alarmada. — Tu no te postulaste, no pueden hacer que compitas solo porque salga tu nombre.

—Al parecer ese objeto establece un contrato vinculante —susurró Salazar.

—¿Se sabe quien puso tu nombre en el cáliz y porqué? —preguntó Ron.

—No, se supone que lo están averiguando. Moddy está a cargo de la investigación —respondió Salazar intercambiando una fugaz mirada con Godric. Si Moody se encargaba de la investigación, estaba todo dicho. —El propio Moddy sugirió que quien me haya metido quizá espere que muera durante el torneo.

—¡Eso es cruel!. No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Harry.

—Hermione… el curso pasado fue el único curso medianamente tranquilo si dejas a un lado los dementores. Un basilisco, un poderoso objeto alquímico oculto en la escuela… creo que ya me he habituado a caminar con la soga al cuello.

—Muchos de nuestros compañeros piensan que te las ingeniaste para entrar en el torneo —advirtió Godric. — No todos están contentos con eso, sobretodo de las otras casas.

—Ya me imagino. Supongo que me tocará vivir una versión 2.0 de lo de la cámara cuando pensaban que era el heredero.

—Nosotros te apoyamos Harry —dijo Hermione, los otros dos asintieron.

—Mis hermanos están contigo —afirmó Ron.

—Luna seguro que tambíen te apoya —mencionó Godric.

—Bueno, los que me importan entonces. —La opinión que pudiese tener de él los demás, a Salazar le importaba una mierda, solo le valía la que sus amigos tuviesen. No era tonto, sabía que le esperaban por delante unas cuantas semanas difíciles. —Iré a la biblioteca. Es el momento que consulte las normas del circo romano en el que estoy metido.

—Deberías desayunar primero —observó Hermione. Es la comida más importante del dia.

* * *

—Profesora McGonagall, debo llevar a Cedric a una reunión por lo del torneo —dijo un chico de tercero que iba siempre con una cámara fotográfica muggle por el castillo. Cedric lo había visto, siempre por ahí, sacando fotos con entusiasmo de todo lo que veía.

—Ah, la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas —dijo la profesora. —Señor Diggory, puede marchar. Y veinte puntos para Hufflepuff por su transformación.

Cedric se levantó con cuidado y guardó las cosas en su mochila nueva, lo que su padre le había regalado después de ser elegido campeón del torneo. Aquella noche no había sido del todo gloriosa, aunque le había parecido que Potter era sincero al afirmar que él no había hecho nada para entrar al torneo. Los de su casa no pensaban lo mismo, habían empezado a sacar a circulación unas chapas que lo señalaban a él como el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts; y, a Potter lo señalaban como un tramposo al que señalaban con el apelativo de "Potter Apesta". No había podido evitar que lo hiciesen, tampoco es que hubiese puesto muchos esfuerzos en ello. No se sentía bien consigo mismo por ello, pero una parte de él no dejaba de ver a Potter como un competidor y quería verlo desmoralizado. La escuela, desde luego ya había juzgado y condenado a Potter. De la selección de campeones había pasado una semana y, habiendo leído sobre el torneo de antemano, sabía que esa ceremonia iba a darse; por lo que se había preocupado de tener la varita en condiciones. Un mal veredicto podría hacer que fuese descalificado del torneo antes de comenzarlo. El chico de la cámara, lo dejó en la puerta del aula donde tendría lugar y se marchó según dijo a por Potter.

Al entrar en el aula pudo ver a Rita Skeeter, junto al fotógrafo que siempre iba con ella, a los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbattons,los otros campeones y los otros jueces del torneo. Faltaban Potter, Dumbledore y, quien quiera que fuese a examinar sus varitas.

Se quedó algo apartado, sin hablar con los otros campeones ni con nadie en general, no había tenido oportunidad de tratar con los otros campeones y no le parecía que los directores de las otras escuelas estuviesen dispuestos a dejar que se les acercarse. Notaba por parte de ellos una mayor rivalidad hacia él que por parte de los campeones, sinceramente le daba la impresión que serían capaces de pisar a cualquiera; los directores, no los fin llegó Potter, escoltado también por el muchacho de la cámara. Skeeter enseguida se lanzó hacia Potter como un ave de presa tratando de sacar algo de carroña. Una parte de él quería disfrutarlo; la otra, mayoritaria por fortuna deseaba ayudarlo a escapar de las garras de la periodista. Pero no había falta, Potter parecía manejarse de forma decente al menos.

—Oh, señorita Skeeter, me preguntaba cuál sería la elección del profeta para cubrir el evento. —Escuchó decir a Potter. —Por lo que veo ha sido la más acertada.

—Gracias joven Potter, eres muy amable. ¿Me concederías una entrevista?, seguro que muchos quieren saber los motivos por los que entraste al torneo.

—Yo no me presenté, no soy un campeón legítimo, pero comprendo la necesidad de nuestros lectores de saber la verdad. Quizá en otro momento… —Cedric dejó de escuchar lo que estaban hablando, ya veía que Potter se manejaba en política sin problemas, además que habían bajado algo la voz.

Segundos después entró el director Dumbledore acompañado del señor Ollivander y la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas dio comienzo. Él fue el primero en pasar a mostrar su varita y así dar ejemplo como campeón. Su varita estaba en perfectas condiciones, la trataba con mucho cuidado, en cuanto el señor Ollivander terminó con ella la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, un bolsillo específico para varitas.

Luego le tocó a la campeona de Bauxbattons, Fleur Delacour quien llevaba una varita personalizada, al parecer la chica era un cuarto de veela, así que el cabello de veela de su varita la hacía más afín a ella que otras opciones. Eso a Cedric le decía que ella debía venir de una familia con un importante poder adquisitivo, no era sencillo el acceso a varitas personalizadas.

Después de la campeona de Francia, le tocó a Vicktor Krum. Ollivander se demoró un tiempo con este que no había empleado con los demás, parecía algo crítico con el hecho que fuese de otro fabricante que no fuese él. Quizá era que Ollivanders y Gregorovich fueron rivales en algún momento antes que este último se jubilase. Por algo eran los dos más conocidos.

El último fue Potter, le sorprendió ver que no tenía la varita preparada, que no lo había sacado todavía. Al menos hasta que la desenfundó delante del propio Ollivander y se la tendió con la punta hacia sí mismo. Cedric pudo ver entonces que Potter llevaba una funda porta varitas en el antebrazo. Hizo nota mental de conseguir otra para él. Ollivander, como con el resto de varitas, examinó la de Potter con detenimiento hasta darle el visto bueno. Después de eso ya vinieron las fotos de todos los campeones, tanto en grupo como en individual y la entrevista a todos sobre el torneo. Luego ya fueron libres.

Un par de días, en el desayuno se encontró con la noticia en portada del torneo de los tres magos. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Skeeter no los había usado a ninguno de carnaza y había sido leal a lo que habían respondido. No sabía que le había dicho Potter pero parecía que no iba a meter mierda por ese lado, porque eso era lo único que esa periodista sabía hacer. Meter mierda. No fue hasta que llegó al final del artículo que vio un pie de página inquietante. "La verdad sobre la entrada de Harry Potter en el torneo de los tres magos en la página 6". Cedric se saltó el artículo que seguía al que había leído y que iba sobre la historia del torneo de los tres magos y pasó directo al que se mencionaba a Potter.

 _Todos conocemos la leyenda del chico que vivió, ¿pero qué hay bajo esa leyenda?. Harry Potter, un chico de catorce años, amable, maduro y sobretodo muy modesto. No solo tuvo la deferencia de tratar a vuestra más audaz periodista con cortesía durante la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas, sino que tuvo la amabilidad de conversar con ella tras la finalización de la misma. En esa breve conversación mis queridos lectores, me contó lo sucedido después de que saliera su nombre del cáliz de fuego. "Yo no quería participar en el torneo. Me parece una tontería exponerse a algo con fama de ser brutal solo por conseguir un saco de galeones. Cuando salió mi nombre del cáliz casi me desmayo, pensé que me daba algo ahí mismo. Luego en la sala donde nos reunieron a todos los campeones me dicen que tengo que participar, si o si; cuando todo en realidad se podría haber solucionado sin forzarme a ser partícipe de esta majadería". Como podéis imaginar, mis queridos lectores, le pregunté a qué se refería. "En las normas del torneo, hay un apartado para incidentes como este, si sale el nombre de alguien que no se presentó solo debe jurar en la media hora siguiente que él no se postuló y quedaría libre de tener que participar. Lamentablemente no se me ocurrió leer las normas de antemano, por que claro, ¿Quién se lee las normas de un juego al que no va a jugar?. Me enteré de esto un par de días después en la biblioteca". Como periodista que soy, debo contrastar la información y fui a consultar lo de las normas. En efecto, no sólo las normas existen sino que todos los jueces del torneo debían conocerlas y aplicarla en este caso. ¿Por qué no se aplicó?¿Acaso los jueces no se sabían las normas de la competición que deben evaluar?¿A caso les dio igual y prefirieron exponer a un joven mago sin importarles los probables resultados?. Esto, mis lectores, son las preguntas que me hago al respecto. Porque lo quiera o no, el joven Potter debe competir junto a magos casi adultos, que han desarrollado todo su potencial. Cuando cuestionó al joven Potter al respecto me responde con la determinación del que ha aceptado ya lo que le depara el futuro próximo. "No me queda otra que competir. No creo estar preparado, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerlo lo mejor que pueda"._

* * *

A falta de una semana para la primera prueba, Salazar estaba bastante tranquilo. La mayoría de las estúpidas e infantiles insignias de "Potter Apesta" habían ido desapareciendo, aunque no por parte de algunos Hufflepuff demasiado orgullosos de su casa y de la mayoría de los Slytherin. Lo de los Hufflepuff hasta cierto punto lo podía entender, habían sido ninguneados durante siglos por preferir servir a competir, así que se tomaban como de todos la gloria que consiguiera uno de sus miembros. Los únicos de Slytherin que no llevaban esas insignias eran los de Tercer año hacia abajo, además de Nott, Malfoy, Zabinni, Grengrass y Davies. Las chicas lo podía esperar, pues siempre se habían mantenido al margen; un poco igual pasaba con Zabini. Respecto a Draco y Theodore, imaginaba que era una señal de respeto y agradecimiento por haberles señalado las armas para salir ellos mismos del problema que tenían. Salazar sabía que, si la mayoría de esas insignias habían desaparecido era gracias al artículo de Rita Skeeter, está quería en un principio manipular la información en torno al torneo para vender más ejemplares, pero Salazar la había convencido para hacer un artículo fiel a la realidad y a cambio darle información sobre una posible conspiración o negligencia de los adultos que debían garantizar la seguridad del torneo. Además de comprometerse a darle otras dos entrevistas más en el futuro.

Salazar, se había abstenido de acudir a la excursión a Hogsmeade, no le apetecía la verdad; prefirió quedarse en el castillo y dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Allí, cerca del lago, se encontró con Moody y con Hagrid; este último, le solicitó que fuese por la noche a la cabaña y que llevase la capa de invisibilidad. La petición le pareció extraña, pero aún así acudiría. No tenía problema alguno con ello. Simplemente le diría a sus amigos para no preocuparlos y asistiría a la reunión. Aunque no podía imaginar que tenía que decirle Hagrid que no pudiese decirle en ese momento. A menos que, tuviese que ver con el torneo o con alguna otra criatura ilegal que hubiese conseguido últimamente.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, salió de la sala común. Se dirigió con cuidado a la cabaña de Hagrid, no deseaba meterse en problemas por salir del castillo pasado el toque de queda. Llevaba la capa pero mientras no la necesitaba prefería no usarla, pues suponía andar bastante más lento. Solo se la puso para atravesar grandes espacios como el vestíbulo o los terrenos hasta que el castillo se perdiera de vista. Se la quitó antes de tocar a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

— Harry, estás aquí. Bien, ponte la capa tengo algo que mostrarte y no quiero que nadie te vea.

Salazar obedeció, cuando estuvo bien cubierto se dirigieron al carruaje de Bauxbattons. Salazar no quería ver nada que estuviese allí adentro, nada de lo que pudiese haber ahí suscitaba su interé madame Maxime a quien Hagrid buscaba. A Salazar no se le había escapado las miradas que Hagrid echaba a la directora de Bauxbattons. Salazar no podía creer que Hagrid lo hubiese llevado para que hiciese de carabina; sin duda tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer que eso. Aún así los siguió, sobretodo al ver que se metían en el bosque. Los seguiría durante unos minutos y si no encontraba nada interesante regresaría a la sala común. Minutos más tarde agradeció su decisión, pues se encontraron en un prado en el que había cuatro dragones, cuatro montones de huevos de dragón y cuatro huevos dorados.

—Los tengo contados, Hagrid —advirtió uno de los criadores, era Charlie Weasley. —No sabía que la ibas a traer —agregó reparando en la presencia de madame Maxime.

—Pensé que le gustaría.

—Vaya cita romántica —dijo Charlie en tono irónico.

—Entonces, ¿tendrán que luchar contra ellos? —preguntó Hagrid mirando a los dragones.

—Solo burlarlos, por lo que sé.

En ese punto, Salazar había tenido suficiente, le bastaba con saber lo poco que había visto, no deseaba quedarse más rato. Los dragones eran especies protegidas, así que ni por un momento hubiese pensado que tenían que luchar contra ellos, sin mencionar que era prácticamente imposible enfrentarse a uno en solitario. Ya casi en la salida del bosque, se encontró con alguien que iba en su dirección. Era Igor Karkarov. Salazar se apartó a un lado y permaneció quieto observando la dirección que este tomaba. Iba hacia el claro de los dragones. Ahora estaba claro lo que había que hacer. Regresaría a la sala común, dormiría un poco y al día siguiente buscaría a Cedric para avisarle. Era el momento de igualar las tornas y no iba a permitir que nadie derrotase a Hogwarts haciendo trampas.

* * *

Antes que terminase el desayuno, McGonagall se había llevado a Salazar, pues al parecer los campeones debían estar en el recinto habilitado para la primera prueba antes que todos fuesen allí. Su amigo le había hablado del dragón, pero no que iba a hacer con él, así que estaba tan intrigado como los demás. Acudió junto al resto a las gradas que habían colocado por la noche, y tomó asiento entre Hermione y Rowena, cogiendo a la primera de la mano que se veía pálida y nerviosa. Godric recordaba que el año anterior Hermione le había dicho que Salazar había sido el primer amigo que había tenido nunca, y por lo que había podido observar por cómo se trataban, parecían hermanos. Ron estaba al lado de ellos. A lo lejos escuchaba a los gemelos Weasley dirigiendo las apuestas. Algo que en esos momentos le parecía desagradable, aunque en otras ocasiones hubiese encontrado divertido.

—Bienvenidos a la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Dará comienzo en breves minutos. Los campeones ya han sido informados de la tarea que deben realizar y del turno asignado para la misma. —Bagman, uno de los jueces era el que hacía la función de comentarista. —Los campeones deberán obtener un huevo dorado que será colocado en un nido de huevos de dragón. El nido será custodiado por una hembra de dragón en época de cría.

Muchos ovacionaron ante aquello, Godric no entendía si era porque tenían ganas de ver sangre, porque la prueba requería arriesgarse o simplemente porque no sabían las implicaciones de la prueba. Los dranones hembra eran muy violentos, mucho más que los macho y muchísimo más cuando está estaba en época de cría. Robar algo de un nido de dragón en esas circunstancias era algo que pocos se atreverían a hacer. Sobretodo cuando los cuidadores no se acercaban en esas circunstancias a menos que fuese necesario. Cuando Bagman anunció el tipo de dragón al que se enfrentaba cada uno se sintió descontento. Había especies de dragón más pacíficos que otros.

—Mierda, Harry tiene siempre la peor de las suertes —murmuró Ron. —El colacuerno es uno de los dragones más peligrosos.

—Deberían haber traído el mismo tipo de dragón para todos —observo Rowena. —Empiezo a pensar que hay más cabezas llenas de torposoplos en el ministerio de lo que piensa mi padre.

—Los del ministerio son idiotas, todos lo sabemos —dijo una voz tras ellos, era Draco Malfoy. —Y si los rumores sobre Potter son ciertos, ha salido de peores.

—Malfoy, ¿qué pretendes? —preguntó Ron mirándolo suspicaz con el ceño fruncido.

—Disfrutar de la prueba.

—Tranquilo Weasley, acabamos de apostar por tu amigo —dijo Nott, quien estaba junto a Draco. Con ellos estaba también Blaise Zabini quien asintió.

—Si Potter pierde no perdemos mucho, pero si Potter gana o queda en los dos primeros puestos… —mencionó Blaise. —Solo hay que ver cómo se mueven las apuestas. Una apuesta pequeña en un cupo donde apuestan muchos no da beneficio si ganas, pero en este caso.

—Iros a molestar a otra parte.

—Tranquilo, Ron —dijo Neville. —No han dicho nada malo en realidad.

—Casi que es mejor tenerlos a ellos aquí que a los de las chapitas —agregó Rowena.

La prueba comenzó. Cedric Diggoy fue el primero en entrar en el escenario. Pareció detenerse unos instantes, hasta transformar una loca en un perro labrador y comenzar a distraer al dragón, lo consiguió y logró obtener su huevo de oro, aunque llevándose una buena quemadura en la cara.

En segundo lugar, salió Fleur Delacour, nada más salir hizo muestra de esa herencia especial que ella tenía y que Salazar les había comentado. Con su habilidad heredada a través de su linaje Veela hizo entrar en trance al dragón. Pareció funcionar, al principio. Desde luego el dragón se quedó dormido, pero a mitad sueño, de un ronquido le prendió fuego a la falda que llevaba Delacour. Así que tuvo que apagar su falda antes de seguir en su avance hacia el huevo.

El tercero, fue Vicktor Krum. Nada más comenzó su prueba, lanzó un encantamiento al dragón, un encantamiento directo a sus ojos. Godric lo reconoció como un encantamiento de conjuntivitis. Algo ingenioso y muy útil si no fuese porque eso alteró al dragon y acabó por romper la mitad de los huevos buenos, lo que suponía en realidad el asesinato de algunas futuras crías. Al final se hizo con el huevo, pero estaba claro que debía ser penalizado por eso.

Por fin llegó el turno de Salazar. Salió a la palestra relajado y resolutivo, empuñando su varita. Godric se preguntaba qué haría. Lo vio alzar la varita al cielo y aguardar. Muchos empezaban a reirse porque no veían que sucediese nada, pero Godric sabía que Salazar estaba aguardando su momento. Pocos minutos después llegó una escoba, la escoba de Salazar, la saeta de fuego. Se montó raudo en la misma y comenzó a volar captando la atención del dragon. Su táctica era bien simple, distraer al dragon y lanzarse hacia el huevo dorado. Salazar fue el que más rápido lo consiguió, y sin tener ningún rasguño.


	22. Sorpresas navideñas

**Sorpresas navideñas**

Unos días después estaban los cuatro reunidos en el lugar habitual, el lugar en el que llevaban reuniéndose desde principio de curso. Godric había sido el que primero había llegado en aquella ocasión. Había pasado antes por las cocinas para llevar comida con la que pudiesen pasar horas reunidos los cuatro. Tenían varias cosas de las que hablar. Entre ellas, el huevo de oro que contenía el enigma de Salazar. Entre los cuatro podrían haberlo sacado del torneo para que el cáliz no lo escogiese aún a riesgo de estropear el artefacto, lo que sería muy difícil de explicar o también podían haber recurrido al juramento, lo cual los hubiera expuesto a los cuatro antes de tiempo. Así que como las normas del torneo no decían nada de que el campeón tuviese que estar a solas, habían decidido que aunque él compitiese, ellos lo ayudarían.

—Menudo banquete Godric. ¿Te sigue gustando comer?

—Si, pero ya no cometo tales excesos, Helga.

—Parece que estemos en el pasado —comento Rowena tomando asiendo en la mesa.

—Bien, comencemos —dijo Salazar.

—Amigo mio, te noto tenso. Lo hiciste bien en la prueba, lo malo fue lo descarado de Karkarov con los puntajes. Se ve a Kilómetros que busca favorecer a su escuela. —Godric tensó los puños, si algo no le gustaba eran las trampas, y aquello había sido descarado.

—No habría sido tan notorio si Krum hubiese decidido usar sus habilidades naturales en lugar de seguir los consejos de su director —comentó Salazar encogiéndose de hombros, Godric sabía que a él aquello le daba igual. Lo que su amigo quería era llegar al fondo del asunto y encontrar lo que lo demostrara. —Ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo para relajarnos, es momento de empezar averiguar por qué Moody ha actuado de esa manera. ¿Helga?

—No tengo ni idea de cuales pueden ser sus pretensiones solo… —Frunció el ceño. —Pude hablar con él brevemente el otro día en las tres escobas. Parecía diferente. Era como si no supiese bien quien era. Alastor tiene un código de seguridad para cada persona, algo que siempre que esas dos personas se encuentren hay que realizar. No lo hizo.

—Eso es extraño —dijo Godric. —¿Posesión quizá?

—No puede estar poseído. Si lo estuviera si sabría quién es aunque tendría periodos en blanco. Habría podido reaccionar —analizó Salazar.

—¿Y si fuera Moody pero sin ser Moody? —propuso Rowena.

—No creo que Alastor se dejase suplantar fácilmente, pero todo parece ser eso —dijo Helga. —En un momento pensé en la maldición imperius, pero no mostraba ningún signo de tenerla encima. —A Godric le pareció que estaba algo apesadumbrada. — Teníais razón diciendo que había algo malo en él. Ahora solo queda saber qué es y si podemos ayudarlo.

—¿Quieres ayudarlo? —preguntó Godric, en esos momentos veía a Moody como alguien que estaba traicionando lo que era ser noble y ser auror.

—Es su maestro —dijo Salazar. —No podemos investigar directamente porque se notaría demasiado. Sólo nos queda estar atentos.

—¿Te han dicho ya lo del baile? —preguntó Rowena cambiando de tema.

—¿Que baile? —inquirio Salazar.

—El baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos. Chang está en una nube, al parecer Diggory se lo pidió hace unos días.

—¿Qué más sabes de ese baile? —instó Godric

—Que es el día veinticuatro de diciembre por la noche, que solo pueden ir los de cuarto en adelante y los de tercero si son Krum ya ha invitado a Hermione y está a aceptado…

—¡Que! —estalló Godric. —¡Que tiene que hacer ese estúpido jugador de Quidditch con la chica más bella y brillante de todo Hogwarts!

—Alguien está enamorado —murmuró Salazar divertido, lo que le valió una mirada extraña por parte de Godric.

— … y que los campeones deben abrir el baile.

Godric se sentía molesto, pues hacía tiempo que quería pedir a Hermione una cita como tal y había perdido su oportunidad porque nadie había tenido el detalle de mencionarles que tenían un baile al que acudir. Mientras se tranquilizaba pudo ver como Salazar y Helga intercambiaban una mirada ansiosa.

—No puedes llevarme, querido. Suscitaría demasiadas preguntas.

—Pero podemos vernos igualmente —aseguró Salazar. —Rowena, ¿es solo abrir el maldito baile lo que tengo que hacer?

—Y cenar con los jueces antes del baile.

—Bueno, no es mucho. Seguro que puedo escabullirme y dedicar esa noche a quien verdaderamente quiero. —Salazar dirigió una mirada a Helga, tomándola de la mano y apretándole ligeramente.

—No me fiare de otra que no sea Rowena para ese baile —dijo Helga. —Al resto no las conozco y tú eres un chico muy guapo.

—Está bien, así tengo la oportunidad de ir y ver si el chico que me gusta me saca a bailar.

—Le preguntaré a Ginny —resolvió Godric. —Estoy seguro que querrá ir al baile.

Mientras habían estado hablando iban comiendo poco a poco. Era lo mismo que hicieron cuando construyeron el castillo y con muchas de las reuniones importantes que habían tenido entre los cuatro. Ya habían terminado con la mitad de lo que había traido Godric, que no era mucho. Godric miró a su amigo.

—Bueno, Salazar. ¿qué hay del huevo?¿cúal es la pista?

—Unos berridos como si estuviesen torturando a un bebé.

—Ese comentario no es agradable, Salazar —dijo Helga.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que parece. De hecho es un sonido bastante desagradable. Os lo mostraré.

Godric miró a Salazar, mientras este abría la mochila que habías traído. Lo vio sacar el dorado huevo que había obtenido en la burla al dragón. El huevo tenía un cierre de seguridad en la parte superior. Salazar lo abrió y la estancia enseguida se llenó con un sonido estridente que parecía capaz de destrozar los tímpanos. Su amigo no tardó en cerrar de nuevo el huevo. Había sido una demostración bastante esclarecedora.

—Debe ser un lenguaje mágico, probablemente de una criatura. — Teorizó Rowena.

—Los lenguajes mágicos suelen tener alguna articulación.

—Cuando tu hablas pársel yo sólo te oigo sisear —dijo Helga. —No sería descabellado que hubiera criaturas mágicas con un lenguaje propio que sólo unas pocas personas puedan escuchar y entender, o que solo pueden escucharse en determinadas circunstancias.

—Desde luego, alguno de los jueces debe saber lo que dice la pista —dijo Godric. —No tendría mucho sentido poner una prueba que no pueden controlar. Claro que muchas veces no hacen nada que tenga sentido.

—Vuelve a abrir la pista, Salazar. —Solicitó Rowena.

—No, por favor. —A Godric no le hacía ninguna gracia volverlo a escuchar.

—Abrelo.

Godric se tapó los oídos al escuchar nuevamente aquel ruido, mientras tanto veía a Rowena miraba la pista analiticamente, como si pudiese sacar algo de ella. El huevo permaneció abierto en esta ocasión durante varios minutos, hasta que Rowena decidió que ya había tenido bastante. El caso, era que, por su expresión, parecía que había logrado captar algo que escapaba a los demás.

—Tiene un ritmo. Unas subidas, bajadas e intervalos que se repiten. Es un patrón que suele encontrarse en la música.

—Pues suena peor que la orquesta del cumpleaños de muerte de Nick casi decapitado —dijo Salazar frunciendo el ceño.

—Una pista de audio entonces —resolvió Helga. —Ahora solo resta encontrar la forma de descifrar su contenido.

—Investigaré los lenguajes mágicos y cómo escucharlos. Tiene que ser algo que pueda ser traducido en determinadas circunstancias.

* * *

Salazar se contempló en el espejo de la sala común de Gryffindor. El traje escogido para la ocasión era elegante y sobrio al mismo tiempo. Había ayudado también a Ron a encontrar un traje adecuado, porque lo que su madre le había enviado era una horterada total. Parecía que a la señora Weasley le daba igual que sus hijo saliese humillado por acudir al baile de esa guisa. Mucho menos habían invitado a la chica más pija de toda la torre Gryffindor, Lavender Brown.

Veinte minutos antes que comenzase la celebración, Salazar pasó a recoger a Rowena a la torre de Ravenclaw, ofreciéndole el brazo y riendo de su toque personalizado en la ropa. Iba a ser divertido ver la expresión de algunos de los más conservadores de la sociedad, algunos de los más estirados y estúpidos. Algo verdaderamente divertido. Los cuatro habían sido ropmpedores en el pasado, cada uno a su manera. Así que iba a ser una interesante declaración de intenciones.

Se situaron junto al resto de los campeones y sus parejas. Aguardaron hasta que la profesora McGonagall que miró con la ceja alzada a Rowena. Los miembros del jurado y profesores entraron en el comedor, les siguieron las cuatro parejas y luego todos los demás invitados a la velada. Todo el comedor estaba dispuesto en mesas redondas para varios comensales. La más grande de todas era precisamente aquella en la que estaban los miembros del jurado y los campeones junto con sus respectivas parejas. Acompañantes como prefería decirlo Salazar. Durante la velada, no comió demasiado; tan sólo probó un par de platos, lo necesario para no romper con tradición alguna. Su verdadera fiesta de navidad estaba junto a Helga, a quien tenía una sorpresa preparada y junto a quien acudiría después, en cuanto pudiera escabullirse. Y eso sólo tendría que ser en pleno baile.

Llegó el momento de abrir el Baile. Salazar sujetó a Rowena con firmeza y aguardó al comienzo de la música. Ambos empezaron a deslizarse con maestría con ese vals inicial. Al parecer, ahora en todas las fiestas, la apertura era un vals. La pieza se prolongó bastante, se notaba que era una pieza de inauguración. En cuanto terminó, comenzó una segunda pieza, en la que ya se incorporaron el resto, poco a poco. La pista se llenó de parejas bailando. Salazar planeaba dejar de bailar tras terminar aquella pieza, marchar a la casa de los gritos, pero no fue necesario. Un ligero toque en el hombro le hizo girarse. Era Nott, y le solicitaba bailar con Rowena.

—Claro.

Salazar se apartó, permitiendo que el joven estudiante de la casa Slytherin tomase el testigo. Aprovechó ese momento para desaparecer del baile y acudir a la casa de los gritos donde horas antes lo había preparado todo. A fin de cuentas, como campeón ya había cumplido. Ahora tocaba hacer algo más placentero.

* * *

Cuando Helga llegó a la casa de los gritos se encontró con un comedor muy diferente de lo que solía estar cada vez que allí se reunían. Era cierto que no había grandes decoraciones, pero se encontró con una mesa recubierta con un mantel blanco y unas velas rojas. También varias fuentes y platos para llenar de manjares. Escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, se giró para contemplar a Salazar entrando por la misma.

—Lamento el retraso, no pude llegar antes.

—No importa —aseguró Helga.

Helga se acercó a Salazar y lo besó. No había tenido que esperar mucho, y, aunque lo hubiese tenido que hacer, no le habría importado en absoluto. Por él esperaría lo que fuese necesario y sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Siempre habían estado muy unidos y ligados, aunque las circunstancias en el pasado no les hubiesen permitido ir más allá de una estrecha amistad.

—Me he reservado lo mejor para tí, querida.

Sintió su tacto cuando la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la mesa, apartando una de las sillas para que ella se sentara, luego se sentó en la de enfrente. Cuando Salazar le había dicho que le tenía preparada una sorpresa, no se esperaba algo de aquellas magnitudes. Estaba claro que Salazar lo había puesto todo en hacerle aquella cena romántica. Le aseguró que pasaría toda aquella noche con ella, como tendría que haber sido de haberla podido llevar al baile. Era una pena no haberlo podido hacer. Ella reconocía que le gustaría poder mostrar su relación en público y no solo ante los amigos más íntimos.

Después de la cena, lo vio dirigirse a un gramófono y poner un disco; tras eso se dirigió a ella y con un gesto que sólo se ve en los caballeros de las películas, le pidió bailar. Aquella noche se estaba encaminando a ser la noche perfecta.

* * *

Theo no podía estar más feliz de que Potter dejase a su pareja de baile en sus manos. Cuando el profesor Snape les había comunicado lo del baile, únicamente había pensado en Luna Lovegood para pedirselo; era una chica inteligente, divertida e ingeniosa, con la que podía hablar de cualquier tema. Una chica de las que pocas había en el castillo; pero pronto vio que había una pega, ella iba a ir al baile con Potter. Hacía un año atrás esto le habría hecho rabiar, ahora no tanto, dado que en cierta manera aquel chico los había ayudado bastante tanto a Draco como a él. Así que estaba feliz por poder pasar todo el baile junto a la chica que le gustaba, sí Luna Lovegood le gustaba; y le sorprendía que Potter no hubiese vuelto para reclamara su pareja de baile.

—No te preocupes, no vendrá. Si por él fuera habría pasado de este baile, pero no podía eludirlo.

Con aquellas palabras Theo lo entendió. Potter no había abandonado a su pareja de baile porque su pareja de baile sabía que lo iba a hacer y estaba conforme con ello. Potter había acudido al baile por compromiso, el compromiso obligatorio que venía con su cargo de campeón forzoso, había cumplido con lo mínimo y luego, había desaparecido. La verdad que poniéndose en su lugar y teniendo que hacer algo que no quería hacer hubiese actuado de igual forma. Theo había estado en una posición parecida durante años.

Mientras bailaba una de las piezas, podía ver que Draco estaba bailando con Ginny Weasley mientras Neville Longbottom lo había con Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum con Fleur Delacour. Al tiempo que eso sucedía, parecía que el menor de los varones Weasley quería fulminar a Draco con la mirada. Suerte que tenía una pareja muy insistente que no dejaba que se despegarse de ella y fuese a lanzarse contra Draco. Una pelea arruinaría la noche a cualquiera. Bueno a él no, pues para él la noche era perfecta.

Cuando terminó aquella pieza de baile, pudo notar el cansancio en su acompañante. No era para menos, llevaban horas bailando. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa conduciendola fuera de la pista de baile, donde no pudiesen estorbar a los demás por quedarse parados.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Algo cansada. Me gustaría retirarme.

—En ese caso, permite que que acompañe. No es bueno que una dama regrese sola.

—Con mucho gusto.

Abandonaron el gran comedor cogidos del brazo. Theo se lo había ofrecido, aunque era ella quien guiaba el paso. Theo sabía que la sala común de Ravenclaw estaba en el séptimo piso, pero no sabía exactamente donde. Así que permitió que fuese ella quien lo guiase. No tardaron mucho en llegar a las escaleras que daban acceso a la torre. A Theo le hubiese gustado que durase más aquel paseo, pero no podía ser, aunque estaba seguro que Luna había cogido el camino más largo.

—Aqui te dejo, mi bella compañera. Ha sido un placer compartir la noche contigo.

—Yo tambien me lo he pasado bien, Theo.

—¿Vendrías conmigo a la póxima salida a Hogsmeade?

—Por supuesto, nada me había más dichosa.

—Buenas noches, Luna —se despidió de ella, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a sus labios para darle un tenue beso en el dorso de la misma.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, apenas había amanecido, un plétorico Salazar se acercaba a la sala común todavía vestido de gala. Había pasado toda la noche junto a su amada, eso no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo. Sabía que ningún docente se había percatado de su ausencia porque sino, Godric le hubiese avisado. Cuando llegó a la altura del retratao de la dama gorda, la encontró con un gesto de disgusto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Por favor, haz que se callen, me están dando jaqueca —respondió el retratato.

Extrañado, Salazar pronunció la contraseña y accedió a la sala común. Dentro había una discusión, una pelea a gritos. Eso casi le hacía desear haberse quedado más tiempo junto a Helga, pero como los dos habían convenido, aquello llamaría demasiado la atención. Los que discutían, Ron y Ginny Weasley. No podía captar lo que se gritaban el uno al otro porque ambos lo hacían al mismo tiempo.

—¿Que ha sucedido? —preguntó a Hermione, no veía a Godric por ninguna parte.

—Oh, hola Harry. ¿De donde vienes?. Bueno eso da igual ahora. Discuten porque Ginny estuvo bailando con Draco Malfoy.

—¿Ese es todo el problema?

—Bueno, Malfoy es Malfoy, aunque parece estar comportadose un poco mejor desde mitad del curso pasado. Ya no va por ahí insultando a la gente por deporte.

—Puede que haya madurado. —Desde luego, Salazar no iba a revelar nada de lo que supiese de Draco. —¿Y Neville?

—Fue a buscar a McGonagall en cuanto se desató la pelea y ambos intentaron atacarlo por tratar de frenarlos. Es bueno que hayas regresado antes que él venga con ella. Además, Ron le ha echado a él las culpas por llevar a su hermana al baile y permitir que bailase con Malfoy

Salazar asintió, sabía que Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Tendría muchos problemas estando toravía vestido de gala y apareciendo a esas horas en la sala común. Lo que le hacía recordad que probablemente sólo tuviese unos minutos. Con un movimiento de varita transformó sus ropas de gala en unos baqueros y una camisera gruesa.

—Eso es pensar rápido. ¿Vienes de estar con una chica, verdad?

—Respecto a eso no daré información. —Desvió la mirada de Hermione al par de hermanos que se gritaban improperios y sacaban la ropa sucia del otro. También pudo ver a unos cuantos compañeros de casa observar la pelea como si fuese un entretenimiento. —Mira a esos, les falta las palomitas y la á mejor que intervenga.

—Yo no lo haría.

Salazar desoyó lo que Hermione decía y sacó la varita apuntando hacia ambos. Lanzó en primer lugar un protego lo suficiente potente para separarlos y no dejarlos avanzar el uno hacia el otro. Luego lanzó un encantamiento silenciador a cada uno de ellos acabando con el ruido de los gritos y, en tercer lugar, antes que se acordasen que tenían varita los desarmó.

—Suficiente —dijo Salazar con tono serio, un tono muy parecido al que ponía en el pasado cuando estaba a cargo de los estudiantes.—¿Qué narices os pasa por la cabeza para estar armando semejante espectáculo? — Sabía que la profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar por el agujero del retrato, así que por unos instantes dudó entre retirarse y dejar que siguiera ella o "no enterarse y seguir". Veía más factible lo segundo. —Sois hermanos, joder. y estáis haciéndoos los colores mutuamente por algo que seguramente es una nimiedad. Ahora anularé los encantamientos con los que os he inmovilizado y hablaremos lo que sea que sea esto como personas civilizadas. ¿Os vais a comportar? —Por la cara que ponían sabía que lograba el mismo efecto que una vez logró en sus estudiantes. Ambos asintieron. —En cuanto al resto. ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? Se acabó el espectáculo. —Salazar canceló los hechizos. Ni Ginny ni Ron dijeron nada, lo miraban con respeto, con el respeto que se le tiene a un mentor, pero también miraban inseguros a la profesora McGonagall.

—Señor Potter, veinte puntos para Gryffindor por detener una pelea entre sus compañeros de casa —anunció la profesora. Ahora sí que se giró para mirarla haciéndose el sorprendido. —Y otros diez por maestría en el uso de conjuros de un nivel superior al suyo.

—He estado estudiando y practicando desde que ese estúpido cáliz escupió mi nombre.

—En cuanto a vosotros dos, perdéis diez puntos cada unos por comportaros más como una jauría de perros que como personas. —Se dirigió la profesora a los dos hermanos. —Ambos a mi despacho a hacer lo que a sugerido Potter, hablar con calma vuestras diferencias. Y me aseguraré que no salgáis de allí hasta que lo hagáis.

—Harry, eso que has hecho ha sido impresionante —dijo Hermione cuando la profesora McGonagall se hubo ido.

—Si lo llego a saber no voy a buscarla —dijo Godric.

—Bueno chicos, yo voy a cambiarme y a desayunar. ¿Me esperáis?


	23. El mensaje en clave

**El mensaje en clave**

Salazar salió de la sala común antes que el resto se despertara. Antes que Ron y Ginny se enzarzasen en una discusión de nuevo. Siendo sincero, no quería tener que lidiar con ello. Caminó hacia el vestíbulo, con intención de salir y dar un vuelta por los terrenos mientras rememoraba la noche anterior junto a Helga. En esos momentos pensaba que hubiese sido mejor quedarse con ella en la casa de los gritos que regresar a la sala común; pero eso no había podido ser. Su ausencia se hubiese notado especialmente. Lo tenían bajo un punto de mira de especial vigilancia, por ser Harry Potter y porque su nombre había salido del cáliz.

—Potter.

Salazar se volvió en la dirección en la que lo habían llamado. Se trataba de Cedric Diggory, quien estaba apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta que conducía a las bodegas y le hacía gestos para que se acercase a él.

—Diggory. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Aún no te he agradecido lo del dragón.

—Logrando que dejasen de un lado las chapas los que todavía las llevaban fue suficiente.

—Smith aún la lleva.

—Smith es Smith, no le da la cabeza para más.

—Cierto. Se cree el dueño de la casa Hufflepuff sólo porque su familia desciende de la fundadora —dijo con una risotada, como si lo pusiera en duda.

—Eso dicen —murmuró Salazar, ocultando el peligro que comenzaba a filtrarse en su voz. Ese dato no lo conocía, pero junto a las cosas que le había comentado la propia Helga… no le extrañaría que esos Smith fuesen los descendientes del tipo con el que el hermano de Helga hizo "negocios" casando a su hija al no poder forzar a su hermana a ese matrimonio. —Pero en fin, creo que no era Smith de quien querías hablarme.

—No. Quiero compensarte por lo del dragón. Información por información.

Salazar observó al chico, parecía sincero con sus palabras; además, estaba mostrando ser un verdadero Hufflepfuff. Tenía los distintivos de carácter que Helga más había valorado. Lealtad con los suyos y con los de su casa, trabajar arduamente y sin atajos, y un sentido de la justicia por el que se renunciaría a la oportunidad de sacar ventaja. Salazar aguardó dispuesto a escucharlo.

—El huevo se oye mejor si lo abres bajo el agua. Usa el baño de prefectos de la cuarta planta, ¿lo conoces?

—El único prefecto con el que he tenido trato hasta el momento es Percy Weasley.

—Entonces no lo conoces. —Cedric sonrió. —Lo había previsto, ten. —Le entregó un fragmento de pergamino. —Ahí te dice cómo llegar y la contraseña.

—Gracias Diggory.

—Creo que podríamos empezar a tutearnos. ¿No te parece, Harry? —Salazar vió como extendió la mano hacia el.

—Será un placer, Cedric —respondió estrechandole la mano.

Salazar, por supuesto, ya sabía que se trataba de un lenguaje mágico e incluso él y los otros fundadores habían pensado en formas de comprobar los distintos lenguajes; sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta los tipos de criaturas inteligentes de habla no humana que había en Hogwarts. Ninguno creía que les fuesen a dar permisos para importar más criaturas. El huevo era la pista de lo que había que hacer y donde, sólo faltaba traducir la pista. El agua era algo que habían barajado y que Cedric acababa de confirmar. Lo haría esa misma noche.

Después de cenar, Salazar había regresado junto al resto de estudiantes de Gryffindor a la sala común. Ya le había comentado a Godric lo que se proponía, meramente para no preocupar a su amigo si este llegaba a descubrir su ausencia. Salazar tuvo que aguardar que el resto se durmieran para coger el huevo, el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad, antes de bajar al baño de los prefectos. Sabía que esos aseos especiales tenían una gran bañera que podía ser catalogada de piscina, Se habían basado un poco en la idea de las antiguas termas romanas para construirlo. Salazar quería ver cómo había evolucionado el baño en cuestión de fontanería. En el pasado eran los elfos domésticos quienes debían llenar y vaciar la bañera.

—Frescura de pino.

Entró en el baño, y lo observó detenidamente tras dejar la capa y el mapa a un lado, sobre una de las banquetas. El huevo lo dejó sobre uno de los lavamanos. El baño era tan espacioso como cuando se había construido; solo que, tenía las reformas propias del siglo en el que se encontraban actualmente. La gran bañera estaba rodeada de grifos y contaba con un trampolin. Cada grifo parecía pertenecer a un componente. Agua caliente, agua fría y jabón. Esa era la mezcla de componentes que podía mezclar. Por el rabillo del ojo detectó la presencia de alguien, uno de los fantasmas del castillo.

—Hola Myrtle. ¿Qué te trae por aquí arriba?

—A veces suelo venir, aunque nunca antes había hablado con ningún prefecto. No has venido a verme.

—Lo sé, un grave descuido por mi parte. Te pido disculpas.

—Disculpas aceptadas. ¿Has venido a meter el huevo en el agua? Es lo que hizo el otro chico.

—Exactamente Myrtle —respondió Salazar, descalzandose y quitándose su túnica. Debajo de todo llevaba su traje de baño.

Salazar accionó todos los grifos para acabar temprano, todos excepto los que contenían jabón, y aguardó a que se llenase por completo. Luego arrojó el huevo a la misma y se metió en el agua, sumergiéndose tras el huevo. En el fondo de la piscina, lo abrió y escucho. Estaba claro que el lenguaje era sirenio y que solo podía escucharse bajo el agua, en la superficie no sonaba articulable.

 _En la tierra nuestras voces_

 _no se escuchan en ningún lugar_

 _Si quieres lo que más valoras_

 _una hora tienes para encontrar_

Una vez escuchó aquello, salió del agua y memorizó su contenido. Sacó el huevo y lo dejó al lado de sus cosas, luego se secó mientras se vaciaba la bañera. Tenía las cosas claras. Se trataba del lago negro, e iba a sustraerles algo que debían recuperar. Eso o bien, lo que más podía valorar sería la pista para la tercera prueba.

—La gente del agua —susurro.

—Eres rápido. Al otro chico le llevó más tiempo averiguarlo.

—Un golpe de suerte, supongo. Tengo que irme, es muy tarde ya. Iré a verte, Myrtle, te lo aseguro.

Salazar se cubrió con la capa y colocó el huevo dorado a buen recaudo y salió al pasillo. Estaba desértico, pero no iba a confiarse en aquello. Consultó el mapa para confirmar que no había nadie por los alrededores. Nadie en su camino de regreso a la torre Gryffindor; sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Un punto en el mapa moviéndose por el despacho de Snape que no era Snape, sino Barthemius Crouch. Salazar frunció el ceño, le resultaba raro que Crouch no pudiese asistir al evento de navidad ni al ministerio por estar enfermo. No tenía mucho sentido. Tomó una resolución en unos segundos. Decidió bajar a las mazmorras a ver qué ocurría. Escogió ir por una ruta rápida, uno de los pasadizos ocultos que habían diseñado para acortar por dentro del colegio. De cuando en cuando consultaba el mapa, para asegurarse que Crouch no se movía de localización. Aquello le parecía raro y deseaba hecharle un vistazo cuanto antes. Al llegar a las mazmorras se mantuvo alerta. Se acercó con cuidado al despacho de Snape y echó una ojeada por la puerta entreabierta. Lo que vio le descolocó. El mapa indicaba que el que estaba dentro del despacho era Barthemius Crouch, sin embargo él estaba viendo a Alastor Moody pero no había ni rastro de Alastor Moody en ese despacho, pero si que estaba y muy inmóvil, en un rincón del despacho del profesor de defensa. Todo era muy raro. Por todo lo que Salazar sabía de Moody, no lo imaginaba prestando su apariencia a nadie. Centro su mirada en el despacho, en lo que estaba hacíendo en su interior. Estaba cogiendo ingredientes de los armarios de Snape, y, por los ingredientes que había en la mesa solo había una poción que le viniese a la mente y que pudiese explicar lo que sucedía. Tenía que poner esto en conocimiento de los demás. Se retiró del lugar buscando tomar la ruta más directa para regresar a la sala común.

* * *

Unos días después de la aventura en los baños de prefectos, Salazar y el resto estaban nuevamente reunidos en la casa de los gritos. Este había priorizado el contarles el enigma del huevo, dado que lo otro todavía no tenía nada en firme y, prefería centrarse en lo que parecía más inmediato. La segunda prueba. Una vez eso claro, ya podría tratar el misterio del impostor, que en cierta forma era el tema más serio de todos y al que debían dedicar más tiempo, a su entender, por lo que tenían que finiquitar uno cuanto antes y luego centrarse en el otro.

—Recapitulando, sumergirse en el lago para rescatar un objeto importante de las manos de la gente del agua —comentó Salazar.

—Una hora bajo el agua. No es imposible —comentó Helga. —Podría transformarte en una carpa, una carpa bonita, por supuesto —bromeó.

—Estaba pensando en usar el encantamiento casco burbuja —mencionó Salazar. —Es un encantamiento que se aprende en quinto. No sería raro aprenderlo ahora, sobretodo después de "aprender" el patronus en tercero.

—Es una buena opción, te dará un tiempo ilimitado, pero no parece que te convenza —observó Helga.

—Es un encantamiento simple y muy común —comentó Rowena. Supongo que la mayoría lo utilizarán como primera opción.

—Si bueno, tampoco es que siendo un estudiante de cuarto año tenga más pociones; porque una transformación humana parcial es una materia demasiado avanzada y complicada.

— Pues usa Branquialgas. Es simple, sencillo y te dará justo una hora —le propuso Godric. —Te podría pasar el contacto de algunos proveedores, no es una hierba muy económica pero tampoco es cara.

—Podría funcionar —reconoció Salazar. —Me las como y tengo una hora. Me meto en el lago, cojo lo que me hayan quitado y regreso. Suena fácil, demasiado fácil.

—Si, demasiado. ¿Y si el objeto no es un objeto? —dijo Rowena. —Lo que más valoro yo sois todos vosotros. Más que cualquier objeto. Además —continuó. —La mayoría de objetos pueden sustituirse, las personas no.

—No se atreverán —susurró Helga horrorizada.

La insinuación de Rowena inquieto un tanto a Salazar. Sobretodo porque encontraba que poner en peligro a terceras personas en medio de la competición era una barbaridad. La competición de por sí también era bárbara.

— ¿Qué era esa otra cosa que tenías que contarnos? —preguntó Godric.

—Ha descubierto que Moody no es Moody. La misma noche que fui a escuchar al huevo, vi dentro del despacho de Snape al señor Crouch; estaba a solas. Eso me parecio raro, así que bajé a indagar. En el mapa marcaba Barthemius Crouch pero en el despacho quien estaba era Moody. Todos conocéis las propiedades del mapa.

—Ese mapa no se equivoca, puede identificar a cualquier persona dentro de los terrenos del castillo —dijo Rowena, quien en el curso anterior había estudiado el mapa a fondo.

—Lo más curioso es que sí que había un Alastor Moody, muy quieto en un rincón de su despacho.

— Alastor no se dejaría suplantar, y si quisiera registrar el despacho de alguien no lo haría a escondidas —dijo Helga.

—Más o menos en la línea de lo que pensaba —comunicó Salazar.

—Un impostor, ¿no? —resumió Godric. —Tendremos que echarlo del castillo entonces. Ya son demasiadas cosas raras en torno a él.

— Hay que quitarle la máscara y averiguar porque se disfraza de Moody —dijo Rowena.

— Creo que ese impostor es la clave de lo que está pasando —dijo Helga. —Nada me agradaría más que irrumpir en ese despacho y arestarlo.

—Pero hay algo más grande detrás de todo esto. Tenemos que investigar —resolvió Salazar. —Uno o dos dentro del despacho con él presente y el otro mirando el mapa. Los que entren deberán captar cada detalle del despacho.

—Bueno, pues vamos al lio —dijo Godric.

—No —objeto Salazar. —Será después de la segunda prueba. Tengo una idea.

—Serás tú quien entre, ¿no? —dedujo Helga.

—Exacto. Sería lógico que un chico asustado pidiese ayuda a un experto en situaciones peligrosas después de pasar por dos.

* * *

El día de la segunda prueba llegó. Salazar sabiendo que iba a tener que sumergirse en el lago, había preparado una estrategia de antemano. Desde que sabía que la prueba sería en el lago y que la gente del agua estaba implicada, había pensado en varias opciones para enfrentar la prueba. Al final, había optado por seguir la sugerencia de Godric y emplear las branquialgas. Eso no sólo le daría el aporte de oxígeno que tuviese el agua, sino además una mayor libertad de movimiento; lo que se traduce en que podía moverse más rápido y mejor. Lo que le preocupaba a Salazar era que la sugerencia de Rowena acabase siendo real y, lo que había que buscar resultase ser una persona. Salazar en un principio había rechazado la idea, pero al ver que ni Godric ni Hermione habían regresado de su reunión urgente el día anterior con la profesora McGonagall, empezó a preocuparse y a tomarlo como un hecho; lo cual, lo ponía furioso.

Salazar se encontraba ya en el lago, junto al resto de campeones, aguardando a que la prueba diese inicio. Se había puesto un neopreno y llevaba en la mano las branquialgas que había comprado la semana anterior. El bote todavía estaba completamente sellado. Pudo notar cerca de ellos un escarabajo cuya presencia le resultaba familiar, sonrió para sí mismo; si era lo que sospechaba era astuto, muy astuto.

—Cedric —saludó Salazar al legítimo campeón de Hogwarts. —Krum, Delacour. ¿Todo bien?

—¿Que no tienes estrategia? —inquirió Krum en tono de burla.

Salazar, indiferente, les mostró el bote de branquialgas; no era como si pudiesen copiar su idea a estas alturas.

—Eso no se me ocurrió —dijo Cedric al ver el bote. —No sabía que se te diese bien la herbología.

—A mí no, a mi amigo Neville. Por cierto, ¿lo habéis visto?. No sé nada de él desde anoche, cuando se lo llevó la profesora McGonagall junto a Hermione. Tampoco he visto a Hermione, ya puestos.

—¿Longbottom?. No, no lo he visto —dijo Cedric frunciendo el ceño. —¿Y dices que se los llevaron anoche.

Salazar notó como la mente de Cedric se ponía a cavilar, y como tanto Krum como Delacour estaban atentos a su conversación. Krum parecía tranquilo; mientras que Delacour estaba tensa y miraba con aprensión y preocupación al lago.

—Anoche, cuando estaba con Cho, vino Flitwich a por ella y hoy no ha venido a desayunar conmigo, de hecho no ha aparecido por el comedor —afirmó el Hufflepuff. —Es una rara coincidencia. No me gusta.

—Tienes motivo para que no te guste —dijo Salazar en tono amargo. —Lo que me has dicho confirma mi sospecha. Ellos son lo que nos han quitado y tenemos que rescatar —afirmó Salazar resolutivo y frunciendo el ceño. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Cedric llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —No puede ser, es una locura.

—Eso mismo pensé yo en su momento, por lo que descarte la idea. Al menos hasta este momento.

—Mi hegmana —dijo la chica francesa. —Hoy venía a vegme competig. No está. Sólo tiene siete años. Estagá asustada. No sabe nadag, el agua de la miedo.

—Perro, ¿No erran objetos? —preguntó Krum. —Las perrsonas no son objetos.

Estaba claro que acababa de revelarse la verdad. Ese torneo implicaba más vidas humanas que las de sus participantes; algo que pese a que dos de sus participantes contaban con información privilegiada, no sabían. A ninguno parecía gustarles esa revelación, pero los cuatro eran conscientes que no podían hacer nada. Si lo hubiesen sabido unos días antes, los cuatro juntos podrían haber podido impugnar la prueba o ciertas características de la misma. Ahora solo les quedaba seguir el juego.

La prueba dio comienzo, los jueces explicaron que los campeones debían rescatar algo que les había sido arrebatado y que para ello tenían una hora. Salazar ardía ante esa explicación, llamara "algo" a cuatro seres humanos era una desfachatez. Una auténtica insensatez. Tuvo que contenerse de no saltar en esos momentos, pero tenía claro que no iba a dejar que las cosas acabasen con eso. Encontraría la forma de que aprendiesen a no tratar a las personas como si fuesen objetos o lo pronto ese animago que había detectado en su zona podía ser útil, era el mismo que había detectado en los mundiales y también el aura de poder que emitía se parecía al de esa periodista a la que había prometido algo de carnaza real. Esperaba que su instinto no le fallase en aquello.

Salazar se metió las branquialgas en la boca y las tragó. Tuvo que aguardar unos instantes antes de meterse en el agua, el tiempo suficiente para que las branquialgas hiciesen efecto. En cuanto estuvo completamente sumergido comenzó a nadar, guiándose por el oído y por lo que sabía de la gente del agua. Sabía que solían establecese en lo más profundo de los lagos y estanques; a mayor profundidad, supuestamente mayor protección del exterior. Con esas cosas en mente, Salazar no tardó en llegar a la ciudad sumergida. En el centro de la misma, expuestos y atados a una gran roca, los cuatro campeones. A Salazar no le dio muy buena espina. Imaginó que ese tipo de espacio era el que utilizaban para las ejecuciones. Definitivamente aquello no le gustaba. Los observó unos instantes, parecían estar sólos; pero no tenía duda que los guerreros con los que contasen estos seres estarían de guardia. ¿Habría que pelear contra ellos?, esperaba que no; eso rompería la tregua que habían establecido con ese pueblo milenios atrás. Puede que incluso ya esté rota. Avanzó con cautela. Al llegar a ellos, notó el movimiento del agua detrás de él. La jefa del clan estaba tras él. Le sostuvo la mirada.

—Solo puedes llevarte uno.

—¿Y dejar que los otros mueran? —De su boca solo salían burbujas, pero sabía que la jefa del clan lo comprendía. Salazar no era de sacrificarse por los demás, pero ellos eran estudiantes del castillo y en cierta forma los sentía a su cargo. No dejaría atrás tampoco a Godric y desde luego sería una deshonrra para Hogwarts si llegara a pasarle por su omisión algo a la chica francesa, quien era una invitada en ese castillo que no había sido tratada como tal.

—Solo puedes llevarte uno.

—¿Podría regresar a por los demás?

— No tienes tiempo para eso. Si no te llevas al tuyo, ambos os quedaréis ahí.

Eso no le agradaba a Salazar. La jefa del clan no parecía ser agresiva, ni problemática; más bien parecía expresar los hechos. ¿Era lo que parecía?, ¿de verdad el director había ofrecido como tributos a los rehenes si no eran rescatados?.

—No lo creo. No a menos que no tengáis ningún acuerdo con la escuela. Todos ellos son habitantes de la misma incluso la visitante provisional.

—Tienes una decisión que tomar. O salvas a tu amigo o salvas a los que consideras que debes proteger. —Salazar la miró con una ceja alzada, impasible pero no se le habían escapado sus palabras. —Nosotros somos un pueblo muy longevo. Mi abuela me habló del tratado que hizo con cuatro magos que prometieron proteger este las tierras aledañas a este lugar y regresar cuando fuese necesario.

Salazar asintió, yendo hacia Godric y usando la varita para deshacer las ligaduras de las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado. Mientras terminaba vió llegar a Cedric usando el encantamiento casco burbuja y liberar a Cho usando una navaja multiusos. Uno de esos utensilios que eran de tanta utilidad. Le hizo un gesto al estudiante de Hufflepuff, indicándole que se diese prisa, que quedaba poco tiempo.

—Me quedaré —dijo a la jefa del clan. —Al menos hasta que haya transcurrido la hora que nos dieron. Luego actuaré. Espero que me comprendas.

Salazar sabía que habían llegado a un punto de acuerdo. Salazar no actuaría en lo que durase la prueba, pero luego sí.Cuando quedaba un minuto para que finalizara la hora, vio un medio tiburón acercarse. Era evidente que Krum había utilizado una forma de transfiguración humana parcial. Eso era complicado y peligroso, tanto para él como para quien debía rescatar. Se preocupó por Hermione, al punto de plantearse el alejar al campeón de Durmstrang de ella; pero no podía hacerlo. No podía interferir con la prueba, sólo cuando se cumpliese el tiempo de la misma podía hacerlo. Krum no se entretuvo a cortar las ligaduras, sino que cortó el cabo principal y, agarrándola bien, comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie.

—Ya es la hora —dijo Salazar hacia la jefa del clan. Recibiendo una confirmación por parte de la misma.

—Os acompañaremos a la superficie.

Nadaron hasta la superficie. Salazar cargaba tanto con Godric como con la chica francesa. La jefa del clan y sus guerreros iban de acompañantes, protegiendolos de los Gryndylows. En cuanto irrumpieron en la superficie del lago, empezaron a escuchar el rugir del público. Salazar se percató que tanto Godric como la chica habían salido del trance en el que estaban inmersos. Su amigo se notaba furioso, lo que le confirmaba que acabar en el lago había sido algo en contra de su voluntad. La chica estaba asustada.

—Neville, ayudame con la chica. Parece estar teniendo un ataque de pánico —dijo a su amigo con voz calmada.

En cuanto alcanzaron el muelle se vieron rodeados por toallas, la enfermera de la escuela, madame Longbottom que estaba abrazando y examinando a su nieto; se la notaba muy molesta y enfadada. Por otro lado junto a ellos estaba también la campeona de Bauxbattons, agradeciéndoles el haber sacado a su hermana del lago. Salazar desvió la mirada y se fijó en la jefa del clan, hablando en sirenio con Dumbledore. No había forma de saber lo que hablaban a menos que se sumergiese en el lago, como Rowena hizo en el pasado.

— … yo no me preste voluntario para eso abuela. En cuanto McGonagall nos llevó a la sala de profesores Dumbledore comenzó su discurso de que seríamos parte de la segunda prueba y que estaríamos seguros en todo momento y aunque tratamos de negarnos dijo que no pasaba nada. No nos escuchó, simplemente nos hechizó.

—No te preocupes Neville. Esta afrenta a la casa Longbottom no quedará en nada.

Salazar intercambió una mirada con su amigo mientras la abuela de este se dirigía a enfrentar a Dumbledore por los actos que había cometido contra su casa, actos que, en realidad se aplicaban a todos los implicados. Todos los estudiantes habían sido puestos en riesgo sin el permiso de sus tutores. Los gritos de la señora Longbottom a Dumbledore hicieron que el reparto de puntuaciones se retrasase. Eso no le importo tanto a Salazar como el disfrutar internamente de ver a Dumbledore tratando de excusarse ante la temible mujer. La abuela de Godric, daba algo de miedo, se alegraba de no estar en su lado malo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nada más desplegar el diario el profeta, todos en el gran comedor se encontraron con un artículo referente a la segunda prueba. Un artículo escrito y redactado por Rita Skeeter. Salazar sonrió levemente al leer el encabezado antes de comenzar a leer su contenido. El artículo no dejaba muy bien ni a Dumbledore ni al ministerio; también tenía lo suyo para el resto de los jueces, pero ellos se lo habían buscado por haber usado a menores de edad en una prueba y ponerlos en una situación de peligro innecesario por muchas "medidas de seguridad" que hubiesen.

 _¿A QUÉ JUEGAN LOS ORGANIZADORES DEL TORNEO?_

 _Mis queridos lectores, ayer mismo fui testigo del proceder de la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos y debo admitir que me dejó con cierto mal sabor de boca al ver como nuestros jovenes magos, la generación que cogera nuestro testigo, eran puestos en peligro sin miramientos en por de poder poner a prueba a los campeones del torneo. La descripción oficial de la prueba fue rescatar del interior del lago algo valioso que les había sido sustraído a los campeones. Fui testigo de la conversación inicial que mantuvieron entre sí los campeones y pensaban que se trataba de un objeto, pues era lo más lógico en una competición que ya de por sí era peligrosa; únicamente comenzaron a imaginar la verdad cuando se dieron cuenta que sus amigos y allegados faltaban desde la noche anterior. Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore, la misma mañana del torneo al hablar de rehenes fueron del todo esclarecedoras._

 _Los jóvenes que fueron tomados como rehenes, todos menores de edad, fueron: la señotita Cho Chang de 16 años, la señotira Hermione Granger de 15, el joven Neville Longbottom de 15 y la señorita Grabrielle Delacour de 8 años. Sí señores, se atrevieron a exponer a una situación de riesgo no solo a tres estudiantes que Hogwarts debería proteger y evitar que se viesen envueltos en situaciones innecesarias; sino que también a una pobre niña que ni siquiera a comenzado su formación y que estaba en Hogwarts de visita para ver competir a su hermana; una niña que además tiene miedo del agua. Ese fue el primero de los errores que se cometió. Utilizar menores de edad para una prueba que podría haber terminado en catastrofe de no ser por el alto nivel de competencia en magia de los campeones. Es más, podemos atribuirles un segundo error que tal vez debió ser el primero en ser señalado: usar a las personas como si fuesen objetos, cosa que no son. A todo esto tenemos que atribuir el tercero de los errores. Nadie dió su consentimiento para ser utilizado como carnaza, ni los jovenes implicados ni las familias de dichos jóvenes. Lo que en sí supone un delito de abuso mediante la magia hacia un menor de edad así como un agravio hacia la familia de cada uno de esos jóvenes, en especial si como es el caso del Joven Longbottom, se trata de una de las familias más antiguas e importantes de nuestra sociedad. Ello sin contar, el grave incidente internacional que pudo ocasionarse si le llegaba a suceder algo a la joven hermana de la campeona francesa._

 _Por lo que he podido llegar a averiguar madame Longbottom está completamente indignada con Dumbledore quien hechizó a traición al joven Longbottom y es de presuponer que lo hizo también con el resto de cebos. Pero no solo debemos culpar el mal juicio de Dumbledore en esto, sino el de todos los organizadores del torneo y el de nuestro propio ministerio por ver con buenos ojos que generaciones futuras sean usadas de esta manera tan brutal para el entretenimiento de las masas. Tanto el ministerio como los jueces del torneo se han negado a prestar declaraciones al respecto._


	24. Primeras revelaciones

**Primeras revelaciones**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho. En su mesa había montones de cartas de protesta, algunas de ellas vociferadores que por fortuna prendían el resto y no tenía que leerlas. Todas esas cartas estaban relacionadas con el artículo que había salido tras la segunda prueba. Las decisiones tomadas respecto a la misma no habían sido bien recibidas por la gente en general. Admitía que no había medido las consecuencias de cómo manejar el asunto de los rehenes, pero ningún adulto hubiese autorizado a sumergir a sus hijos en el lago por mucho que se garantizase que estuviesen a salvo. El componente humano era muy importante para esta prueba, pues era para poner en evidencia quienes lo sacrificaría todo por los demás y quienes iban solo a lo suyo; una forma de ver el carácter de la persona. No tenía sentido ocultar un objeto, eso no pondría a prueba la calidad humana de los competidores.

Dumbledore sacaba algo positivo de la prueba, si tiempo atrás había comenzado a pensar que el joven Potter empezaba a actuar por sí mismo y a alejarse de lo que esperaba de él, con lo sucedido quedaba demostrado que seguía siendo el mismo chico, por lo cual todavía podía poner en él las esperanzas del héroe que todos necesitaban para vencer del todo a Voldemort, porque estaba claro que estaba vivo y aguardando su oportunidad. La comunidad necesitaba de un héroe capaz de cualquier sacrificio. El Joven Potter había mostrado la planta para serlo a pesar de no estar tan bajo de su mano como lo desearía. Según la jefa del clan de sirenas del lago, había sido el primero en llegar y sabiendo que sólo podía llevarse a uno había aguardado a que fuesen llegando los otros. Sólo se había marchado al ver que la campeona francesa no llegaba rescatando entonces no solo a su rehén sino también a la hermana de la competidora francesa. Eso había demostrado mucha altura moral.

Podía agradecer que ni la chica francesa ni el heredero Longbottom habían salido heridos. Los Chang no eran tan importantes en la sociedad ni estaban bien relacionados como para causarle un problema si hubiese pasado algo malo. En cuanto a la joven Granger, hubiese sido una pérdida importante de potencial, pero al ser hija de muggles todo habría quedado en un desgraciado accidente. Pero nada de eso habría pasado porque él se había asegurado de poner los encantamientos adecuados para que no sufrieran daño alguno mientras estaban sumergidos en el lago y, los sacarían una vez terminada la prueba. Pero nadie quería escuchar esos argumentos. Todos veían en su proceder una falta, un arriesgar a personas por arriesgarlas. Incluso el mismo ministerio, que meses atrás había aceptado ese proceder, usar personas para ser rescatadas, ahora se le echaba encima. El propio ministro le recriminaba haber usado estudiantes y sobretodo haber puesto en peligro al único heredero de una importante familia. Estaba seguro que Fudge hablaba las palabras de otra persona.

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y consultó la hora; Albus suspiró era el momento de recibir a los otros jueces del torneo para afinar las características de la tercera prueba. Tenían claro lo que deseaban hacer, una prueba mucho más simple que las anteriores. Así que tan sólo necesitaban concretar algunos detalles finos. Desvaneció las cartas que tenía por el escritorio —Adelante —dijo haciendo un movimiento con la varita para abrir la puerta y que entrasen al interior del despacho. La reunión comenzaba ahora.

* * *

Godric realizó una seña a Salazar. Habían estado pensando en la forma de abordar a "Moody" y lo mejor era acudir directamente a este. Habían estado controlando el mapa del merodeador, en varias ocasiones, y si bien Moody no se movía de sus despacho si que era visto por los pasillos del castillo y en el aula de defensa entre otros lugares. Era el falso Moody aquel que veían. El plan era sencillo mientras Salazar recurría a Moody, tanto Rowena como él examinarían el mapa del meroderodeador y contrastarían la información que Salazar les diese de su visita directa con la obtenida del mapa. Por si parte, les constaba que Helga estaba indagando respecto a Crouch en el ministerio. Lo pondrían todo en común unos días más tarde.

Por lo que podían ver en el mapa, el despacho del profesor Moody era uno de los más amplios que había en Hogwarts. Pero el mapa no podía mostrar lo que había en el despacho mismo, en ninguna estancia en realidad, solo las dimensiones a escala de la misma. Pudieron ver llegar a Salazar al despacho y esperar en el exterior. Dentro solo estaba Moody, en un rincón, sin moverse. Por el pasillo se acercaba Barthemius Crouch, quien se detuvo frente a Salazar. Ambos parecían haberse parado a hablar en el pasillo unos instantes antes que Crouch abriese el despacho y ambos entrasen en su interior. Observaron cómo se situaban en un rincón del despacho, Crouch tras la mesa del profesor y Salazar frente a este. Esa era la prueba que necesitaban, ahora solo faltaba saber qué había exactamente en cada punto del despacho. Rowena, dibujo en un fragmento de pergamino aparte una copia del despacho. Les serviría como punto de referencia para poder comparar con las descripciones que hiciese Salazar. En todo el rato que estuvieron conversando se notaba el balanceo de ellos dos, se mantenían en el mismo punto pero se movían; por contra, Moody no se había movido de aquel punto en el despacho en el que estaba. Otra cosa que quería saber era si Salazar lo había visto la primera vez en ese mismo punto, pues era donde siempre lo habían pillado. Minutos más tarde, vieron a Salazar abandonar el despacho.

Recogieron lo que habían usado de la sala de los menesteres. Rowena había quedado con Theodore Nott y él tenía que dejarse caer por la sala común para hacer un trabajo de herbología junto a Hermione; les había tocado trabajar juntos cosa que a Godric le alegraba pues esa chica le gustaba y deseaba cortejarla. Sabía, por ejemplo, que había asistido al baile de navidad con Krum porque pensaba que nadie más iba a pedirselo y también porque el chico la veía de verdad una amiga. Sabía que el búlgaro no le interesaba más que como amigo y también que él parecía conforme con eso. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Sabía que lo mejor era ser directo con Hermione y no aguardar a ver si Krum realmente entendía o si iba a tratar de realizar algún avance con Hermione. Al llegar frente al hueco de entrada a la sala común, custodiada por el retrato que tanto le había costado escoger, pronunció la contraseña. Ahora ya no se le olvidaban las contraseñas y, con la mejora mostrada el curso anterior, ni siquiera tenía que fingir que las olvidaba.

—Lamento el retraso Hermione. Me he entretenido con Luna. Esa chica sabe un montón sobre criaturas mágicas. Incluso cosas que no están reflejadas en los libros.

—La mayoría de cosas se las inventa —dijo Hermione.—Esas criaturas que menciona no existen.

— Hermione, puede que no haya pruebas; pero por eso mismo no podemos decir que no existan o que existan.

—Eso tiene su punto —admitió ella.

Pronto se repartieron las tareas del trabajo a realizar antes de ponerlo en común y realizar la redacción final. Escogieron un lugar apartado de la sala común y comenzaron a trabajar en silencio. Al habersele dado siempre bien la herbologia en aquella vida, Godric no tenía problemas para ocultar parte de su talento. Era lo que peor llevaba, ocultar su talento mostrando cómo florecía poco a poco, no era como los casos de Salazar y Rowena que simplemente podían pasar por una aplicación mayor en el estudio. En herbología podía destacar fácilmente.

—Neville. ¿Tan grave es lo que hizo Dumbledore?

— Pues bastante. Los magos pese a ser longevos no suelen tener muchos hijos, no es que no quieran sino que por algún motivo solo son bendecidos con uno o dos hijos por matrimonio. Los Weasley son una excepción a esto.

—Entonces lo que hizo Dumbledore fue atentar contra la seguridad y futuro de esas familias —dedujo.

—En cierta manera sí. Verás Hermione. Las familias mágicas son muy protectoras con su descendencia, o deberían serlo; más si es con sus herederos, aquellos que continuarán con sus apellidos; por eso mi abuela estaba tan enfadada. Soy el único que puede pasar a la siguiente línea el apellido Longbottom.

—No pidió consentimiento a nuestros tutores y no nos escuchó cuando nos negamos a participar pese a las medidas de seguridad. En clase todo lo que damos sobre teoría mágica indica que incluso el más experimentado de los hechiceros puede cometer errores; además que excepto unos pocos hechizos, el resto se desvanecen si le sucede un contratiempo a quien lo lanza y Dumbledore no es que esté precisamente en sus tiempos mozos. Desde luego que ha hecho gala de esa gran sabiduría y liderazgo que se les atribuía —argumento Hermione. —Creo que me he decepcionado mucho con el director. Ojalá me hubiese dado cuenta antes.

—¿Darte cuenta de qué?

— Parece que a Dumbledore sólo le importa su propia agenda. En primero, sabía que alguien iba tras la piedra filosofal y la uso de cebo para atraerlo al castillo dejándola tras unos obstáculos que Harry, Ron y yo pudimos sortear sin muchas complicaciones. Y en segundo, con lo de la cámara parecía que sabía más de lo que estaba pasando de lo que mostraba, sin embargo…

—Parece querer poner a Harry siempre a prueba, que sea él quien lo resuelva.

—Exacto… El año anterior fue tranquilo; pero este año, con lo del torneo podría haber sacado a Harry del torneo nada más entró y no lo hizo. Nadie hizo nada.

—Tampoco parece que lo lleve tan mal.

—Eso es lo preocupante. Siento que todo este torneo es una trampa.

Godric la miró con cierta satisfacción. Sabía que Hermione era muy inteligente y le alegraba que comenzase a ver el panorama general más pronto que tarde. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando Hermione. Ella, como la mayoría de la comunidad mágica, tenía a Dumbledore en un pedestal, y simplemente había caído del mismo. Era una reacción normal. Terminaron en silencio el trabajo y luego lo pusieron en común. Sólo quedaba redactarlo. La letra de Hermione era más estilizada y organizada que la suya. Era la mejor letra que podía emplearse para presentar un trabajo.

—Con esto terminamos —dijo Hermione. —Me gusta trabajar contigo, Neville.

—A mi también. Pero no sólo eso. Me gustas tú, Hermione. Me preguntaba si aceptarías salir conmigo, una cita.

—Me coges por sorpresa. —Hermione se sonrojo. —Me gustaría salir contigo, algún día. ¿Te parece bien en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

—Estaría perfecto.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, Godric empezó a pensar distintas formas de enfocar la cita con Hermione. Quería que fuese bonita. Sabía que la cita perfecta no existía en absoluto; pero quería que todo saliese bien, aunque tenía tiempo para eso. Muy a su pesar, apartó eso a un lado en su mente, pues esa misma noche tenía que escabullirse junto a Salazar y Rowena y reunirse con Helga para poner en común lo que cada uno sabía. se reunieron como siempre en la casa de los gritos.

— En todo momento en ese despacho estuvo Moody en este rincón sin moverse. —Godric señaló el punto en el plano de la habitación que habían dibujado con anterioridad. —Salazar se encontró con Crouch en el pasillo y entraron dentro. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato. En ningún momento Moody se movió.

—En el rincón que señala Grodric hay un baúl con siete cerrojos. El resto de la habitación son detectores de tenebrismo. El hombre con el que hable tenía el aspecto de Alastor Moody. Así que se confirma que Crouch está suplantando continuamente a Moody pero ¿por qué?, y ¿desde cuando?.

—Es todo muy extraño sí. Todo lo que he averiguado de Crouch es que es muy amante de las normas, hasta el extremo. Muy meticuloso y que fue un gran debacle para él perder toda su carrera cuando atraparon a su hijo. Cosa que casi se repitió cuando se vio lo que había hecho con Sirius. Pero he averiguado algo. Poco después que Crouch mandase a su hijo a Azkaban fue a visitarlo junto con su esposa enferma; la madre del chico. El chico murió poco después de esa visita y la madre un par de semanas después que el chico. Para alguien que le gustaba mucho las ceremonias y la notoriedad decidió un funeral tranquilo con solo él y su elfo doméstico.

—Muy curioso —frunció el ceño Salazar. —Desde luego no es el movimiento de alguien que esperaría poder recuperar poder político. Un acto público le habría hecho ganar apoyos aunque fuese por compasión.

—Necesitamos vigilar a nuestro profesor sin que sepa lo que estamos haciendo. Ahora más que nunca es necesario continuar con la vigilancia —dijo Rowena. — Si todo esto es tan turbio como pensamos, no podemos dejar nada sin cubrir.

—Ron empieza ya a preguntar por qué miramos tanto el mapa —comentó Salazar. —Rowena, será mejor que tengas tu el mapa durante unas semanas. —Le pasó el mapa con un ligero giro de muñeca. —Era mejor que fuese así. No tenían que levantar sospechas ni de estar investigando nada, ni de quienes eran.

—Lo custodiaré bien. De hecho tengo un par de sorpresas anti-nargles en el baúl. Os avisaré de cualquier cosa relevante que vea en el mapa.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron. Pronto había pasado ya un mes y no había novedades respecto de Crouch, pero no por eso desistian en su vigilancia. No pensaban bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Justo cuando Salazar y Godric iban a reunirse con Rowena para una vigilancia desde la sala de los menesteres, la profesora McGonagall los intercepto.

—Potter, los campeones debéis reuniros en el campo de Quidditch.

—Gracias profesora McGonagal —respondió con corrección. —Neville, ve por delante. Te alcanzaré cuando termine la reunión.

—Vale, colega.

Salazar caminó hasta el campo de Quidditch, lugar donde tenía lugar aquella reunión. Como bien sabían el campo había sido transformado para la ocasión, plantas de crecimiento rápido, hechizos de fertilidad y otros para que se moviesen los muros de plantas a su antojo, estando cerca había aprovechado para valorar de forma rápida, sutil y silenciosa como estaba configurado el laberinto. Podía ver que se habían basado en parte en el laberinto de Dédalo, solo esperaba que no lo invullesen de la voluntad maligna que el legendario laberinto de creta tenía. Apenas escuchó las conversaciones del resto de campeones y de Bagman, hacía tiempo que no le interesaba lo que Bagman tuviese que explicar sobre las pruebas simplemente porque no aportaba nada que no hubiesen podido deducir todos ellos. Salazar suspiró al ver que Bagman tenía la pretensión de quedarse con él a solas, lo había estado intentado durante todo el torneo e incluso le habían llegado rumores que lo involucraban en una apuesta. No deseaba quedarse a solas con él, así que se juntó con el resto de campeones de vuelta al castillo; era lo mejor.

Caminaron los cuatro de vuelta hacia el castillo deteniéndose a mitad camino, cuando les salió al paso el señor Crouch. Estaba completamente desaliñado, las ropas raídas y la barba desigual; una imagen completamente opuesta a la que había mostrado en anteriores ocasiones. Parecía más un vagabundo que un funcionario de alto cargo del ministerio. Balbuceaba y parecía descoordinado. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y perdidos, como si estuviera mirando algo que no estaba allí. Salazar pudo ver en él los signos de la maldición imperius, había estudiado esas maldiciones imperdonables a fondo y sabía lo suficiente para identificarlas, un poco. Esas maldiciones eran peligrosas y se alegraba que estuviesen penadas por la ley.

— Dumbledore… tengo...hablar…. Dumbledore…. Potter….trampa… torneo.. —repetía entrecortadamente una y otra vez. — ….la copa...muerte.

Salazar miraba a Crouch con seriedad, tratando de convencerlo que lo acompañase al interior del castillo a buscar a Dumbledore. Los campeones de Durmstrang y Bauxbattons no parecían saber qué pensar al respecto. Cedric Diggory estaba sorprendido y paralizado, parecía como si estuviera atando algún cabo y miraba a Salazar alarmado. Salazar pudo ver en Diggory una resolución y comenzó a ayudar a Salazar a convencer a Crouch. Los campeones extranjeros no dejaban de afirmar que Crouch estaba loco.

— No está loco —dijo Cedric. —Conozco la locura y este hombre no está loco. Parece haber sucumbido a la presión o estar bajo un hechizo. Puede que un ataque de nervios. Crouch se ha jugado mucho con esta torneo y las cosas no han salido al milímetro como esperaba. Además de que está faltando mucho al trabajo y el ministro se ha propuesto cesarlo. Me lo ha dicho mi padre.

—Sea por lo que sea es mejor que no lo vean en este estado —afirmó Salazar. —Sigue siendo un político y la imagen en política es algo muy importante. —Se volvió hacia el señor Crouch, dando un paso hacia el mismo. —Señor Crouch, vayamos dentro. Venga conmigo, le llevaré a ver a Dumbledore.

—Ya me hago cargo yo. —Escucharon una potente voz acercarse, era la voz del profesor Moody. Alguien que se acercaba intimidante al lugar. —Vosotros id adentro.

Los campeones extranjeros obedecieron de inmediato, agradecidos de poder librarse del marrón que suponía lidiar con el señor Crouch. Diggory se mantuvo unos segundos más para terminar asintiendo y dirigirse hacia el castillo. Salazar dudó, Crouch en ese estado no parecía en condiciones de suplantar a nadie y, estaba claro que había estado meses en esa situación. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada. Hacer algo supondría desvelarse ante el profesor y sin tener las pruebas para hacerlo; eso solo lo pondría en preaviso.

— Harry, ven —escuchó a Godric gritarle apremiante. Salazar miró a su amigo antes de irse tras él. —Tenía que sacarte de ahí. Rowena me aviso que harías algo si no llegaba a tiempo.

— No iba a dejar a Crouch con Moody. Había algo raro en todo eso.

— Por supuesto que lo había —dijo mientras se adentraba en uno de los pasillos del castillo. —Estábamos mirando el mapa. Hay dos crouch.

—Estas diciendo que el moody impostor, el que puso mi nombre en el cáliz es el hijo muerto del señor Crouch.

—Exactamente amigo mio.

—Necesitamos convocar una reunión de emergencia.

—Me encardare de ello, S… —Godric se quedó parado en seco, al girar una esquina se encontraron cara a cara con Hermione y Ginny.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes. Salazar se preguntaba cuánto habrían oido y si eso los ponía en peligro. Salazar odiaría tener que desmemorizar a sus amigas simplemente porque supiesen más de la cuenta o porque no pudiesen aceptar la situación tal como era. Sabía que esos hechizos modificadores de memoria causaban un cierto daño en la corteza cerebral, un daño que podía ser verdaderamente grave o permanente si se usaban de mala manera o sin control.

—Vimos a Neville correr como un loco, como si estuviese a punto de ocurrir algo malo —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué es eso del hijo muerto de Crouch y de la reunión de emergencia? — preguntó Ginny.

—Aquí no —dijo Godric. —Os contaremos después.

—Quiero participar en lo que quiera que estés metido, Neville —afirmó Hermione. —Acepte formar parte de las cosas raras y peligrosas cuando baje a través de la trampilla del tercer piso con Harry.

—No creo que pueda ser más peligroso que la cámara secreta. —Ginny dio un paso hacia ellos. —Soy quien cogerá el testigo de los gemelos. No me obliguéis a mostraros por qué. Queremos ayudaros.

—Esto es muy grave —dijo Godric. —Una vez os impliquéis en esto no hay vuelta atrás.

— Neville, no creo que sea lo mejor —Trató de intervenir Salazar.

— En algún momento podemos estar sobrepasados, no creo que haya problema por que nos ayuden. Necesitaremos gente de confianza en un futuro que tal vez no sea muy lejano.

—No van a parar de insistir —suspiró Salazar resignado. Había demasiado en juego. sabía como se tomarían Rowena y Helga este cambio de la situación, aunque imaginaba que Rowena podía haberlo visto venir. —Iré a prepararlo todo con Luna.

—Ella ya ha avisado a tu chica. Es posible que ya haya llegado.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tienes novia, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Pues claro.

—¿Quién…?

—Ahora no, Hermione. Neville, ponlas en antecedentes. Nos reunimos en media hora en nuestra sala de guerra.

Salazar salió apresurado recorriendo los pasillos hasta la sala de los menesteres, allí nada más entrar vió a las chicas que habían preparado comida y platos para seis; así que lo sabían gracias a que Rowena había visto que se les unirían dos personas. Miró a Helga interrogante, pues junto a ella estaba Fawkes.

—Es en realidad mi familiar, no el de Dumbledore. Esta a cargo de cuidar de la escuera y de mis amigos. Me trajo cuando supo que me necesitabais.

—Eso no lo esperaba, aunque explica algunas cosas. —Eso explicaba la actitud del Fénix durante el episodio de la cámara de los secretos. Le estaba muy agradecido pero en ese momento no estaba para ser efusivo. Estaba más bien preocupado.

—Tranquilo, formarán parte permanente de nuestro grupo; y aún faltan otros dos, pero todavía es pronto —dijo Rowena. —Seremos un gran equipo.

—¿Pretendeis que le contemos todo o que nos guardemos nuestras identidades hasta el final.?

—Necesitan saber la verdad. Godric está enamorado de Hermione y esta estoy segura le corresponde. No se puede iniciar una relación en una mentira — observó Helga. —Y no sería justo para Ginny darle la bienvenida entre nosotros pero callarnos la información.

—Si lo saben, desde luego nos pueden ayudar a no llamar la atención cuando necesitemos reunirnos —reflexionó Salazar. —De todas formas sigue sin gustarme, me hace sentir vulnerable. —Suspiró, odiaba sentirse así. —Tendremos que empezar desde el principio. Contarles todo lo que necesiten saber.

—Además que tenemos que montar un operativo para desenmascarar a Crouch hijo.

—Godric llegará en breve,y esta reunión será muy larga —anunció Rowena. — Salazar, nunca ni en público ni en privado nos llamarán con otro nombre, confía en mí.

Iba a ser una noche larga, muy larga. No sólo tenían mucho por contar sino que tenían un operativo, como lo llamaba Helga, por preparar.


	25. La tercera prueba

**La tercera prueba**

El día que se iba a celebrar la tercera prueba del torneo llegó al fin. Salazar suspiró, toda la locura del torneo terminaría aquella noche. Habían acordado que debían hacer. Él enfrentaría la tercera de las pruebas y el resto del grupo,al que se habían unido Hermione y Ginny, se encargaría de desenmascarar a Crouch.

Media hora antes que comenzase la prueba, Godric se el acercó.A Salazar le pareció que su amigo estaba preocupado, o al menos más tenso de lo habitual. Se apartó de donde estaba el resto de campeones para conversar con él; pues se suponía que nadie más que los campeones podía estar en aquella carpa donde estaban algo grave estaba sucediendo no deseaba que se viesen envueltos los participantes reales del torneo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando le entregó su espada engastada en rubies; la espada con la que había matado al basilisco años atrás.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó a su amigo. Salazar sabía que Godric no le cedería su espada si no fuese necesario y, en ese momento no sentía ningún peligro inmediato.

—Rowena ha tenido un presentimiento. Cuidala bien. Yo debo volver a mi posición.

—Entendido.

Salazar ocultó la espada en su cinto, de forma que nadie pudiese saber que llevaba una a menos que la mostrase. Sería un verdadero as bajo la manga en una sociedad que había olvidado algunas cosas importantes al instaurar un progreso del que se jactaban bastante. Cualquier cosa que pudiese usar en su favor lo utilizaría.

Los jueces vinieron a buscarlos y a recordarles lo que debían buscar en el interior del laberinto, la copa del torneo de los tres magos, copa que se quedaría en la escuela de quien la cogiese. Lo único que podía ver Salazar que aportaba aquel torneo era el poder llegar al siguiente escalón como mago. El resto, era un reclamo para idiotas. Por la clasificación que llevaban, Salazar y Cedric serían los primeros en salir al estar empatados en primer lugar. Les seguiría Krum y después Delacour. Ambos con una diferencia de dos minutos. Era un torneo, en definitiva, diseñado para favorecer a los que estaban arriba, aunque no demasiado para que fuese considerado quitar todas las posibilidades al último de la clasificación.

Salazar entró en el laberinto y giró a la izquierda en la primera bifurcación; caminaba tranquilamente orientándose con la varita y examinando cada una de las opciones de camino que de vez en cuando salían a su encuentro. Escuchó la señal para que entrase Krum y dos minutos después la señal para que entrase Delacour; ya estaban todos en el laberinto. ¿le preocupaba?. No. No le preocupaba en absoluto. Eso no iba a alterar sus planes de tomarse con calma la prueba y prestar atención a los detalles. Después de un rato atravesando caminos en el interior del laberinto, frunció el ceño. Se suponía que tenía que encontrar trampas y obstáculos por aquellos caminos y sin embargo no había ni rastro de ninguna de esas trampas. Eso era sospechoso; muy sospechoso. Cada vez estaba más convencido que la ausencia de trampas y sorpresas era una trampa en sí y que no precisamente diseñada por el laberinto o por los que habían diseñado el torneo y la prueba.

—Mierda —murmuró. Hasta que resolvieran aquello, todos los que estaban en el interior del laberinto estaban en peligro. Tenía que ponerlos a salvo. Cedric era un estudiante de su escuela y los otros dos, al ser visitantes, estaban bajo cargo de la misma.

Escuchó un grito agudo y paró en seco mirando en varias direcciones tratando de localizar el lugar del que había venido el grito. Sólo se había escuchado ese grito, nada más. Sin pronunciar de nuevo el hechizo de orientación cambió el objetivo del mismo, pensando en que la varita lo condujese hasta Fleur Delacour. La varita le indico que el camino más cercano era un pasillo entre setos; un pasillo en el que había una niebla extraña. Se quedó observando la niebla y examinandola. Era una niebla que produce una inversión del espacio dejando atrapada a la persona. No creía que la campeona francesa hubiese caído en ese truco. A menos que no estuviese prestando atención. Había dos opciones; deshacer el encantamiento o traspasar la zona, ser víctima del mismo y liberarme, lo que en sí lo romperí segunda opción era la más rápida en ese caso. Dió un paso adelante y no tardó en sentir el fenómeno de inversión espacial. Era como estar colgado del cielo con el césped del terreno de Quidditch como bóveda. Sin pensarlo mucho, se atrevió a desplazarse en esa situación, enseguida se vio liberado del hechizo, cayendo al suelo y rodando por el mismo unos metros. Luego se levantó y prosiguió el camino apretando ahora sí el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la posición en la que se encontraba. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como algunos muros perpendiculares por los que pasaba se juntaban entre sí conformando nuevos caminos y ocultando otros. Esa era una dificultad añ tardó en encontrarla, al final del largo camino donde había estado la niebla. Estaba en el suelo, inconsciente con un bulto sangrante sobre la cabeza. Eso no lo hacía la examinó rápidamente, se pondría bien. Salazar alzó la varita al cielo y conjuró chispas rojas para que acudiesen a rescatarla; luego continuó adelante por el primer camino abierto que encontró.

Volvió a realizar el hechizo de localización. Se había desplazado demasiado al oeste del punto al que tenía que llegar, así que debía corregir la trayectoria. Solo tenía que encontrar el camino adecuado de nuevo. Mientras caminaba, se daba cuenta que ahí pasaba algo más grave que involucrar a él por un siniestro propósito que aún no habían descubierto, en aquel torneo. Delacour había sido atacada, la cuestión era ¿por qué?, tendría que averiguarlo más tarde. Ahora lo importante era acabar con aquella prueba cuanto antes. Escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente; encontrándose cara a cara con Viktor Krum. El chico tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, parecía estar hechizado. Un brillo similar al que había visto en Barthemius Crouch senior semanas atrás. Krum estaba bajo la maldición imperius. Salazar se dispuso a defenderse de lo que pudiese hacerle Krum bajo ese hechizo, pero el ataque no vino. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió adelante.

—Extraño —murmuró para sí mismo Salazar. ¿Y si esto era cosa de Barty Crouch hijo?. No podía permitir que siguiese adelante. Ahora no creía que nada fuese una coincidencia —Desmaius —apuntó a las espaldas de Krum dejándolo inconsciente. Luego lanzó chispas rojas sobre él para que acudiesen a sacarlo del laberinto y continuó su camino.

Se centró en la varita y en el camino a seguir; apretando el paso, deseaba llegar cuanto antes para que no le sucediese nada a Cedric, si no le había sucedido ya. Estaba seguro que la mano de Crouch estaba en los dos campeones anteriores, en sus padecimientos. Ya había bastante daño en todo el torneo como para consentirlo más. Ahora sí o si deseaba encontrar la maldita copa y terminar con todo aquello. Dio de bruces con una esfinge y la contempló. Está sonrió y aseguró que aquel era el camino más rápido pero que debía resolver el enigma. Salazar escuchó el enigma con calma, un montón de versos que no tenían nada que ver con la respuesta salvo que todo era un juego de palabras.

—La araña. —Era una respuesta sencilla, si te detenías a pensar con calma las cosas y no a pensar en las formas que te mataría la esfinge en caso de fallar la adivinanza.

La esfinge se hizo a un lado, y Salazar pasó al camino que esta estaba cubriendo la esfinge y comenzó a recorrerlo. Pudo ver la copa en el centro del lugar, había llegado. Comenzó a caminar hacia la misma. Mientras lo hacía, pudo ver a Cedric atrapado por las enredaderas de uno de los muros. Eso no era preocupante, durante el camino habían tratado de atraparlo, pero no como a Cedric. A Cedric lo estaban asfixiando, lo estaban matando. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Apuntó hacia las enredaderas, Cedric lo miraba con espanto.

—Reducto.

El hechizo de Salazar pulverizó las enredaderas, liberando a Cedric de golpe que cayó al suelo jadeando. Sus miradas se encontraron, Salazar no sabía bien que interpretar de esa mirada. Parecía agradecido. Se sostuvieron las miradas el tiempo que ambos miraban hacia la copa. Comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo hacia la misma, Cedric era más alto por lo que su zancada era más larga; Salazar era más rápido. Salazar tenía un mal presentimiento pero no debía atacar a Cedric para apartarlo de la copa. Estaban a pocos metros de la misma, todavía yendo a la para. Ambos al mismo tiempo tocaron la copa.

Salazar sintió una sacudida, la copa era un traslador. Un remolino de colores lo envolvió, podía ver a su lado a Cedric que parecía desconcertado. Al fin tocaron tierra, estaban en un campo santo.

—¿Sabías que la copa fuese un traslador? —preguntó Cedric

—No —frunció el ceño. —Esto no me gusta.

—No hay ninguna referencia en la historia de todo el torneo que las pruebas fuesen lejos de la escuela anfitriona.

Salazar analizó el lugar, eran tumbas, todas ellas con fechas muy lejanas; parecía la parte más vieja del cementerio. Uno de los nombres de las lápidas le llamó la atención y le horrorizó por partes iguales. "Riddle". No creía que fuese una coincidencia, Salazar no creía en las coincidencias. Escuchó una respiración entrecortada; entrecerró la mirada, fijándose en un caldero de piedra que había en el lugar y en un hombre que se acercaba con un bulto en los brazos.

—Cedric, debemos regresar al traslador —susurró con firmeza.

No hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, una voz que salía del bulto le indico al hombre que "matase al otro"; era la voz de Voldemort. Una voz que había escuchado tres años atrás y que ponía los pelos de punta. Salazar vio como apuntaban a Cedirc y pronunciaban la maldición asesina. Salazar reaccionó rápido, tenía sólo unos segundos para salvar a Cedric e interponerse en esa maldición no era una opción. Con disimulo lo apuntó con la varita y lo petrificó, justo segundos antes que la maldición llegase a él. El hombre que la había lanzado ni siquiera había mirado, estaba muy seguro de que no fallaría. Eso le permitió evitar que la maldición asesina alcanzasa a Cedric y al mismo tiempo le daba aspecto de muerto. Esos instantes de observación le valieron caros. El hombre lo atacó luego a él, en su lenguaje corporal se venía que solo quería reducirlo, así que lo necesitaban para algo y estando por ahí la voz de Voldemort no creía que fuese para nada bueno. Podía derrotar a ese hombre fácilmente y sacar a Cedric de allí, y eso intento, pero su propia preocupación por proteger al estudiante hizo que el otro ganase terreno y acabase por inmovilizarlo. "Adiós a la huida segura."

* * *

Godric intercambió una mirada con Helga y Rowena. Tenían claro el flanco en que cada cual debía estar situado para la intervención. Debían vigilar a Moody. Sabían que el falso Moody estaba demasiado anticipado a que su plan, fuera cual fuera, estaba saliendo bien. Esa podría ser su mejor baza. Contaban además con la ayuda de Hermione y Ginny, quienes habían insistido al punto que les habían permitido formar parte del operativo. Las habían situado de forma que pudiesen colaborar pero no salir dañadas. Si hubiesen tenido más tiempo para quitarles esas ideas de la cabeza, habrían insistido. Al menos, Helga las había estado entrenando en combate, pues sí se daba la situación, lo iban a necesitar.

Godric vió como en dos ocasiones, "Moody", lanzaba hechizos en dirección al laberinto. Y que casualmente, poco después de eso, chispas rojas aparecían en el cielo indicando la posición de aquellos jugadores. Poco después de esos sucesos, hubo un destello poryectado al cielo, como el de un traslados al activarse en medio de la oscuridad. Intercambió una mirada con Helga y Rowena, Rowena parecía tranquila, como si lo hubiese anticipado, Helga estaba desconcertada y se la veía molesta. Su pelo estaba comenzando a tornarse de un tono rojizo. Eso significaba peligro. Godric dió la señal. Rowena y él saltaron de las gradas a cortarle el paso, combinaron un hechizo para forzar que terminasen los efectos de la poción multijugos y su verdadero aspecto quedase revelado. Crouch hijo encabritado se lió a lanzarles todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones ante la sorpresa del publico y la incredulidad de los profesores y los miembros del ministerio. Ninguno movía ni un solo dedo. Ni siquiera Dumbledore que parecía expectante. Al final estaba empezando a pensar como Salazar y a considerar que para Dumbledore todos eran fichas de ajedrez. Empezaron a bloquear sus hechizos. Crouch parecía un perro rabioso. En esas circusntancias y dado que los profesores no reaccionaban todavía no podían centrar sus energías por completo en el duelo, sino que tenían que proteger a los estudientes. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que tanto Hermione como Ginny se encargaban de cubrir y proteger a los más pequeños, quienes parecían ser los más asustados. Helga se unió a ellos, comenzando a atacar con fiereza acompañandolos a ellos dos. Godric pudo ver como Crouch junior lanzaba una maldición asesina en dirección a Rowena.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —escuchó exclamar a Nott quien lanzó un hechizo en dirección a Crouch lo que se tradujo en que el mortífago acabase con un brazo roto. Con esa actuación por parte del estudiante de la casa Slytherin lograron atraparlo. Ese chico, había causado una distracción.

—En nombre del ministerio de magia, queda usted detenido. —Pronunció Helga colocándole los grilletes. —Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga pordrá ser usado en su contra….

—Mi señor volvera esta noche y ajustará cuentas con el monoso de Potter —dijo Crouch desquiciado.

Godric captó cómo la furia de Helga iba en aumento, tornándose su pelo de un rojo brillante que parecía de color fuego. Su pelo parecía fuego verdadero. Podía ver como se estaba controlando para no atacar a un prisionero desarmado. Fue en ese momento en el que Dumbledore se decidió a actuar.

—Podéis explicarnos que acaba de pasar —solicitó, haciendo uso de una autoridad que había olvidado anteriormente en cuanto habían desenmascarado al impostor. —Puedo decir que estoy muy sorprendido con la situación.

—Este mortífago, es el responsable que el nombre de mi compañero Harry Potter saliese del caliz —acusó Godric. — Notamos que había algo raro en él y lo estuvimos vigilando. Escuchamos que al profesor Snape siempre le desaparecían una serie de ingredientes compatibles con la poción multijugos. Así que Luna y yo estuvimos investigando para ver cómo probar la teoría.

—Comentamos nuestra sospecha a uno de los aurores que estuvieron aquí el curso pasado —agregó Luna que estaba cogida de las manos de Theodore Nott. —Eran los únicos en los que podíamos confiar.

—Abriremos una investigación sobre esto. Será interrogado y sentenciado —aseguró el ministro de magia. —A la vista está que es un perturbado, pero eso no lo exime de los crímenes cometidos.

* * *

Cedric se quedó paralizado en cuanto escuchó la orden de matar a uno de ellos y ver como la varita lo apuntaba a él. No pudo reaccionar. Iba a morir y se quedó parado como un idiota. Sin reaccionar, sin moverse, sin tratar de salvarse a sí mismo. Notó como le alcanzaba el hechizo, pero no la maldición lanzada por el hombre sino una maldición de inmovilidad total que venía de donde estaba Harry, el mismo que le había dicho que debían escapar en el traslador, ojalá le hubiese hecho caso en ese instante. Ya en el suelo, sin poder moverse en absoluto a excepción de los ojos; pudo ver en ese momento como la maldición asesina pasaba por la posición en la que había estado antes segundos después de caer petrificado al suelo. Harry acababa de salvarle la vida, por segunda vez aquella noche.

Enseguida comenzó a escuchar un fuerte intercambio de hechizos aunque ninguno pronunciaba ningún hechizo; ¿Harry usaba magia no verbal?, no lo había imaginado pero desde luego era rápido y bueno en duelos. Por cómo se sucedían los hechizos en su cercanía supo que Harry estaba cubriéndolo a él también a la par que se defendía. Luego todo se apagó, se dejó de escuchar el duelo y hubo solo silencio por unos segundos. Después escuchó un sonido de arrastre. El mago misterioso había vencido a Harry. Le gustaría ayudar a Harry pero no podía moverse, lo cual le decía que Harry seguía estando consciente. ¿Que estaría sucediendo?.

—Nott, el ritual —dijo la voz espeluznante. —El chico estará consciente espero. Es importante que contemple mi renacimiento.

—Por supuesto, está atado. No intentará nada.

—Procede.

Cedric intentó hablar, moverse, gritar. No podía. No escuchaba a Harry, eso lo sorprendía. Esperaba que estuviese sonido de algo grande golpeando la superficie del agua pero no tenía sentido que hubiese agua en el cementerio como para producir ese sonido. entonces recordó el caldero. Una especie de poción estaba teniendo en el lugar, ¿como lo había llamado aquel hombre?, ritual. ¿quién era aquel hombre?. Era la misma voz que había ordenado su muerte. Pero sólo se había visto a nadie más que un hombre.

—Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo —dijo Nott. Cedric escucho como algo se removía y luego como algo caía sobre el caldero. No comprendía nada. — Carne del vasallo, voluntariamente otrorgada, recibirás a tu amo — Cedric escucho el sonido de una daga desesnfundarse, lo conocía de hacerlo en clase de pociones, y luego escuchó algo ser cortado; y un leve quejido que enseguida había sido suprimido. Recordaba las palabras recién pronunciadas. Aquello era asqueroso. Carne del vasallo… ¿Acaso el hombre se había automutilado por elaborar una poción? —Sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza, resucitarás a tu enemigo. —Cedric escuchó unos pasos, el rasgar de una tela y luego nuevamente unos pasos. Después escuchó tres gotas caer sobre la poción.

Después vino el silencio, seguido de un sonido parecido a un líquido hirviendo y busbujeando y luego una perturbación en el aire parecida a las que se producían con las transformaciones. Tenía la sensación que lo que acababa de escuchar era un ritual de magia muy oscura. Sentía ganas de vomitar y no podía hacerlo.

—Nott. Mi ropa y mi varita.

—Sí, mi señor.

— _Nagini, ya te comeras a Potter más tarde. Y al otro de postre si te apetece. Primero tenemos que recibir a nuestros aliados como es debido._

Cedric sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquellas palabras que no había entendido. Lo identificó como lengua parsel. Se acordaba de cuando Harry había hablado con la serpiente en el club de duelo de Lockhart. Solo había entendido dos palabras, Nagini y Potter. No creía que fuese algo bueno que aparecieran en la misma frase. Solo se le ocurría una persona que pudiese hablar parsel y no fuese Harry. El que no debe ser nombrado. Cedric estaba asustado.

—Nott, tu brazo

—Sí señor.

—¿Cuántos serán capaces de venir y cuantos serán lo suficientemente insensatos como para no hacerlo?

Cedric no tardó en escuchar cómo se producían distintos estallidos. Los conocía perfectamente, eran estallidos propios de la gente que se aparecía. Varias personas se aparecieron en el lugar.

—Mi señor… —dijeron varias voces al mismo tiempo.

—Trece años… Trece años en el que todos vosotros habéis conservados vuestras vidas y poderes intactos mientras yo he estado tratando de subsistir. Trece años esperando a que alguno de vosotros, mis "leales" sirvientes acudieséis a mi encuentro. —La voz del que no debe ser nombrado era la voz de un maniaco. Daba miedo. —Solo unos pocos leales sirvientes han cumplido con su promesa. El resto, tendreis que demostrar que aún sois dignos.

—Mi señor… durante estos años hemos estado aguardando este feliz dia, trabajando nuestras influencias en el ministerio…

—Sí, eso esta bien Lucius mi viejo amigo. Me contaron que no has perdido las viejas formas, incluso tu demostración en los mundiales de quidditch fue cuanto menos interesante.

—Mi señor —Esta vez, Cedric no tuvo problemas para identificar quien hablaba, era de nuevo Lucius Malfoy. —Quisieramos… nos preguntábamos cómo ha sido posible…

—No os merecéis saberlo pero os lo contaré. Hace trece años fui arrancado de mi cuerpo por aquel que considerásteis mi caída. Ridiculo, ¿Como yo, Lord Voldemort voy a ser derrotado por un niño babeante?. Nadie puede derrotarme, nadie. Yo que he ido más alla de los límites de la magia para asegurar mi propia inmortalidad. —Pese a lo asustado que estaba Cedric y lo vulnerable que se sentía en esa posición, petrificado, sin poder hacer nada, sí que se percataba de una cosa. Al que no debe ser nombrado le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo; parecía un narcisista. —Durante un año me he estado alimentando con una pocion revitalizante creada con el veneno de mi fiel Nagini. Todo fue gracias a un fiel vasallo mio que se encuentra en Hogwrts y que ha hecho posible que mi invitado especial pudiese estar presente. Nott también ha hecho su parte en mi regreso. De hecho será recompensado. —Cedric no sabía lo que estaba haciendo el que no debe ser nombrado, pero sí que estaba haciendo algún tipo de magia. —Lord Voldemort siempre recompensa a los que le son leales.

—Gracias, mi señor.

—¿No dices nada, Harry? Ni un solo quejido en toda la noche. ¿O eres muy educado o estas demasiado asustado para hablar?

—Estaba pensando cual sería la mejor forma de mandarte al infierno, pero creo que ni siquiera sus habitantes merecen tu visita

—Llegó el momento que os demuestre que aquel que llamastéis "mi caída", no es más que un niño que pronto será la cena de Nagini. Nott, desata a Potter y devuelvele su varita.

Por lo que escuchaba, el que no debe ser nombrado parecía querer exibirse, humillar a Harry. No se le había escapado aquel matiz en su voz.

—¿Te han enseñado a batirte en la escuela, Harry? —dijo el que no debe ser nombrado en tono de burla

—Desde cierto punto de vista.

Cedric se preguntaba cómo podía Harry estar tan tranquilo, la voz del que consideraba un amigo era muy calmada, no parecía asustado; o sí lo estaba, lo ocultaba bastante bien. Cedric sabía que él no podría aguantar así, él estaría demasiado asustado como para reaccionar. De hecho así había sido. Si estaba vivo era gracias a Harry. Podía decir que admiraba el valor de su amigo.

Cedric escuchó a ambos combatir, intercambiar hechizos. Escuchaba al que no debe ser nombrado gruñir por frustración, parecía que el duelo no iba como él deseaba, parecía que no se esperaba que enfrentar a Harry le costase tanto. Empezó a escuchar a varios hechizos como si rebotaran contra trozos de piedra. ¿Estaban rompiendo las lápidas con su duelo?, esperaba que fuere lo que fuese fuese algo bueno. Escuchó nuevamente como un filo cortaba algo en el aire, un filo más grande que el anterior.

—¡Nagini, no! —gritó con rabia el que no debe ser nombrado. —Avada Kedabra

—Expelliarmus

Cedric no comprendía aquello. ¿Un expelliarmus para enfrentar la maldición asesina?¿En qué estaba pensando Harry?. Logró oir como los dos hechizos impactaron el uno contra el otro en el aire pero no se desviaban ni causaban una tormenta de rayor de hechizos como solía ocurrir cuando dos hechizos chocaban. Luego vino el silencio seguido de gritos de los mortífagos sobre qué podían o no hacer. No supo el tiempo que duro esa situación, solo que sintió poco después a Harry saltar sobre él, anular la maldición con la que lo había contenido y atraer el traslador hacia ellos tocandolo justo en el instante que el que no debe ser nombrado se materializaba frente a ambos y gritaba con frustración. Pudo verle el rostro. Esa cara desfigurada nunca se marchitaría de su mente. Notaba como el traslador los llevaba a otro lugar. No tardó en ver que habían regresado a Hogwarts, a la entrada del laberinto. La gente se acercaba a ellos agitada. Se incorporó, podía ver a Harry ya de pie con una expresión preocupada. Su padre estaba junto a él rodeándolo con los brazos.

—¡Padre!, ¡El que no debe ser nombrado!¡ha sido él!

—Tranquilo Ced, tranquilo.

—No puede ser posible, debe tratarse de un truco —oyó decir al ministro. Parecían haber estado manteniendo una complicada conversación.

—Debo hablar con los señores Potter y Diggory en mi despacho —dijo Dumbledore. —Luego podrán ir a la enfermería para ser atendidos.

—Dumbledore. No puede dar crédito a un lunático y un muchacho que se nota está desquiciado.

—Señor ministro —dijo Harry con voz grave. —No sé qué habrá sucedido aquí ni porque estáis todos tan alterados. Solo sé que Cedric y yo acabamos en un cementerio donde fuimos asaltados.

—Está bien. Pero quiero que esté presente un auror. La que ha atrapado a Crouch Junior servirá. Ya permanecerá con los muchachos hasta mañana.

Cedric frunció el ceño. ¿Crouch junior?¿ese no estaba muerto? aunque el que no debe ser nombrado había hablado de un mortífago fiel en Hogwarts. Había pensado en Snape o en Karkarov, pero… eso era de locos.

—Que los jefes de casa acompañen a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes y el resto de profesores aguarden con el ministro en la sala de profesores —ordenó el director Dumbledore.

* * *

Draco dirigió una mirada significativa a su amigo. En cierta manera llevaban meses esperando algo como eso. Draco sabía que aquello acabaría pasando. Los actos de su padre en los mundiales, las afirmaciones durante años sobre el regreso del señor oscuro. No creía que aquel hubiese sido un loco actuando solo como muchos empezaban a murmurar y como seguramente el ministro trataría de hacer. La aparición de Potter y Diggory de regreso de lo que habían dicho era un cementerio en el que los habían emboscado.

Podía escuchar los murmullos de algunos estudiantes de la casa Slytherin. Todos desconcertados pero conscientes que algo gordo había acontecido. Hasta que no tuviesen las noticias de confirmación de lo que era no podían hablar sin especular. Sin contar que no era prudente hacerlo sin el abrigo de la sala común. Una vez en el interior, ambos se quedaron en un lugar apartado de la misma, observando al resto en aparente silencio, tan sólo roto por algún que otro comentario.

— Ya ha comenzado. Y será mejor que mañana no tome el expreso, tendré que tomar otro transporte.

Afirmó Theo. Draco lo miró. La forma en la que lo había dicho era bastante contundente, definitivo. Era como si estuviese seguro que iba a suceder. Sabía de lo que su amigo estaba hablando, del regreso del señor oscuro y de la inminente guerra que traía consigo.

—Entonces Marte debe estar más brillante que nunca —murmuró, recordaba lo que ese centauro había mencionado en el bosque, después de haber ayudado a Potter con la cosa esa que se bebía a los centauros. Lo trajo de regreso y dijo aquellas palabras. Palabras que a Draco habían llamado la atención y había buscado. —El señor de la guerra lleva marcando el inicio de una nueva desde nuestro primer año, por lo menos. —Giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. —Cosas de centauros.

Draco desvió la mirada, los más pequeños parecían un poco desconcertados y al mismo tiempo temerosos. Los más mayores estaban en grupos y parecían serios y decididos. Sabía que muchos de ellos deseaban ser notados y reclutados; otros aguardaban las órdenes de sus padres para tomar su juramento y unirse al mago oscuro. Un mago oscuro que quería servilismo hasta la muerte, no aliados, solo sirvientes.

—¿Lo tienes todo listo?

— Siempre tendré lugar en casa de mi novia —afirmó Theo tranquilo. —¿Y tú?

—Mi mayor problema ahora será lograr que mi madre no acuda a recogerme a la estación, o más bien darle esquinazo. Por fortuna el curso termina a mitad de junio y para entonces ya tendré los quince. —Draco sonrió a medias. —Como has dicho antes ha comenzado.

Detuvieron la conversación a tiempo para ver llegar a Blaise a donde se encontraban y tomar asiento junto a ellos. No habían tocado el tema con su amigo, no porque no confiaran en este, sino porque eran conscientes que, hasta que estuviese hecho, era mejor que nadie supiese lo que se traían entre manos. Cualquier filtración podía dar al traste con los planes. De hecho, sabía que Theo contaba con la ayuda del banco y él mismo con la del primo de su madre. Ambos necesitarían los TIMOS para poder reclamar la independencia total, pero los primeros pasos hacía meses que se habían puesto en marcha.

—Parece que las cosas se van a poner difíciles —dijo Blaise.

—Probablemente —afirmó Theo. —Solo tenemos que esperar a ver que sucede.

—Iré a dormir —susurró Draco. Una última mirada a la sala común le hacía ver que habia dejado de ser un lugar seguro para según qué comentarios.

* * *

Salazar se mantuvo tranquilo de camino al despacho, reflexionaba en lo que iba o no a decir y cómo lo iba a enfocar. Imaginaba que si Fudge había enviado a un auror a escuchar la conversación era porque después quería enterarse de la misma. Así que tendría que tener cuidado, sobretodo después de ver lo poco dispuesto que estaba a considerar que Voldemort estaba de vuelta. Su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Sus palabras dejaban entrever también dicha disposición. Podía ver a Helga caminando en silencio junto a ellos, tenía el pelo rojo en esos momentos; parecía fuego puro.

Entraron en el despacho y Dumbledore les indicó que se sentasen. Había dos sillones frente a la mesa del director. Salazar se sentó en uno de ellos, en el otro lo hizo Cedric. Fawkes se acercó a él y comenzó a derramar lágrimas en la herida del antebrazo. Se sentía reconfortado. También con la canción que estaba entonando, era relajante. Le agradaba. Salazar dirigió una mirada a Helga, una mirada cargada de significado. Tendrían que tener otra conversación, más adelante, pues no pensaba decir todo lo sucedido o proclamarlo. Primero era conveniente saber en donde quedaba la situación política; y el ministro, por cómo había actuado, parecía que iba a hacer su movimiento político contra Dumbledore.

El director les preguntó. Cedric se puso a narrar lo acontecido, lo que había oído desde que lo había salvado de la maldición asesina: La conversación de Nott con Voldemort, el ritual, lo que había oído que podía interpretarse como un duelo, el grito de Voldemort por Nagini y como lo había traído finalmente de vuelta.

—Así que Voldemort ha encontrado la forma de eludir esa protección —murmuró Dumbledore pensativo. Salazar vió como Cedric parecía desconcertado y como Helga fruncía el ceño; él se imaginaba de lo que hablaba y tuvo que reprimir la astuta sonrisa que había estado a punto de mostrar en su rostro. —Harry, ¿has estado muy callado?

—Estoy ordenando mis ideas, director —dijo respetuosamente. — paso algo con las varitas que no comprendo. —Sabía que el director quería que le dijese algo que aportase algo a la conversación. —Al encontrarse los hechizos en lugar de chocar salió una especie de nudo del punto de contacto de los hechizos y todo se volvió como si fuese un hilo dorado. Obligue al nudo a ir contra su varita y en cuanto la tocó empezaron a salir sombras de sus últimos hechizos.

—Priori incantatem. Cuando dos varitas comparten un núcleo gemelos no funcionan bien contra la otra y la que gana la voluntad hace "vomitar" a la otra el eco de sus últimos hechizos logrados.

—Eso… ¿es muy habitual? —preguntó Cedric, quien estaba sorprendido y en cierta forma temblaba.

—No, no lo es. De hecho es un fenómeno que muy pocas veces puede contemplarse. Ahora muchachos, es importante que descanseis. No cualquiera pasa por lo que vosotros.

—Sí, director. —dijeron al unísono.

—Auror Tonks, le importaría acompañarlos a la enfermería. Tengo que hablar con el resto del personal.

—No habrá problema —aseguró. —De hecho dadas las circunstancias y hasta que se confirme que no hay otro potencial agresor debo quedarme como protección. Al menos esta noche.

—Algo mencionó el ministro. Simplemente no los interrogue, han pasado por mucho y deben descansar.

Helga no dijo nada a estas últimas palabras, simplemente le hizo un gesto a Cedric y a él para que la acompañasen. Su pelo seguía rojo intenso, lo cual podía considerarse aterrador, como si fuese a saltar encima de ellos en cualquier momento. Cosa que Salazar sabía que no sucedería. De las últimas palabras que tuvieron en el despacho del director, Salazar dedujo que Dumbledore parecía contrariado. Imaginaba que, como el curso anterior, quería controlarlo todo. No le agradaba aquello.

En la enfermería los aguardaba Madame Pomfrey, con una expresión severa en el rostro, se la notaban disgustada, no con ellos, sino con la situación en general. Desde el comienzo del torneo se había mostrado disconforme con el mismo, murmurando sobre brutalidad de las pruebas y sobre el poco respeto a la vida de los que participaban en la competición. Sin incluir el mosqueo con la segunda prueba. Así que Salazar se recostó en la camilla que le había sido asignada y se dejó revisar sin rechistar. Lo único en lo que no hizo caso fue en la poción para dormir sin sueños. No se la tomó, no la necesitaba.

—¿No piensas tomarla? —le preguntó Helga acercandose unos minutos después. Cuando la enfermera había desaparecido nuevamente en su despacho y todos los que se encontraban en la enfermería estaban dormidos. Cedric se había tomado la poción entera y, estaba seguro que a Delacour y Krum también se la habían dado, por la apacibilidad con la que dormían cuando habían entrado en la enfermería.

—No necesito doparme para dormir. Lo sucedido, no se puede cambiar. Y dormir por medio de una droga no va a ayudar a asimilarlo.

—No será que querías hablar conmigo.

—Eso también. —Salazar se hizo a un lado, haciéndole espacio en la cama e invitándole a acomodarse a su lado. Tenía algo que decirle, algo que todos debían saber y que se había callado en el despacho. — Él cree que ha triunfado, pero es un triunfo a medias.

—Ha regresado —susurró Helga tumbandose junto a él, parecía ya más tranquila. —Lo que describió Diggory a Dumbledore…

—Si, es un ritual de resurrección. Estipulado por el mismo que creó los Horrocrux. —Comentó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer. —Un vasallo, era alguien ligado a una casa para servirla, un esclavo. Ya los había en la época antigua. Voldemort ve a sus mortifagos como vasallos. Gente que tiene que servirle hasta el final e incluso sus familias están ligadas a servirlo.

— ¿Y la marca tenebrosa es su blason?

—Algo así. El caso es que el ritual no ha funcionado como tal. Resucitó si, pero el ritual no lo fortalecerá ni lo hará más fuerte que antes de su caída. En los rituales, las palabras cuentan mucho, muchísimo. Palabras y acciones. —Salazar suspiró. — El ritual original dice "sangre del enemigo resucitarás al enemigo". Sin embargo la propia arrogancia de Voldemort le llevó a hacer algo que lo fortalecería. En los rituales así el sufrimiento de los demas fortalece el objeto del ritual.

—Algo hiciste para que el ritual se volviese en tu favor sin que ellos lo sepan —murmuró Helga.

—Por supuesto, ellos formularon que la sangre estaba tomada por la fuerza. Por muy atado que estuviera podía revolverme y resistirme a que me quitase un poco de sangre. Simplemente permanecí quieto.

—Brillante.

—Hay algo más. Naguini, era ese horcrux inesperado que creo. Ya no hay más.

—A menos que cree otro.

—No lo creo. Recordemos la visión de Rowena. Una figura oscura con siete anclas. Destruimos seis horrocruxes y pensamos que el original era la séptima. Luego apareció Naguini. Él único que sabe que por ahora está destruido.

—Entiendo. Todos eliminados y él cree que solo ha perdido a Naguini.

— Reunió a los mortifagos que quedaron libres. No tardará en cuestionarlos uno a uno y sabrá que gracias a Lucius Malfoy el diario fue eliminado.

—Eso puede suponer un problema.

—Lo tendrá cabreado sin duda, y puede que le haga cometer algún error. Lo importante es que no sepa que el resto faltan —dijo Salazar. —Con lo arrogante que es estoy seguro que no pensará en que nadie sepa su secreto y se haya encargado de él. — Mencionó. —Verá la pérdida de su diario como una consecuencia de la imprudencia y falta de respeto de Malfoy y lo de su serpiente algo que no ha podido prever. Me echará la culpa por matar al mismo ser que él mismo mandó que me atacaste.

—Tendrás que andarte con cuidado.

—Lo sé

Escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban al lugar. Dirigió una mirada a Helga, alguien se acercaba a la enfermería y no de forma que no pudiese perturbar a nadie. Helga se incorporó enseguida y desvaneció el contenido de la poción que Salazar no se había bebido. Luego se alejó de la cama al tiempo que Salazar se acomodaba y fingía dormir. Segundos después las puertas se abrieron.

—Estan durmiendo, señor Diggory —Escuchó decir a Helga. —señor Black

—Bien, me gustaría permanecer con mi hijo. Velar su sueño —dijo el señor Diggory.

—Por supuesto. Solo no haga ruido. No creo que sea del agrado de Madame Pomfrey las visitas. Nunca lo fue cuando estuve en la escuela.

— ¿Harry esta bien? —preguntó Sirius.

—Tanto como puede estarlo. Pomfrey les dio a ambos una poción para dormir sin soñar.

A la mañana siguiente, Salazar despertó con la luz del sol dándole en la cara ligeramente; luz que entraba a través de los ventanales. Se incorporó y se estiró. Se notaba algo entumecido. Pudo ver que junto a su cama estaba su padrino, Sirius. El resto de la enfermería estaba desértica.

—El resto de campeones está en el gran comedor. Te esperan para hacer la entrega de premios.

—¿Entrega de premios?¿en serio van a seguir después de todo con esta estupidez del torneo?

— Cedric Diggory y tu sois los ganadores.

—Eso tiene arreglo. Yo ni siquiera soy un campeón legítimo. —Salazar tenía claramente en mente lo que pretendía hacer. No quería ningún trofeo ni premio por participar en aquel torneo. Para él, era bastante premio ver que los daños colaterales no habían sido insalvables. No había podido hacer mucho por proteger a los otros campeones, pero al menos había podido proteger a Cedric.

Al llegar al gran comedor, Salazar aguardó su momento para poder intervenir, Había llegado justo cuando comenzó la ceremonia de premiación. Pronto anunciaron a Cedric y a él como ganadores. Salazar subió al estrado.

—Quisiera dedicar unas palabras a todos. Yo me vi envuelto en este torneo sin quererlo ni deseado. Todo porque un lunático decidió que sería divertido meter mi nombre en el maldito cáliz de fuego. Todos aquí sabemos que no soy un campeón legítimo. De forma que no tengo mucho más que decir que esta supuesta mitad del premio no me pertenece. El premio pertenece por completo a Cedric Diggory.

Tras decir esas palabras, Salazar abandonó el atril y caminó hacia la salida del gran comedor. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer con todos. Necesitaba descansar y desconectar. Cogió cerca de la salida unas cuantas tostadas y se alejó subiendo la escalinata. Pasaría un rato en la sala de los menesteres. En lo que se había convertido su "gabinete de guerra". Con Voldemort resucitado, la guerra estaba cada vez más evidente.


End file.
